


The Pirate and The Doctor (Tr)

by Sweetiepookie



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe- Pirate, Alternative Universe - Regency, British Navy, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Historical Romance, M/M, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Pirate Sherlock, Pirates, Romance, Serial Killers, TRADUCTION
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 08:01:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 25
Words: 100,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23968042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetiepookie/pseuds/Sweetiepookie
Summary: [Traduction PetraTodd] Sherlock Holmes, un type de pirate très étrange, a besoin de l'aide d'un célèbre médecin appelé Dr. Hooper. Aventure et romance s'en suivent, et avec beaucoup de visages familiers./!\Sherlolly mature
Relationships: Greg Lestrade/John Watson, Irene Adler/ Sally Donovan, Sebastian Moran/Jim Moriarty, Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Pirate and The Doctor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/366968) by [PetraTodd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetraTodd/pseuds/PetraTodd). 



> Un grand merci à PetraTodd qui a accepté que je traduise son travail. Tout le mérite lui revient!   
> Merci à tous les lecteurs qui viennent jeter un coup d'oeil. J'espère que l'histoire vous plaira. 
> 
> Notes : Attention dans ce chapitre seulement : Kidnapping.  
> J'ai essayé de tout garder dans la bonne période historique avec tous les détails mais ce ne sera pas parfait. Parfois des termes plus modernes pourront être utilisés pour une meilleure compréhension. Merci pour votre lecture.
> 
> Notes de la traductrice : petit challenge dans cette histoire pour trouver des termes compréhensibles et anciens. J'espère ça ira pour vous... le plus dur (comme d'habitude) c'est le tutoiement et le vouvoiement. J'ai essayé d'adapter du mieux possible en fonction des relations des personnages et des conventions sociales à l'époque (John et Molly auront beau être bons amis je ne pense pas que le tutoiement soit pour tout de suite). N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez.

Le maître d'équipage Brunton convulsa trois fois de plus et expira rapidement son dernier souffle après minuit.

Le docteur du navire ferma les paupières du marin, disant un prière silencieuse pour l'homme qui avait si terriblement souffert dans les dernières semaines.

\- Pas pu déterminer la cause de la mort, John ? Tu n'es pas d'une grande aide alors.

John Watson leva le regard vers le capitaine, un homme qu'il avait appelé son ami pendant un an mais qu'il ne comprenait toujours pas vraiment.

\- Dégage, dit-il gentiment. J'étais un chirurgien militaire. Je peux réparer des os, je peux sauver ta vie ce que j'ai fais – deux fois, au fait. Ceci, c'est un peu en dehors de mon expertise. J'ai essayé, mais... nous avons besoin d'avoir une vraie autopsie de faite puisque nous sommes dans un port.

\- Et si nous ne le faisons pas la maladie pourrait se répandre après qu'on est pris la mer. Nom de dieu.

Sherlock Holmes fit les cent pas autour de l'homme mort, ébouriffant ses cheveux de frustration.

\- Tu pourrais demander à ton frère de l'aide, non ? Sûrement que le satané Comte de Warwick peut trouver quelqu'un.

John haussa les sourcils, espérant que le capitaine mettrait de côté son aversion pour Mycroft dans cette urgence.

\- Suggère ça encore une fois et tu te retrouveras bien attaché au mât quand tout le monde aura un congé à terre en Jamaïque, siffla Sherlock.

Il s'arrêta et regarda par la toute petite fenêtre, vers la ligne d'horizon de Londres. Il était plus calme quand il parla à nouveau.

\- Sais-tu où nous pouvons trouver quelqu'un qui fait ce genre de travail ? Quelqu'un de confiance pour venir sur un navire déclaré pirate par la Royal Navy, pour découper un corps puis repartir et espérer qu'ils la ferment ?

\- Eh bien, réfléchit John, la lassitude se montrant sur son visage chaleureux. Je ne ferais pas autant confiance à quelqu'un. Alors autant prendre le meilleur anatomiste dont j'ai entendu parler à Londres. Spécialisé dans les autopsies humaines, il fait l'objet de nombreux articles dans les journaux à chaque fois que je reviens à Londres depuis les sept ou huit dernières années. Mais je ne sais pas où il vit.

\- Donne-moi un nom, je te donnerai une adresse bien assez tôt.

John Watson hocha la tête. Il avait appris à suivre les plans improvisés du capitaine juste après s'être engagé sur le Hudson. L'esprit génial de Sherlock fonctionnait mieux sous la pression.

\- Selon les journaux et les articles, le meilleur est un docteur appelé Hooper.

Il fronça les sourcils, essayant de se rappeler plus.

\- Docteur... M. Hooper, je crois. Juste l'initial.

Sherlock joignit ses mains ensemble, touchant ses lèvres qui s'étaient courbées en un sourire.

\- Bon. Bienvenu sur le Hudson, Dr. M. Hooper.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

\- Dr. Hooper, n'est-ce pas ? Diana m'a raconté que votre analyse de son fils n'était rien de moins qu'un miracle. La science est vraiment quelque chose !

La matrone en soie lavande se pencha comme pour partager une confidence avec le médecin assis.

\- Je vous en prie dites-moi. Est-ce vrai que le garçon a été en fait... assassiné ?

Le Dr. Matthias Hooper inclina gracieusement sa tête grisonnante, image de dignité et de service. Il était à cette heure un héros pour avoir déterminer que la mort de l'ainé de Lady Diana Haverhill n'était pas un suicide. Bien que l'autopsie ait été faite l'année précédente, l'affaire venait tout juste de faire les gros titres avec le procès scandaleux de l'associé du jeune homme. Les dames plus âgées qui s'étaient rassemblées autour du veuf distingué étaient prêtes à ignorer la petite tâche de vin rouge sur sa cravate, et le léger regard vitreux dans ses yeux marrons.

\- C'était une affaire simple, mesdames. Heureux d'être au service de Lady Haverhill, extrêm- extrêmement honoré d'être invité ce soir. Les agents de police ont fait un travail exceptionnel en retrouvant l'ignoble type.

Dr. Hooper se trémoussa sur sa place, et tapota avec affection le genou d'une jeune femme assis à côté de lui.

\- Je n'aurais jamais pu le faire sans ma Molly. Elle est la meilleure assistante qu'un père puisse espérer.

Les yeux acérés des matrones tombèrent alors sur la silencieuse jeune femme aux cheveux bruns qu'elles avaient ignoré toute la soirée.

Molly Hooper grimaça. Elle se fichait de la société, mais elle s'était soumise aux souhaits de son père et portait sa plus belle robe de bal pour la fête, la robe en mousseline blanche diaphane qui la faisait ressembler à une poupée en porcelaine.

Que sa plus belle robe soit vieille de deux ans n'avait pas échappé aux tonnes de regards experts.

Sur la défensive, Molly lissa de la main sa robe. Elle n'était peut-être pas nouvelle mais elle était jolie, et elle avait été modifiée pour correspondre au style actuel, la taille très haute reposant juste en dessous de ses seins.

Elles disaient détester Napoléon mais elles ne pouvaient se passer de ces modes françaises. Et les décolletés étaient devenus si bas, pensa Molly, en essayant de ne pas regarder le sommet pâle et arrondi de ses seins. Elle se considérait elle-même comme une femme pratique plutôt que modeste. Elle aimait assez l'aspect de sa poitrine, mais elle ne pouvait y mettre un bout de crayon ou un mouchoir dans un décolleté si bas.

Prenant conscience des regards froids des ladies, Molly sourit à son père.

\- Vous êtes trop bon, Papa. Si mes petites corvées vous aident de quelque façon que ce soit dans votre travail, j'en suis reconnaissante.

La trace d'amertume dans son ton resta inaperçu par son public, qui se reconcentrait déjà sur son père.

Matthias Hooper pouvait s'en sortir dans quelques années, et ne convenait pas du tout comme mari pour une femme noble, mais cela n'avait jamais empêché certaines veuves de poursuivre une aventure avec le bel homme plus âgé. La boisson avait un peu adouci ses traits, mais il était encore chaleureux et charmant.

\- Papa, mesdames, je crois que j'ai besoin de sortir un moment. Pardonnez-moi... la chaleur du salon.

Molly laissa sa phrase en suspens alors qu'elle se dépêchait de s'éloigner d'eux.

Ces choses ne sont-elles jamais fastidieuses ? Se demanda Molly alors qu'elle faisait son chemin à travers la foule élégamment vêtue. Papa insistait pour qu'elle vienne au cas où il aurait besoin de son aide sur certaines questions, mais elle finissait toujours par s'ennuyer et à être mal à l'aise tandis qu'il devenait progressivement ivre. Il finirait par se retrouver dans un salon de jeu avec les autres gentlemen, perdant tout l'argent qu'elle ne lui avait pas caché.

Molly était devenue très bonne à disparaitre en arrière-plan pendant les événements sociaux. Il y avait toujours des jardins plein d'amoureux aux fêtes d'été qui se tenaient à l'extérieur de Londres, comme celle-ci.

Elle se dirigea vers le portique. Elle trouverait un banc là-bas, et regarderait les couples ivres en quête d'un endroit privé parmi les jardins et les statues pour s'embrasser et... faire d'autres choses sur lesquelles Molly avait lu.

Elle avait beaucoup lu à ce sujet en fait. Un vendeur de livre serviable avait acquis un nombre de livres interdits sur les corps pour sa collection. Certains étaient de rares textes d'anatomie et d'autres étaient plus... de nature récréative.

Un livre rare avec des gravures érotiques sur bois avait été particulièrement intriguant.

Alors qu'elle enveloppait ses bras autour d'elle à cause l'air frais, Molly pensait à cet acte frénétique, à cette copulation et se demandait pourquoi il était si facile pour ces couples de se joindre à quelqu'un alors que cela était impossible pour elle. Les livres n'expliquaient pas cela très bien. Ils étaient plein de mystérieux euphémismes. Cela semblait beaucoup plus simple pour le couple d'amoureux de chuchoter contre le mur de la remise, la main de l'homme se déplaçant en rythme sous la jupe relevée de la femme.

Molly se réveillait souvent avec l'envie de se toucher et le besoin d'être... plus rassasié d'une manière ou d'une autre. Elle rêvait de toucher, d'embrasser et de se tordre et de sentir le désire de quelqu'un s'appuyer contre elle fortement. Elle se réveillait en sueur et en gémissant, avec sa paume pressée entre ses jambes et la faim toujours inassouvie.

Molly n'était pas une idiote, elle comprenait comment une grossesse se produisait. Elle savait qu'il devait y avoir du Plaisir dans l'acte, malgré ce que certaines femmes et certains prêtres disaient. Elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir un mari, mais Molly savait qu'elle voulait un amant.

Son père avait été déterminé à la garder à la maison et hors du marché du mariage et il avait réussi. Maintenant, elle était considérée comme une vieille fille, trop âgée, embarrassante et incapable de tenir une conversation amicale comme une femme charmante le devait. Il y avait des ombres sous ses doux yeux bruns, et elle prenait rarement la peine de faire quelque chose avec ses cheveux sauf les attacher simplement, parfois avec un ruban. Les boucles étaient un effort élaboré qu'elle trouvait rarement utile.

Cela n'avait pas d'importance pour Molly. Son père avait besoin d'elle, et leur travail était récompensé. Dans une ville comme Londres, ils ne manquaient jamais de corps. Par une persistance tranquille, elle avait créé une vie pas passionnante mais satisfaisante. Elle souhaitait avoir plus de liberté pour voyager et apprendre, mais elle réalisait chaque jour à quel point elle était chanceuse quand des corps de femmes battues des quartiers pauvres lui arrivaient dans les morgues.

La seule chose qui manquait dans la vie de Molly Hooper était quelqu'un pour l'aider à explorer le désir ardent dans son ventre. Le désir montait dans son ventre, et plus bas maintenant qu'elle observait attentivement les longs baisers échangés contre les arbres. Elle croisa ses chevilles et plia les orteils, pressant ses cuisses l'une contre l'autre. Le banc de pierre était froid sous ses fesses, mais sa poitrine et son visage semblaient s'empourprer.

Je me sens tellement étrange ce soir, pensa-t-elle. Je devrais rentrer à l'intérieur. Mais je ne veux pas.

A la place, elle attendit et observa les amants.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Matthias Hooper appréciait les attentions de flirt de deux sœurs veuves et séduisantes, quand leurs yeux élargis furent soudain attirés vers l'entrée sur la gauche.

Mais qu'est-ce qui arrive ? Se demanda Matthias alors qu'il se tortillait.

Ah. Oui, je ne peux rivaliser avec un jeune mâle, pas vrai, pensa-t-il avec tristesse, et il se remit à siroter le fort punch au vin alors que les deux sœurs veuves s'éloignaient vers la porte. Je ne savais même pas que les jeunes gars mettent des pantalons serrés de nos jours. Ou en sortent.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Sherlock Holmes entra dans la grande pièce et immédiatement localisa Hooper dans la cohue. Les deux femmes à qui il parlait (sœurs, veuves – une abuse du wisky, l'autre maltraite sa bonne) levèrent le regard vers Sherlock, et Hooper suivit le mouvement.

Sherlock détourna les yeux rapidement et traversa la pièce pour engager la conversation avec un étranger âgé comme s'ils étaient de vieilles connaissances. Le bavardage gênant lui fit mal au crâne au bout de trente secondes, alors Sherlock partit tandis que le vieil homme continuait à parler.

Il avait oublié à quel point les vêtements en société étaient horriblement inconfortables. Il n'avait pas mis de cravate depuis au moins un an. Il portait une culotte en toile souvent sur le bateau simplement parce qu'il était plus décontracté et plus Sherlock était libre dans ses vêtements, mieux il se sentait. Apercevant un peu de lui dans un miroir orné d'un cadre doré, alors qu'il traversait à nouveau la piste, il sut qu'il avait belle figure dans les vêtements de fête qu'il avait achetés à la dernière minute.

Engoncé dans des bottes noires polies jusqu'aux genoux, le pantalon lisse et brun clair était si serré qu'il avait déjà remarqué plusieurs dames (et quelques messieurs) prendre note de son aine. Il portait un chemise couleur ivoire sous une mince veste bleue, le devant de la veste finissait à sa taille, le dos tombant presque jusqu'à ses genoux. Une courte double rangée de boutons dorés menait à sa cravate, nouée de manière mathématique. Ses boucles sombres n'étaient pas domptés mais étaient laissées libres, errant sur son front et ses favoris.

Il ne s'embarrassait pas d'un chapeau. C'était trop de difficile d'en garder un au milieu d'un enlèvement.

Ses yeux trouvèrent à nouveau Matthias Hooper, survolant brièvement le médecin. Sherlock fronça les sourcils. Il s'arrêta net au milieu de la pièce, ignorant les personnes qui le percutèrent.

Il réfléchit davantage à l'apparence de Hooper, le compara aux faits qu'il avait acquis sur le Dr. M. Hooper grâce à ses recherches, et arriva à une conclusion inévitable. Le front froncé de Sherlock s'éclaircit et il eut un demi sourire pour lui-même.

\- Oh. Bien sûr.

Quand il élimina l'impossible, tout ce qui resta fut elle.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Molly observait les amants aller et venir des jardins et se demanda si Papa s'était déjà dirigé vers les salles de jeux. Peut-être que je devrais y aller et vérifier... mais je ne me sens pas encore prête.

Le vent emmêla des mèches de ses cheveux, chatouillant le cou de Molly. Elle frissonna, sentant un frisson remonter tout le long de son corps.

Un homme ivre tituba sur le portique, riant en direction de l'entrée comme s'il attendait à ce qu'un compagnon le suive. Il regarda aux alentours clignant des yeux pendant un moment et puis haussa les épaules, chancelant vers le banc sur lequel Molly était assise. Pour un homme indubitablement trempé de vin, il sentant le savon au citron et menthe fraiche.

Il s'assit à côté d'elle et sourit d'un air charmeur, ses yeux bleus espiègles brillant dans l'obscurité. Ils étaient tellement étranges, presque en amande. Elle n'avait jamais rien vu de tel. Juste en dessous, il y avait des pommettes incroyablement hautes.

Elle fut tellement étonnée par son visage qu'il lui fallut presque trop longtemps pour réaliser que sa main était venue se poser sur son poignet. Elle sentit ses doigts s'enrouler autour, et commencer à serrer.

Elle avait été dans des situations comme celle-ci d'innombrables fois lors de ces horribles fêtes.

Molly se leva et lui lança son regard le plus hautain copié sur les billets socialistes.

\- Vous n'êtes pas le bienvenu auprès de moi, monsieur, annonça-t-elle avant de descendre les escaliers dans l'herbe.

Elle regarda derrière elle plusieurs fois pour s'assurer qu'il ne la suive pas.

Si ces hommes sont de la haute société, pourquoi se conduisent-ils aussi grossièrement que n'importe quel boucher ou gamin des rues ? Je veux croire que tous les gens peuvent être bons, mais ils sont tellement pourris ici ! Je veux juste être à la maison dans mon fauteuil avec mes livres.

Molly marcha rapidement autour du mur, avec l'intention de re-rentrer dans la grande salle de la fête par l'autre portique d'entrée. Elle serra les poings, nerveuse dans le noir, et releva le coin de sa délicate robe dans l'herbe. Elle regarda à nouveau derrière elle, certaine qu'il ne soit pas derrière elle, et pressa le pas.

Elle réalisa son erreur quand son visage et sa poitrine entrèrent en collision avec corps dur et chaud bien plus grand qu'elle.

Alors qu'elle levait les yeux, un bras serré autour d'elle comme une bande d'acier. Une mince pièce de tissu glissa sur sa tête, et ce ne fut que lorsque cela fut contre sa bouche qu'elle réalisa qu'on la bâillonnait fermement. Puis l'homme se baissa et souleva Molly.

Le choc s'envolant, Molly paniqua et son adrénaline monta. Elle se débattit dans les bras de l'homme mais il la tint alors qu'il se dépêchait de la faire traverser la pelouse sombre de l'arrière. Ici, en dehors de Londres, il faisait noir dès le coucher du soleil.

Une calèche se matérialisa devant eux dans l'obscurité. La porte s'ouvrit et elle fut poussée sur le sol. L'homme sauta après elle.

Une lanterne s'enflamma, et au moins Molly put voir les deux hommes à l'intérieur de la calèche avec elle. Les chevaux commencèrent à bouger.

La lumière illumina le visage choqué d'un homme d'environ trente ans avec des cheveux blonds cendrés. Ses yeux cherchèrent l'autre homme.

\- Bon sang qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Tu as pris la mauvaise personne, espèce de con ! Cette pauvre fille ! Miss, je suis vraiment désol-

\- J'ai la bonne personne, une voix grave émana de l'homme qui l'avait enlevé.

Il tourna son visage vers la lampe et Molly vit que c'était lui. Lui, aux yeux magnifiques et à l'air alcoolique. Seulement maintenant ses yeux étaient glacials et nets alors qu'ils regardaient les siens.

Comment diable a-t-il pu mettre la main sur moi ? Se demanda-t-elle.

\- Ne paniquez pas- On vous appelle Molly, pas vrai ? Nous n'allons pas vous blesser. Mais nous avons besoin de votre aide de toute urgence. J'ai bien peur que les circonstances ne nous permettent pas un processus de négociation long et légal.

Il attrapa et défit le bâillon autour de sa tête. Il frotta ses joues avec ses pouces brusquement, ses doigts effleurant doucement ses lèvres entre- ouvertes.

Molly était complètement confuse. Quel sorte d'enlèvement était-ce ?

\- Il y a eu deux morts sur mon navire. Je n'ai pas été capable de résoudre le mystère- pas encore. J'ai besoin de plus d'information. J'ai besoin d'un spécialiste en autopsie immédiatement.

L'espoir fleurit dans la poitrine de Molly.

\- Oh mais c'est mon père, pas moi ! Écoutez, ramenez-moi et je vais le chercher, je promets –

Il prit la lanterne à son ami blond et la leva de façon à ce que Molly puisse voir son visage. Ses yeux brillèrent d'un bleu pâle dans la lumière proche.

\- Vous êtes la meilleure dans ce que vous faites. J'ai besoin de vous, le célèbre Dr. M. Hooper.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Traduction PetraTodd]
> 
> Résumé du chapitre:  
> A bord du bon navire Hudson.

Le pont du navire s'inclinait doucement d'un côté à l'autre dans les eaux tumultueuses de la Tamise, tandis que Molly était conduite sur le navire dans la noirceur de la nuit. C'était un petit type de goélette que Molly avait souvent vu être utilisé par les marchands.

Une main chaude s'appuya dans le creux de son dos, la guidant à travers les planches. Elle était très consciente de l'homme imposant à ses côtés, bien qu'il n'ait pas parlé depuis qu'ils étaient sortis de la calèche après le long trajet en ville. Son visage était plongé dans l'ombre, et Molly se surprenait sans cesse à regarder son profil glacé sans s'en rendre compte. Son ventre se serra et elle se secoua à nouveau, se demandant si cette étrange aventure était une sorte d'hallucination due à la fièvre.

\- Regardez où vous mettez les pieds, docteur. Il y a huit petites marches étroites devant vous.

Molly s'avança prudemment, ses mains pressées contre les panneaux de bois lorsqu'elle descendit. L'appréhension la gagna. Qu'allait-elle trouver à l'intérieur - un groupe d'homme l'attendant pour lui faire de terribles choses, ou trouverait-elle rien d'autre qu'un mystérieux cadavre, comme les deux hommes lui avaient promis dans la calèche ? Eh bien, celui aux cheveux blonds cendrés et au visage honnête l'avait promis. Celui svelte et à l'air dangereux avait seulement hoché la tête et la conversation avait l'air de s'ennuyer. Elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que de leur faire confiance, et espérer.

Rencontrant une barrière en tissu, Molly mordit sa lèvre et leva le regard vers l'homme aux cheveux sombre avec crainte.

Une main pâle tira la couverture sur le côté, et elle commença à sentir la chaleur de ses longs doigts contre son dos. Il était tard, et la nuit d'été étouffante s'était refroidie. La fine robe en mousseline n'offrait aucune protection contre les éléments et il n'y avait presque rien entre la chaleur de sa main et son corps. Elle frissonna.

\- Tout ce dont vous avez besoin est là Dr. Hooper, dit-il doucement en la poussant en avant.

\- Oh - vous n'avez pas à m'appeler comme ça. Je ne suis pas médecin, pas vraiment. Je ne suis pas allée à l'université et je n'ai pas de diplôme, dit Molly en passant la tête par la petite porte de la cabine.

Le blond se précipita dans l'étroite cage d'escalier à leur suite, tenant la lanterne et illuminant le centre de la pièce. Les yeux électriques du grand homme aux cheveux noirs se plongèrent dans les siens en entrant dans la pièce.

\- Ce que disent les autres n'est pas pertinent. Vous feriez bien de vous en souvenir.

L'homme aux cheveux noirs prit la lanterne de son compagnon blond et la souleva dans un coin.

Un corps immobile était allongé sur un lit de camp, recouvert par une couverture rugueuse. Molly s'avança précipitamment et l'ôta de la forme, le faisant tomber sur le sol.

\- Oh merci Seigneur ! S'écria de soulagement Molly et son pouls rapide commença à ralentir.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent en haussant les sourcils. Le plus grand avec les mains élégantes baissa les yeux sur Molly, et un côté de sa bouche se souleva.

\- Ce... n'est pas habituellement de cette façon que les dames réagissent face aux cadavres. Mais vu les circonstances... c'est très raisonnable. Eh bien alors. Allons-y, découpons le corps, voulez-vous ?

\- Attendez. Excusez-moi messieurs... Mais j'ai quelques questions. Je ne peux pas juste... J'ai besoin de savoir ce que je cherche.

\- Si nous savions ce qui a causé cela, nous n'aurions pas besoin de votre expertise, répondit-il d'un ton sardonique.

\- Clairement. Mais... vous êtes pressés, et j'ai besoin de savoir où je dois commencer. Avait-il des symptômes avant de mourir ou cela a-t-il été soudain ?

Molly se sentit plus sûre d'elle alors qu'elle tombait naturellement dans son rôle « d'assistante de médecin ».

L'homme aux cheveux noirs soupira d'agacement. Il déboutonna sa veste, la jeta sur la table dépouillée et commença à tirer sur sa cravate.

\- Brunton pleurnichait toujours à cause de maux de ventre, depuis qu'il avait signé l'année dernière, mais nous ne l'avons pas écouté. C'était un maître d'équipage épouvantable. Le premier mort, Welling, n'était bien meilleur comme gréeur. Je pense qu'il y avait un pari entre les deux à qui pourrait se plaindre le plus de la nourriture immonde du cuisinier qui les rend malades. Tous les deux dans le dernier mois étaient devenus inutiles, perdus dans leurs pensées toutes les dix minutes.

Il fronça les sourcils tandis qu'il réfléchissait, ôtant la cravate et la jetant au-dessus de la veste bleue.

Molly se surprit à être extrêmement intéressée par l'anatomie de sa gorge exposée. Bien qu'elle ait déshabillé d'innombrables cadavres, elle n'avait jamais vu d'homme vivant se déshabiller lui-même. Elle mordit sa lèvre et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

L'homme aux cheveux noirs la fixait dans les yeux et Molly rosit. Un muscle de sa joue se contracta et l'ombre d'un sourire passa dans ses yeux.

\- Brunton a dit que sa tête lui faisait mal, proposa le blond. Puis il a commencé à dire que ses mains brûlaient, comme une démangeaison à l'intérieur qu'il ne pouvait pas gratter. Welling n'a rien mentionner de tel, mais un matin il a commencé à avoir des convulsions. Nous l'avons plaquer au sol pour qu'il ne se blesse pas, mais il est mort avant la tombée de la nuit.

Une tristesse sincère traversa le visage de l'homme bon.

\- Je n'ai pas pu l'aider. Nous avons inhumé Welling en mer la semaine dernière.

\- Oui, oui, très tragique, dit l'autre homme avec impatience, levant les yeux au ciel. Nous nous dirigions de toute façon vers Londres à ce moment-là, et Brunton allait quitter l'équipage. Mais il ne pouvait plus se lever. Il était allongé là sur le lit de camp délirant au sujet de monstres avec de grandes tentacules sortant de la mer pour le manger depuis des jours quand il a commencé à avoir des crises comme celles de Welling. Les autres membres d'équipage ne sont pas malades, John les a tous examinés.

\- J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu, dit le blond semblant légèrement honteux.

Molly hocha la tête, sentant un pincement de sympathie pour l'homme à l'apparence opprimée. Un médecin de navire comme ce John pouvait difficilement faire face à une éventuelle épidémie d'origine inhabituelle. La plupart des hommes dans sa position n'avaient même pas la formation officielle ; les vrais médecins ne s'abaisseraient jamais à travailler sur un petit navire civil comme celui-ci.

\- J'ai quelques idées, messieurs, dit Molly docilement. J'aimerais commencer, si cela vous convient ?

Ses mains bougeaient dans tous les sens et frottaient le décolleté de sa robe.

L'homme le plus grand tapota sa joue tout en l'observant, ses yeux furent attirés vers ses doigts, là où ils touchaient sa peau. Il fit un signe de tête.

Le sac d'instruments médicaux de Molly était posé sur le sol près du lit de camp. Elle souleva l'ourlet de sa robe, s'agenouilla et leva les yeux vers John avec perplexité. Comprenant sa confusion, il rit, une chaleur illuminant ses yeux bleus.

\- Nous avons pris certains de vos biens dans votre maison sur le chemin de la fête. Vos livres sont là dans les quartiers du capitaine. Je ne savais pas desquels vous auriez besoin, donc j'ai juste attrapé le tout et les ai fourré dans un sac, dit-il, toujours en souriant alors qu'elle levait les yeux, alarmée.

\- Tous mes livres ?

Les yeux marrons étaient énormes.

Il haussa les épaules.

\- Il y en avait seulement une douzaine environ. Si vous avez besoin d'aide, je suis là pour ça. D'ailleurs je suis John W-

\- John il suffit, tu ne crois pas ? Dit l'autre homme de manière vive. Et vous pouvez m'appeler Capitaine. Ce sont là suffisamment de noms pour cette entreprise. Avez-vous tous les outils dont vous avez besoin dans ce sac où aurez-vous besoin d'autre chose ? Nous devons partir à l'aube. Faîtes votre travail rapidement et vous ne viendrez pas avec nous Dr. Hooper.

Le cœur de Molly martela dans sa poitrine alors qu'elle s'agenouillait pour ouvrir et explorer son sac. L'équipement nécessaire était là.

\- Ça devrait aller. Vous... Vous promettez ? Vraiment ? Que vous me ramènerez chez moi quand j'aurai fini ? Je dois déjà manquer à Papa, cela fait des heures.

\- Nous vous ramènerons chez vous une fois le mystère résolu, dit l'homme le plus grand d'un ton ferme. D'ici là, je vous garde.

Molly déglutit.

\- Et étant donné l'habitude de votre père à s'enivrer l'esprit et son besoin constant d'attention féminine, votre père est très certainement au lit avec les deux veuves que j'ai vu la dernière fois quand il était imbibé. Votre père est un ivrogne. Avec un tremblement très visible à sa main dominante, dois-je ajouter. Comment se fait-il que personne ne se soit méfié d'un prétendu génie qui pratique des coupes chirurgicales avec des mauvaises mains ?

Molly sortit son tablier et les gants en cuir de son sac, en a extrait ses couteaux préférés, et commença à découper les vêtements du mort avant d'expliquer. Les rituels l'apaisaient dans cette situation inhabituelle.

\- Personne ne connait la bonne procédure à suivre pour une autopsie, elles sont si rares, ni ce que les assistants sont censés faire. Nous faisons la plupart du travail à huis clos. Cela aide. Et ses tremblements ne sont pas si mauvais. Vous devez avoir des yeux de lynx, Capitaine.

La voix de Molly faiblit tandis qu'elle étudiait le corps du mort.

Vous êtes brillant à ça, vous savez que vous l'êtes, se dit-elle. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je crois qu'ils vont me ramener à la maison, mais je pense que c'est les cas, alors oublie où tu es, et fais-le, Molly.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et leva le couteau.

\- Rapprochez la lumière. Tenez-là au-dessus de son abdomen.

Le Capitaine haussa son sourcil gauche en réponse à l'ordre donné par la jeune femme.

\- A vos ordres, docteur, murmura l'homme aux cheveux noirs tandis qu'il s'approchait et levait la lanterne.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Elle travailla de manière efficace, le cadre s'évapora alors qu'elle se concentrait entièrement sur le cadavre devant elle. Age, sexe, poste - rien ne comptait quand on était réduit à un corps froid et dénudé. Molly découvrit que créer des incisions et pousser à travers des tissus durs en étant sur un navire n'était pas différent qu'examiner des cadavres dans des hôpitaux, à part la lumière. Si, cela sentait meilleur ici qu'à l'hôpital, puisque l'air frais soufflait dans la pièce. La Tamise sentait toujours très fort mais tout était mieux que la puanteur étouffante des morgues du sous-sol de Londres.

Molly explora l'estomac et les intestins, prêtant particulièrement attention au duodénum. Elle trouva presque tout de suite ce qu'elle cherchait dans cette zone. Elle se déplaça sur le torse avec précaution, avec des incisions nettes. Le Capitaine restait droit au-dessus d'elle avec la lanterne, sans parler.

Elle s'était attendu à ce qu'il s'éloigne quand elle avait commencé à découper. Même les hommes les plus courageux se sentaient nauséeux quand ils voyaient les boyaux ouverts. Cet homme, pourtant, pencha sa tête pour avoir une meilleure alors que Molly se dirigeait vers le cœur. Elle tourna la tête vers lui, et leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, pour une raison que Molly ne put nommer, elle sourit.

Ne montrant aucune expression, ses yeux bleus retinrent les siens pendant quelques secondes puis sa voix grave brisa le silence.

\- Vous êtes bonne, très bonne. Bien plus efficace et instruite que d'autres pathologistes que j'ai observé.

\- Vous... en avez vu beaucoup ?

Les sourcils de Molly se haussèrent.

\- Oui.

Molly réalisa qu'elle avait oublié pendant un moment le couteau ensanglanté qu'elle tenait en main. Comme c'est ridicule, se réprimanda-t-elle. L'air de la nuit me fait tourner la tête.

L'étrange tension fut interrompu par des bruits de pas claquant violement dans les escaliers.

Un jeune visage sale apparut à travers le rideau de fortune, et un bras maigrichon suivi, tenant un morceau de papier.

La tête du capitaine se tourna vers l'entrée. Il prit le message de la main du garçon sans la déplier.

\- Qu'est-ce que - oh je vois. Comme c'est regrettable. Merci Basil. Et dis à Chase dans la cambuse* que s'il te frappe à nouveau, il rentrera à la nage à Bristol.

\- Ah ! J'lui avais que vous saviez ! Dit le garçon, qui ne pouvait pas avoir plus de dix ans.

Il sourit et fit un signe de la main à Molly et remonta les escaliers en courant.

\- John, je dois remonter.

Le Capitaine tendit la lanterne à l'autre homme et sortit pour le pont supérieur, le petit mot non lu dans ses mains pâles.

\- Comment a-t-il su, monsieur ? Il n'a même pas lu le mot, dit Molly, perplexe.

Elle se retourna vers le corps et commença à examiner une section de tissu de la paroi abdominal à l'air enflammée.

\- C'est juste quelque chose qu'il fait. Il ne lit pas le mot, il lit le garçon. De la même façon qu'il a lu votre père et probablement vous-même et tout le monde. Ne faites pas attention à lui.

John s'installa au sol et fit courir une main dans ses cheveux. Il devait être fatigué après cette longue nuit.

\- Um... John ? L'un des hommes décédés avait-il des problèmes de vue la nuit ?

Ses sourcils se froncèrent pendant une minute.

\- Je ne crois pas. Ils avaient tous les deux des services après la nuit tombée, jamais entendu de plaintes sur leur travail, à eux comme aux autres. Est-ce que cela veut dire quelque chose ?

\- C'était juste une pensée. J'essaye d'éliminer les possibilités.

Molly sentit la pression monter derrière ses yeux. La nuit pesait sur elle aussi. Une pensée lui vint à l'esprit.

\- Je ne sais pas comment dire ça, exactement. Pourquoi êtes-vous... pourquoi parlez-vous de lui comme ça ? Je veux... pas... comme un capitaine.

John fit un large sourire et posa sa tête contre le mur.

\- Parce qu'il veut que je le fasse. Ça m'a pris des mois pour arrêter de l'appeler « monsieur » en privé. Ça va contre tout ce qu'on m'a enseigné.

\- Enseigné ?

Molly changea de couteau et commença à examiner l'intérieur de la veine cave pendant que John parlait.

\- Dans le Royal Navy. J'étais médecin du travail pendant cinq ans avant de m'engager sur l'Hudson.

La mâchoire de Molly se décrocha.

\- Pourquoi aller de là-bas à ici ? Je veux dire, désolée, non pas que ce ne soit pas charmant. Je veux juste... je veux dire, un navire marchand comme celui-ci, il ne peut pas... payer... ce que paye un poste médical dans la Navy.

\- C'est une très longue histoire, mademoiselle.

Les yeux de John se fermèrent et il croisa les bras sur son gilet marron. Molly remarqua la raideur de son bras gauche alors qu'il le bougeait inconfortablement.

Molly attendit qu'il reprenne la parole mais le chirurgien du navire resta silencieux et se ferma. Elle haussa les épaules et retourna au cadavre.

\- Je crois que j'ai presque fini ici, en fait. Les symptômes indiquent certains types d'empoisonnement accidentel. Je suspecte le fongique**. Si nous jetons un œil aux provisions nous pourrons identifier -

Une soudaine rafale de bruit de pas explosa au-dessus. John et Molly levèrent le regard, en sursautant. Ce n'était pas l'approche de quelques marins, ça semblait comme trois douzaines d'hommes courant sur les ponts. Les cris pouvant être faiblement entendu.

John sauta sur ses pieds.

\- Restez ici, lui ordonna-t-il, et quand il lui jeta brièvement un regard elle vit que ses chauds yeux bleus étaient devenus comme de l'acier.

Le chirurgien au comportement doux avait été remplacé en un soldat en un éclair.

Laissant la lanterne sur la table, il disparut dans les escaliers et Molly enleva ses gants sales. Elle avait un sceau dont un à la maison qu'elle utilisait pour l'hôpital et ses autopsies privées mais ils n'avaient pas apporté ces fournitures ici. Elle fronça les sourcils et fit tomber les gants sur le sol près du lit de camp.

Le bruit se fit plus fort, avec les sons des écoutilles s'ouvrant et se fermant rapidement.

Molly s'approcha du drap couvrant l'entrée de la porte, débattant de l'opportunité de monter ou non.

Quelqu'un les avait-il vu m'enlever ? Quelqu'un avait-il prévenu le shérif ? Etrangement, Molly ne voulait pas que ce soit le cas. Une fois qu'elle avait réalisé qu'ils l'avaient vraiment fait venir ici pour son expertise médicale, elle s'était sentie flattée au lieu d'être effrayée.

Molly gloussa. Elle ne pouvait pas réagir normalement, pas vrai, pas même à un kidnapping. Elle secoua la tête. Je dois être hystérique. Mais ils aiment mon travail. Celui avec les yeux, les pommettes et les mains, c'est celui avec des mains de chirurgien. Il a dit que j'étais bonne... très bonne. Ils ne semblent pas penser que je suis étrange du tout.

Molly resta bloquée dans son indécision pendant une autre minute jusqu'à ce que le Capitaine descende deux par deux les escaliers. Sa chemise était complètement sortie de son pantalon moulant, et ses boucles noires étaient en désordre. Le garçon de cabine Basil suivait derrière, les yeux brillant d'excitement.

\- Changement de plan, Dr. Hooper, dit le Capitaine avec un sourire lumineux. Vous en avez fini avec le processus, je vois, bien, c'est superbe. Malheureusement, votre retour va être légèrement différé. Il semble que la Royal Navy a eu vent de notre visite en ville, malgré les précautions que nous avons pris en maquillant le bateau et en peignant par-dessus le nom. Le Capitaine Lestrade, toujours aussi agaçant, et Son Navire Sa Majesté Edinburg sont désormais en chemin pour intercepter notre départ. Alors asseyez-vous bien, et essayez de ne pas vous cogner la tête.

Il se retourna vers les escaliers et s'arrêta.

\- Il n'y aura probablement pas de coups de feu. Enfin, peut-être. Il haussa les épaules. Restez ici avec le garçon. Basil, dis-lui pour mon navire. Elle pourrait aussi bien en apprendre un peu pendant que nous descendons la Tamise vers la mer du Nord.

\- La mer du Nord ? Cria Molly, alarmée.

\- Correct. A l'Est d'ici. Vous en avez probablement entendu parler. Couvrez le corps. On dirait que Basil va vomir.

C'était vrai. Le jeune garçon était devenu verdâtre lorsqu'il aperçut le cadavre découpé. Molly se gronda pour son étourderie et mit la couverture sur le corps.

\- Que faisons-nous ? Dit-elle, paniquée.

\- Comme la plupart des gens. Rien. Asseyez-vous. Le Edinburgh est une grande vache lente comme navire, tout ira bien. Rien ne peut égaler la vitesse de l'Hudson.

Quand il finit de parler, Molly sentit la goélette sortir de son doux balancement pour se mettre en mouvement régulier.

Molly était complètement perdue. Il n'y avait aucun moyen de s'en aller maintenant. Elle fixa, bouche bée, le Capitaine qui avait l'air apprécier cette folie.

\- Oh allez, Molly, la fête ne fait que commencer.

Et il lui fit un clin d'œil, ses yeux bleus brillant d'énergie. Il venait de lui faire un clin d'œil, comme un grossier... enfin un marin.

\- Mais... Vous voulez que je reste sur ce navire et que je fuis la Royal Navy avec vous, et je ne connais même pas votre nom !

\- Oh est-ce le problème ? Demanda-t-il en traversant la petite pièce et il fouilla dans une caisse au sol.

\- Assez facile à régler.

Il sortit deux pistolets de la caisse et commença à les charger de manière experte.

\- Mon nom est Sherlock Holmes, et vous êtes à bord du bon navire Hudson, déclaré pirate par Sa Folie Royale George III en l'année du Seigneur 1806. Et les quatorze mois qui se sont écoulés depuis ont été bien remplis.

Les pistolets chargés, il se tourna vers Molly et s'inclina élégamment à la taille.

\- Ravi de vous rencontrer, Molly Hooper. Comportez-vous bien, et il n'y aura pas besoin de vous passer les menottes. Eh, Basil ?

Il eut un sourire en coin au garçon, qui acquiesça avec enthousiasme.

\- C'est vrai, miss. Jamais aucune menottes ici sauf quand Maitre Anderson dégoute le Cap'taine avec son visage.

\- Gars intelligent. Mon maître de voiles Anderson n'a pas la moitié de son cerveau. Vous le rencontrerez demain, sauf si Lestrade et la Navy ne me fasse une faveur et lui tire dessus ce soir. Asseyez-vous bien.

Et sur ce, Capitaine Sherlock Holmes remonta en courant les escaliers pour s'occuper de ses hommes alors qu'ils s'échappaient du port de Londres et du Capitaine Lestrade de la Royal Navy.

Molly resta immobile telle une statue pendant une minute, la réalité s'installant. Chaque coin logique de son esprit lui disait qu'elle devrait crier et essayer de quitter le navire, mais la plus profonde et la plus affamée partie d'elle-même celle qui aimait observer les amants secrets dans les jardins savait qu'elle n'irait nulle part. Quelque chose dans sa vie arrivait finalement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note de fin de chapitre
> 
> C'était un peu un chapitre de transition. Maintenant la fête peu vraiment commencer ! Prochain chapitre, nous rencontrons l'équipage du Hudson et à la lumière du jour en apprenons un peu mieux sur l'étrange capitaine.
> 
> Pour vous donner une idée de la période, pensez plus à Master and Commander : De l'autre côté du monde et moins à Pirates des Caraïbes. Il y a des fois où j'utilise plus des mots modernes pour des choses, surtout les termes médicaux, pour une meilleure compréhension. Pardon pour les transgressions.
> 
> * Cuisine d'un navire  
> ** Intoxication causée par les champignons.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Traduction PetraTodd]

\- Quel genre de nom est-ce Sherlock ? C’est comme s’il était un croisement entre sheriff * et hemlock**.

Molly se surpris à bavarder sans but comme elle le faisait généralement lorsqu’elle était piégée dans un moment délicat.

Le garçon de cabine, Basil, haussa les épaules et se laissa tomber sur le sol aussi loin qu’il le put du cadavre occupant le lit de camp.

\- C’est pas une sorte de poison ça ?

\- La cigüe, oui, bien qu’elle ait aussi des propriétés médicinales. Les Grecs l’utilisaient pour traiter les inflammations des articulations et des spasmes musculaires. Bien sûr ils tuaient leurs patients la moitié du temps à cause du surdosage… mais tout de même, continua Molly avec entrain. Cela marchait merveilleusement si vous surviviez au traitement.

\- On dirait bien le Cap’taine, dit Basil en ajustant une casquette crasseuse sur sa tête.

Ils sursautèrent tous les deux lorsqu’un bruit de coup de feu éclata sur les ponts supérieurs.

Molly et le garçon retinrent leur souffle pendant un moment puis se détendirent puisqu’aucun cri de douleur ou de coup de feu supplémentaire ne se firent entendre.

\- Sûr’ment juste qu’un des gars de l’équipage, miss, qui fait un peu le malin. L’Hudson est plus rapide que tous les navires cette foutue Navy, déclara fièrement Basil.

Molly fronça les sourcils face à l’utilisation par le garçon de mots vulgaires devant une dame mais se mordit la lèvre et se retint de le réprimander. Aucun doute que les autres marins utilisaient le même langage. Elle devrait mieux s’y faire si elle restait à bord pendant des jours. Le ventre de Molly se noua alors qu’elle considérait ce que cette aventure lui coûterait à elle et à la réputation professionnelle durement gagnée de son père si la nouvelle se répandait.

Elle repoussa les considérations pratiques de son esprit et fit un effort pour entendre quelque chose au-dessus.

De rapides bruits de pas se firent entendre tandis que le navire descendait la Tamise en douceur mais la frénésie se calma au fil des minutes.

\- Nous sommes partis, ma’am, au bon moment. Aucun problème, dit le garçon avec un sourire qui exposa ses dents nécessitant un intense brossage.

Molly ôta son tablier ensanglanté et le laissa tomber au sol à côté de ses gants abandonnés. Elle n’avait aucune idée de comment elle allait les nettoyer ici. Il se peut qu’ils doivent être brûlés. La puanteur des entrailles ouvertes du corps avait commencé à tremper le tissu.

Basil faisait de son mieux pour ne pas faire d’horribles grimaces devant la puanteur croissante dans la pièce. Il abandonna sa tentative vaillante après quinze minutes et se résolut à presser sa casquette contre son nez et sa bouche.

\- Brunton n’a jamais senti bon quand il était vivant. Honnêtement ce n’est pas bien pire.

Molly rit. Si il y avait quelque chose qu’elle appréciait chez une personne c’était un sens morbide de l’humour. Le Capitaine avait raison, Basil était un garçon intelligent. Si seulement il avait la chance d’être autre chose que ça, pensa Molly avec mélancolie.

\- Est… Est-ce que ta mère et ton père – est-ce qu’ils savent que tu es sur un bateau pirate ?

\- Ils sont morts, il y a longtemps maintenant. Me souviens pas du tout d’eux, expliqua Basil sans ménagement.

\- Oh. Je suis tellement désolée. Je ne voulais pas- je n’aurais pas dû dire ça.

Le visage de Molly rougit violement. Elle disait toujours la mauvaise chose, même avec les enfants.

\- N’ayez crainte, miss. Comme j’l’ai dit, je ne me souviens pas d’eux. Je vivais au carrefour de Baker Street, dans une allée quand j’ai rencontré le Cap’taine. Seulement il n’était pas encore capitaine, juste un étrange gars. Il avait l’habitude de me donner des pièces pour lui raconter ce que les gens disaient.

Il eut un nouveau haut le cœur à cause de l’odeur du corps de Burton et pressa une nouvelle fois sa casquette contre sa bouche.

\- Ça semble étrange. Pourquoi aurait-il fait ça ?

Le garçon pencha la tête et plissa les yeux.

\- Pourquoi êtes-vous si curieuse à son sujet ? Vous n’êtes pas une espion de la Navy, pas vrai ?

Molly fut décontenancée.

\- Oh, je – je veux dire, je ne le suis pas. J’ai juste, je veux dire. J’étais juste curieuse. Excuse-moi Basil.

Il eut l’air de s’adoucir face à ses manières formelles.

\- Ils tentent toutes sortes de tours, beaucoup. Ils n’hésiteraient pas à utiliser une jolie dame pour avoir le Cap’taine. Mais il n’est pas comme ça, il ne devient pas idiot pour un jupon, vous comprenez ?

\- Oui, bien sûr, dit Molly, le visage brûlant à nouveau.

Elle ne avait pas si elle voulait le réprimander ou ébouriffer ses cheveux bruns.

\- Basil, puis-je demander, commença-t-elle en espérant que la politesse le charmerait à nouveau. Quand retournerons-nous à Londres ?

Il haussa les épaules et commença à gratter la saleté sous ses ongles.

\- Sais pas. On file pour Scilly pendant un moment. Après ça, seulement lui sait.

\- Scilly ? Tu veux dire les Îles Scilly ?

\- Celles près des Cornouailles ?

\- Oui.

Elle grimaça lorsqu’il qu’il creusa dans ses cuticules pour trouver plus de terre.

\- C’est celle-là. On fait un peu de commerce avec les locaux et on prélève des échantillons.

L’étonnement de Molly se vit sur son visage.

\- Des échantillons ? Des échantillons de quoi ?

\- Des insectes. Des fleurs surtout, cette fois.

\- Ce sont des sortes de… mots de code de pirates ? Est-ce de l’or ?

Ce fut au tour de Basil d’avoir l’air confus.

\- Non, mmm. Ce sont des fleurs.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Après une heure, Molly arrêta de faire les cent pas et d’attendre, et s’assit à côté de Basil sur le sol. Elle posa sa tête contre le mur et se surprit elle-même à être réveillée par le garçon quelques heures plus tard. Quand il se leva et retira la couverture, la lumière du soleil travers l’entrée.

\- Vous n’avez pas entendu les cloches ? Vous les apprendrez bien assez tôt. Montez, miss, c’est la fin de l’alerte !

En réponse, son estomac gronda de faim. Molly se secoua pour faire disparaitre la raideur de ses bras et de ses jambes et se mit debout avec précaution. Elle réajusta son équilibre pour tenir compte du léger balancement du navire alors qu’elle montait l’étroite cage d’escalier et s’engageait sur le pont de l’Hudson.

Le littoral avait disparu pendant son sommeil. Ils devaient être quelque part en Mer du Nord maintenant, bien qu’ils ne soient pas encore très loin.

Quand elle avait été poussé sur le navire la nuit précédente, elle n’avait rien vu. A la lumière du jour, Molly vit deux grands mâts et des voiles qui flottaient alors que le Hudson avançait sur l’eau à un rythme confortable.

De fortes brises fouettèrent les cheveux de Molly autour de sa tête. Les épingles s’étaient défaites en travaillant et en dormant cette nuit-là, et tombaient maintenant en vagues irrégulières sur son visage et ses épaules. Molly écarta les mèches de sa bouche alors qu’elle regardait les alentours avec appréhension.

Les ponts étaient impeccables, et chaque marin qu’elle voyait était occupé, attachant des cordes ou passant la serpillière. Les hommes levèrent les yeux lorsque sa présence fut remarquée, mais personne ne s’approcha d’elle.

Basil attrapa la main de Molly et la tira en avant.

\- Allons-y maintenant, il n’y aura plus de pain si on ne se dépêche pas.

Elle avança avec hésitation, observant le navire à la recherche d’un visage familier. Finalement sur la gauche, dans un espace ouvert autour du premier mât, Molly repéra John assis sur un banc avec une scie et ce qui ressemblait aux restes d’une chaise brisée.

\- Dr. Hooper ! Bonjour, salua l’amical blond alors que Basil la guidait à travers les marins pour rejoindre le chirurgien du navire.

Le garçon de cabine tira un banc et fit signe à Molly de s’assoir.

\- Merci Basil. Tu as été de très bonne compagnie.

Molly fit un grand sourire au garçon qui à son tour s’inclina et se redressa avec un éclat dramatique et un sourire. Il détala en courant sur le pont vers l’entrée d’où émanait l’odeur du pain.

John rit en attrapant un morceau de bois cassé et l’examina.

\- Il a dû apprendre ça du Capitaine. Sherlock est un sacré acteur quand il désire l’être. S’il est un jour fatigué de voguer, il devrait monter un théâtre sur Drury Lane.

Molly gloussa.

\- Et que savez-vous de Drury Lane ?

John prit un poinçon et fit des trous sur la longue latte.

\- Je sais certaines choses. Passer un an à Londres, entre Norfolk et la Navy, et les visites à terre.

Un trace de sourire se montra sur ses lèvres alors qu’il baissait le regard et souffla la poussière de bois dans les trous frais.

\- Un ami à moi, ils aimaient les théâtres. Nous avions l’habitude de passer du temps là-bas… qu’importe, je n’y suis pas allé depuis quelques années. Mais le Capitaine serait à l’aise sur les planches.

\- Je vais garder cette suggestion à l’esprit si notre vieil ami Capitaine Lestrade met un terme à mes efforts actuels.

La chair de poule remonter du bas du dos de Molly à sa nuque quand la voix grave retentit derrière son épaule. Elle pivota pour se retrouver face à une gorge dénudée, et un torse fin encore vêtu de la chemise qu’il portait la veille. Le tissu s’était ouvert sur le haut là où il avait arraché la cravate.

Molly fixa les fins poils noirs qui en dépassaient, et essaya de fermer la bouche. Elle échoua misérablement.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Les yeux de Sherlock capturèrent la bouche de Molly, ses lèvres roses s’entrouvrirent et elle respira un brin plus rapidement que d’habitude. Inconsciemment, elle se redressa et pencha ses épaules vers lui. Sa robe blanche était froissée et était tâchée de sang autour de l’ourlet mais elle ne montrait aucune conscience de ce fait. Il y avait une déchirure de trois centimètres de long sur l’ourlet près du bout de son chausson droit. Les pupilles de ses yeux marrons se dilatèrent alors que son regard se levait pour rencontrer le sien. Il remarque ces détails et les conserva dans son esprit pour les examiner plus tard, sans distraction. Quelque chose à son sujet embrouillait sa concentration.

\- Allez. Il est temps pour vous de rencontrer l’équipage. Les membres importants, bref. Ne vous préoccupez pas des marins ordinaires, ce sont des idiots.

Un des pirates se tenant sur le garde-fou à tribord se plaignit à l’homme à côté de lui.

\- Oh, ne vous plaignez pas, vous savez que c’est vrai, aboya Sherlock. Allez vers la poupe, je suis fatigué de regarder vos visages mornes. NON- Attendez. Aligner les hommes. Maintenant, ou je dirai à Tenner ce que vous avez fait avec sa meilleure paire de chaussettes.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

\- Kirwan. Il est le maître d’équipage depuis que Brunton est tombé malade.

Un homme au crâne de plus en plus dégarni avec de profondes rides et une assez grosse bedaine hocha la tête en direction de Molly.

\- Forester. Downey. McAffee. Latimer. Melas. Gréeurs quand ils ne sont pas saouls et ne se volent pas les uns les autres.

Les cinq hommes rirent. Melas, un petit bonhomme grec, ôta son chapeau et sourit à Molly, charmant malgré les deux dents de devant manquantes. Les hommes étaient étonnamment ordonnés et pas vêtus de haillons, contrairement à tout ce qu’elle avait lu ou entendu sur les pirates.

\- Vous connaissez déjà Basil, mon garçon de cabine, et il assiste aussi John Watson dans ses interventions chirurgicales.

Basil offrit à Molly un grand sourire, similaire à celui du Capitaine la veille. Les lèvres de Sherlock se tordirent d’une telle façon qu’elle aurait pu jurer qu’il cachait un sourire.

\- Il donne aussi un coup de main à notre cuisinier d’une qualité indifférente, Monsieur Chase.

Molly pensait qu’il faisait une sorte de plaisanterie, jusqu’à ce qu’elle voie les yeux du cuisinier au visage pâteux et aux cheveux gras plisser les yeux et croiser les bras.

\- Oh, dit Molly alors qu’une pensée lui traversa l’esprit. En fait c’est parfait, j’ai besoin de voir le stock de nourrit-

\- Et voilà Donovan. Maître artilleur.

Donovan était un jeune homme mince avec une peau légèrement brune, des cheveux bouclés coupés ras et une marque de saleté en travers de sa mâchoire. Alors que Molly étudiait ses traits, le maître artilleur leva son menton avec défiance et détourna le visage.

\- Vous ne devriez pas avoir besoin de quoi que ce soit de Donovan. Il est désagréable mais il est surtout compétent. Ce qui est plus que ce que je peux dire de mon maître de voile. Bonjour Anderson.

\- Une agréable journée, Capitaine Holmes, répondit l’homme à la tête de rat appelé Anderson.

Une barbe broussailleuse ne faisait pas grand-chose pour cacher son frêle menton. Il tendit un bout de papier, et expliqua :

\- J’ai fait les calculs.

Sherlock parcourut rapidement le papier et leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Et comme d’habitude, ils sont faux. Proches n’est pas assez bon si vous dirigez l’Hudson vers une maudite falaise au lieu d’un port.

\- Just une minute, répondit le maître de voiles avec véhémence. J’ai vérifié les chiffres et les graphiques, ils semblent –

\- S’il vous plait cessez de proférer des informations incorrectes à voix haute, Anderson. Vous faites baisser la capacité de travail de tout l’équipage.

Anderson resta bouche bée tandis que son visage cireux devenait violacé.

John Watson couvrit sa bouche et transforma son rire en une toux peu convaincante.

Sherlock s’avança et mit ses mains sur ses hanches. Molly remarqua qu’il portait aussi le même pantalon que la veille. Sans la longue veste qui couvrait la tenue, elle réalisait maintenant que tout était bien ajusté, la façon dont le doux tissu s’accrochait à son « Docteur Hooper - », quand il retentit, sa voix la sortit de sa rêverie.

\- - Va passer quelques semaines à bord de l’Hudson en tant que mon invitée. Si elle est touchée ou importunée de quelque façon que ce soit, l’homme responsable sera flagellé et castré avant d’être jeté par-dessus bord. Vous ne vous en tirerez pas comme ça – je le verrai, vous le savez tous maintenant. Traitez là comme vous le feriez avec votre propre mère. Seulement en mieux. Est-ce clair ?

La ligne acquiesça.

\- J’ai dit, EST. CE. CLAIR ?

La voix de Sherlock se haussa pour s’adresser à tous les hommes de l’équipage entier, et chaque marin fut forcé de regarder leur capitaine dans les yeux avant que son regard glacé ne passe sur l’homme suivant.

Quelques semaines ? Se demanda Molly alors qu’elle changeait de pied pour retrouver son équilibre sur le navire en mouvement. Hmm. Je suppose que c’est pourquoi ils appellent cela le pied marin. Serais-je là assez longtemps pour le développer ? Et me laissera-t-il au moins écrire une lettre à mon père ? Sûrement que ça ne mettrait pas en péril le navire. Je ne pense pas être une prisonnière.

Son père n’était pas digne de confiance et il était égoïste mais il tenait à elle, croyait-elle. Jadis quand Maman et Anne étaient en vie nous étions une vraie famille. Elle avait besoin de lui parler d’une manière ou d’une autre.

Capitaine Holmes congédia l’équipage et ils se dispersèrent à leurs postes habituels.

\- Basil, amène Molly à mes quartiers.

Il frotta ses mains ensemble.

\- Il est temps d’entendre un diagnostic, non ? John, toi aussi.

Molly suivit le garçon de cabine vers les zones d’habitation du navire, montant une autre minuscule cage d’escaliers, par une porte étroite, et se frayant un chemin à travers l’Hudson.

Elle se demanda si Sherlock accepterait son diagnostic ou s’il le contesterait comme Papa le faisait toujours quand il n’avait pas l’idée le premier.

Molly se demanda nonchalamment, comment un homme aussi incroyablement observateur et intelligent comme Sherlock Holmes ne pouvait pas être au courant que son maître d’arme était une femme.

Peu importe la couleur de peau, l’anatomie de la gorge était la même. Les contours de la gorge de Donovan étaient réguliers et entièrement sans le cartilage de la thyroïde visible que formait une pomme d’Adam.

Une fois que vous notiez cela, il était simple de voir le corps svelte, les hanches subtiles avec le bassin féminin plus large et la mâchoire glabre sous la saleté. Séparément tout pouvait être ignoré, mais mis ensemble, Molly était certaine que Donovan était plus correctement une maîtresse artilleur.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

\- Oh, le repas du midi. Sherlock haussa les épaules. Je n’ai pas faim.

Basil fit tomber le plateau rempli d’assiettes de poulet, de pain et de pommes de terre rôties sur la petite table avec fracas. John sauta en arrière alors que quelques gouttes de sauce brune grumeleuse atterrissaient sur ses genoux. Il siffla quand le liquide chaud brûla ses cuisses.

Le garçon le regarda, les yeux écarquillés en reculant la table rapidement.

\- Désolé – ça va, le rassura John. Tout va bien, je ne vais pas te tirer les oreilles. Juste… soit plus prudent dans le future, gamin.

Il força un sourire vers le garçon, qui néanmoins se précipita hors des quartiers du capitaine aussi rapidement que ses pieds le purent.

\- Il a probablement été battu pour des choses bien moins pire que ça, dit Molly doucement.

Elle lança un regard au plat de nourriture chaude et essaya de ne pas penser aux enfants qui s’étaient retrouvés dans les morgues de Londres, dans l’attente de son couteau. Encore plus, elle ne voulait pas penser à ceux dont les corps n’avaient jamais été trouvé, parce que personne ne faisait assez attention à eux.

\- Personne ne lui fera du mal ici, Dr. Hooper, sauf si vous comptez Chase qui lui donne un coup sur le cul pour avoir piqué une poignée de sucre.

Les yeux de Sherlock étaient plus bleus que d’habitude par la chaude lumière de la lampe dans la cabine.

\- Sherlock ! Gronda John alors qu’il attrapait la salière. Les jurons.

\- Tu as juré devant elle la nuit dernière dans la calèche.

\- Je ne l’ai pas fait !

Les joues du chirurgien rosirent tandis qu’il lançait un regard à Molly.

\- « Tu as pris la mauvaise personne, espèce de con ! » ça te rappelle quelque chose, John ? Molly ?

Elle regarda John sur sa droite, mordit sa lèvre, et acquiesça, un sourire s’étirant sur un coin de sa bouche.

Il jeta ses mains en l’air et se rassit.

\- C’était dans la situation, ce n’était pas pareil… oh Bonté divine !

Il inspira et s’adressa à Molly.

\- Je suis désolé. Je ferai de mon mieux pour me souvenir de mes manières. Sherlock peut peut-être penser que ce n’est pas important, mais ma mère m’a appris mieux que ça.

Elle sourit en acceptant son excuse et jeta un regard à la cuisse de poulet dans l’assiette devant elle. Elle se demanda si ce serait impoli de la découper à mains nues.

Sherlock plissa son nez d’ennui et jeta un regard à son ami.

\- Elle n’est pas une enfant délicate, John. Je t’assure qu’elle a vu autant de boucherie que tu l’as vu dans la Navy. Quelques mots grossiers ne vont pas la briser. N’est-ce pas Molly ?

Il haussa son sourcil avec défi.

Elle se redressa et releva le menton avec fermeté.

\- Non ils ne le feront pas. Elle s’arrêta. Nom de Dieu.

Ses yeux brillèrent et elle aspira sa lèvre du bas dans sa bouche.

Des rides apparurent autour des yeux du capitaine. Il attrapa une chope de bière puis attrapa un morceau de pain de seigle brut. Molly se souvint soudain de son besoin de voir les réserves de nourriture.

\- Non ! Cria-t-elle et frappa le pain hors de sa main, renversant le gobelet de bière par la même occasion.

Le liquide trempa l’assiette de John et son pantalon.

\- Oh bordel de merde, pas encore ! cria-t-il en sautant sur ses pieds puis se figeant. Il se tourna vers Molly et dit exactement :

\- Je suis vraiment désolé Molly.

\- Pourquoi ? Interrogea Sherlock tranquillement. Elle a gâché ton plat, renversé ta boisson et m’a frappé.

Molly devint cramoisy.

\- Oh, oh, je suis, je m’excuse monsieur, sincèrement. Je voulais seulement –

\- M’éviter de manger du pain avarié ? Je suppose que c’était le but. Il y a un certain nombre de grains qui sont liés à la maladie mais il n’y a pas eu d’épidémie sur le navire en dehors des deux membres. Avec un équipage de quarante-deux, les autres auraient déjà commencé à être malades. Nous mangeons tous la même nourriture Dr. Hooper. J’espère que ce n’était pas votre seule théorie, ou alors vous vous êtes félicitée bien trop tôt.

Elle remarqua qu’il ne fit aucun mouvement pour attraper une autre tranche de pain. John passa la tête par la porte de la cabine et cria qu’il fallait des chiffons pour nettoyer les flaques de bière sur la table et le sol.

\- Des ulcères, couina Molly.

\- Avez-vous dit des ulcères ? Demanda John en revenant à la table. Les ulcères ne les auraient pas tuer comme cela.

Ergot***. Ergot et ulcères. C’est – c’est pourquoi ils ont été malades et sont morts rapidement. Parce qu’ils avaient des ulcères. Eh bien, um Brunton en avait et d’après ce que vous avez dit sur le premier homme il s’est plaint que la nourriture le rendait malade ? Il semble qu’ils avaient tous les deux des problèmes d’estomac bien avant d’être vraiment malade. Donc j’ai vérifié Brunton.

Une lueur de compréhension dansa dans les yeux de Sherlock. La séquence de événement commencèrent à prendre forme dans son esprit tandis que Molly continuait.

\- De grands trous dans son duodénum – la première partie de l’intestin grêle, vous voyez ? Il aurait eu de terribles douleurs à l’estomac pendant des mois voire des années. Elles auraient fini par le tuer s’il n’avait pas développé l’ergotisme.

Sa voix prit de l’assurance et s’enthousiasma avec élan.

\- L’ergot entre normalement dans le système en ingérant du seigle ou une autre céréale cultivée avec le seigle. Quelques mois plus tôt, un docteur nommé Stearns aux Etats Unis à publier un rapport traitant des avantages médicinaux de la sclerotia ergot. Mais il traitait aussi de la manière dont il a pu identifier l’ergot dans une partie spécifique de la plante. Les longs morceaux bruns, que nous pensons être simplement des parties de grains de seigle cuites au soleil sont en en fait de larges croissances de fungis.

\- Un fungi****.

Les yeux de Sherlock s’illuminèrent.

\- Nous avons pris une cargaison de seigle frais quand nous étions à –

Un regard perçant du Capitaine coupa le commentaire de John.

\- Oui, du seigle. Nous en avions une partie moulue pour le pain, et le reste stocké dans la coque pour le commerce. Et nous avons tous mangé le pain fait avec.

Sherlock joignit ses mains pour réfléchir, et Molly put jurer qu’il y avait une lueur d’anticipation dans ses yeux.

\- Je suspectais quelque chose comme l’ergotisme parce qu’il cause des problèmes gastro intestinaux à un stade précoce – augmentation des visites aux – erm, mal de tête, vomissements et autres problèmes. Le fungi affecte le système nerveux central puis cause des douleurs nerveuses, qui ressemblerait à une profonde douleur brûlante ou à des picotements, une démangeaison que certains décrivent. L’arsenic a des effets similaires en fait, mais les hommes n’avaient aucun problème avec leur vue la nuit, selon Monsieur Watson.

\- Oh oui, bien sûr ! Le chirurgien hocha la tête. J’ai une petite quantité d’arsenic mis de côté pour le traitement de la syphilis, mais c’est une telle petite quantité que je l’aurai remarqué si elle avait disparu.

\- La réponse la plus simple est souvent la meilleure. L’ergotisme provoque les hallucinations que vous avez décrites chez Brunton, et les convulsions proches vers la fin. L’état prend généralement du temps à se développer, mais des villes entières ont été poussées par la folie par des épidémies. J’ai lu un article de journal il y a un an environ qui postulait que la folie et les convulsions des victimes des « sorcières » de Salem, en Amérique, pourraient avoir été causé par l’ergotisme. Quoiqu’il en soit, je crois que le reste de l’équipage devrait s’en sortir si nous nous débarrassons immédiatement du grain contaminé.

\- S’il y en a. Ne sommes-nous pas en train de précipiter notre jugement ? Nous devons vérifier le seigle non moulu avant de jeter le seigle et la farine par-dessus bord.

Sans un mot, le Capitaine sauta de sa chaise et courut hors de la cabine.

\- Oh.

Molly regarda le chirurgien du navire.

\- Je suis censé suivre. C’est compris. Et je suppose que vous aussi.

John lui offrit son bras, et elle l’accepta avec un petit signe.

\- Je suis morte de faim, dit-elle d’un ton plaintif. Pensez-vous que cela le dérangerait si j’apportais la cuisse de poulet avec moi ?

John passa son bras, arracha le poulet de la table et le lui tendit.

\- Molly, si nous mangeons seulement quand Sherlock Holmes pense qu’il est l’heure de manger, alors nous allons tous mourir de faim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * sheriff : un shérif  
> ** hemlock : Cigüe  
> *** Ergot : maladie  
> **** Un fungi : Champignon


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Traduction PetraTodd]

John Watson conduisit rapidement Molly à travers le navire, de la cabine de Sherlock à la cambuse étouffante et au petit espace de stockage associé. Quand ils s’approchèrent de l’alcôve, un sac de jute à moitié rempli de farine de seigle s’envola et atterrit sur le sol, pulvérisant une poudre de couleur ivoire sur leurs chaussures. Molly éternua l’air se remplissant soudain de particules.

Elle baissa le regard sur la cuisse de poulet dans sa main. La farine de seigle avait volé jusqu’à elle, absorbant la graisse tandis qu’elle observait. 

Un autre sac de farine sortit de l’alcôve, tombant dans un bruit sourd sur le pied de Chase.

Le cuisinier aigri lâcha un chapelet d’obscénités. 

\- Oi ! Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? Vous ruinez un mois de pain ! De quoi parle le capitaine ? Demanda Chase à John. 

Avant qu’il ne puisse répondre, Sherlock s’assit sur ses talons et sortit la tête de la zone de stockage, tenant une poignée de céréales brutes et non moulues.

\- Résoudre un mystère ! Il extrêmement chanceux que vous soyez dépourvu de don culinaire et n’ayez pas utilisé autant de provisions comme prévu.   
\- Quoi ? 

Chase fronça les sourcils et se gratta le ventre.

Sherlock l’ignora, replongant dans les piles de sacs et boîtes dans l’alcôve. 

John expliqua : 

\- Chase, nous allons être sans pain frais jusqu’à ce que nous ayons un stock frais de seigle, avec un peu de chance en Scilly dans quelques jours. D’ici là c’est biscuits de mer pour les garçon. Essayez au moins d’attraper les vers de terre dans la course, yeah ? 

Le cuisine jeta un regard noir au chirurgien du coin de l’œil. 

\- Ce n’est pas le satané palace du roi. Et gardez ce petit voleur loin d’ici, il a encore chipé mon sucre. Si le capitaine n’a pas de sucre pour son café et son thé, ce ne sera pas de ma faute. 

Chase s’arrêta dans sa diatribe et regarda la nourriture de Molly. 

\- Vous allez manger ça ou juste la regarder ? 

Elle lui tendit sans dire un mot la cuisse de poulet recouvert de farine de seigle. Chase retourna dans la cuisine proprement dite, mangeant le poulet et tapant sur la cuisinière pour exprimer ses sentiments. 

John lui fit un petit sourire en coin.

\- Quoi ? Dit Molly sur la défensive. Ce n’est pas comme si un morceau de plus allait le rendre malade. 

Elle baissa le regard vers le sol, les joues rouges.

Quand elle les releva, de brillants yeux bleus la regardaient depuis l’alcôve. Un demi sourire traina sur ses lèvres, et Molly eut le sentiment qu’il avait tout vu et entendu même quand il semblait être concentré sur sa recherche de sacs.

Sherlock bondit sur ses pieds, les mains pleines de céréales. Il retira deux longs morceaux bruns du lot et fit tomber le reste sur le sol. 

\- Nous sommes chanceux ! Dit-il, les yeux brillants. Fungi. 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

L’espace exigu des quartiers du capitaine semblait luxueux comparé au placard transformé où se tenait désormais Molly, resserrant ses épaules vers l’intérieur.

L’armoire était seulement aussi large que le cabinet inhabituel qui en occupait la majeure partie. Les mains du capitaine courraient sur les diverses portes et plateaux en choisissant parmi les contenus assortis les bons instruments pour examiner le fungi de l’ergot.

John Watson se déplaça et soupira. 

\- Je suppose que tu n’auras plus besoin de moi pour cela, Sherlock ? Downey a une écharde dont il faut que je m’occupe. 

Le capitaine l’ignora.

\- Bien. Je serais en salle d’opération. 

Le médecin du navire sortit avec un hochement de tête à Molly, la laissant dans l’espace obscure et silencieux avec cet homme étrange. 

Elle pensait que c’était intéressant qu’il voie la question de l’ergot comme un « mystère à résoudre » alors qu’elle trouvait que tout ce qui le concernait était un mystère, un puzzle plutôt agréable pour elle à regarder. Pour commencer, pourquoi un capitaine de navire aurait un large cabinet remplit avec encore plus d’équipement scientifique que Molly possédait ? 

Sherlock tira une lame petite et mince et un étui quelconque. En tirant sur un petit bouton, une surface plane se retira d’une large et étroite fente de l’armoire créant un bureau de fortune. Il posa le couteau et le coffret dessus.

\- Oooh c’est intelligent ! S’exclama Molly. Je n’en avais jamais vu avant. Vous l’avez fait vous-même ?

Il fit volte-face, son bras effleura le sien tandis qu’il se tournait pour la regarder avec des yeux effrayés.

\- Oui. Restez en dehors du passage. 

La main de Molly vola jusqu’à sa bouche. 

\- Oh, je peux – je peux y aller. Je ne sais pas… où aller en fait mais je peux, je peux y aller. 

Il n’y avait pas assez de place dans ce minuscule espace. Il était trop grand, et brûlait de beaucoup trop d’énergie. Il n’y avait pas d’air et ses joues étaient toutes rouges. 

\- Non, je veux que vous restiez. Je souffre d’un manque de données sur l’échantillon. Vous avez lu à ce sujet. J’ai besoin de tout savoir. 

Il ouvrit le dossier, révélant une collection de pièces brillantes en cuivre qu’il commença à assembler. Un long tube avec un cône se rétrécissant vers le bas était fixé à un clip et à un disque métallique très fin. Il inséra de délicats cercles en verre dans le tube. L’engin fut ensuite vissé à un bras en laiton avec un gros bouton. 

Lorsque l’appareil prit forme, Molly réalisa ce qu’elle avait vu plusieurs fois mais n’avait que rarement été autorisé à y toucher.

\- Est-ce… un microscope ? ça l’était clairement mais Molly ne pouvait pas comprendre pourquoi un pirate en avait besoin.

Sherlock se pencha en avant pour jeter un coup d’œil à travers l’oculaire. Sans relever son visage, il dit: 

\- Vous savez précisément ce que c’est. Eh oui, Dr. Hooper… le Hudson n’est pas comme les autres navires pirates. Notre but est… quelque chose de plus vaste. 

Sa main droite se déplaça sur la molette pour tester son étanchéité. 

\- Allez-vous vous débarrasser du grain, monsieur ? Demanda Molly.   
\- Quoi ? Oh ça. Oui, John est probablement en train de dire à Chase de le jeter par-dessus bord. Il est meilleur pour ce genre de chose. Les gens. 

Il fit un signe de la main avec dédain. 

La tête de Sherlock se releva et il fouilla à nouveau dans les tiroirs du meuble. Molly remarqua un assortiment de petites ampoules en verre et des bouchons errant rouler à l’intérieur. 

Il retira une lame d’échantillon vide et la plaça avec précaution sur le bureau. Sortant un épais morceau d’ergot de sa poche, il ouvrit le fungi, ses longues mains étant aussi gracieuses et précises que Molly quand elle commençait à travailler un corps.

Il retira un mince éclat d’ergot brun et mit également de côté l’un des spores. 

\- Je… puis-je poser une question ? Dit Molly. Si vous accepter la cause des morts, pourquoi faites-vous cela ?   
\- Pour apprendre, évidemment. N’est-ce pas pour cela que vous étudiez tous vos livres ? Question stupide. Honnêtement, je m’attendais à mieux. 

Sherlock glissa l’échantillon préparé sur la petite platine du microscope assemblé, et ajusta la molette de mise au point. 

\- A propos de mes livres… 

Molly mordit sa lèvre, essayant de ne pas montrer son embarras. Il avait mentionné ses livres, mais pas lesquels. John avait dit qu’il les avaient tous pris. 

\- Puis je les avoir s’il vous plaît ?   
\- Bien sûr, ils sont à vous. Plus tard. Je ne pense pas que vous en aillez besoin, mais John a insisté. 

Sherlock regarda dans le microscope. 

\- Avez-vous… Avez-vous lu l’un d’entre eux ? Demanda-t-elle nerveusement, remuant la mousseline de sa robe.   
\- Les Sièges et les Causes des Maladies Etudiés par l’Anatomie est un excellent pavé. Pourrait être actualisé mais généralement précis. 

Son front se plissa alors que Sherlock déplaçait la lamelle sur la platine. 

\- Oh oui, c’est mon préféré ! J’avais l’habitude de le lire quand mon père travaillait quand j’étais enfant, à l’époque où il voyait des patients vivants… je crois qu’il ne savait pas quels sortes de livres les petites filles devaient lire. Ce qui a bien fonctionné pour moi, dit-elle en gloussant puis en soupirant.   
\- Fabrica est ancient, me suis pas embêté avec celui-là.   
\- Oh, mais vous devriez ! Sourit Molly. 

Discuter de livres était un de ses plus plaisirs les plus profonds quel ne pouvait pas se permettre habituellement. 

\- L’importance du travail d’Andreas Vesalius ne peut pas être minimisé. Le fondement même de l’anatomie moderne. C’est un livre merveilleux.   
\- Mmm oui. 

Sa voix était détachée. 

\- Mémoires d’une Femme de Plaisir était un peu tarabiscoté à mon goût- plutôt irréaliste, je pensais.

Molly se pétrifia, et tout ce qu’elle put entendre fut le martèlement de son cœur. Oh Ciel. Elle ne s’était jamais sentit aussi exposée de toute sa vie. 

Sherlock se tordit le cou et ses yeux pétillants attirèrent ses yeux bruns choqués. 

\- En ce qui concerne les héroïnes, Fanny Hill n’est pas très bien dessinée, mais ses aventures offrent un visuel intéressant, vous ne trouvez pas ? 

Son sourcil gauche se haussa, et elle vit désormais le rire dans ses yeux et la tournure cynique de sa bouche. 

\- Les descriptions de l’anatomie sont inutiles. Tant d’euphémismes qu’on ne sait presque plus quelle partie est insérée où.

Le visage de Molly devint rouge vif. 

\- Je… pourquoi… c’est… Oh ! 

Elle pivota, dans l’intention de fuir le placard, mais elle sentit des mains chaudes descendre fermement sur ses épaules.

Une telle réponse théâtrale à la mention de fonction et d’actes corporels normaux. Êtes-vous un docteur ou une souris de la société ? Tournez-vous. 

L’autorité dans sa voix ne pouvait pas être ignoré. 

Regardant le sol, Molly s’autorisa à se retourner. Sherlock la guida ensuite pour changer de place avec elle, de sorte qu’elle se tenait désormais devant le microscope. Ses mains glissèrent de ses épaules à ses bras tandis qu’il se reculait. 

Le soulagement de ne pas vraiment avoir à faire face à l’exaspérant capitaine permit à Molly de ralentir sa respiration, le rougissement s’effaça progressivement de son visage. 

\- Regardez, ordonna-t-il. 

Elle se pencha en avant pour regarder dans le tube en laiton. Après un moment, ses yeux s’ajustèrent petit à petit et elle vit les cellules du fungi apparaître. 

\- Oh, chuchota-t-elle.   
\- Oui. 

La satisfaction était manifeste dans sa voix.

\- Ça. C’est pourquoi j’ai demandé à construire l’Hudson. 

Elle releva la tête légèrement et ses yeux rencontrèrent les siens. 

\- Je ne comprends pas. Vous voulez parler du fungi ou… ? 

Il soupira avec impatience.

\- Non. Les cellules. Découvrir et apprendre. Je voulais chercher… ça ne fait rien. Quand vous faites affaire avec George III, les choses ne se passent pas souvent comme prévues.   
\- Le roi ?   
\- Non, George III le boulanger du coin. Bien sûr je parle du roi.   
\- Je- désolée, mais même avec l’aristocratie pour laquelle Papa et moi avons travaillé, je crois qu’aucun d’entre eux n’a jamais mentionné avoir rencontré le roi. J’ai entendu qu’il était de nouveau malade.   
\- Il l’est, et cela détruit son esprit. Si mon frère sait s’y prendre, le pouvoir le pouvoir sera remis bientôt au Prince Régent, mais d’ici là, nous devons rester aussi loin que possible de George le fou.  
\- Qu’a-t-il à voir avec tout ça ? 

Molly fit un geste en direction du cabinet et se tourna vers le reste du navire. 

Sherlock ouvrit la bouche puis plissa son visage d’agacement. 

\- Ce n’est pas important. Ce qui importe ce sont les cellules. Maintenant, vous devez me dire tout ce dont vous vous souvenez des articles sur l’ergot. N’omettez aucun mot. 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Après un interrogatoire approfondi sur l’ergot et d’autres fungi, Molly trébucha sur le pont une heure plus tard. Le soleil brillant sur son visage alors que le vent fouetta ses cheveux, et pendant un moment, la petite docteur eut l’air presque heureuse. 

Ravie par les découvertes du jour, Sherlock l’observa depuis le haut de la cage d’escalier, observant alors qu’elle s’approchait avec précaution du garde-fou. Sa robe blanche ondulait à cause de la brise, tachée de stries et de tâches de sang. Il fit une note à lui-même de lui trouver quelque chose à porter avant la tombée de la nuit. Ses pantoufles étaient aussi trop délicates, elle avait besoin de chaussures adhérentes au sol pour marcher sur les ponts. 

Molly Hooper agrippa d’une main la rampe, gardant ses deux pieds ancrés sur le pont tandis qu’elle fixait l’océan. Les vagues percutaient les côtés du navire alors que le Hudson maintenait sa vitesse, traversant la mer du Nord. Elle gloussa alors que de fines gouttelettes parsemaient ses joues. Elle jeta un regard en arrière vers les escaliers, ses yeux sombres capturant les siens tandis qu’elle lui souriait avec hésitation. 

Sa main lâcha la rampe et elle tourna son corps vers lui. 

Sherlock fronça les sourcils. 

\- Molly –

Le Hudson plongea brusquement dans les vagues et les ponts s’inclinèrent. Déséquilibrée, Molly trébucha et tomba en arrière. 

Son dos heurta la rampe et les bras de Molly s’agitèrent de terreur soudaine. 

Sherlock courut des escaliers à la rambarde, ses longues jambes couvrant la distance en trois secondes. 

Ses bras se tendirent et s’enroulèrent autour de sa taille la tirant loin de la rambarde. Immédiatement, ses mains furent sur ses épaules, la secouant. 

\- Espèce d’idiote, ne JAMAIS se tenir trop près sans une main sur la rambarde. Ne tournez jamais le dos à la mer comme ça. Tellement stupide ! Vous vous seriez noyée avant que quoiqu’onques n’ait pu vous rattraper dans ces vagues. 

Il arrêta de la secouer, voyant à quel point elle était terrorisée. Il ôta rapidement les mains de son corps, les plongeant dans ses boucles avec frustration. 

Des larmes remplirent ses yeux et elle mordit violement sa lèvre, essayant de les retenir. 

\- Je ne savais pas, je n’ai jamais été sur un navire avant. Les petits bateaux sur la rivière, mais pas un vrai navire. Je ne savais pas !   
\- A l’évidence. 

Sa voix était froide comme la glace, et ses yeux se calmèrent instantanément. Le voile du contrôle était tombé sur tout son corps. 

\- Essayez de ne pas vous faire tuer pendant que vous êtes à bord. Gardez vos erreurs de bon sens pour quand vous serez sur la terre ferme et quand ce ne sera pas mon problème. 

Molly acquiesça, tremblante tandis qu’elle frottait ses bras.

Basil courut vers le couple.

\- Vous allez bien ma’am ? ça ressemblait à une inondation là-bas.   
\- Oui, je vais parfaitement bien, Basil, merci de demander. 

Molly fit un sourire joyeux au garçon de cabine. 

\- Basil, penses-tu pouvoir m’aider à trouver quelque chose à manger ? 

Il sourit de toutes ses dents. 

\- Je peux toujours trouver de la bouffe. 

Sherlock fit un demi-clin d’œil. 

\- Nourris là puis trouve lui quelque chose à porter jusqu’à ce que nous puissions acheter quelque chose aux Îles Scilly. Demande à John de l’aide si tu as besoin. Je descends, je ne veux pas être dérangé pendant au moins quelques heures.

Le garçon de cabine accepta, estimant en un coup d’œil les petites éclaboussures de sang sur la robe de Molly. 

\- L’équipage veut savoir quoi faire Brunton, Capt’aine.   
\- Je vais prendre quelques échantillons sur lui maintenant, puis disposez de son corps. 

Il s’arrêta pendant quelques secondes pour réfléchir.

\- Ramène la dans ma cabine à la tombée de la nuit. Elle ne peut pas errer sur les ponts à ce moment-là, quels que soient les avertissements que j’ai donné à l’équipage. 

Sherlock se tourna et se dépêcha de descendre les escaliers, disparaissant dans l’obscurité du navire. 

Molly résista une envie irrépressible de le rattraper alors qu’il s’en allait. Elle sentait quelque chose de tourmenté en lui qui ne correspondait pas à l’extérieur détaché et calme. Elle l’avait surpris, peut-être même effrayé en tombant presque du navire. Quelle sorte de pirate est cet homme, qui s’occuperait de moi maintenant ? Je n’ai plus rien dont il a besoin, n’est-ce pas ? 

Molly n’y croyait pas vraiment. 

\- Allons à la cambuse, miss. J’ai préparé une chanson que je peux chanter, ya. C’est sur la barbe d’Anderson. 

Molly lança un regard au garçon et gloussa. 

\- Je commence à me sentir désolée pour cet homme. Il ne peut pas être si terrible, pas vrai ?   
\- Eh bien, il essaie, dit Basil en guidant Molly jusqu’à la cambuse.  
Basil, que voulait-il dire exactement à propos – après la tombée de la nuit ? Demanda-t-elle avec hésitation.

Il jeta un regard de biais. 

\- De mauvaises personnes, ma’am. Mieux vaut faire attention. Les quartiers du Cap’taine est la seule cabine avec un verrou à la porte. Vous serez en sécurité là-bas. 

Il sourit et atteignit un sac à côté de la cuisinière. 

\- Oi ! Beugla le cuisinier. J’ai dit, PAS. DE. SUCRE !

Basil fourra rapidement une poignée de poudre blanche dans sa bouche et grogna de contentement. Molly plissa le nez et rit. 

Le garçon de cabine croqua les grains et essuya quelques morceaux de sucre restant sur ses lèvres. 

\- Le Capitaine a dit que vous deviez lui donner à manger, dit-il en pointant son pouce sur Molly. Alors faites-le. 

Chase jeta ensemble un plat de reste de viandes et de pommes de terre dures. Pour l’estomac vide de Molly, cela avait un l’air de fête. 

Remerciant le grincheux avec gratitude, elle se dépêcha de sortir de la cambuse et s’assit sur le pont à l’extérieur. Basil sembla surprit de voir une jeune femme correcte encore assise sur le sol mais haussa les épaules et la rejoignit.   
Elle lui offrit un morceau de poulet et ils mangèrent tranquillement. 

Molly songea à cette dernière journée, la plus étrange, la plus grisante de sa vie, et se posa des questions sur la nuit à venir, à dormir dans les quartiers du capitaine Sherlock Holmes. 

Quels seraient les arrangements exactement ?


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Traduction PetraTodd]

\- Oh la la! Est-ce si terrible ?

La main de Molly se posa sur sa bouche quand Sherlock se tourna et la fixa lorsqu'elle entra dans sa cabine juste après la tombée de la nuit.

Terrible, pensa-t-il. Oui, c'était... ce n'était un pas très bon. Il s'était enfin débarrassé des vêtements de la fête et avait mis une chemise blanche ample avec un vieux pantalon taché par les expériences sur l'acide.

Molly se tenait là, mal à l'aise, dans les vêtements que Basil avait emprunté à John Watson pour elle. Les yeux froids du capitaine dansèrent sur elle, de la tête jusqu'aux orteils.

Le chirurgien du navire était seulement quelques centimètres plus grand qu'elle, ainsi les ourlets de son pantalon au genou usé (porté par John lors de la remise en place d'un os cassé, au cours des deux dernière semaines, il le voyait à l'usure) atteignaient le milieu de ses mollets. La forme de ses hanches remplissait davantage la partie supérieur, le tissu serrant son derrière. La chemise fine ne masquait en rien sa silhouette, le coton rugueux s'accrochant au pantalon, jusqu'aux cuisses (toutes les cargaisons de la Navy dans lesquelles nous nous sommes servis et pourtant il refuse d'en porter les plus beaux vêtements, suggérant que des sentiments ambivalents concernant son service militaire subsistent) et sécurisée à la taille par un morceau de filin (frais et propre, pas effiloché ou moisi, mais les coupes sont bâclées et inégales – Basil venait de le couper sur une ligne que nous utilisons – il devra vérifier plus tard). Ses cheveux étaient attachés sur sa nuque par un petit morceau de cuir, et ses pieds étaient nus, elle tenait ses pantoufles éclaboussées de sang dans ses mains.

La taille haute Empire de sa robe mousseline avait caché (pas à lui) aux gens une silhouette qui était très chic, en effet. Elle avait choisi de la cacher, avec des robes simples (pas totalement pauvre, elle dépense son argent pour des livres rares et censurés au lieu de rubans en dentelle et colorés) et des coiffures peu soignées. Et son père, au lieu de l'encourager à se lier d'amitié avec la tonne d'hommes riches et jeunes pour trouver un mari, avait permis cela alors qu'il portait un beau manteau marron couvert d'un épais ornement à la fête de la veille.

Il ne voudrait pas que sa source de soutien financier se marie et s'éloigne, n'est-ce pas, pensa cyniquement Sherlock. Gardez-la près de vous, occupez-la, et elle vous sera reconnaissante pour chaque cadavre que vous la laisserez découper en votre nom.

Pendant quelques secondes, Sherlock considéra à quel point ce serait plaisant de planter son poing dans le visage de Matthias Hooper.

\- Ça le fera. Vous êtes suffisamment couverte pour ce soir. Nous achèterons deux robes et des chaussures à Hugh Town, sur St. Mary dans les Îles de Scilly.

Sa voix était légère et décontractée.

Molly sourit nerveusement et hocha la tête.

\- Ce serait gentil, merci. Je peux vous payer pour vos achats quand nous rentrerons à Londres-

Il fit un signe de la main pour se débarrasser d'elle et s'agenouilla pour ouvrir un large coffre contre le mur.

\- Considérez ça comme un payement partiel pour vos services.

\- J'ai déjà porté des pantalons, vous savez, bredouilla Molly. Une fois, il y a quelques années, nous examinions une femme mutilée à Spitafields, et un gardien de la morge a fait tomber son corps de la table. Quel gâchis !

Elle plissa son nez et rit.

\- Papa était furieux, sa meilleure paire de gants a été abîmé. Et l'état de ma jupe était sans espoir. Ils m'ont prêté un pantalon pour retourner à la maison, et je dois dire que c'était extrêmement confortable. Ils le sont aussi.

Molly posa ses mains sur sa taille, déplaçant ses jambes pour se réhabituer à la sensation de porter un pantalon. Elle regarda ses chevilles exposées et gloussa.

Sherlock haussa un sourcil et secoua la tête d'agacement.

\- Non pertinent. Les vêtements, tant d'agitation à ce sujet. C'est tout... externe. Les vêtements, nos corps, ce n'est que un transport pour ce qui compte.

Elle sourit avec douceur.

\- Je ne suis pas en désaccord avec cela. Mais c'est bien d'être propre.

Molly s'avança un peu plus dans les quartiers de Sherlock et regarda les alentours. Elle avait été dans cette pièce plus tôt, mais n'avait pas pu voir grand-chose depuis son siège à la table. Il est vrai qu'elle était curieuse au sujet de l'étrange capitaine. L'image épinglée au mur au-dessus du petit bureau, par exemple. Elle n'en avait vu que quelques-uns dans les salons de certains clients, mais elle pensait qu'il s'agissait d'un véritable portrait lithographique.

J'adorerai l'examiner de plus près, pensa-t-elle avec nostalgie. Serait-il impoli de demander ? Les yeux de Molly se promenèrent dans la pièce, et se retrouvèrent à contempler la couchette dans le coin. Elle était exceptionnellement longue mais elle supposa que cela était nécessaire pour un homme aussi grand que le capitaine. Elle déglutit.

\- Ma mère.

\- Quoi ? Dit-elle, la sortant de ses pensées.

Elle rougit, se demandant ce qu'il avait prévu.

\- C'est ma mère, sur la lithographie. Regardez si vous le voulez.

Sherlock fouilla dans le coffre en bois, mettant de côté certains objets sur le sol alors qu'il se frayait un chemin dedans.

\- Oh ! Dit Molly.

Comment diable avait-il pu savoir avec son visage détourné ?

\- Oui, j'étais juste... très bien.

Elle étudia le portrait de la femme, à la recherche de ressemblance avec le bel homme à ses genoux. La forme des yeux était la même, comme un félin et malicieux, mais au-delà, il y avait peu de similitudes. Molly baissa les yeux vers lui, et ses yeux se plissèrent quand elle remarqua un objet plus large qu'il avait laissé tomber sur le sol.

\- Est-ce une Pascaline* ?

La mâchoire de Molly se décrocha.

\- J'ai seulement lu à leur sujet. Mon père m'a dit qu'un de ses professeurs à l'Université d'Édinbourg en possédait un.

\- Mmmm oui.

Sherlock hocha la tête d'un air absent, les boucles noires tombantes sur son front.

\- La machine à additionner de Monsieur Pascal est assez intelligente. Mais je n'en ai pas besoin tout de suite.

Le capitaine sortie une longue mallette étroite et noire du coffre et la posa avec précaution sur la couchette. Sherlock retourna au coffre et commença à remettre le reste à l'intérieur.

Il sauta et Molly se retrouva soudain très près de son corps chaud et leva ses yeux bleus perçants. Il eut l'air désorienté pendant une seconde avant de froncer les sourcils et de tendre les bras vers Molly.

Molly ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose – mais perdit sa concentration et attendit simplement, lèvres ouvertes alors qu'elle respirait.

Ses mains la bougèrent en direction du bureau, and les longs doigts de Sherlock se pressèrent sur ses épaules.

\- Asseyez- vous.

Ses yeux clairs parcoururent son visage.

\- Vous devez écrire à votre père. Vous ne lui direz pas où vous êtes, simplement que vous êtes en sécurité et que vous reviendrez en temps utile. C'est tout.

Molly fit un grand sourire en s'asseyant au bureau.

\- Merci, Capitaine. Puis-je avoir du papier ?

Sherlock se plia en deux et tendit rapidement le bras au-dessus de Molly pour ouvrir un tiroir. Une bouteille d'encre, une plume et du papier étaient à l'intérieur.

\- Ecrivez. Je connais un homme à Hugh Ton qui fait des courses régulières en Cornouailles, il fera passer le message pour quelques pièces.

Molly gribouilla rapidement une note pour son père et souffla sur l'encre pour la sécher. Sherlock la regarda mordre ses lèvres pendant qu'elle écrivait la lettre. Elle la signa avec un "Molly" simple et soigné en bas, et la lui remis.

Il la posa sur le bureau sans la lire, et ses yeux capturèrent les siens.

\- C'est l'heure de dormir. Au lit.

Les yeux de Molly volèrent jusqu'à la couchette et revinrent sur Sherlock.

\- Je ne... où...

Elle se leva et regarda aux alentours.

\- Les autres hommes – Basil a dit qu'ils dormaient dans, dans des hamac. Vous... vous avez un hamac ?

Un coin de la bouche de Sherlock se souleva.

\- Oui, j'en ai un. Quand il y a des tempêtes, vous ne pouvez pas rester sur la couchette, le hamac est la seule chose qui convienne.

Il se baissa et ouvrit un placard construit en bas de la couchette elle-même.

Molly vit un épais enchevêtrement de cordes qu'elle reconnut comme étant le hamac, et eut un lourd soupir de soulagement.

\- Inquiète, pas vrai ?

Son sourire disparu.

\- Je n'ai pas l'intention de vous toucher. Allez au lit, Docteur Hooper.

Il enleva l'étui noir de la couchette et la posa sur la table où ils avaient tenté de déjeuner plus tôt.

Molly plongea dans le lit et tira les couvertures jusqu'à son nez, se blottissant contre le mur. Les couvertures étaient étonnamment douces lorsqu'elle les frotta contre ses joues. Son lit sentait comme lui, citronné et salé, l'air frais et quelque chose de très masculin. Une autre longue journée avait épuisé Molly et elle se sentait commencer à se détendre avec l'odeur de lui près d'elle.

Le matelas bougea et Molly se sentit soudain plonger vers le centre. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent à la vue de Sherlock Holmes se tenant au-dessus d'elle dans la faible lumière de la lampe, avec une main sur le lit.

\- J'ai dit que j'avais un hamac. Je n'ai jamais dit que j'avais l'intention de m'en servir. Faites de la place. C'est mon lit après tout.

Molly se retourna pour faire face au mur, essayant de se fondre dans les planches froides. Elle sentit le matelas s'affaisser sous lui alors qu'il s'allongeait à côté d'elle, toujours habillé, sur la couverture.

Ses yeux étaient écarquillés dans le noir, et elle retint sa respiration, attendant. Attendant quoi, elle ne savait pas, mais chaque fois qu'il était proche, son cœur martelait et elle sentait comme si quelque chose arrivait enfin.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Sherlock réalisait une expérience. Oui, c'était cela, se rassura-t-il. Une expérience. Pareil à son expérience pour déterminer les niveaux de toxicité du trisulfure d'arsenic, seulement c'était plus dangereux.

Il s'affala dans son lit, gardant un espace inviolable entre son corps et celui de Molly. Il tourna son visage vers l'arrière de sa tête, observant son corps se soulever et retomber avec une respiration accélérée. Il inhala son parfum et écouta sa respiration.

Elle était éveillée, et il était peu probable qu'elle s'endorme de sitôt, avec les vagues de tensions débordant d'elle. Ses mains se serrèrent lorsqu'il considéra l'idée de faire courir ses doigts dans ses cheveux pour évaluer leur texture, pour voir comment elle répondrait.

Elle sentait le savon brut dont John se servait en chirurgie. Il réalisa qu'elle devait l'avoir utilisé pour nettoyer ce qu'elle pouvait quand elle et Basil étaient allés emprunter des vêtements. Le parfum était léger et couvert par la salinité de l'eau de l'océan qu'elle avait utilisé pour se rincer. En-dessous, il y avait encore un autre parfum, celui-là était simplement doux, Molly, féminin.

La forme de son corps était indéterminée sous les couvertures mais cela ne faisait rien ; les courbes de ses jambes et de ses fesses étaient gravées dans son esprit depuis le moment où elle avait mis un pied dans sa cabine cette nuit. Les muscles subtiles de ses bras causés par son travail de taxateur, et les callosités de ses mains à cause de la pression constante du couteau. Tout ce qu'il pouvait voir maintenant était un tas de cheveux brun clair, reflétant la douce lumière de la lampe sur son bureau. Il l'avait laissé briller délibérément, puisqu'il n'avait aucune intention de dormir. Pas quand il y avait le problème Molly Hooper à résoudre.

Non. Pas un problème. Il n'y avait pas de problème. Il y avait seulement elle. Et une femme n'était pas un problème pour lui.

C'était simplement de la chimie. Il comprenait la chimie. Et la biologie. (Bien que pas aussi bien qu'elle, il devait admettre. Elle était brillante là-dedans) Cela disparaitrait, et avec le temps, elle aussi.

Tout est une question de transport, toutes ces absurdités corporelles. Le transport n'est pas important.

Le Hudson a une valeur qui dépasse l'esthétique, se contredit-il. Il est plus que joli. Il est plein de choses fascinantes que j'ai collecté.

Tu l'as collectée elle.

La ferme.

Sherlock se redressa dans le lit, surprenant Molly qui ne pouvait pas faire semblant de dormir. Elle tira la couverture jusqu'à son menton, et résista à l'envie de se retourner et de lui parler.

Elle sentit Sherlock balancer ses jambes hors de la couchette et entendit ses pieds nus sur le sol.

Il attrapa un long dossier noir sur la table et moucha la bougie de la lanterne sur la table. Lorsque la cabine fut plongée dans le noir, Sherlock se glissa dehors par la porte.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Molly entendit ce qui sembla être les sons plaintifs d'un violon jouant au loin.

Le faible son variait entre la tristesse et la frénésie, la plupart des notes se perdant dans les vents océaniques. Avec le temps, le fracas rythmique des vagues contre la coque du bateau noya le violon fantôme, et Molly dériva sur la musique s'estompant.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Au matin, Molly se réveilla seule avec le nez froid et le ventre grondant. Elle trébucha hors du lit, mit ses chaussons abîmés et avança au ralenti jusqu'au bureau.

Le soleil éclatant réchauffa son visage et la rigidité de l'étrange nuit fondit comme neige au soleil pour Molly. Le Hudson vogua à travers la mer, traversant les vagues alors qu'une masse de terre commençait à se former au loin.

Trois marins se précipitèrent devant Molly, ne jetant que de rapides regards à cette femme portant un pantalon d'homme.

\- Bonjour, Docteur Hooper.

Il se faufila à nouveau derrière elle. Elle se retourna.

Sherlock baissa le regard sur elle avec un sourire poli et froid. Les ombres sous ses yeux indiquaient qu'il n'était pas parti et avait dormi dans les quartiers de l'équipage. Il était pale, comme d'habitude, remarquable pour un homme qui vit sur un navire.

Il s'était encore changé, cette fois d'une chemise blanche avec un pantalon noir moulant, et un long manteau noir couvrant l'ensemble. Ce n'était pas formel, mais elle aimait ça. Ça lui allait bien, et elle se trouva excessivement intéressée à nouveau par la façon dont il avait laissé sa chemise ouverte sur le haut.

C'est vraiment un habit attirant, pensa-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre. Juste impressionnant.

\- Silly.

\- Pardon?

Molly eut l'air offense.

Sherlock pointa du doigt la terre au loin.

\- Scilly. Les Îles de Scilly, nous arriverons dans quelques heures. Soyez prête. Nous sommes là pour des provisions et des échantillons, il ne devrait y avoir aucun problème.

\- Etes-vous certain qu'il n'y a pas d'autres navires dans les environs ? Aucun représentant de la loi ?

\- Non, la Royal Navy évite ce port. Il y a environ cent ans, ils ont perdu une demi-douzaine de navires ici. Environs quatorze mille hommes sont morts, parce qu'ils ne savent pas comment naviguer en eaux troubles et dans les rochers. Les locaux sont... sympathiques, tant que nous sommes généreux. La Navy n'est pas généreuse. Nous achèterons des vêtements et de la farine, mais notre but est de mener à bien la mission principale de l'Hudson, qui est d'acquérir des échantillons pour une étude plus approfondie. La flore des îles, en particulier.

\- Acheter... Molly était complètement confuse. Acheter des choses... et étudier et collecter ? Pourquoi, vous n'êtes pas vraiment un bateau pirate, pas vrai ! Pas vrai ?

Sherlock leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Bien sûr que si nous le sommes. Le bon vieux George a dit que j'étais un pirate, et je suis son obligé. Mais ce serait plutôt ennuyeux de se limiter à l'un ou l'autre de ces objectifs. Ce n'est pas drôle de faire exactement ce que les gens attendent, n'est-ce pas, Molly.

Il s'éloigna d'elle alors qu'elle restait bouche bée en regardant sa silhouette battre en retraite.

\- Pas drôle du tout, acquiesça-t-elle en tournant son regard vers la mer et la terre qui s'approchait, se demandant ce qu'elle pouvait attendre de la journée à venir.

Elle avait rapidement appris qu'une journée normale passée avec Sherlock impliquait des cadavres, beaucoup d'aventures et un strict minimum de nourriture. Avec cette idée en tête, Molly se tourna et chercha la cambuse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * La Pascaline est une calculatrice mécanique inventée par Blaise Pascal et considéré comme la première machine à calculer. Pascal en a conçu l'idée en 1642, alors qu'il avait dix-neuf ans
> 
> Pour le petit jeu de mot impossible à traduire : Silly/ Scilly. Le premier veut dire absurde et le second est le nom des îles. Comme vous vous en doutez Sherlock dit « absurde » mais se reprend pour donner le nom de l'île. Impossible de traduire donc j'ai laissé la version originale.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Traduction PetraTodd]

Molly Hooper grimpa sur la petite paroi rocheuse, dans un champ vert qui s’étendait jusqu’au rivage. _Le pantalon rend tout cela tellement plus facile_ , pensa-t-elle en se baissant pour étudier une fleur sauvage qui grandissait contre le mur. Elle caressa la douce pétale jaune.

\- C’est joli, souffla-t-elle.

\- C’est inutile.

Sherlock sauta par-dessus le mur et Basile lui passa, par la anse, un grand étui recouvert de cuir qui semblait avoir plusieurs petits tiroirs et d’innombrables sangles. Elle n’avait jamais rien vu de tel.

\- Elles sont trop communes, et j’en ai prélevé des échantillons lors de notre dernier voyage dans les îles.

\- Néanmoins, dit Molly. C’est bon d’avoir un peu de beauté.

Elle cueillit la petite fleur et la glissa derrière son oreille, le jaune brillant contre ses cheveux bruns. Molly s’éloigna d’un mur, regardant vers l’herbe envahie de mauvaises herbes tandis qu’elle errait dans le champ. Sherlock et Basil explorèrent le sol, le garçon de cabine désignant du doigt occasionnellement quelque chose d’intéressant.

\- Sherlock ! Appela John depuis le mur. Attendez !

Il rejoignit le capitaine dans le champ, légèrement essoufflé par les quinze minutes de marche depuis le rivage près de l’endroit où ils avaient jeté l’ancre de _l’Hudson_.

\- Es-tu sûr de toi ? La garnison sur la colline n’est pas déserte, je n’aime pas-

\- Deux douzaine d’hommes paresseux et incompétents qui ne quittent jamais le fort ? Nous avons pris toutes les précautions comme avant. Rien n’a changé.

Le chirurgien déglutit et ses yeux bleux se plongèrent dans ceux du capitaine. Il fit un signe de la tête sans dire mot en direction de Molly, qui donnait des coups de pied sur un gros rocher pour voir les fourmis s’enfuir.

Les yeux de Sherlock se plissèrent et il dit avec précision :

\- _Rien_ n’a changé. Compte tenu de l’aspersion de farine sur ton pouce, je suppose que la question des réserves a été réglée et que l’équipage est sur le chemin du retour au navire. Il fit une pause. Tu as essayé de les aider à porter.

John Watson s’arrêta de masser son épaule et acquiesça sèchement. Bien que la blessure soit guérie, ses muscles avaient tendance à se contracter terriblement vite et le souvenir de la façon dont on lui avait tiré dessus était un souvenir qu’il repoussait dès qu’il refaisait surface. Il n’avait jamais expliqué à son ami ce qui s’était passé, et il avait l’intention de ne jamais le faire. Il y avait des blessures trop profondes, au-delà des os, du cartilage et du muscle. Sherlock Holmes était un homme brillant, et remarquablement compréhensif pour quelqu’un de si impitoyable, mais il y avait des limites. Certaines choses n’avaient tout simplement pas été _faites_. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre le seul véritable ami qu’il avait au monde.

En ce qui concernait John désormais, sa vie avait recommencé le jour où un homme décharné et déterminé était entré dans la taverne près des quais où l’ancien médecin militaire avait fait de son mieux pour boire jusqu’à la mort comme sa sœur le faisait. Il n’avait cependant pas le goût d’Harriet pour les fantômes, et ses tentatives étaient donc peu enthousiastes, culminant généralement par des vomissements dans un ruelle avant de retrouver le chemin de la maison commune bondée. Même les nausées étaient mieux que de passer un autre jour face à l’ennui et à la futilité qu’étaient devenus sa vie depuis son départ de la Navy quelques mois plus tôt.

John fixait avec morosité par la porte les navires de la Navy quand il avait remarqué un grand homme avec un long manteau noir de l’autre côté du comptoir parler en tête à tête avec Nicholas, le propriétaire de la taverne.

Même à voix basse, John discerna l’urgence dans la voix de l’homme. Nicholas acquiesça, reposa sa tasse et se précipita dans l’arrière-boutique.

L’homme plaça ses mains dans ses poches et se tourna de façon décontractée vers John.

\- Vous avez l’heure ?

John fouilla dans sa poche, sortit sa montre et essaya de lire les chiffres.

\- Quatre heures. Je crois.

\- Merci. Ulster ou Edinburgh ?

\- Pardon ?

Le blond pencha la tête, certain d’avoir mal entendu dans son état d’ivresse. Il grimaça alors que le mouvement de torsion tirait sur son épaule sensible.

\- _HMS_ _Ulster_ ou _Edinburgh_? De quel navire êtes-vous ?

Le type au manteau chic avait une voix distingué à la hauteur de son apparence, complètement déplacée dans ce pub crasseux rempli de marins.

\- _Edinburgh_ – comment le savez-vous ?

Dans sa stupéfaction, John en oublia d’être malheureux.

\- C’est évident, non ? Un homme avec une formation médicale, qui a perdu son frère dans la boisson. Pauvre mais vous n’avez pas commencé comme cela. Pas de la noblesse, non. Un fils de marchand, alors. Il est mort quand vous étiez à l’université. C’est pourquoi vous n’avez pas fini. Et voilà où vous êtes maintenant, à boire pour noyer votre _cœur_ _brisé_ , ajouta l’homme aux cheveux noirs avec sarcasme.

Ses yeux bleus étaient tranchant et sans pitié.

\- Sentiment est une affliction inutile. Qui que ce soit il vous a rendu service.

John Watson se redressa, bouche béante bêtement. La colère et la curiosité étaient en guerre l’une contre l’autre.

\- _Qui êtes-vous_? Qui vous a dit tout ça ?

\- Personne ne m’a rien dit, je l’ai déduis. J’ai détecté les signes sur votre personne et compris ce qu’ils indiquaient. Je suis détective. J’ai inventé le job, expliqua -t-il brillamment, avec un large sourire qui n’atteignit pas tout à fait ses yeux.

Il tira des gants de son manteau et les enfila lorsque Nicholas revint au comptoir avec une lettre. Le grand homme remit quelques pièces au propriétaire, et se retourna vers John.

\- Il se trouve que j’ai besoin d’un médecin dans l’équipage de mon navire. La paie est bonne et vous ne vous ennuierez jamais.

\- Je ne connais même pas votre nom, et vous voulez que je monte sur un bateau ? La tête de John dodelina mais il était intrigué. Et comment avez-vous su pour… pour Harry ?

\- Votre montre. Ses initiales sont gravées dessus. Elle est rayée et est souvent tombée, comportement d’ivrogne – qui d’autre ferait _autant_ tomber une montre aussi chère – mais en bon état et de valeur raisonnable. Pourtant vous ne l’avez pas vendu, malgré votre évident besoin d’argent. Sentimental alors. Quelqu’un qui vous a été proche. Le style est moderne, la montre d’un jeune homme. Un frère que vous avez perdu mais vous avez gardé la montre, expliqua l’homme avec insouciance, puis ajouta, mon nom est Sherlock Holmes.

\- John Watson, répondit-il automatiquement. _Ça_ c’était incroyable.

L’homme étrange haussa les sourcils et détourna le regard, un léger sourire se formant sur ses lèvres.

\- Eh bien, John Watson. Vous avez une formation médicale. En fait, vous êtes un médecin de la marine.

\- Oui. Comment vous le savez ?

Sherlock ignora sa question.

\- Vous allez bien ? Demanda-t-il, glissant la lettre dans sa poche alors qu’il regardait la rue animée. Des hommes en uniformes se précipitèrent à plusieurs reprises vers la porte ouverte.

Repensant au nombre incalculable de corps qu’il avait remis sur pied sans paniquer, John releva sa tête avec fierté.

\- Très bien.

\- Vu beaucoup de blessures, alors ? Des morts violentes ?

\- Oui.

Cela allait sans dire, sur un navire de la marine durant cette guerre avec la France.

\- Un peu d’ennuis aussi, je parie.

\- Bien sûr, oui. Assez pour une vie entière. Bien assez.

Des os brisés et des membres sectionnés traversèrent son esprit.

\- Vous voulez en voir plus ?

\- Oh God, _oui_.

Et pour la première fois en trois mois, John Watson sentit qu’il voulait vraiment être lucide et vivant.

\- Bien. Nous ferions mieux de partir. Courrez.

Les yeux du blond s’écarquillèrent de confusion.

\- Quoi ?

\- J’évite les hommes du Roi. J’ai dû m’arrêter pour prendre quelque chose chez Nick, et je ne pouvais pas laisser passer la chance d’attraper un chirurgien. Mais on devrait vraiment y aller….

Les yeux de Sherlock remarquèrent la forme d’un jeune homme familier portant un pistoler sur la hanche juste en face de la taverne.

\- Maintenant. _Courrez_.

John Watson eut à peine le temps d’attraper son manteau usé et son sac bas de gamme avec ses maigres biens matériels avant d’être traîné hors de son siège par le capitaine.

Sherlock et John coururent à travers les docks et grimpèrent à bord du _Hudson_. L’équipage du navire était déjà prête à partir, et s’éloignèrent du quai. Un petit groupe d’homme, guidé par un jeune homme à l’allure agréable avec un pistolet, hurla de colère au départ du vaisseau.

Depuis son endroit sûr sur le point, Sherlock salua le jeune homme, en criant :

\- Mes excuses ! Je ne suis pas votre obligé aujourd’hui, Monsieur Dimmock !

Le rapide navire disparu en bas de la Tamise, et son capitaine et son nouveau chirurgien s’effondrèrent en riant sur les bancs au centre du navire.

\- C’est de la folie. C’est une foutue folie. Je ne sais pas ce que je fais là.

La tête de John tournait et pour une raison quelconque il se surprit à sourire.

\- Je vous l’avais dit, vous ne vous ennuierez pas.

\- Comment savez-vous toutes ces choses à mon sujet, Capitaine Holmes.

\- Appelez-moi Sherlock, et je vous le dirais.

John acquiesça. Et Sherlock tint sa part du marché, expliquant rapidement comment il avait déduit le passé de John à partir des ourlets de son pantalon et de la dernière chemise qui restait de son uniforme de la marine (tous deux présentant des tâches de sang de différentes nuances, indiquant une exposition constante à des blessures fréquentes), de son épaule blessée ( _évidemment_ dans les quatre derniers mois), de son accent du Norfolk qui était éduqué mais pas snob, et les regards fréquents de John aux navires à quai de la Royal Navy.

Son système saturé par l’alcool, John s’endormit sur le banc pendant que Sherlock expliquait comment il avait deviné que John appartenait à l’un des plus grands navires qui avaient accosté à Londres au cours des quatre derniers mois. Deux grands navires avaient de fréquentes rencontres sanglantes avec les Français, indiquant qu’il se trouvait soit sur _l’Ulster_ , soit _l’Edinburgh_. Sherlock était en pleine démonstration, discutant de la mort du père de John, lorsqu’il remarqua que le nouveau chirurgien du navire ronflait paisiblement.

Ce ne fut que le lendemain, alors que John soignait sa gueule de bois qu’il se souvint d’informer Sherlock que Harriet était une sœur et pas un frère. La capitaine jura et se sermonna.

\- Il y a toujours quelque chose que je manque.

Il ne trouva jamais le courage au capitaine de demander comment il avait su que John avait le cœur brisé.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Un an après leur première fuite de Londres, les hommes se retrouvèrent dans une situation similaire, cette fois avec une timide jeune femme dans le sillage.

Seulement elle n’était pas aussi timide que John avait cru qu’elle était quand Sherlock l’avait tiré dans la calèche. La robe ample l’avait fait paraitre maladroit et mal à l’aise, ses traits presque elfiques.

Avec un pantalon et une chemise retenue par une ceinture, elle était agile et plus à l’aise. Elle resplendissait sous le soleil et chantait quand elle pensait que personne ne l’entendait donnant de petits coups dans l’herbe, sentant les fleurs.

Quand elle sourit, John la trouvait presque charmante. Il soupçonnait de plus en plus son ami de l’avoir également remarqué. Un an à bord avec Sherlock Holmes lui avait appris à lire le visage de l’homme, et ses yeux. Le capitaine avait une excellente vision périphérique, donc son observation n’était pas flagrante mais John reconnut le subtile mouvement de ses épaules et de son menton alors qu’il volait des regards vers la femme dans le champ.

\- Je retourne à l’Hudson, dit John, sortant sa montre de sa poche. Nous avons une bonne heure avant de devoir mettre les voiles, je dirais. Tu as besoin de moi ici ?

\- Non, rentre et fais une sieste comme tu l’as prévu, dit Sherlock levant les yeux au ciel. Prend Basil et la mallette avec toi, je vais emmener Molly dans une boutique.

\- Bien.

Le chirurgien sauta par-dessus le muret, et le garçon de cabine grimpa après lui, traînant la mallette d’échantillons. Ils marchèrent le long du petit chemin de terre, alors que Sherlock récupérait Molly dans le champ et se dirigèrent dans l’autre direction en descendant le chemin.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**-** **Je n’ai pas vraiment besoin de plus d’une robe. J’aime les pantalons. Bien sûr j’aurai besoin de quelque chose à porter quand je descendrais du navire et retournerais à la maison, mais je peux continuer à porter ça à bord, pas vrai ? Demanda Molly avec espoir.**

**L’employé de la petite boutique fronça le sourcils et jeta un regard aux jambes de Molly. Les robes n’étaient pas sa marchandise habituelle, ils ne faisaient que les simples provisions, mais il était plus que disposé à se séparer de certaines robes de sa fille aînée pour le prix élevé que Sherlock lui proposait. _Une femme qui s’exhibe en pantalon comme un homme, ce n’est pas bien_ , pensa-t-il. _Ce n’est pas normal_. Mais il garda sa bouche fermée, espérant une grosse vente. Il avait rencontré le Capitaine Holmes deux fois auparavant, il était bon pour l’argent et ne faisait pas d’histoire, contrairement aux garçons de la garnison. **

**-** **Je ne vois aucune raison contre, répondit Sherlock.**

**Molly sourit. Ses yeux errèrent sur l’une des étagères bien rangées, remplies d’un étrange assortiment de bonbons, de boutons, d’aiguilles et de couteaux. Elle posa sa lettre à son père sur un tonneau et souleva le bol** **de bonbons.**

**Elle y réfléchit pendant une minute et se tourna vers Sherlock.**

**-** **Croyez-vous… vous avez dit que j’étais payée… croyez-vous que nous pourrions en acheter quelques-uns ?**

**-** **Vous ne mangez pas de sucreries, dit le capitaine en attrapant sa lettre. Vos dents sont excellentes.**

**-** **J’en mange parfois, mais pas tant que ça, oui. Je pensais que Basil pourrait les aimer. Le voir manger des poignées de sucre est…**

**Elle plissa le nez et gloussa.**

**-** **Bien.**

**Il jeta une poignée de bonbons sur le comptoir à côté de la robe de la fille de l’employé et une paire de chaussure en cuir très usées pour Molly. L’homme au comptoir emballa les bonbons dans du papier, les tendirent à Molly et mit le reste des articles ensemble dans un grand paquet attaché avec de la ficelle.**

**Sherlock posa la lettre sur les paquet avec plusieurs pièces de monnaie.**

**-** **Ceci couvrira les frais, je pense que vous serez d’accord.**

**L’employé acquiesça.**

**Molly jeta un coup d’œil à la porte, se demandant quand ils mettraient à nouveau les voiles. Le centre de la « ville » était presque un banc de sable, une étroite bande de terre avec des ports des deux côtés. Au loin, elle vit les mats de _l’Hudson_. Retourneraient-ils vers Londres maintenant ? Molly était surprise de reconnaître sa propre déception à l’idée. **

L’attention de la femme étant détournée, Sherlock agit rapidement. Il se pencha sur le comptoir, effrayant le commis, et lâcha la lettre dans le poubelle située en-dessous. Se redressant, il eut un sourire de vainqueur, et tapota les pièces.

L’homme comprit. Il lança un regard au dos de Molly, puis empocha les pièces.

\- Un plaisir de vous voir, Capitaine. Bon voyage à vous et… à la dame.

Sherlock prit le paquet attaché et se dirigea vers la porte. Molly le suivit dehors, appréciant la fraîcheur de vent salé qui soufflait sur son visage. Il ne fit que quelques pas quand il s’arrêta brusquement, Molly s’écrasa presque contre lui.

Devant, deux hommes en uniforme descendant rapidement le chemin en terre dans leur direction.

_-_ _Bon sang !_

Le sourcil de Sherlock se haussa alors que Molly continuait à jurer couramment.

Il attrapa son poignet et tira Molly autour du petit bâtiment. Il fit tomber le paquet et la pressa contre un pan du mur, son torse pressé contre le sien.

Surprise, Molly fit tomber le paquet de bonbons alors que la main de Sherlock serpenta pour lui toucher le dos tandis que son autre main se posait sur sa joue. Elle enroula instinctivement ses bras autour de sa taille et leva les yeux vers son visage, les yeux écarquillés. Elle essaya de contrôler sa respiration, mais la poussée d’énergie due à la peur et l’excitement se précipita en elle. Ses joues rougirent et ses lèvres s’entrouvrirent lorsque son pouce caressa sa joue.

Sherlock resta parfaitement immobile, regardant les yeux de Molly, sa bouche plana juste au-dessus de ses lèvres. Il remarqua avec intérêt la rythme rapide auquel ses pupilles se dilatèrent, le centre noir effaçant presque l’iris marron.

Le bruit de quatre bottes écrasant le gravier se rapprocha. Le bavardage sans intérêt des soldats s’intensifia jusqu’à ce que Sherlock puisse voir un éclair de manteau bleu du coin de l’œil. Tout ayant l’air de regarder Molly, il observa les bottes mal cirées des soldats, leurs pantalons sales, et leurs chemises à moitié défaites qui leur auraient valu des coups de fouet si l’ancienne garnison n’avait pas été si sous-équipée et ignorée.

Il attendit que les deux hommes s’en aillent car, d’après leurs vêtements, leurs petites bourses d’argent, et leur manque de rapidité à prendre leurs armes, ils ne le cherchaient pas mais se promenaient simplement, probablement pour aller dans le même magasin.

Sentant qu’ils pouvaient encore voir une partie de son visage, Sherlock pencha sa tête de manière à ce que son nez effleure le bout du sien, leurs souffles se mêlant. Le corps de Molly se tendit dans ses bras.

Il se demanda si il lui était venu à l’idée de crier.

_Elle me fait confiance_ , pensa-t-il. _Quelle imprudence. Et je ne suis pas un homme assez bon pour ne pas en profiter._

Les soldats se mirent à rire aux éclats alors qu’ils se donnaient des coups de coude et espionnaient les amants apparemment en rendez-vous galant.

Molly mit ses mains sur ses hanches, et se leva sur la pointe de pied pour chuchoter à l’oreille de Sherlock.

\- Ils ne partent pas. Qu’est-ce qu’on fait ? Ne vont-ils pas se demander… ?

Il soupira. Elle avait raison. Mais c’était dangereux et qui sait combien de temps les deux hommes resteraient et les reluqueraient même s’ils les croyaient être des amants inoffensifs saisissant un moment d’intimité ?

Molly vit l’indécision dans ses yeux bleus et dans son front froncé très proche de son visage. Elle mordit sa lèvre et fonça.

Un visage très enthousiaste et maladroit se poussa soudain contre celui de Sherlock, sa petite bouche rose s’écrasa contre ses lèvres avec la subtilité d’un marteau. Il grimaça et se recula, fronçant désormais ouvertement les sourcils.

\- Pas un seul de ces livres n’explique le _baiser_ ? Oh pour l’amour de _Dieu_ , siffla-t-il dans sa barbe.

Avec impatience, il enroula sa main autour de l’arrière de sa tête et prit le contrôle, tirant pour pencher son menton vers le haut, amenant ses lèvres à se poser doucement sur les siennes. Son autre main commença à caresser le bas de son dos, tandis qu’il écarta ses jambes avec un genou. Alors qu’il déposait une série de petits et légers baisers sur ses lèvres et ses joues, il murmura :

\- Mets ta main sur mes épaules.

Molly sentit la chaleur brûlante de son visage s’atténuer en une chaleur rose soutenue tandis que son visage pâle et anguleux frôlait le sien, ses lèvres pleines ouvrant désormais sa bouche. Elle n’était que faiblement consciente de lui obéir et de draper ses bras sur ses épaules. Le bas de son corps se tenait entre ses jambes et le baiser s’approfondit.

Un sifflement bas se fit entendre des hommes, et un commentaire vulgaire au sujet du pantalon de Molly.

Elle s’en fichait. Elle ouvrit sa bouche et sentit la langue de Sherlock toucher la sienne avec hésitation, comme s’il essayait de se souvenir comment tout cela marchait.

Ce qui était en fait le cas, car cela faisait plusieurs années qu’il avait cédé à l’aveu que son corps était le même que celui d’autres hommes, avec des besoins similaires.

Il était censé être _meilleur_ que ça, pas un animal en rut. Il devrait être _heureux_ _que le fait d’avoir embrassé la curieuse fille du vicaire à seize ans soit un lointain et peu précieux souvenir. Il devrait être heureux d’à peine se rappeler quand il avait enfoui sa bite dans une comtesse veuve et intelligente après une des fêtes arrosées de son frère, il y a dix ans. Il y avait eu d’autre expériences de jeunesse ; des visages et des noms tous effacés, il ne restait que la substance des incidents._

_Rien de tout cela n’avait d’importance, il s’agissait seulement d’une expérimentation pour prouver qu’il n’en avait pas besoin. Et tout cela était une défaite par ce simple œillet de_ _docteur_ _, qui gémissait et se tortillait contre le renflement grandissant de son pantalon._

_Sans y penser, il fit remonter sa jambes autour de sa taille et poussa plus fort contre son centre chaud. Son corps était incliné à l’écart de la route, protégeant le plus possible Molly des regards lubriques des hommes. Il mordilla ses lèvres, et ses doigts frôlèrent son ventre et remonta pour prendre dans le creux de sa main un petit sein._

_Oh oui, je me souviens de ça_ _, pensa-t-il, alors que le bout de son doigt traçait le sommet durci de son mamelon._

_Molly haleta et l’embrassa plus fort, apprenant sa bouche, comment utiliser sa langue avec la sienne. Elle était affamée, voulant avaler tout le moment, sans se soucier de qui regardait. Elle comprit enfin ce qui avait submergé les amants dans le jardin._

_Elle fit courir une main dans ses cheveux, se glorifiant de la sensation de ses boucles désordonnées entre ses doigts. Elle frotta sa tête de manière expérimentale, et fut récompensée par un gémissement suivi d’un grognement de sa bouche dérivant vers son cou pour sucer légèrement sa peau pâle exposée à cet endroit. Sa main droite se saisit de ses fesses, les écrasant l’un contre l’autre encore plus fermement alors qu’il travaillait la peau sensible de son cou._

_Molly frissonna._

\- _Sherlock_ _._

A ce moment précis, elle aurait fait n’importe quoi pour lui, lui laissant faire n’importe quoi d’elle.

C’est pourquoi ce fut choquant et froid lorsqu’il s’éloigna d’elle, se recula et lança aux soldats :

\- Vous n’avez pas ailleurs où aller, les gars hein ?

Avec un clin d’œil théâtral et complice.

Les soldats rirent, de bon cœur, et firent un signe à Sherlock en se retournant et en reprenant leur marche, hors de vue. Molly entendit leurs voix disparaitre soudain, ce qui signifiaient qu’ils étaient entrés dans un bâtiment.

Elle baissa le regard vers le sol, et vit que la fleur jaune du champ était tombée dans la boue. Elle se pencha pour récupérer les bonbons et la fleurs, nettoyant la boue avant de la glisser sur son oreille.

Sherlock s’éclaircit la gorge et croisa les bras, en regardant au loin.

\- Rien à craindre, donc. Ils ne sont pas méfiants.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et remit en place ses vêtements.

\- Oui, dit Molly doucement. Vous étiez très convaincant.

\- Oui, eh bien, oui.

Il acquiesça et regarda aux alentours. Partout sauf vers son visage rayonnant.

\- Nous devrions rentrer. Il ne faut pas tenter la chance.

Il ramassa le colis par terre et fit deux pas avant de remarquer que Molly ne bougeait pas. Après quelques pas, il s’arrêta et regarda en arrière.

\- Un problème ?

Molly hésita et chercha sur le visage de Sherlock tout signe de l’homme passionné qui l’avait goûté comme si elle était un bonbon une minute auparavant.

Il avait disparu, et était remplacé par une créature froide de logique et d’efficacité. Il avait l’air imperturbable, beau et maître de lui, ce qui contrastait fortement avec Molly, avec ses cheveux emmêlés et le suçon qui sortait juste en dessous du col de sa chemise.

Elle n’arrivait pas à le comprendre. Elle aimait l’aventure de le découvrir.

Le bruit d’une porte qui claque venant d’un endroit proche, fit sortir Molly de sa rêverie. Elle rattrapa Sherlock et ils retournèrent ensemble à la barque sur la rive pour retrouver Basil qui les attendait, seul.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Alors que John et Basil s’approchaient du rivage, le garçon montra du doigt l’étroite bande de terre qui menait au port de l’autre côté de la ville.

\- Qu’est-ce que c’est ?

John, occupé à trimbaler la lourde caisse, ne s’était concentré que sur l’accès à la barque. Ses yeux suivirent la main tendue de Basil, et se posèrent sur la vue d’un grand navire de guerre ancré dans l’autre port, de l’autre côté de l’île. Le navire était un peu caché par les bâtiments et les autres navires dans le port, mais il le reconnaitrait n’importe où.

_Le satané HMS Edinburgh._

\- Monte dans le bateau, tenez-vous prêts.

Il tendit à Basil la caisse et courut comme le diable vers le centre-ville.

John courut vers la boutique, ses yeux constamment à la recherche d’hommes de la Navy. La route était déserte jusqu’à présent, à l’exception d’un vieux pécheur transportant un chariot rempli de la prise du jour.

Lorsqu’il s’approcha de la boutique, il ralentit, ne voulant pas attirer l’attention. Son cœur se serra quand il vit deux hommes en uniformes se promener et rire, mais il souffla quand il réalisa qu’ils s’agissaient simplement de garçons de la garnison et non d’officiers du _Edinburgh_.

Il poussa la porte ouverte, effrayant le commis et le seul client, qui tourna au bruit de la porte claquant contre le mur.

Avant même que l’homme n’ait fini de se retourner, John Watson sut qu’il avait de gros ennuis. Il avait l’impression qu’un chirurgien l’avait ouvert, atteint et serré son cœur avec son poing.

L’homme était propre et frais des pieds à la tête. Ses bottes étaient polies et son pantalon couleur crème était bien rentré dans les bottes. Un gilet clair était porté sous son long manteau bleu sombre. Une douzaine de boutons brillaient et l’or des épaulettes sur ses épaules donnaient à l’homme l’impression d’être encore plus large. Le haut col pâle soulignait le bronzage de son visage. Le bronzage provenait probablement de son habitude de ne pas se mettre à l’abri du soleil comme le faisaient habituellement les hommes de rang supérieur. Sans parler du fait qu’il portait son chapeau sous son bras, comme il le faisait maintenant, au lieu de le poser sur cheveux bruns argentés, coupé à rebours de la mode.

_Qu’est-ce que Sherlock Holmes déduirait de cette habitude à transgresser les règles ?_ Se demanda John. _Certains ont besoin de se rebeller contre la Navy, ou simplement un homme pratique qui aime la mer et le soleil ?_ Et ce fut la seule pensée cohérente qu’il eut avant que les yeux chocolat de l’homme ne rencontrent les siens et se plissent de joie.

\- Eh bien, que je sois damné ! Voilà une vision pour mes yeux fatigués.

Il reposa ses achats sur le comptoir et s’empressa de tendre la main au chirurgien du navire.

\- C’est _vraiment_ bon de te voir John. Est-ce l’endroit où tu t’es enfouis ? Ce n’est plus la même chose sans toi à bord.

Son sourire était chaleureux et sincère, avec une touche de tristesse, et John se sentit attiré par l’énergie familière.

Sans réfléchir, il serra la main de l’officier de la Royal Navy et inspira aussi calmement que possible.

\- C’est bon te voir aussi, Gregory.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Traduction PetraTodd]

**_London_ **

Dr. Matthias Hooper s'empressa de quitter le pub où il s'était rendu après être son retour en ville l'après-midi suivant la fête. Il avait perdu la trace de beaucoup de choses qu'il avait dépensé et pourtant, il ne pouvait pas oublier qu'il avait perdu sa fille.

Il s'était réveillé dans le lit d'un des sœurs veuves – il ne se rappelait pas laquelle des deux. Il ne pensait pas que la dame s'en soucierait, car elle ne pouvait pas non plus appeler _son_ nom alors qu'ils trébuchaient maladroitement hors du lit et dans leurs vêtements tachés de vin.

Personne qui avait assisté à la fête ne se rappelait avoir vu Molly partir. En fait, personne ne se rappelait du tout de Molly. Ce n'était pas inhabituel. Elle avait le don de se fondre dans les murs quand elle le voulait.

Le médecin avait remarqué qu'elle passait beaucoup de temps dans le jardin, mais il supposait qu'elle était simplement dans une de ses crises de colère. Elle était parfois tellement _maussade,_ pas aussi charmante que sa grande sœur Anne avait été. Sa mère Maria, sans être d'une grande beauté, avait été audacieuse et pleine d'esprit et, de son vivant, Matthias avait essayé d'empêcher la boisson de lui mettre la main dessus. Quand la fièvre typhoïde avait pris le dessus sur Maria l'effrontée et la douce Annie, il avait abandonné. C'était trop difficile de garder la tête froide tout le temps quand il faisait face à son enfant sombre et vivant, la seule qui avait hérité de son intelligence et qui voyait tous ses défauts. Sa compréhension de la faiblesse de son père se voyait dans ses yeux, même enfant. Elle seule pouvait voir à travers les sourires joviales de Matthias.

Quand il passa la porte du pub, il fut surpris de ne pas être agressé par la lumière du soleil. La lune était haute dans le ciel de Londres. Combien de temps avait-il été là ? Il avait l'impression que sa tête allait s'effondrer sous l'effet de la bière.

Le soir d'été bouillonnait d'une énergie et d'un potentiel nerveux. Deux prostituées adossées à un mur à l'extérieur du pub approchèrent Matthias quand il se décida à commencer sa recherche. Alors qu'il se détournait avec agacement des deux femmes, une élégante calèche noire tirée par deux chevaux s'arrêta devant le médecin ivre. Le véhicule s'éclaira, fraîchement peint et richement décoré, bien qu'il n'ait pas de blason familial ni de véritable signe distinctif.

_En ai-je enfin pris un de trop ?_ Ses yeux lui jouaient sûrement des tours. Un landau* importé n'avait rien à faire dans un quartier à deux pas des docks, un endroit grouillant de marins et de prostituées.

Alors qu'il se tenait là, le regard perdu, la portière s'ouvrit, et un adorable jeune visage se pencha en avant et regarda dehors.

Ses yeux noirs capturèrent les siens, et un mystérieux sourire courbèrent ses lèvres pleines. Elle fit signe du doigt à Matthias, et il se surprit à s'avancer.

\- Bonsoir, Dr. Hooper. Joignez-vous à nous, s'il vous plait, ronronna-t-elle.

Sa voix était mielleuse mais il y avait intelligence sous-jacente.

Il fronça les sourcils.

\- Excusez-moi, ma dame, nous nous connaissons ? Je ne pense pas que j'oublierai des charmes comme les vôtres, ajouta-t-il, retombant dans sa suavité instinctive même quand il était en état d'ébriété.

Elle secoua la tête.

\- Nous, vous ne l'auriez pas oublié. S'il vous plaît, venez faire un tour. Vous êtes demandé.

\- Oh je vois.

Une partie de la confusion de Matthias se dissipa.

\- Quels sont les symptômes de la maladie ?

Il ne se risquerait pas à pratiquer une autopsie sans l'assistance de Molly mais il pouvait toujours gérer les lits des malades. Son problème avec Molly pouvait attendre une heure ou deux le temps qu'il s'occupe de ça. L'argent sera aussi utile pour sa cause, puisque ses poches étaient vides après sa longue beuverie.

La jeune femme se rassit et le médecin monta dans la calèche.

Matthias ne pensa pas à se demander pourquoi ils cherchaient un médecin qui était manifestement en état d'ébriété et qui titubait dans l'un des pires quartiers de Londres.

En levant le visage, il se rendit compte qu'il y avait un autre occupant dans la calèche, aussi richement décoré que le landau.

\- Comme c'est gentil de vous joindre à nous Dr. Hooper, dit l'homme aimablement.

Il se déplaça sur son siège et tapota nonchalamment la pointe argentée de sa canne sur son pied alors que ses yeux parcouraient rapidement Matthias.

\- Je m'excuse d'interrompre votre soirée mais nous avons une... souci commun.

\- Un souci commun... ? Vous voulez dire un patient ?

Les yeux de Matthias alternèrent de l'homme à la voix froide à la jeune femme aux cheveux bruns qui regardait par la vitre avec un léger amusement.

\- Il n'y a pas de patient, Dr. Hooper. Et s'il y en avait, vous seriez incapable de l'examiner, mentionna l'homme bien habillé avec désinvolture. Sans votre fille, vous n'êtes rien. Sherlock a du aussi le remarquer, je pense que nous pouvons le supposer. Les signes sont visibles sur vos vêtements, votre peau et au tremblement intermittent de vos mains.

Le visage de Matthias devint rouge et il bafouilla :

\- Eh bien ceci est... vous, monsieur ! C'est faux. Paroles cruelles. Oui... Sa voix resta en suspens. Qui êtes- _vous_ , monsieur ?

L'homme fortement frappa le sol avec sa canne et la calèche commença à bouger.

\- Voici ma pupille, Anthea Mikos.

Matthias tenta de sourire à Anthea mais elle avait déjà perdu tout intérêt à la conversation et regardait par la vitre un bagarre de pub qui s'était déplacé dans la rue.

L'étranger continua.

\- Je suis Mycroft Holmes. Warwick.

Il inclina gracieusement la tête vers Matthias.

Le médecin se redressa sur son siège et tenta de se ressaisir en présence de l'un des hommes les plus puissants d'Angleterre. Il y avait des rumeurs selon lesquelles le Prince estimait l'opinion du Comte de Warwick par-dessus toutes les autres, qu'il était le vrai cœur du trône. _Et il était ivre dans la maudite calèche de cet homme._

\- Comme je l'ai dit, nous avons une situation commune. Mon frère a kidnappé votre fille, sûrement pour ses connaissances médicales. Sherlock n'a pas pour habitude de s'enfuir avec des jeunes filles. Il a été vu à bord de son bateau hier avec votre fille – saine et sauve- dans son sillage. C'était trois heures après qu'il a été vu, avec l'un de ses amis, cambrioler votre maison pour des objets sans importance.

Le choc, le soulagement, la confusion puis la rage traversèrent le visage rouge de Mathias.

\- Quelqu'un l'a _vu_ – vu les deux cambriolés – et ils ne les ont pas arrêtés ? S'il lui fait du mal, je le ferai inculper, peu importe que votre frère soit un comte, vous comprenez ? Dans quel pétrin est-il mêlé ?

Mycroft pinça ses lèvres et inclina sa tête.

\- La situation de Sherlock en ce moment est compliquée. Comme d'habitude, il a dit quelque chose d'imprudent et à l'homme le plus impitoyable. Les détails ne vous concernent pas. Cependant, votre fille l'est.

Il tendit la main vers la jeune femme sans regarder, et Anthea sortit une fine pile de papiers des plis de sa magnifique robe en soie.

\- Comment avez-vous... ?

Le front de Matthias se fronça d'étonnement. La nuit devenait de plus en plus folle, pourtant il y avait à nouveau un mince éclat de soulagement, quelqu'un savait où était Molly.

Anthea haussa les épaules et sourit comme un chat avant de détourner à nouveau le regard.

Mycroft tourna les papiers pendant une minute en silence. Sa concentration érudite semblait en contradiction avec le luxe de son manteau de velours élégante et sa cravate élaborée.

La tête du médecin se mit à battre à nouveau, et il souhaita que le rythme de la voiture qui rebondissait dans la ville s'arrête. La bière bon marché bouillonnait dans son ventre alors qu'il attendait.

\- Ils ne sont pas revenus. J'avoue que je suis un peu... déstabilisé. Quand ils ont été vu embarquant Miss Hooper à bord, j'ai cru qu'il se comporterait logiquement et qu'il la ramènerait bientôt chez elle. Il ne l'a pas fait, et je ne crois pas que la poursuite peu enthousiaste de la Royal Navy soit à blâmer. Dans un cas précédent, il avait simplement fait demi-tour et s'était glissé dans le port. Les capitaines du port sont facilement soudoyés pour détourner le regard. Au lieu de revenir, il est... parti ailleurs et a emmené Molly avec lui. Je suis...

Il tapota sa joue, cherchant le mot correct.

\- Inquiet ? proposa Matthias.

Il l'était certainement. Il suspectait aussi que ses derniers verres réapparaîtraient bientôt si cet infernal véhicule ne s'arrêtait pas de rouler si vite.

Mycroft sourit, dévoilant ses dents.

\- Intrigué.

Il se pencha en avant, posant ses mains croisées sur sa canne.

\- Parlez-moi de votre Molly, Dr. Hooper. N'omettez _rien._

Matthias hésita puis commença à parler. Cet homme puissant était son meilleur espoir pour trouver Molly. Il l'avait trop souvent laissée tomber – quand sa mère est morte, quand il a laissé la boisson prendre le dessus, quand il a laissé cet apprenti menteur dans leur vie – et il ne pouvait pas échouer à nouveau.

Mycroft écouta, et acquiesça et sourit.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**_Îles de Scilly_ **

John Watson ne bougeait pas, regardant son passé en face. L'inévitabilité du moment lui pesait ; il savait qu'il en arriverait là. Le jour où Sherlock avait nommé le navire qui avait été détourné de sa mission de guerre afin de le poursuivre. Il s'était épanoui dans la vie des navires pirates mais il avait toujours su qu'il finirait par payer cette liberté.

_Eh bien... c'était une bonne balade_ , se dit-il. _Sois courageux_.

Gregory Lestrade ne s'était peut-être pas encore rendu compte que John n'était pas un habitant des Îles Scilly, mais il l'apprendrait bientôt. John pria pour que Sherlock et Molly aient pu revenir à _l'Hudson_ sains et saufs. Puis il se maudit de ne pas avoir dit à Basil de leur dire de partir s'il ne revenait pas tout de suite. Bien sûr le capitaine allait venir le chercher comme il le ferait _lui-même_ pour Sherlock.

_L'amitié, quelle emmerdeuse,_ pensa-t-il en luttant pour garder son visage paisible et détendu.

\- Ce n'est pas un arrêt habituel pour vous les gars. Tu aimes une fille du coin, alors ? Quel est son nom ? Taquina John, espérant le distraire.

\- Non, dit Lestrade avec fermeté. Toujours marié, bien que je ne l'ai pas vu depuis presque un an. Elle est retournée chez sa mère à la campagne, elle n'a jamais pu supporter Londres... Non pas que...

Il fit un signe de la main.

\- Peu importe.

Il sourit et ses yeux bruns profonds brillèrent. Le sourire enlevait cinq ans à son visage bronzé et ridé.

Il prit le paquet sur le comptoir et fit ses adieux au commis. L'homme au comptoir n'était pas un imbécile ; il observa avec méfiance mais ne dit rien, et fut visiblement soulagé quand Lestrade et John se dirigèrent vers la porte.

\- Ils nous font courir derrière un stupide bateau, bien que pour être honnête je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils s'embêtent. Nous sommes en pleine guerre et nous perdons notre temps avec un bateau pirate qui ne frappe que les Français ou d'autres pirates ? Je n'ai pas que ça à foutre. Il s'arrêta. Probablement... ne le dis pas aux gars si tu en rencontres un ici.

John sourit malgré lui. _C'était_ vraiment bon de le voir.

L'officier de la marine fouilla dans les petits paquets emballés et en sortis deux bonbons, en offrant un à John, qui accepta. Il avait oublié que l'homme plus âgé adorait les bonbons. C'était un miracle que ses dents soient si fortes et si blanches.

\- Nous nous sommes juste arrêtés quelques heures pour nous approvisionner à Londres et rester deux semaines, mais nous n'étions pas là depuis une demi-journée quand on nous a ordonné de repartir. Par le roi lui-même, disent-ils.

Lestrade haussa les épaules et suça le bonbon dans sa bouche.

\- Désolé de te casser les oreilles, John. Les officiers sont beaucoup – eh bien, les médecins n'ont pas ton talents pour écouter et recoudre. Tu n'avais pas à partir, tu sais. Il y a une bande de poules bavardes sur le bateau mais les ragots auraient...

La phrase mourut dans la gorge de Lestrade quand il vit le regard menaçant sur le visage de John. _Ah. Toujours un sujet douloureux_.

\- Qu'as-tu fait depuis ?

Ses yeux chauds analysèrent le visage de l'autre homme.

Il n'était pas du tout préparé pour ça et se mélangea dans sa réponse :

\- Je suis rentré à la maison. Il s'est avéré qu'elle était morte deux mois auparavant. C'était un long moment. Et puis, uh –

John imagina Sherlock entrant dans la taverne et le recrutant pour _l'Hudson_. Il sourit, et ne put penser à la façon de continuer. Il haussa les épaules puis rit.

\- Je ne sais pas. Ça a été une année étrange Gregory.

John regarda autour de lui, se demandant dans quel sens aller. Il ne pouvait pas ramener Lestrade à _l'Hudson,_ évidemment, mais il devait aller quelque part ou il se méfierait.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu cherchais au fait ? Demanda Lestrade. Quand tu es entré ?

John fut sauvé de répondre par la vue de Sherlock courant vers eux. Sa grande silhouette élancée au long manteau noir se détachait nettement du paysage vert estival.

Lestrade plissa les yeux au loin.

\- Qui est ce type ?

\- Um, c'est... un pêcheur, dit John, espérant désespérément que Lestrade ne remarquerait pas qu'aucun pêcheur local ne ressemblait à Sherlock Holmes dans son pantalon moulant et sa chemise blanche. S'il continuait aussi à regarder dans cette direction il finirait par remarquer les navires dans l'autre port, y compris _l'Hudson_.

\- Dis, comment va l' _Edinburgh_? Demanda John d'un ton trop vif. Allons jeter un coup d'œil, yeah ? En souvenir du bon vieux temps. Ce vieux bateau me manque.

Lestrade sourit mais son regard était toujours sur Sherlock.

\- Je l'ai déjà vu quelque part.

Il plissa le nez en réfléchissant.

Sherlock Holmes ralentit à une douzaine de pas des deux hommes. Il comprit le message silencieux dans les yeux de John, et il jugea l'officier en uniforme.

_Oh. C'est malheureux._

L'officier de marine était vaguement familier. Il prit en compte les détails de l'habit de l'homme, son leadership évident, le degré de confort de John parlant et se tenant près de l'officier, et arriva à la conclusion que c'était l'homme qui le pourchassait. Il avait vu Lestrade de loin, d'où cette familiarité. Et s'il était là, alors tout le _HMS Endinburgh_ était là. Sherlock mit fin à la situation et formula un nouveau plan, le tout en cinq secondes.

Sherlock afficha un sourire agité sur son visage et continua à courir.

\- Hullo Johnny ! Martha va avoir un bébé, je dois aller chercher la sage-femme, viens prendre une pinte avec moi demain, merci ! Il continua, se préparant à courir.

Lestrade fronça les sourcils lorsque l'étrange homme les dépassa. Il se tourna, dos à John.

\- Halte !

Sherlock s'arrêta. Il tourna seulement sa tête.

\- Oui ? Un peu pressé, mec !

Lestrade attrapa l'épée à son côté, une simple lame mortelle en contradiction avec son uniforme décoré.

\- Ils nous ont donné une esquisse, des dessins. On les a regardé pendant des mois. Jamais vu un visage comme ça ni avant ni depuis. Jusqu'à maintenant.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand il leva son épée.

\- Capitaine Holmes. Vous avez été une vraie plaie. Tournez-vous et mettez-vous à genoux.

Sherlock obéit, ses yeux froids fixant juste au-dessus de l'épaule de Lestrade alors que l'homme plus âgé commençait à chercher quelque chose qu'il pourrait utiliser pour sécuriser le pirate.

\- Vous devez penser que nous sommes bêtes, Holmes. John, passe à la boutique et vois s'ils ont de la corde, d'accord ?

L'étonnement était clair dans la voix de Lestrade. Toute cette chasse et l'homme était simplement tombé sur son chemin ? Mais il reconnaîtrait ces yeux inhabituels n'importe où après avoir regardé si longtemps le portrait de sa némésis. L'homme était censé être plus que brillant ; s'arrêter en Scilly était idiot, c'était presque admirable. _L'Edinburgh_ lui-même avait presque sauté l'escale.

_Pêcheur, mon cul._ Alors que cette pensée lui traversait l'esprit, il réalisa _qui_ avait prétendu que Sherlock Holmes n'était qu'un pêcheur.

Lorsque Lestrade tourna la tête vers John, un poing s'écrasa contre sa mâchoire et le capitaine de la marine tomba au sol. Le monde bascula devant ses yeux puis s'évanouit dans l'obscurité lorsque le poing retomba.

John Watson regarda l'homme inconscient et frotta son épaule sensible.

\- Un peu trop, tu ne penses pas ? Demanda Sherlock, haussant un sourcil.

\- Il était toujours conscient. Il se fiche peut-être de la piraterie mais il t'aurait quand même ramener enchainer. C'est un homme bien, il aurait fait son travail.

La voix de John était sombre alors qu'il se penchait pour vérifier le pouls de Lestrade.

\- Et maintenant ?

\- C'est touchant que tu penses autant à l'homme qui est prêt à me pendre, et maintenant toi aussi, sans aucun doute.

\- La ferme. J'ai dit, _et maintenant_ ?

Sherlock sourit seulement en réponse.

\- Oh bon sang. Je n'aime pas quand tu souris et que tu te tais. C'est rebutant. Quoi ?

Le sourire du capitaine pirate s'élargit.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Molly était assise nerveusement dans la barque à la ligne de flottaison, la marée montante frappant le fond du petit navire. Qu'est-ce qui leur prenait autant de temps ?

Basil se tenait debout un pied sur le bateau, l'autre sur le sable, tendant le cou à la recherche de son capitaine et du médecin du navire.

Soudain l'homme sourit, puis la confusion recouvrit son visage.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu peux les voir ? Demanda Molly.

\- Oui ! Mais... ils ont quelque chose, je pense.

Il se gratta le ventre et cracha dans l'eau de mer piquant ses pieds.

Molly vit deux hommes qui arrivèrent sur la dune, se déplaçant maladroitement entre une grande forme qui, en s'approchant semblait être un homme mort – inconscient ?

Dans un manteau bleu, les poignets liés ensemble... des épaulettes dorées aux épaules, des bottes polies désormais éraflées à cause d'être trainée, et de vilaines contusions se formant sur le visage de l'homme.

La mâchoire de Molly se décrocha quand John et Sherlock se ruèrent vers la barque et jetèrent le corps de l'homme dans le petit bateau.

\- Est-ce qu'il est ? Est-ce que – je veux dire, quoi ? Pourquoi ?

Molly se pencha en avant et tâta les poignets de l'homme à la recherche de signes de vie. Elle releva le menton et poussa un soupir de soulagement alors que ses paupières battaient et qu'il gémissait. Elle toucha légèrement les contusions sur son visage et regarda John d'un air interrogateur.

Les yeux de Sherlock se plissèrent alors qu'elle s'occupait du bel officier de la marine.

\- Oh, il va _bien._ Nous ne pouvions pas le laisser là, ils ne doivent pas savoir que nous sommes venus ici. Pas si tôt en tout cas.

John et Sherlock poussèrent la barque loin du rivage et montèrent rapidement dedans. Le capitaine enleva son manteau, prit les rames et commença à ramer furieusement.

Molly mordit sa lèvre et souhaitait avoir un bandage pour au moins essuyer un peu le sang sur le visage de l'homme. Un regard aux yeux tourmentés de John lui dit qu'il était également troublé par la condition de l'homme.

Un regard aux articulations de John lui dit qu'il en était responsable.

\- C'est ce que vous faites toujours ? Juste... _prendre_ les gens ? Demanda Molly.

Sherlock leva les yeux au ciel et continua à ramer, les muscles fins de ses bras fléchissant tandis qu'il travaillait.

\- Eh bien, ça a tellement _merveilleusement_ marché pour vous qu'on a pensé qu'on allait essayer encore une fois ! C'était soit ça, soit on lui tranchait la gorge. Et Watson s'y est opposé quand je l'ai suggéré.

Ils se rapprochèrent du _Hudson_ et demandèrent plus de cordes. Molly et Basil grimpèrent sur l'échelle et montèrent à bord du navire tandis que Sherlock préparait habilement l'homme inconscient avec les cordes pour qu'il puisse être remonté rapidement.

\- Amenez-le à l'infirmerie, sur le lit de camp à l'arrière, ordonna John.

Trois marins sans noms se précipitèrent et emportèrent l'officier de la marine. Molly mordit sa lèvre, se demandant ce qui arriverait à ce pauvre homme.

\- Ma cabine est reliée à l'infirmerie, je vais m'occuper de lui. Vous pouvez vous attendre à ce que ces gens le jettent par-dessus-bord à la première occasion, ajouta John de manière tendue.

Sherlock haussa les épaules, peu concerné. Il donna l'ordre à l'équipage de mettre les voiles immédiatement.

\- Donovan, rendez-vous utile, ramener la femme en bas dans mes quartiers.

Le - _la_ \- maître artilleur haussa ses sourcils et échangea un regard complice avec Anderson qui ricana.

Molly rougit, réalisant qu'ils devaient avoir imaginé le pire en la voyant dormir dans le lit de Sherlock.

Elle pouvait difficilement les blâmer après les baisers qu'il lui avait donné derrière la boutique en ville.

\- Je ne veux pas descendre, dit Molly avec hésitation. Je veux rester ici. Je ne veux pas être un obstacle. Je peux juste lire... ou quelque chose. S'il vous plaît.

Sherlock se tourna vers elle, ses boucles en désordre volant dans la brise alors qu'il l'examinait. Ses yeux bleus perçant se fixèrent sur elle, et Molly se sentit piégée par son regard. Ses joues rougirent mais elle refusa de détourner le regard.

\- Restez hors du chemin de l'équipage. Je vais vous apporter un de vos livre. Si vous interférez avec le navire ou causez des dégâts de quelque façon que ce soit, vous serez enchaîné à la place du Capitaine Lestrade. Est-ce clair ?

Molly acquiesça, heureuse d'avoir eu le courage de demander.

Sherlock s'avança vers l'étroite cage d'escaliers la plus proche de ses quartiers. Basil cria au moment où il commençait à descendre.

\- Monsieur ! Cap'taine ! ça va si je nous apporte de la bouffe ? On a eu faim, pas vrai ?

Sherlock se retourna vers le garçon de cabine et hocha la tête.

\- Dis à Chase de vous donner, à toi et au médecin, ce dont vous avez besoin.

Le garçon sourit et s'enfuit vers la cambuse.

Son regard de glace tomba sur Molly, alors qu'elle se penchait pour retirer les bonbons emballés du paquet. Elle ne pouvait pas attendre de voir ce qu'il pensait des friandises.

\- Ça lui a donné faim, en effet. La journée la plus excitant que nous ayons eue depuis des mois je dois dire.

Molly leva les yeux et déglutit en voyant ses yeux se concentrer sur elle comme ils l'avaient fait quand ses lèvres avaient trouvé les siennes. Elle se souvint de la façon maladroite dont elle l'avait embrassé et de la façon dont il l'avait caressée à des endroits qu'elle n'avait touché que dans le noir. Elle pensa à la façon dont la dureté dans son pantalon s'était pressée contre elle, et comment elle avait eu le désir étrange de s'agenouiller et d'explorer avec ses mains et ses lèvres. Alors qu'elle réfléchissait à ce qui aurait _pu_ se passer, ses yeux flamboyèrent, les pupilles se dilatèrent complètement.

Quelque chose étincela en Sherlock, la glace dans ses yeux craquant pendant un moment. Elle n'avait plus l'air de l'innocente docteur qu'il avait enlevé à la fête, il s'en rendit compte.

_Elle me veut en elle. Et rien ne nous empêche de nous avoir l'un l'autre ici et maintenant si nous le désirons._

La simple possibilité de l'avoir lui coupa le souffle et son corps entier se tendit, serré et douloureusement conscient.

Molly pencha la tête, une question dans ses yeux alors qu'elle attendait.

Le capitaine se retourna rapidement et descendit les escaliers, hors de vue.

Il s'enfuyait, il le savait. Il n'était juste pas sûr du _pourquoi._


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Traduction PetraTodd]

\- Comment votre fille est-elle devenue si compétente en sciences médicales, Dr. Hooper ?

Mycroft Holmes s'adossa au siège rouge de la calèche tandis qu'ils traversaient la ville. Anthea, ennuyée par leur discussion, avait abandonné la politesse et ignorait les hommes, regardant plutôt par la fenêtre d'un air rêveur.

\- C'était naturel, elle a regardé tout ce que j'ai fait pendant des années. J'ai dû l'emmener avec moi après que Maria... après la mort de ma femme. J'ai essayé de la laisser à une voisine qui surveillait les enfants, moyennant un certain prix bien sûr, mais Molly était terrifiée à l'idée de ne jamais me revoir. Cela sembla plus simple de juste l'emmener avec moi. Elle était ma petite assistance.

Matthias sourit affectueusement, en se souvenant du sérieux de l'enfant de huit ans qui insistait pour porter son sac de médecin à sa place.

\- Elle a commencé à poser des questions, à regarder mes livres. A commencer à copier les dessins de dissections de _Fabrica_ quand elle avait... oh, pas plus de dix ans, je dirais. Belle copie du système circulatoire, je l'ai encore... quelque part. Je crois.

La bière lui déliait la langue et les souvenirs coulaient facilement.

\- Les patients, leurs familles, pensaient que la façon dont elle pouvait réciter les parties du corps était un petit tour élégant. Très divertissant. Les enfants qui dépérissaient la rendaient triste, mais elle avait un sourire enjoué sur le visage, toujours aussi gentille. Elle n'est pas agréable par nature, ma Molly, mais elle ne peut pas supporter de voir quelqu'un triste. Elle aime aider les autres.

L'humeur de Matthias devint soudainement morose, ce n'était pas rare quand il avait un coup dans le nez. Il s'arrêta et repensa à sa fille en pleine croissance récitant d'une voix chantante le trajet des artères, et à la façon dont il applaudissait de bon cœur en regardant et en sirotant sa flasque.

\- Docteur ? Quand son assistance est-elle devenue plus active ?

\- Je n'en suis pas sûr. Il y a eu... de mauvaises années. Dur de garder une trace des rendez-vous, et de l'argent, il n'y en avait jamais assez.

Matthias ne s'attardait pas sur ces terribles moments dans son esprit. Il ne restait que les fantômes de souvenirs de lui ne quittant pas la maison pendant des jours sauf pour boire plus de vin, plus de bière. Il se débrouillait pour s'en sortir seulement parce qu'elle le tirait hors du lit pour se laver et chercher des personnes ayant besoin d'un traitement.

Le brouillard se leva momentanément.

\- Elle avait seize ans. J'ai été convoqué à l'hôpital Saint Bartholomew pour examiner le corps d'une femme qui avait été assassiné. Une terrible boucherie, une parmi d'autres. Leur médecin habituel, Stamford, était malade, et il m'avait recommandé ; nous nous connaissions de l'Université d'Edimbourg, voyez-vous. Il leur manquait plusieurs médecins désireux d'y travailler. _Il_ savait que j'avais de bonnes mains et l'estomac solide.

Matthias tint ses paumes tremblantes devant lui et essaya de les faire cesser de trembler.

Il échoua, Mycroft l'observa lutter sans rien dire.

\- J'aurais dû dire non. Nous y sommes allés, et le corps était... Je n'avais jamais rien vu de tel. A ce jour, je n'ai jamais vu un tel mépris de la vie humaine et de la dignité. La femme, qui était lavandière, travaillait de nuit – elle habitait à Spitalfields. Ses... entrailles avaient été arraché et son-

Matthias s'arrêta et lança un regard à Anthea.

\- Ne faites pas attention Dr. Hooper. Je ne serai pas offensée par un discours clair.

Son regard désintéressé se dirigea vers la vitre et vers le ciel nocturne.

\- Son... ses régions inférieures avaient été coupées d'une certaine manière. Ils nous ont laissé avec le corps. Et alors j'ai été saisi de hauts le cœur à cette vue.

Ses yeux hagards se levèrent et rencontrèrent le regard d'un bleu froid de Mycroft.

\- Mais pas ma Molly, non pas ma fille. Elle a pris le sac et a dit « Papa, laisse-moi l'examiner. Je peux le faire. Laisse-moi t'aider, laisse-moi l'aider » et bonté divine je l'ai laissé faire.

Des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux alors qu'il se rappelait le corps attaqué et la façon dont son brillant enfant analysait les restes sans peur. Elle compila les informations avec précision dans un rapport et le remit silencieusement à son père, qui présenta les pages au médecin principal.

\- Stamford a dit que c'était mon meilleur travail depuis des années.

Il rit avec amertume.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Plusieurs heures après que Sherlock ait disparu dans ses quartiers, il réapparut sur le pont, juste après la cloche de sept heures, tenant un livre d'une main et plein de chaînes avec des entraves de l'autre.

Il jeta le livre vers Molly qui l'attrapa avec une surprenante agilité. John s'approcha et le libéra des chaines.

\- Est-il réveillé ? Demanda le capitaine.

\- Il remue. Le gonflement n'est pas mauvais, il ira bien. Je ferais mieux de m'en occuper avant qu'il ne soit prêt à combattre. Oh et Chase a fait du pain frais, maintenant que nous avons de nouveau de la farine. S'il te plait mange quelque chose Sherlock.

John retourna à l'infirmerie, prêt maintenant à sécuriser le Capitaine Lestrade jusqu'à ce qu'ils trouvent quoi faire avec l'homme de la Royal Navy.

Ignorant la requête de son ami de manger, Sherlock se jeta avec désinvolture sur le banc de fortune en face de Molly.

_Faire comme si rien ne s'était passé, je vois,_ pensa Molly en examinant la couverture du livre. _Je peux aussi jouer à ça._

Mais elle était terriblement déçue, et même maintenant elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder la façon dont le vent chassait les cheveux de son visage. Le crépuscule plongea son visage dans l'ombre, le tranchant de ses pommettes et son nez visible seulement de profil. Il fouilla dans ses poches à la recherche de quelque chose, et Molly observa lorsqu'il en retira une pochette et ce qui ressemblait à un petit morceau de papier.

Du bout des doigts, il retira une petite quantité de tabac de la pochette, la déposa sur ce qui ressemblait à un petit morceau de papier.

Il retira une petite quantité de tabac de la pochette du bout des doigts, la déposa sur le papier et le roula proprement. Molly réalisa qu'il s'agissait d'un petit cigare, puis il s'approcha d'une lanterne suspendue et coinça le bout du cigare dans la flamme pour l'allumer.

Sherlock posa ses lèvres au bout du petit cigare et inspira, la détente se propageant visiblement dans son corps alors que la fumée glissait entre ses lèvres.

Il répéta le processus plusieurs fois et l'odeur de la fumée se dirigea vers Molly, qui était assise en tenant son livre. Elle plissa les yeux et comprit qu'il lui avait tendu _Juliette_ , un de ses propres achats.

\- Je ne peux pas le lire.

\- Quoi ? Bien sûr que vous pouvez le lire, ne soyez pas absurde. Bien que je doive admettre que j'ai été choqué de trouver des œuvres de Sade dans votre collection. Je suis impressionné par les ressources de votre libraire. Vous devez me donner son nom.

\- Non, je veux dire que je ne peux pas lire dans le _noir_ , monsieur.

Sherlock regarda autour de lui et vit Molly assise à l'écart.

\- C'est donc ça.

Son regard tomba sur sa chemise et les contours tendus de ses tétons. Ses doigts se serrèrent autour du petit cigare.

\- Et vous prenez froid. Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas descendue ?

\- Je ne pensais pas qu'on voulait de moi, dit-elle doucement.

Sherlock tourna rapidement la tête vers elle, si vite qu'elle en fut effrayée.

\- Ce n'était pas ça...

Il se coupa lui-même et tira sur le pâle cylindre à nouveau.

La curiosité prit le dessus sur Molly.

\- Puis-je essayer ?

Sherlock haussa un sourcil. Il inspira et souffla la fumée en marchant sur les planches pour s'assoir à côté de Molly, sa cuisse se pressant légèrement contre la sienne. Sa chaleur la fit frissonner.

Dans le noir, elle sentit le bout de ses doigts frôler ses lèvres et l'étrange longueur du cigare explora l'espace entre ses lèvres, son pouce effleurant son menton.

Molly ouvrit un peu plus sa bouche et inspira expérimentalement, aspirant comme elle avait vu d'autres fumeurs le faire.

Elle toussa fortement, le muscle du diaphragme convulsant. Elle fit une grimace grotesque, ayant accidentellement avalé une partie de la fumée.

\- C'est dégoutant ! Pourquoi les hommes font-ils ça ? Et arrêtez de sourire, ajouta-t-elle avec colère.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas savoir si je souris ou non, votre vision n'est pas aussi bonne que la mienne.

\- Je peux _entendre_ votre sourire, dit Molly.

\- Une fois que la forme de la bouche est modifiée, alors le son sera aussi modifié, j'accepte votre logique dans ce cas.

Il porta le cigare à ses lèvres, et Molly réalisa que ses lèvres étaient exactement là où les siennes s'étaient posées un moment plus tôt.

\- Vous voyez tout, pas vrai. Parfois je me demande si vous pouvez lire les esprit, si vous êtes une sorte de magicien, confessa Molly. Il était plus facile d'admettre de telles choses de nuit. Sûrement qu'il avait une _sorte_ de magie ; la façon dont il se poussait toujours dans son esprit, peu importe à quel point elle essayait de penser à autre chose, était remarquable. Elle était envoutée.

\- Je vois les mêmes choses que vous, mais je comprends ce que je vois. Je n'écarte pas ce que les autres considèrent comme des informations sans importance tant que je ne me suis pas assuré que ce soit vraiment le cas. Puis j'en déduis la cause, comment tout s'assemble.

Molly sourit rapidement, pas entièrement sûre de comprendre.

\- Donc, c'est... simplement une méthode scientifique inhabituelle ? Vous pouvez lire les _gens_ comme les autres lisent des livres ?

\- Précisément, c'est de la science, pas de la magie.

Le cigare avait presque disparu, ne laissant seulement qu'une pointe brûlée. Sherlock alla à la rambarde et le jeta par-dessus bord. Il regarda la flamme mourir dans la mer avant de retourner s'asseoir près de Molly.

Il pointa un doigt plus loin vers le pont, à tribord, où Donovan, Anderson et une poignée de marins étaient assis et riaient avec un gobelet à dés.

\- Anderson garde la barbe parce que, en plus d'être pratique, il a une mycose qui grandit sur la peau de son menton et qui ne peut pas être soignée. Sa peau s'écaille presque constamment, et il ne peut s'arrêter de la gratter.

Le nez de Sherlock se plissa fortement.

\- Il a aussi deux femmes dont il n'a pas parlé, ni à nous ni à l'une et l'autre. Et ni à Donovan non plus.

\- Deux femmes.

La bouche de Molly s'ouvrit sous le choc.

\- Un bigame ! Quelle horrible déception. Imaginez qu'il soit tué –

\- Je le fais souvent, en fait, interrompit Sherlock.

Elle gloussa.

\- Mais imaginez qu'il soit tué, et que les deux femmes se présentent toutes les deux à ses funérailles ! Le scandale. Quoi d'autre ?

\- Il est troublé par son amitié avec notre maître d'arme. Une petite partie du comportement malheureux d'Anderson est due à son dégout de soi, car il est sexuellement attiré par Donovan, qu'il croit être un homme.

\- Qu'il croit que – vous savez ! S'exclama Molly.

Sa voix retomba en un murmure.

\- Qu'elle est une femme. Quand vous en êtes-vous rendu compte ? Sera-t-elle destituée de sa position ?

\- Bien sûr que je sais. Les signes sont évidents, n'est-ce pas. Pas de pomme d'Adam, l'écart de ses hanches, son habitude à mettre de la terre autour de son menton – une tentative pour imiter l'ombre d'une barbe. Elle a oublié de bander sa poitrine deux fois rien que ce mois-ci, ou elle a choisi d'y renoncer parce que c'était pendant ses règles et qu'elle était trop sensible pour porter un bandage. Seulement brièvement mais –

\- Mais c'était assez pour que vous remarquiez sa poitrine. C'est incroyable – et un peu pervers.

Molly étouffa un rire avec sa paume de main.

\- Et Anderson ne sait vraiment pas ? Vous ne lui avez pas dit ?

Elle entendit du mécontentement dans sa voix.

\- Pourquoi le ferais-je ? Je me fiche qu'elle ait des organes génitaux féminins au lieu de masculins. La plupart des gens sont des idiots quel que soit leur sexe. Et étant donné que Donovan est en charge des armes et de nos munitions, je suis sûr qu'elle peut prendre soin d'elle-même.

\- Vous êtes un homme étrange, Sherlock Holmes. Je crois n'avoir jamais connu quelqu'un comme vous.

Elle vit sa tête se tourner vers elle, bien qu'elle ne puisse pas voir ses yeux dans le noir.

\- Vous avez vraiment connu que très peu d'hommes, Molly. Vous n'avez jamais été fiancée ou sérieusement amoureuse, c'est évident.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai, protesta-t-elle. J'ai été presque fiancé à quelqu'un une fois. Un étudiant en médecine qui était venu étudier avec mon père, pendant un été quand j'avais dix-sept ans.

Elle refoula ses souvenirs.

\- Ça n'a pas marché.

\- Il vous a quitté.

C'était une déclaration ferme, pas une question.

Les joues de Molly brulèrent au souvenir du rejet de son presque fiancé.

\- Un jour, il n'est juste pas venu. Et Papa a dit que c'était pour le mieux, qu'il n'avait pas été un bon étudiant, et ne ferait pas un bon médecin, certainement pas un médecin. Papa voulait mieux pour moi. Et pour tout dire, je n'étais pas amoureuse. Je ne pense même pas à lui. Il n'était pas... _Il n'était pas comme vous_ , pensa-t-elle. Il n'était pas grand, termina-t-elle faiblement.

\- Je vois, dit Sherlock, une partie de la tension se désagrégeant dans sa voix. Vous l'appréciez mais vous n'étiez pas passionnément amoureuse du garçon. Pas un _lecteur_ , je suppose ?

Il y avait un aspect sournois sous-jacent à la question. Molly se frotta les mains sur _Juliette_ sur ses genoux et elle rosit, imaginant Sherlock choisissant le roman de Sade pour qu'elle le lise. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge et essaya de se concentrer.

\- Il était brillant mais il ne voulait pas _toucher_ les corps. Il comprenait l'anatomie, tous les concepts. Et il était aussi très charmant, avec tout le monde. Mais il lui manquait quelque chose. Parfois quand je regardais dans ses yeux, j'avais l'impression que son esprit était ailleurs. Mais il était gentil et il me faisait rire. Il m'apportait des rubans.

Elle haussa les épaules.

\- La seule fois où j'ai senti qu'il était intéressé par moi était quand je maniais le couteau sur les corps. Cet été -là nous étions occupés à Spitalfields et j'ai vraiment perfectionné mes compétences. Papa était tellement fier de moi.

\- Il fait froid, dit Sherlock alors qu'il se leva brusquement.

Il était pris entre son désir de rouer de coups Matthias Hooper et le mystérieux prétendant perdu.

_Maudit soi son père. Bien sûr qu'il devait être fier. Les meurtres de Spitalfields ont été la plus grosse histoire de cette année-là, et je parie que le Dr. Hooper a gagné un tas d'argent grâce au travail de Molly. Et il l'a fait disparaitre en whisky et en vin. L'étudiant en médecine... il y a quelque chose. On verra ça demain, se dit-il._

Il tendit le bras à Molly et elle se leva pour glisser sa main froide dans la sienne. Ses longs doigts glissèrent sur sa paume pour presque chatouiller son poignet sensible. Le cœur de Molly s'accéléra lorsqu'il la tira vers la cage d'escaliers et la guida vers les quartiers du capitaine. Le noir de la nuit était tombé, et elle devait lui faire confiance pour la conduire en toute sécurité à travers l'obscurité.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

\- Et quand est-ce que cet apprenti, comme vous l'appelez, est entré en scène ?

Le Comte de Warwick caressa la tête de sa canne pendant qu'il écoutait poliment.

\- Peu de temps après. Le travail coulait à flot cet été-là et il est venu recommandé par des collègues que je connaissais des universités d'Edinburgh et de Dublin. Je pensais qu'il pourrait aider un peu avec mes patients réguliers, mais il n'était pas intéressé. Il voulait juste suivre Molly partout. Au début je trouvais ça bien.

Matthias secoua sa tête argenté, maudissant sa bêtise.

\- Je n'ai jamais voulu perdre Molly mais je pensais que peut-être un futur médecin pourrait la comprendre. Un pauvre étudiant, maintenant oui, mais un homme de science – il pourrait ne pas écraser son esprit, son apprentissage. Et nous pourrions faire des affaires ensemble, un véritable partenariat. Je voulais juste la protéger, voyez-vous ? Plaida-t-il à Mycroft, qui leva le menton.

\- Oui, je vois.

Il le voyait en effet. Moins il parlait, plus Matthias répandait des secrets avec angoisse. Anthea jetait des regards à l'occasion pour sourire tel un Sphinx, en appréciation les subtiles manipulations de Mycroft.

\- Il venait avec Molly et moi à St Barts chaque fois qu'un corps était découvert, et il y a eu beaucoup de morts étranges qui ont dû être examinées cet été-là. Il était question de mettre en place une véritable force de police, bien que rien n'en est jamais sorti, pas de fonds voyez-vous.

\- Oui mon frère s'est lamenté sur ce fait à plusieurs reprises, bien qu'il ait également pensé que quiconque qui _voulait_ être agent de police serait probablement un terrible idiot, commenta Mycroft avec humour. Vous disiez ?

\- Le garçon avait des connaissance exceptionnelles en anatomie et physiologie mais il n'avait aucun désir de travailler directement avec les cadavres impurs. Il est devenu une nuisance, pour dire la vérité. Mais Molly appréciait sa compagnie à certain degré, et elle n'avait pas d'autres amis, donc j'ai regardé ailleurs.

\- Et vous n'étiez, disons, pas tout à fait sobre à l'époque, déclara Mycroft avec un regard froid.

\- Non, pas tellement, monsieur. Je crois que c'était en septembre, je suis entré dans une taverne, pas un de mes repères habituels, mais tard dans la soirée après avoir rendu visite à une connaissance ahem – féminine- j'ai eu soif et j'ai eu la chance d'apercevoir le garçon, seulement il n'était pas habillé comme un pauvre étudiant. Ses vêtements étaient presque aussi beaux que les vôtres, m'sieur le comte.

Mycroft acquiesça apparemment peu surpris par la tournure de l'histoire.

\- Et vous l'avez suivi.

\- Bien sûr ! J'ai eu pitié de lui et je lui ai appris des choses, et il n'est pas pauvre du tout. Si c'est un pauvre fainéant, il ne peut pas avoir d'intentions honorables envers ma fille, c'est certain. Donc je l'ai suivi à pied et il est allé dans une sorte d'établissement privé. J'ai attendu à l'extérieur car c'était un endroit qui semblait au-dessus de mes moyens. Une heure plus tard, à mon avis, il est sorti bras dessus bras dessous avec un homme que je n'ai pas reconnu, et ils avaient bu quelques verres. Ils souriaient, lui et ce beau blond, comme...

Il s'arrêta.

\- Nous sommes tous les deux des hommes du monde, non ?

Mycroft inclina la tête et sourit.

\- Naturellement Dr. Hooper.

\- Nous sommes conscients que certains hommes préfèrent la compagnie... pas celle des femmes. Vous comprenez ?

Le visage de Matthias rougit d'embarras d'aborder un tel sujet avec un membre de la haute société.

\- Je crois que je comprends.

Le Comte sourit légèrement.

\- Je n'avais pas pensé que le garçon était comme cela, avec ses attentions romantiques envers Molly, mais quand lui et son ami aux cheveux clairs se sont glissés hors du club, il se sont faufilés dans une ruelle. Quand je les ai suivi, dans l'intention de le confronter, je les ai vu... s'embrasser... comme le font des amants.

Le visage de Mycroft ne montra aucune surprise. Matthias prédisait sa propre histoire avec ses bégaiements et ses allusions inconscientes. La seule difficulté était d'attendre que son discours rattrape l'histoire qu'il avait déjà involontairement raconté.

\- Je lui ai crié dessus, et j'ai bien peur d'avoir été terriblement grossier, j'avais un coup dans le nez. Je lui ai dit de rester loin de ma fille.

\- S'est-il expliqué ou a-t-il fait des menaces en retour ?

\- Il a dit qu'il n'avait plus besoin de Molly de toute façon, qu'il avait vu les corps qu'elle coupait, et avait trouvé ce que ou qui- il cherchait, et que le _vrai plaisir_ commencerait maintenant. Il a dit qu'il n'était resté que quelques jours de plus pour pouvoir s'éclipser. Il m'a _remercié_ de lui avoir épargné cette peine. Il a ri. Il s'est _foutu_ de moi, et son ami a fait de même.

La voix du médecin trembla de rage.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il s'est embêté avec ce subterfuge. Quel était le but ? Un jeu de malade, pour regarder les morts ? ça n'a pas de sens. J'ai contacté ses références, et j'ai découvert qu'il avait falsifié toutes les lettres.

Matthias se frotta le visage.

\- C'est ma faute de ne pas avoir écrit pour vérifier les références, mais l'écriture, les mots, ils étaient tous très convaincants ! Finalement, chacune des personnes m'ont répondu pour me confirmer qu'ils n'avaient jamais rencontré ou entendu parler de Jamie.

\- Jamie ?

Les yeux de Mycroft montrèrent une étincelle pour la première fois.

\- C'était le nom qu'il utilisait ?

\- Oui, Jamie Moriarty. J'ai pensé que la référence à Dublin pourrait être légitime, puisqu'il était irlandais, mais même celle-ci s'est avérée fausse. Pour autant que je sache, rien de ce qu'il disait n'était vrai.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Sherlock ouvrit la porte de sa cabine et guida Molly à l'intérieur avec sa main au creux de son dos. Ils n'avaient pas de lanterne, car Basil s'était assoupi dans la cuisine avant d'apporter au capitaine une lampe comme à son habitude.

La lumière de la lune glissait à travers la seule petite fenêtre sur le lit et le plancher. Molly s'avança prudemment et posa son livre sur la table. Elle se tourna pour faire face à Sherlock, dont elle ne pouvait que vaguement distinguer le visage.

Son visage était sculpté dans la pierre, gris dans la pénombre, et ses yeux étaient illisibles lorsque Molly tendit la main vers la corde attachée à sa taille.

\- Je veux aller me coucher maintenant, dit-elle, dénouant la ceinture de fortune et la laissant tomber sur le sol près de la couchette.

Sherlock ne répondit pas à ses paroles, mais elle vit les muscles de son cou se tendre lorsqu'il déglutit.

Peu sûre d'elle-même, mais pressant quand même le pas, Molly attrapa le sous la longue chemise pour descendre son pantalon à ses chevilles. Elle le jeta sur le côté, en le fixant, le mettant au défi de parler.

La chemise d'homme était longue sur elle, presque jusqu'à ses genoux. Debout dans le clair de lune elle aurait aussi bien pu être nue, la lumière montrant la vraie forme de ses hanches et de sa poitrine sous le coton.

Sherlock prit tout en compte, ne voyant rien d'autre qu'un désire honnête sur ses lèvres, ses membres, l'inclinaison de sa tête. Ses pupilles étaient dilatées, à cause de l'obscurité ou à cause de lui, il n'était pas sûr. Ça n'avait pas d'importance, parce ce qu'elle voulait était évident.

Sa bouche s'entrouvrit et elle lécha nerveusement ses lèvres.

La vue de sa langue rose glissant dans sa bouche fut sa perte.

Les pieds de Sherlock bougèrent de leur propre volonté.

Il se tourna brusquement et sortit de la cabine en claquant la porte derrière lui.

Molly resta là, choquée, vaguement consciente du bruit de la clé tournant dans la serrure.

_Il ne veut pas être suivi, le lâche !_ Elle rageait intérieurement. _A quoi je pensais ? Stupide, stupide._ Elle avait laissé l'intimité de leur conversation et la tension silencieuse l'induire en erreur.

Molly se jeta sur la couchette et s'enfouit sous les couvertures. Elle se mordit violemment la lèvre, refusant de pleurer. Elle songea à remettre son pantalon, mais pensait-elle, avec défi : _Laisse le me voir comme ça. Je n'ai pas honte. Ce sont juste des corps, juste des besoins humains. N'a-t-il pas dit quelque chose comme ça ?_

Molly fulmina pendant une demie- heure. Elle envisagea de vider son coffre en bois et de casser certaines choses pour se venger mais elle eut honte de cette pulsion enfantine après quelques minutes. Et elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à détruire la magnifique Pascaline et un sextant et les autres instruments qu'elle avait vu. Si elle avait une lampe, elle sortirait ces instruments et les testeraient.

_Je suppose qu'il n'aimerait pas que je joue avec ces fichus jouets,_ pensa Molly **.** _Il s'intéresse plus au choses qu'aux gens. Il est juste un –_

Et alors que Molly se livrait à une nouvelle diatribe interne, la porte s'ouvrit. Sherlock Holmes se tint là, son visage calme et froid dans le clair de lune. Il ferma la porte derrière lui et s'approcha rapidement du lit.

Il se dressa au-dessus d'elle, enfin dans une lumière suffisante pour qu'elle puisse voir ses yeux. Ils brillaient d'un couleur bleu vert liquide, comme les eaux peu profonde de la mer au bord du sable. Ses cheveux étaient en désordre, comme s'il y avait passé ses mains à plusieurs reprises.

\- Dis-moi de partir.

Elle pensa avoir mal entendu.

\- Quoi ?

\- Dis. Moi. De. Partir. dit-il, chaque mot était tel un coup de pistolet précis.

_Oh._

Elle comprit.

Molly secoua la tête silencieusement, ses cheveux détachés se déplaçant sur son visage.

Elle sortir ses jambes de sous les couvertures, et se mit à genoux, ses mains tombant sur l'ourlet de sa chemise. En un mouvement, elle releva le vêtement au-dessus de sa tête et le jeta par terre.

Elle releva le menton, et ses yeux marrons semblèrent presque aussi noir que la nuit. Un sourire complice se glissa sur son visage et une lueur lubrique dans son regard alors qu'elle posait ses mains sur ses hanches.

Ce n'était pas la gentille docteur qu'il avait enlevé, non. C'était une femme qui prenait ce qu'elle voulait.

_Elle est une satanée pirate,_ réalisa-t-il. _Elle prendra tout si je la laisse faire._

A ce moment-là, il s'en fichait qu'elle le fasse.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Alors que Sherlock avait fait les cent pas dans sa cabine pendant cette demie- heure de tempête, il avait été pris entre se réprimander pour sa faiblesse physique et se maudire pour ne plus se souvenir des expériences sexuelles qu'il avait eu dans le passé.

Alors que Sherlock se déshabillait et poussait Molly sur le dos, il découvrait que son corps se souvenait instinctivement tout ce dont il avait besoin.

Il enjamba ses cuisses et se pencha légèrement en avant, contemplant la vue de son corps pâle à moitié au clair de lune, à moitié dans l'ombre. Il caressa son abdomen, remarquant la façon dont elle se tendait et elle mordit sa lèvre lorsqu'il effleura ses flancs et la courbe de ses seins.

Ses seins étaient magnifiques et ses mamelons se tendirent en petites bosses tendues seulement par des caresses plus doux qu'une plume.

Il étudia son anatomie et elle l'observa en retour, ses mains traçant avec hésitation des cercles sur ses côtes tandis qu'ils l'exploraient avec ses longs doigts vifs. Le bout de ses doigts erra de ses jambes à ses hanches, pas encore prêt à examiner l'inconnu le plus intéressant. Elle _observait_ , cependant, et son visage rougit lorsqu'il vit l'intérêt qu'elle portait à son sexe. Il sourit d'une manière arrogant et masculine, qu'elle n'avait pas encore vue en lui.

Il haussa un sourcil comme pour demander si son corps était acceptable pour elle.

Elle sourit, puis gémit lorsqu'il pressa expérimentalement un mamelon rose sombre et se pencha pour le sucer avec sa bouche.

Molly se sentait comme dans un rêve, essayant de comprendre qu'elle vivait _enfin_ ce dont elle avait eu faim depuis si longtemps. Elle avait l'impression de connaître Sherlock depuis toujours. Elle savait qu'elle devait se sentir coupable du fait qu'il était si nouveau dans sa vie mais ce n'était pas le cas. Elle _n'aurait pas voulu_. Il était magnifique et elle était libre de le toucher et de le goûter.

Il suça fort le mamelon jusqu'à ce que Molly se surprenne à enfoncer ses ongles dans les épaules de Sherlock et à s'arquer contre lui.

Ravi de sa réaction, il releva sa tête et déplaça son corps plus haut pour pouvoir réclamer sa bouche.

Il n'y eut pas de maladresse cette fois, et pas de critiques défensives, juste le goût et les dons et le recevoir. Molly apprit le rythme des baisers, suivit son exemple en caressant sa langue avec la sienne. Elle enroula ses bras autour de sa nuque et enveloppa une jambe autour de sa taille, pressant son sexe contre le sien. La dureté de son sexe contre sa chaleur était choquante et excitante. C'était étranger à sa douceur mais cela semblait tellement naturel.

Sherlock se rendit compte que ses premières explorations sexuelles avaient été erronées.

Si elles avaient le goût et s'étaient tortillées comme Molly, je n'aurais jamais arrêté.

Suivant ce raisonnement, il inclina la tête et mordit son coup, plongeant sa langue dans les creux captivants. Elle exprima haut et fort sa reconnaissance, ses mains se frottant à son dos et sa tête, essayant de trouver une prise. Il repoussa ses cheveux sur le côté, enfonça sa main dans ses mèches et tira de sorte que son cou soit encore plus exposé à la lumière. Plus il suçait et léchait, plus elle se bougeait contre lui, et murmurait son nom.

Molly comprenait maintenant et vraiment la folie qui s'emparait des amants qu'elle avait l'habitude d'observer dans les jardins. Toutes sortes de nouveaux désirs lui passaient par la tête lorsque Sherlock la fit fondre sur sa langue. Elle entoura de ses deux jambes sa taille et le supplia, sans savoir avec certitude pourquoi.

Elle avait lu une douzaine de livres qui abordaient l'érotisme et pouvait expliquer l'acte sexuel d'une douzaine d'autres façons grâce à sa formation médicale. Aucun d'eux n'avait réussi à montrer à Molly ce que c'était que de sentir un homme, le seul qu'elle ait jamais voulu, allant et venant entre ses cuisses tout en embrassant le tour de son cou et de retourner à sa bouche.

\- J'ai besoin... J'ai besoin de toi en moi, arriva-t-elle à gémir alors qu'il continuait de la retourner par des baisers taquins.

Ses yeux brillèrent de malice.

\- Mais j'aime ça Molly. Tu as un cou remarquable, dit-il, traînant à nouveau ses lèvres sur sa chair. Et ceux-ci sont aussi très intriguant.

Elle s'agrippa à ses boucles et remuer alors qu'il rendait ses seins encore plus sensibles en les mordillant.

\- Et pour une femme à la voix douce, tu es certainement...

Il se déplaça vers le bas et glissa une main dans ses poils bruns entre ses cuisses. Il plongea deux doigts entre ses plis, cherchant et fut récompensé par ses cris aigus lorsqu'il frotta le paquet de nerfs qu'il y trouva.

\- ... Expressive, oui c'est le mot. Tu t'exprimes très bien, d'une certaine façon.

Son sourire fut presque satisfait quand il bougea sa main de façon rythmée et la regarda serrer les dents de douleur et de plaisir extatique.

Elle ferma ses yeux et s'agrippa au mince oreiller sous sa tête. Molly arqua les hanches, soulevant son bassin de la couchette, essayant d'exercer plus de pression.

Cette douleur sans fin avec laquelle elle se réveillait après ses rêves érotiques, quand elle se caressait elle-même sans atteindre la satisfaction – _ça_ c'était ce qu'elle recherchait.

L'esprit de Sherlock se déplaça à la vitesse de l'éclair, découvrant des connaissances qu'il avait classé il y a des années comme n'était que peu utiles. Il trouva ces informations précieuses maintenant, cataloguant chaque réaction de la femme dans ses bras et la comparant aux femmes sans visage du passé qui avaient prétendu être satisfaites de ses bons soins sexuels. Il chercha dans son esprit à se rappeler ce qui avait fonctionné, et fut heureux de constater la tension croissante dans le ventre, les cuisses de Molly et la rougeur croissante sur son visage, sa poitrine et son sexe.

_Elle est prête_ , pensa-t-il. Il devait faire en sorte que cette partie soit parfaite, ou tout ce dont elle se souviendrait demain serait la partie difficile qui suivrait.

Il continua à travailler son clitoris, jusqu'à ce qu'elle commence à trembler et à respirer rapidement. Il remonta le long de son corps, sa main continuant toujours à se frotter contre elle, et l'embrassa avec force.

Elle attrapa ses épaules et l'embrassa avec désespoir, seulement pour s'éloigner en poussant un cri grutal quand elle atteignit son point culminant.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent alors que des vagues déferlaient sur le bas de son corps et qu'elle pompait contre ses doigts, lui arrachant tout le plaisir qu'elle pouvait supporter.

Alors que les vagues ralentissaient, Molly s'effondra sur le matelas et ramena la bouche de Sherlock vers la sienne.

Il l'embrassa légèrement et leva la main pour dégager le désordre de ses cheveux de son visage surchauffé.

Lorsqu'il déplaça son corps, il se déplaça entièrement entre ses jambes, écartant encore plus subtilement ses jambes.

\- Tu sais que ça va faire mal, murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres. Mais ça disparait.

Elle acquiesça. Elle avait entendu toutes les histoires, comme toutes les femmes, mais elle savait aussi que ça ne ferait pas _toujours_ mal. Elle sourit doucement et embrassa la joue de Sherlock.

Il se pencha pour ouvrir à nouveau ses plis, glissant un doigt puis deux en elle.

Il avait eu peur qu'elle ne soit pas prête pour lui mais... _Seigneur, tellement mouillée. Je ne sais pas comment je peux y aller lentement._

Elle bougea ses hanches, s'habituant à la curieuse sensation de quelque chose qui était en fait en elle.

_Tellement étrange,_ pensa-t-elle. _Ce n'est pas comme_ perdre _quelque chose, perdre sa virginité. C'est comme prendre._

Elle écarta encore plus les jambes et caressa le visage de Sherlock.

_-_ Ça va. Ne t'inquiète pas, le rassura-t-elle. _S'il te plaît._

Et sur son soupir, il remplaça ses doigts par la tête de sa queue dure. Ce ne fut que par un effort incroyable qu'il ne plongea pas d'un coup en elle.

Il fléchit ses hanches, exerçant une légère pression sur elle.

Elle grimaça et déplaça le bas de son corps. S'ajustant à son étroitesse, elle hocha la tête et tint ses épaules.

Sherlock embrassa Molly à bout de souffle et glissa complètement en elle alors que leurs langues s'entremêlaient. Il sentit son corps se figer tandis qu'elle s'adapter à la sensation qu'il lui avait brisé son hymen, sa dureté étant maintenant complètement enfouie dans son humidité.

Sa première pensée fut, _Oh bon sang ça fait mal. Ça fait vraiment mal._ Mais Sherlock continua à l'embrasser, gardant ses hanches immobiles et la soudaine douleur brûlante s'estompa en une légère douleur.

Elle délia doucement leurs langues et embrassa ses lèvres.

\- Je crois, je crois que ça va. C'est étrange. Tellement étrange. Tu es en moi.

\- Oui, grogna-t-il, et elle vit la faim dans ses yeux.

Elle se rendit compte de la quantité de contrôle qu'il devait exercer à ce moment précis.

\- Molly... puis-je ? Demanda-t-il, à peine capable de formuler une parole.

Elle força le bas de son ventre à se détendre, faisant rouler ses hanches vers le haut.

Il grogna alors que son mouvement le faisait glisser hors de son canal. Avec une poussée prudente, il re-rentra en elle et observa son visage.

Elle mordit ses lèvres mais ne grimaça pas de douleur. Elle enveloppa ses bras autour de son cou et hocha la tête.

Molly observa son visage lorsque finalement il lâcha prise, avec sa permission.

Il semblait presque souffrir lorsqu'il bougeait son pelvis et trouva le rythme, son sexe la remplissant sans cesse. Ses yeux se fermèrent, ses dents se serrèrent, il n'était pas sûr de savoir s'il était en enfer ou au paradis. Il ajusta leurs corps et leva ses jambes sous ses genoux et les poussa vers le haut, pour qu'il puisse glisser en elle plus profondément et de manière plus contrôler.

Molly se sentit plus exposée, plus inclinée et ouverte pour lui. Il y avait une certaine sensation d'inconfort, une brûlure persistante due à la nouveauté du sexe mais ce n'était pas insupportable. Elle savourait le privilège secret de voir le glacial Capitaine Holmes perdre sa réserve alors qu'il s'enfonçait en elle. Il était brillant, fort et beau, et il la voulait, il voulait la satisfaire à son tour.

_Si cela n'arrive plus jamais,_ pensa Molly, _j'aurai toujours ça, une fois, une première fois, avec quelqu'un qui était tout ce que je voulais d'un amant._

Il ouvrit les yeux en continuant à se déchainer en elle, l'humidité d'eux deux ensemble le caressant l'amenant au bord du gouffre.

Sentant la tension dans ses testicules, Sherlock remonta une des jambes de Molly et alla crescendo avec un rythme effréné. Les sons de leurs chairs qui s'entrechoquaient étaient la chose la plus sexuelle qu'elle ait jamais entendue.

_Est-ce dégoûtant ?_ Pensa-t-elle _. Je m'en fiche. Je le veux._

Comprenant qu'il était proche de l'orgasme, Molly enfonça ses ongles dans ses épaules et lécha les formes en demi-lune. Il grogna lorsqu'elle mordilla et l'embrassa, et plongea impitoyablement, oubliant de faire attention.

Il la chevaucha rudiment et finalement vint en elle avec un gémissement d'agonie. Il s'effondra sur elle brièvement, ses boucles humides chatouillant son visage tandis qu'il soufflait de longs halètements dans le cou.

Elle grimaça à nouveau, tandis qu'il se retirait d'elle. Elle détestait imaginer dans quel état devaient être les couvertures. Elle repoussa l'idée de s'en occuper, se promettant de le faire plus tard.

Le moment était venu de savourer.

Sherlock embrassa sa nuque tendrement et tomba loin d'elle. L'étroit matelas les maintenait toujours serrés l'un contre l'autre et elle se blottit contre un côté de sa poitrine.

_Je ne suis plus vierge,_ pensa-t-elle en souriant dans le noir. _Je crois que je comprends pourquoi on en fait toute une histoire. Et je viens juste de commencer._

Sherlock était allongé à côté d'elle, contemplant des pensées moins joyeuses, à nouveau en guerre contre lui-même.

_Tu pourrais t'y habituer. Tu es une créature d'habitudes, après tout. Et elle se sent bien._

_Eh bien c'était acceptable. Je lui ai fait plaisir. Elle l'a demandé._

_Tu ne peux pas la garder. C'est dangereux ici. Et elle n'est pas une giroflée ou un papillon que tu peux garder dans une bouteille ou accroché à un mur. Elle a un père et un travail qu'elle aime. Elle doit retourner chez elle._

_Pas tout de suite._

_Mais elle le fera. Et après ?_

Sherlock Holmes n'avait pas de réponse.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Traduction PetraTodd]
> 
> * Faire passer quelqu'un sous la quille : Un cordage est passé d'un bord à l'autre sous la coque du navire. Le condamné ligoté (ou enchaîné) y est attaché, et précipité à l'eau. Une partie de l'équipage le hale pour le tirer de l'autre bord, en le faisant passer sous la quille.

Molly Hooper se réveilla lentement, la lumière du soleil se frayant un chemin à travers ses paupières. Elle étendit ses bras et ses jambes, et fut alarmée par les douleurs qui se manifestèrent dans tous ses membres. Elle détendit son corps sur le lit et attendit que les douleurs lancinantes entre ses cuisses cessent.

Alors que sa somnolence s'estompait, les activités de la soirée se précipitèrent dans le cerveau de Molly. Elle s'assit d'un coup, les couvertures s'étalant autour de sa taille. En regardant autour d'elle, elle vit qu'elle était seule dans la cabine de Sherlock, avec les bruits de la vie normale sur le navire, juste derrière la porte.

Molly se sentit rougir et baissa le regard sur ses genoux. Elle repoussa les couvertures à ses pieds et ouvrit ses jambes avec précaution.

Du sang avait coulé à l'intérieur de ses cuisses, et il y avait une tâche humide en dessous. Elle la toucha avec précaution, réalisant que l'humidité devait avoir été causé par la déchirure de son hymen, ses sécrétions et l'éjaculation de Sherlock.

Molly plissa le nez mais était curieuse.

_C'est donc ça cette « saignée comme un porc dans un abattoir » dont Lady Caswell se moque ? Ce n'est pas si mal du tout. Et ce n'était pas dégoutant du tout quand il..._

Molly sourit en se souvenant de la nouvelle sensation de son amant éjaculant en elle. Sherlock n'avait jamais semblé aussi sensible et honnête que lorsqu'il avait pompé en elle et avait gémi de plaisir. En fait, elle avait hâte de recommencer.

Sentant monter l'excitation pour les possibilités de la journée, Molly sauta de la couchette mais tomba rapidement par terre parce que les muscles de ses jambes étaient devenus de la gelée.

\- _Ooof_! S'exclama Molly en massant ses muscles douloureux.

Elle était également consciente de la sensibilité entre ses jambes, mais elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle devait faire pour y remédier. Se ressaisissant, Molly se mit à genoux et se releva. Elle commença à mettre ses vêtements de la veille, souhaitant avoir de l'eau pour se laver. Elle pourrait en demander, supposa-t-elle.

La porte de la cabine s'ouvrit et Sherlock Holmes entra, poussant la porte derrière lui.

Molly sursauta, effrayée par le bruit, son pantalon seulement à mi-cuisse.

\- Vous allez bien Dr. Hooper ?

Ses yeux étaient de la couleur d'un ciel bleu clair dans la lumière. Elle vit l'incertitude dans son regard pour la première fois. Alors qu'elle était dépenaillée, les cheveux emmêlés, il était très beau, dans un pantalon marron foncé tout propre, et une chemise décontractée de couleur crème, les nœuds à son cou défaits. Molly se perdit pendant quelques seconds dans le v de peau pâle exposée.

\- Quoi ? Oh. Um, oui. Je vais bien... je crois.

Molly sourit la bouche fermée, et leva ses deux épaules dans un haussement. Se souvenant de sa situation elle se pencha et remonta son pantalon jusqu'à sa taille.

\- Tu es tombée. Es-tu – ai-je -si tu es blessée d'une manière ou d'une autre, ne pense pas à épargner mes sentiments en le niant. Je t'assure que cela ne me dérangera pas, mais si tu as besoin de soins médicaux...

Les mots sortirent à toute vitesse.

\- NON ! Cria-t-elle presque. Non, je n'ai pas besoin de soins _médicaux_ \- je, en fait, préfèrerais de l'eau pour me nettoyer.

Elle s'approcha de lui, cherchant un signal manifeste qu'il était _satisfait_ de la nuit précédente. Elle tendit la main et frotta du bout des doigts sa main pendante. Il attrapa ses doigts et son autre main s'enroula autour du poignet de la même main, la tirant soudainement près de lui.

Des boucles noires se dressaient sur le front et les favoris de Sherlock, et comme toujours, elles lui donnaient envie de les embrasser et de les caresser. Alors qu'elle envisageait de le faire, il pencha sa tête et dit, tout en poussant du nez son oreille :

\- Tu vas bien alors.

Molly déglutit.

\- Comment – comment peux-tu le savoir ?

\- Je peux le sentir.

Il pressa plus fortement ses doigts sur le point de pulsation de son poignet, brièvement, pour insister dessus et Molly réalisa ce qu'il avait fait.

\- Oh, c'est intelligent. Il faudra que je me souvienne de cette astuce. Je parie que mes mains ne t'intéressent pas du tout en fait, dit-elle d'un ton moqueur.

\- Oh je ne dirais pas ça. Tes mans racontent plus d'histoires que celles de la plupart des gens.

Il retourna sa main et dessina du bout des doigt les callosités et les petites entailles sur ses doigts et sa paume.

\- Il y a eu une autopsie il y a six semaines où la scie a glissé, son crâne était atypiquement grand, je le vois, il a fallu beaucoup de pression pour l'ouvrir. Celle-ci est plus petite, avec une bosse à l'intérieur, et est plus vieille- tu as mal coupé et écrasé une côté, perte de contrôle. Il y a longtemps quand tu avais moins d'expérience.

Il frotta son pouce sur le coussinet calleux sur sa paume juste sous son index.

\- Et celui-ci vient de ton couteau préféré, celui que tu utilises dans presque toutes les autopsies. Tu le gardes bien aiguisé comme un rasoir.

Elle rit.

\- Tu vois tout. Tu es incroyable.

Il haussa un sourcil.

\- Tu le penses?

\- Oui. Oui, absolument.

Son pouce continua à caresser sa paume.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que la plupart des gens disent.

Un côté de sa bouche se redressa dans un sourire sardonique.

\- Que disent la plupart des gens ? Demanda-t-elle.

Il lâcha sa main et plongea ses doigts dans ses cheveux et l'embrassa avec force.

Molly couina de surprise ce qui se transforma en un gémissement lorsqu'il aspira sa lèvre inférieur entre ses dents. Elle se tint sur ses orteils, s'agrippant à ses épaules, ayant besoin de lui. Il avait un gout aussi divin que la veille au soir. Elle haleta rapidement entre deux baisers.

\- Est-ce vraiment ce qu'ils disent ? Gloussa-t-elle alors qu'il continuait à embrasser sa gorge.

Elle caressa l'arrière de sa tête alors qu'il examinait un petit creux fascinant avec sa langue.

\- Non, ils me disent d'aller me faire foutre mais je préfère ta façon de faire.

Ses mains glissèrent vers le bas pour saisir ses seins et jouer avec ses mamelons sensibles après l'assaut de la nuit dernière. Molly vit ses narines se dilater et ses yeux s'assombrir alors qu'il s'apprêtait à remonter la chemise qu'elle venait à peine de remettre.

Deux coups insistants à la porte brisèrent l'atmosphère moite grandissante, et Sherlock jura.

\- PARTEZ. Ou je vous fais passez sous la quille* ! Aboya-t-il.

\- Ils ne font pas vraiment ça, Sherlock. Du moins plus maintenant, je ne pense pas, répondit calmement John de l'autre côté de la porte.

\- Je vais le _rappliquer,_ rétorqua Sherlock en se dirigeant vivement vers la porte et l'ouvrit.

Le chirurgien du navire analysa la cabine, la présence de Molly, et dit calmement.

\- Nous devons parler de notre autre invité.

\- Quoi ? Oh oui, Lestrade. Le chuchotement n'est pas nécessaire. Ce n'est pas comme si elle ne savait pas qu'il était à bord.

Sherlock resta les bras croisés, son énergie sexuelle contrariée se transformant en test.

John dépassa le capitaine et s'approcha de Molly près de la couchette contre le mur.

\- Vous allez bien ? Avez-vous besoin de quelque chose, mademoiselle ?

\- Je vais bien, merci de demander Monsieur Watson.

\- John s'il vous plait.

Ses yeux bleus et chauds se plissèrent au coin alors qu'il souriait de manière victorieuse.

\- Bien sûr, oui, John.

Molly baissa le regard et fit passer son poids d'un pied à l'autre.

\- Sherlock, dehors une minute.

Les yeux de John se tournèrent vers son ami et furent sévères.

\- Je ne peux pas. Occupé. Parlera plus tard. Charmante conversation.

Sherlock se précipita pour tenir la porte ouverte pour John.

\- Holmes. Dehors. _Maintenant._

Sherlock fronça les sourcils, mais suivit l'autre homme dehors, fermant la porte derrière eux.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

\- Qu'est-ce qui l'a trahi, je suis curieux – les couvertures ? Ses cheveux ? Demanda le capitaine sans préambule alors qu'ils s'éloignaient de sa cabine.

\- Non. Eh bien, ça a aidé, je suppose. Mais à quoi pensez-vous bon sang ? C'est une bonne fille, Sherlock. Tu ne peux pas juste... Je ne sais pas même pas quoi dire. Je ne savais même pas que tu aimais les femmes, pour être honnête. Ce qui est bien, d'ailleurs.

\- Je sais que c'est bien.

\- Oui, tout va bien, acquiesça John. C'était l'odeur en fait.

\- _L'odeur_ ?

\- Ça sentait comme dans un putain de bordel quand je suis entré. Près du lit. Tu as besoin d'une fenêtre qui s'ouvre vraiment. Tu ne l'as vraiment pas remarqué ?

\- J'aurais dû y penser. Je manque toujours _quelque chose._ L'odeur est le plus puissant déclencheur de la mémoire, tu sais.

\- Ah bon ? C'est fantastique, répondit John. _Putain_ à quoi tu _pensais_ ?

\- Un bordel. Vraiment, John ? Tu ne penses pas que c'est un peu vulgaire ? Et quand es-tu allé dans un bordel ? Je ne pensais pas que c'était ton genre d'endroit.

John arrêta de fulminer et fixa son ami. Sherlock le regarda lui aussi sans broncher.

Après quelques secondes, John détourna le regard et frotta son visage avec fatigue.

\- Je pensais que tu étais marié à ton travail.

\- Je le suis. J'ai simplement... une liaison.

\- Bien. _Elle_ le sait ? John défia le capitaine.

\- Je le lui rappellerai, répondit Sherlock, se déplaçant d'un côté à l'autre avec impatience. Dis au Capitaine Lestrade qu'il a le plaisir de prendre des vacances exotiques sur l'île de la Jamaïque. S'il se comporte bien, son cadavre ne sera _pas_ déposé sur la place de Port Royal avant que nous ne poursuivions notre route vers Kingston. A la place il sera déposé dans la ville civilisée de Kingston avant notre départ avec un récit passionnant à partager à ses futurs petits-enfants.

\- C'est de la folie.

\- Évidemment. Tu as un meilleur plan qui n'implique pas de l'exécuter immédiatement ?

Les épaules de John s'affaissèrent de défaite.

\- Je ne veux pas le garder à l'infirmerie. Il n'a pas dit un mot depuis qu'il a repris connaissance il y a une heure. Il me fixe juste comme s'il voulait me tirer dessus.

\- Eh bien tu ne peux pas le blâmer pour ça.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Sherlock partit à la recherche de Basil, en disant quelque chose à propos d'un besoin d'eau pour se laver.

John se dirigea dans l'autre direction, en passant par la cambuse pour importuner Chase pour avoir du pain, du fromage et de la bière. Le cuisinier ne voulait pas donner de la nourriture à l'équipage entre les repas, mais il avait reçu l'ordre du capitaine de donner à John et Basil ce qu'ils voulaient car ils apportaient souvent la nourriture à Sherlock.

Quand John retourna dans l'infirmerie, il ne put presque pas voir l'homme assis dans un coin, avec son visage contre ses genoux. Le médecin vit que pendant son absence, Lestrade avait déplacé le bandage qui avait été enroulé autour de sa tête pour maintenir en place le tissu froid sur sa joue.

\- Tête haute. La bouffe.

Il tendit le morceau de pain.

\- Je n'ai pas faim.

Les paroles furent étouffés dans son genoux.

\- Tu dois l'être. C'est la première fois que tu parles. Ne sois pas idiot. Tu vas être là pendant un moment. Mange.

\- Va te faire foutre.

La capitaine de la Royal Navy leva la tête et pressa sa paume sur sa joue presque violette. Les bracelets en métal s'entrechoquèrent tandis que les chaînes qui les reliaient s'emmêlaient. Les liens descendaient des menottes au poignet et se rejoignaient avec ensemble assorti attaché à ses chevilles. Les liens étaient fixés au mur par un enfilage de chaînes dans une épaisse boucle de fer.

La peau irritée des poignets de Lestrade lui permit de savoir que l'homme avait été actif pendant qu'il parlait avec Sherlock.

\- Pas la peine d'essayer de t'éloigner du mur. Ils sont enfoncés en profondeur et tu vas te casser en os avant de te libérer.

\- Alors je me casserai un os, puis je serais libre.

\- Tu seras bloqué au milieu de l'océan. Je sais que tu es plus intelligent que ça, Gregory.

\- Les traîtres ne m'appellent pas par mon prénom.

\- Traitre ! Je ne suis pas un foutu traitre. Je suis presque mort pour mon pays. J'ai sauvé plus d'Anglais que je ne peux en compter. Nous ne poursuivons jamais les navires anglais.

\- C'est ce que tu dis. Vous avez kidnappé un officier anglais. Pourquoi, une rançon ?

\- Je ne pense pas qu'ils paieraient beaucoup pour un Français, dit John avec un sourire en coin, tendant à nouveau sa main avec le pain.

Ce fut au tour de Lestrade d'être indigné.

\- Je ne suis pas Français. Ce n'est pas ma faute si mon père est né là-bas. Je suis Anglais. Bon sang n'oublie pas ça, sale pirate.

Il arracha le pain de la main de John et le fourra dans sa bouche avec colère.

Alors qu'il se relâchait, un filet de sang frais tomba de sa coupure à la joue. John attrapa la bassine d'eau sur la table et un pansement propre.

\- Tiens.

Lestrade fit une moue de résistance mais suivit l'ordre pendant que John tamponnait la coupure.

\- Bien, j'ai raté le nez. Ta joue va bien guérir mais tu dois laisser les bandages en place, je n'en ai pas beaucoup ici. Ce n'est pas la Royal Navy comme tu l'a _remarqué_.

Lestrade frotta son menton.

\- J'ai d'abord pensé que ma mâchoire était cassée, mais elle est juste très douloureuse. Je ne t'avais jamais vu boxer sur le _Edinburgh_.

John lui passa le gobelet de bière que l'homme bu avec avidité.

\- Ecoute je suis désolé. J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire. Tu aurais fait ce que tu avais à faire. Je ne pouvais pas te laisser prendre le _Hudson_.

\- Tu es un homme bon Watson. Comment es-tu tombé avec les pirates ?

Le dégoût était clair dans sa voix.

\- C'est drôle les marins d'ici ne sont pas très différents de ceux des autres navires. La moitié d'entre eux ont servi sur des navires marchands avant cela et ils pourront y retourner une fois cette course terminée. Ça ne fait aucune différence pour eux, tant qu'ils sont payés.

\- Comment est-ce arrivé John ? Demanda Lestrade, cette fois avec moins de dureté.

\- Sherlock m'a trouvé. M'a sorti de l'obscurité dans laquelle je vivais et m'a donné une vie. Je lui dois beaucoup. Tout. Parfois je pense qu'il _sait_ tout ce qui s'est passé avant que je le rencontre – j'en suis sûr en fait. Mais il n'a jamais rien dit, ni ne m'a jugé. Il m'a donné un but à nouveau et m'a accepté. Je ne savais pas à quel point j'en avais besoin jusqu'à ce que je l'aie.

John s'arrêta, surpris par ce que était sorti de sa bouche. Les vieilles habitudes ont la vie dure, supposa-t-il.

Il était à l'aise avec Gregory Lestrade car il était le capitaine le moins formel qu'il ait connu jusqu'à sa rencontre avec Sherlock Holmes. Lestrade organisait des parties de cartes entre officiers, et il ne montrait jamais de favoritisme. Il était immensément populaire auprès des hommes, malgré son sang français. John s'était fait appeler par son prénom après que le capitaine de la Navy ait reçut un coup de feu dans la jambe lors d'une légère escarmouche avec les Français en '04. Pendant les visites quotidiennes de John pour soigner la blessure, les deux hommes avaient découvert qu'ils avaient grandi dans le même comté, et que certains membres de la famille de sa femme vivaient dans le village de John. Après que John eut été blessé à l'épaule en essayant – et en échouant- de sauver un ami blessé au cours d'une bataille, ce fut au tour de Lestrade de lui rendre visite. Il n'y avait pas eu de plaisanterie à l'époque, juste John qui regardait dans le vague et ne parlait pas pendant des jours. La dernière fois que le capitaine était venu le voir, il avait découvert que l'homme avait quitté le navire avec la bénédiction de la Royal Navy car son contrat était arrivé à expiration alors qu'il était dans son lit de malade.

Se sentant tel le traître que Lestrade avait vu en lui, John serra ses dents et dit :

\- Tu seras laissé en Jamaïque si tu coopères. Si tu attaques quelqu'un ou tentes de détourner le navire tu seras exécuté. Le capitaine n'est pas intéressé par une rançon. S'il te plait, pour l'amour du ciel, ne fait _rien_. Tu resteras ici avec moi à l'infirmerie, ce n'est pas sûr pour toi dans les quartiers de l'équipage.

Lestrade pâlit sous son bronzage, mais il carra les épaules et hocha la tête.

\- Je suppose qu'on n'aime pas trop la Navy sur les bateaux pirates.

\- Non, en effet. Certains d'entre eux étaient des marins de la marine et ont été fouettés par des hommes comme toi. Je suppose que ça fait un moment que tu n'as pas dû dormir dans un hamac chaque nuit.

John sourit légèrement.

\- Un peu, dit-il en souriant. Mon dos n'est plus ce qu'il était, ça devrait être intéressant, soupira-t-il et il fit courir une main dans ses cheveux argentés.

Les chaînes s'entrechoquèrent avec le mouvement.

\- Une chance de les enlever ? Je ne peux aller nulle part, comme tu l'as dit.

\- Je peux te décrocher du mur, mais tu dois garder les menottes aux poignets pour te ralentir pour l'instant. Je veux croire que tu ne seras pas assez stupide pour blesser quelqu'un mais... Eh bien prenons les choses au jour le jour, d'accord ?

Il acquiesça.

\- Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que c'est arrivé. Je continue à penser que je vais me réveiller dans mes quartiers avec une bouteille de brandy dans ma main et un terrible mal de crâne.

\- Je connais ce sentiment. Rien n'est jamais normal quand vous courrez avec Sherlock Holmes, mais ce n'est jamais ennuyant.

\- Ce navire est sacrément rapidement. Combien de temps met _l'Hudson_ pour arriver en Jamaïque d'habitude ?

\- La dernière fois, avec une bonne météo la plupart du temps, neuf semaines avec un arrêt à – peu importe.

\- Neuf semaines.

Il hocha la tête avec résignation.

\- Je peux supporter neuf semaines. Et j'ai ta parole, pour ce que ça vaut, qu'il me relâchera en Jamaïque ?

\- Oui. _Tu_ peux ne pas croire la parole de Sherlock mais je lui fais confiance pour ma vie. Tu rentreras chez toi sur ton bateau. Je vous en donne ma parole, monsieur.

Lestrade scruta le visage de John avec attention. Apparemment satisfait de ce qu'il voyait, il se leva et dépoussiéra son pantalon du mieux qu'il put.

\- Je retiens cette promesse, John Watson.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Molly en eut assez d'attendre le retour de Sherlock et s'aventura seule à l'extérieur. C'était une matinée fraiche et les eaux étaient agitées. Après quelques jours d'entrainement, elle s'aperçut qu'elle marchait facilement sur les ponts. Elle fut prise de vertige quand elle leva les yeux vers les entrecroisements complexes de cordes qui reliaient les voiles et contrôlaient leur vitesse. Regarder les gréeurs faire leur travail sur les espars en haut la rendait nerveuse mais c'était incroyable de regarder le petit Grec, Melas, se balader sans peur tout en criant des blagues grossières à Latimer et Forrester.

Molly inclina la nuque pour regarder et rit à l'une des remarques les plus déplacées.

\- Pas vraiment une lady, pas vrai ?

Molly sursauta à la voix qui venait de derrière elle. Elle se retourna et découvrit Donovan appuyée contre un mur et fumant un cigare. Elle fut à nouveau impressionnée par les mouvements du corps du maître artilleur qui imitait parfaitement le style d'un homme. Si elle ne connaissait pas l'anatomie elle aurait été probablement trompée.

\- Je n'ai jamais prétendu être une lady. Mon père est médecin, pas un lord.

\- Il a un job alors, yeah, donc ça ne vous rend pas différente de nous, pas vrai.

L'antipathie se montrait clairement sur le visage de Donovan.

\- Je n'ai pas dit ça. Molly recula. Je n'ai pas, je n'ai rien dit du tout.

Donovan jeta le mégot du cigare par-dessus la rambarde.

\- Que faites-vous avec lui ici ?

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? Je n'ai pas eu le choix, vous le savez. Je veux rentrer chez moi.

\- Oh, vraiment ? Vous avez l'air plutôt à l'aise si je puis dire. Ce n'est pas sage.

Molly s'irrita.

\- Ce ne sont pas vos affaires, Donovan.

\- Ne vous approchez pas de Sherlock Holmes, mademoiselle. Au prochain port, trouvez un autre bateau montez dessus et partez ailleurs. Il ne vous apportera rien d'autre que des ennuis.

La colère monta en elle immédiatement.

\- _Comment osez-vous_. Vous ne me connaissez pas du tout. Et j'ose dire que je ne serai pas plus en sécurité sur un autre navire plein d'étrangers, _seule_. Je pensais que _vous_ comprendriez cela mieux que _quiconque_ ici.

Les yeux de Donovan s'écarquillèrent légèrement et sa gorge bougea lorsqu'elle déglutit à plusieurs reprises. Elle fixa Molly avec suspicion pendant un moment puis se tourna pour partir.

\- Attendez, stop !

Molly tendit la main et saisit l'épaule de Donovan. Le maître artilleur tressaillit et regarda autour d'elle pour voir si l'un de ses coéquipiers avait observé leur échange.

\- S'il vous plait, je suis désolée. J'ai perdu mon sang froid. Je n'aurais pas dû – ça va aller. Je ne le dirai à personne. Je peux comprendre pourquoi vous... vous cachez. Ça ne doit pas être facile.

Donovan se tourna pour faire face à Molly, et le ressentiment rayonna dans ses yeux sombres et expressifs.

\- Vous ne savez rien de moi ou de ma vie.

\- Non, c'est vrai. Elle hésita. Pourquoi faites-vous ça ? Il doit y avoir des moyens plus faciles de gagner sa vie. Vous êtes intelligente. Et je vous ai vu lire une liste d'inventaire, donc vous pouvez lire au moins un peu.

\- Ouai je peux lire. Ce n'est pas vos affaires de savoir pourquoi je suis... comme ça, mais... j'essaie de retrouver ma place. Mon capitaine – mon vrai capitaine – pas ce monstre grossier qui pense qu'il est meilleur que tout le monde – a été prise par les Anglais, mise aux fers et condamnée à être pendue à Londres.

La bouche de Donovan se tordit de colère à se souvenir.

\- Je pensais que c'était la fin mais il y a eu une retard pour la pendaison et mon capitaine a pu s'échapper, a pris un bateau pour les Caraïbes, disent-ils. Il faut donc que j'y aille. Je fais mon travail, je gagne ma vie ; ce ne sont les affaires de personne d'autre que moi. Alors fermez votre gueule.

Il y avait une note de plaidoirie dans la demande du maître artilleur.

\- Oh je le ferai ! Dit Molly. Je suis désolée d'avoir dit quoi que ce soit, je me suis juste énervée. C'était stupide de ma part.

\- Je suppose que j'aurai pu... être un peu moins, vous savez. Donovan haussa les épaules. J'ai l'habitude d'être comme ça tout le temps. C'est plus facile pour éloigner les gens pour qu'ils ne me regardent pas trop.

\- J'espère que vous arriverez là où vous le souhaitez, dit Molly en essayant de sourire. Heureusement qu'il y a eu du retard dans l'exécution. Le destin semble sourire à votre capitaine.

\- Pffft le destin. Donovan fit un geste de la main. Nous créons notre propre chance. Les destins n'ont rien à voir avec le retard. Mon capitaine est très intelligente. Ils ont dû remettre à plus tard la pendaison, voyez-vous, parce qu'elle leur a dit qu'elle était enceinte. Et ils l'ont cru parce qu'ils n'avaient pas le choix, et elle s'est enfuie avant que les médecins ne puissent en être sûrs, ria Donovan, un sourire heureux s'affichant sur son visage.

_Je pense qu'elle pourrait en fait être très agréable sous la saleté, la rudesse et la colère,_ pensa Molly.

\- Vous pensez que Sherlock Holmes est brillant, je sais, dit Donovan. Mais _personne_ n'est aussi rusé que mon capitaine.

Le maitre artilleur ria à nouveau et alluma un autre cigare tandis qu'elle s'éloignait de Molly.


	10. Chapter 10

Molly regarda le maître artilleur, Donovan, s’éloigner après avoir mentionné avec désinvolture que son capitaine précédent était une femme. Trop stupéfaite pour répondre correctement, elle resta un instant à fixer la femme qui battait en retraite, avant de décider à retourner aux quartiers du capitaine. Elle se sentait collante à cause de la chaleur de l’été, l’air salé et la vigoureuse activité sexuelle de la nuit précédente. Elle se demanda si c’était la vie sur le bateau ou simplement le sexe qui donnait à Molly l’impression de marcher différemment. Avant, elle faisait des pas prudents en traversant Londres à pied avec son père. Maintenant, elle traversait les divers ponts et se retrouvait à sauter les deux dernières marches de l’escalier pour sauter sur le sol.

Voyant le garçon de cabine devant elle tirer deux lourds sceaux elle cria son nom.

\- Basil ! Tu aimes les bonbons ?

Il s’illumina.

\- Oh oui miss. Ça a le goût du soleil. Le capitaine a dit que vous vouliez-vous laver alors je les ai fait bons et chauds pour vous.

Il poussa la porte de la cabine de Sherlock et fit tomber les sceaux sur le sol près de la couchette.

\- J’ai pas assez d’eau pour une bonne baignoire, désolé. Nous prendrons plus d’eau à notre prochain arrêt, alors vous pourrez en avoir un.

Il frotta ses mains humides sur son pantalon.

\- Oh, um, bégaya Molly en le suivant la pièce. Je ne crois pas que je vais rester là longtemps ? Je ne connais pas vraiment les temps de trajet en bateau, mais si je retourne à Londres bientôt, alors…

Basil fronça les sourcils. Il sortit un pain de savon de sa poche et le jeta sur le lit.

\- Ça ne sera pas bientôt m’dame. On va dans l’autre sens, depuis ce matin.

Il haussa les épaules et courut vers la porte, la fermant derrière lui.

\- L’autre… sens ? Dit Molly d’une voix blanche, sa mâchoire se décrocha sous le choc.

Son estomac se retourna en réalisant soudain. Son père recevrait-il bientôt sa lettre ? Combien de temps pourrait-il continuer à travailler sans elle ? Le capitaine avait-il vraiment promis de la ramener à la maison immédiatement ou l’avait-elle simplement supposée ?

Molly se tourna lentement vers les sceaux et attrapa le pain de savon. S’assurant que la porte était bien fermée, elle ôta ses vêtements et commença à se nettoyer, utilisant les morceaux de sa robe de soirée en mousseline comme chiffon.

Elle essuya les traces de sang sur ses cuisses et se rafraîchit du mieux qu’elle put. Les sceaux se vidèrent rapidement car elle se frottait efficacement et se rinçait.

Molly se sentit plus calme tandis qu’elle s’activait. Elle demanderait à Sherlock quand il reviendrait dans sa cabine. Il lui répondrait sincèrement, elle en était sûre. Après ce qui s’était passé entre eux, et le fait qu’il soit si tendre avec elle ce matin, il devait un peu tenir à elle, n’est-ce pas ?

_Il me dira_ , se répéta Molly. _Il me le dira._

Elle sentit un conflit grandir à nouveau, un soupçon planté la nuit où Sherlock l’avait emmené sur le _Hudson_.

Lorsque Basil avait dit qu’ils allaient dans l’autre sens, et non pas en Angleterre, Molly aurait dû être horrifié, et effrayée, et furieuse.

Au lieu de cela, l’exaltation avait fleuri dans son ventre. _Je ne veux pas retourner à la maison,_ chuchota la sensation. Ce ne fut qu’après que l’éclair de bonheur soit passé qu’elle pensa à son père perdu, s’effondrant en larmes sans elle.

_Je ne suis pas une très bonne fille si je suis heureuse d’être libérée de lui_ , supposa-t-elle. _Il est du devoir de l’enfant de prendre soin de ses parents quand ils ne vont pas bien. Et il est malade. Mais s’il vous plait, laissez-moi seulement quelques semaines,_ pria-t-elle. _Je rentrerai à la maison quand ce sera le moment._

Molly finit de se nettoyer et de se sécher du mieux qu’elle put avec les restes de sa robe blanche.

Se sentant tiraillée par ses émotions contradictoires et épuisée par les derniers jours, elle se glissa nue dans le lit avec un exemplaire de Juliette. Ignorant les grondements de faim de son estomac, elle lut l’étrange et scandaleux roman jusqu’à ce qu’elle s’endorme.

_Il sera là quand je me réveillerai, et il m’embrassera et tout sera réglé,_ se dit-elle en s’assoupissant.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Ce ne fut que tard dans l’après-midi que les tâches de John furent suffisamment accomplies pour qu’il se rende en haut avec le prisonnier, le Capitaine Lestrade. Il enleva les chaines aux chevilles de sorte qu’une seule paire de menottes liaient les poignets de l’homme.

\- Je pensais que tu ne réparerais jamais ce banc. Tu es toujours un charpentier de merde, à ce que je vois, dit Lestrade doucement en étirant ses jambes et en faisant rouler ses épaules, essayant d’arranger les nœuds formés pendant son sommeil enchainé.

\- Ouai, eh bien je peux réparer ton visage, c’est suffisant non ? Répondit John, tendant une pinte de bière à l’officier de la Royal Navy. Ils ne seront pas contents de te voir alors tais toi. Sois malin, ne fais pas attention. Le capitaine n’est pas très enchanté que tu sois là. Ne lui donne pas une excuse pour te jeter par-dessus bord.

Lestrade but la boisson puis se lécha les lèvres. Une barbe brune argentée parsemait ses joues et sa veste et son gilet étaient défaits. Des ecchymoses mauves ornaient sa joue gauche et sa mâchoire. Une journée sur le bateau avait déjà mis en évidence le comportement civilisé et doux du capitaine.

La lumière du soleil frappait l’équipage qui travaillait lorsque les deux hommes arrivèrent sur le pont. Les marins regardèrent d’un air suspicieux Lestrade et l’un d’eux passa son balai sale sur les bottes de l’homme de la Navy, laissant des traces brunes et humides.

Il serra les dent et sourit aux marins qui ricanaient, qui reprirent de la tenue et bavardèrent entre eux.

\- _Oi ! Vous !_ J’trouvez ça. C’est à vous ? cria McAffee du gaillard avant, agitant le bicorne de Lestrade.

Lestrade hocha la tête avec précaution, plissant les yeux vers l’Irlandais accroupi. McAffee eut un sourire narquois et laisse tomber le chapeau sur le pont. Il descendit la main pour tirer la corde nouée lui servant de ceinture.

Le capitaine de la Navy plissa son nez en se tordant le cou pour voir.

\- Est-il… ?

John pinça les lèvres, regarda Lestrade de biais et acquiesça.

\- Oui. Il… pisse dans ton chapeau.

Gregory Lestrade resta silencieux pendant une minute tandis que McAffee et les autres marins hurlaient de rire. Sa bouche se tordit légèrement avant de laisser un petit sourire apparaitre sur son visage meurtri.

\- Je n’ai jamais pris soin de ces chapeaux.

John haussa les épaules et sourit à l’homme.

\- Pirates.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Sherlock Holmes regardait plus loin sur les ponts lorsque John et le prisonnier commençèrent à rire. Il était resté caché dans son laboratoire pendant des heures, travaillant sur un test qui permettrait de déterminer si l’arsenic était présent dans une substance ou dans le corps. Il réfléchissait à cette idée depuis que la mention de l’arsenic était apparue pendant l’autopsie de Brunton. Maintenant qu’il avait cédé à son désir de voir le médecin au visage enjoué vivre dans sa cabine, il constata qu’il pouvait se reconcentrer sur ses explorations scientifiques et développer une hypothèse de travail.

Il avait soigneusement mélangé des substances et testé ses idées, et réalisa qu’il s’étouffait avec les vapeurs qu’après avoir développé un terrible mal de tête. Après avoir manqué de faire tomber un flocon d’acide chlorhydrique sur son pantalon, Sherlock fut forcé d’admettre qu’il devait faire une pause pour s’éclaircir la tête.

Se prélassant contre le mur, il inspira de l’air pur et roula un cigare avec le tabac fourré dans sa poche.

Le capitaine prit connaissance des échanges entre les deux hommes et en classa une partie dans la cabine de son esprit sous le nom de _John Watson_ , qui contenait des informations qu’il avait déduit ou carrément appris sur les antécédents médicaux de l’homme ( _blessure à l’épaule par un fusil à carabine française_ ) au cours de l’année passée, éducation ( _interrompue ; la formation pratique dans la marine venait d’un officier qui avait sans aucun doute été éduqué en Ecosse_ ), famille ( _tous morts, jamais été proche_ ), attaches romantiques ( _peu nombreuses, secrètes et douloureuses_ ) et habitudes générales. Ses habitudes étaient peu nombreuses et prévisibles. Le chirurgien du navire était comme une horloge, avec la régularité de la vie navale qui lui était imposée. Il se levait et se couchait à la même heure chaque nuit, prenait son thé de la même manière chaque matin et allait à l’avant du bateau à des intervalles réguliers.

Le sérieux de John rassurait Sherlock ; il appréciait la constance de l’amitié et de la loyauté de l’homme, quelque chose dont il n’avait jamais su avoir besoin jusqu’à ce que le médecin en état d’ébriété plonge dans la mêlée de la piraterie avec lui, presque sur un coup de tête. C’était bon d’avoir quelqu’un avec qui rire et parler de ses expériences, même si John était parfois préoccupé. Il ne pouvait pas trop en vouloir à l’homme, car la plupart des gens étaient terriblement stupides. Il était pardonnable d’avoir parfois la tête ailleurs.

Jusqu’à ce que Molly Hooper et son sac de couteaux montent à bord, John avait été la seule personne qu’il ait rencontré depuis des années qui n’avait pas absolument épuisé Sherlock avec sa stupidité.

John et Lestrade se retournèrent, et virent le capitaine les observer en fumant. Le blond se précipita vers lui et leur prisonnier suivit.

\- _Monsieur_ Lestrade, merci de vous joindre à nous aujourd’hui ! Dit Sherlock gaiement, gagnant l’attention de l’autre homme.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur l’homme plus âgé, remarquant sur ses vêtements les endroits déjà guéris et la propreté de ses cheveux récemment coupés.

\- J’ai cru comprendre que vous nous accompagnez en Jamaïque. Nous avons toujours besoin de bras pour nous défendre. Comment êtes-vous au tromblon* ? Et à l’épée ?

\- Quoi ? Je ne vais pas vous aider bon sang, dit Lestrade avec dégoût. Êtes-vous fou ?

\- C’était juste une suggestion.

Sherlock sourit et John comprit qu’il jouait avec l’officier.

_Il fait tellement l’enfant parfois,_ pensa John.

\- Je pensais simplement que puisque vous n’avez pas de vraies raisons de retourner à Londres, avec votre femme qui couche avec un autre homme et que vous n’avez pas d’enfants – et vous n’en aurez probablement jamais, n’est-ce pas ?

Il lança un clin d’œil d’un air complice à Lestrade.

\- Il – quoi ? Comment a-t-il su – ça ne le regarde pas.

Le visage de Lestrade était rougi et en colère. Il lança un regard à John.

\- Tu lui as dit ?

\- Je ne savais pas, Gregory, comment aurais-je pu lui raconter ?

\- Oui, _Gregory_ , comment aurait-il su. Il aurait dû remarquer la bague en laiton _bon marché_ que vous portez, son état lamentable, le mauvais travail de reprise de vos vêtements – un officier de haut rang dont la femme ne prend pas la peine de s’occuper de lui, de renvoyer ses affaires à réparer ou même de le _voir_ quand il est à Londres. Vous venez clairement d’aller chez le barbier à Londres, ce n’est pas un mauvais dégradé pour un barbier de navire. Vous êtes resté au port – quoi, quelques heures ? Au lieu de prendre la peine de voir votre femme, vous vous êtes fait _coiffer_. Clairement aucun de vous deux n’est intéressé par l’autre. Elle a quelqu’un d’autre, et vous, Sherlock sourit malicieusement. Vous n’êtes… pas tant _intéressé_ que ça.

Le rougissement de Lestrade s’estompa et il pâlit sous ses bleus. Ses lèvres ses pincèrent et son nez se plissa alors qu’il se battait pour ne pas répondre aux railleries de Sherlock.

John observa, mal à l’aise.

\- Comment savez-vous combien de temps nous étions au port ? Vous ne pouvez pas le savoir.

\- J’ai eu des nouvelles de quelqu’un. Je le déteste mais c’est important pour _lui_ que je ne sois pas pendu donc il s’assure que je suis conscient de votre présence.

\- Je le savais, cracha Lestrade. Je le savais. Vous êtes trop rapide bon sang, vous vous échappez toujours, peu importe ce que nous avions prévu. Nous étions proches si souvent.

\- Le seul moyen de garder un secret entre deux hommes est que l’un d’eux soit mort. Garder un secret quand un grand de l’état-major de la marine le sait c’est _ridicule_. Vous n’étiez _jamais_ proche. Vous ne me capturerez jamais. Et si vous le faites, vous ne pourrez jamais me _garder_ , bande d’imbéciles.

\- Sherlock ça suffit, dit John à voix basse.

\- Ils ont réussi à piéger Adler après qu’elle les ai soulagés de leur navires et de leur or pendant des années. Ils l’ont _perdu_ en moins d’une semaine. Voyez-vous, elle savait ce que les geôliers aimaient. Et Adler n’est même pas un génie, juste une aventurière démesurée. Elle est probablement à mi-chemin vers la Louisiane maintenant. Je suis tenté de me laisser prendre juste pour rire. Vous êtes tous tellement _bêtes._

\- C’est ASSEZ, cria John.

Surpris, Sherlock plissa ses yeux vers son ami. John soutint son regard pendant plusieurs secondes puis ses yeux fusèrent vers Lestrade.

_Arrête de parler,_ fut le message silencieux. Sherlock analysa ce qu’il avait dit, et réalisa que dans son plaisir vicieux, il en avait probablement _trop_ dit. Il n’avait aucun amour pour Adler et ses complots mais les mers étaient plus intéressantes quand elle les naviguait.

\- Qu’y a-t-il en Louisiane ? Demanda Lestrade, en haussant les sourcils.

\- Des Français. Vous aimeriez bien y être, dit Sherlock avec insistance. Mais il se trouve que nous n’y allons pas. John, ôte de ma vue ce chien de la marine. Chase a fait du ragoût pour votre souper, à l’odeur. Peut-être ton vieil ami ici présent peut obtenir un bol avec seulement un _petit_ _peu_ de pisse dedans.

Il se tourna vers John.

\- Je serais dans mon laboratoire si une crise se présente.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Dans les heures les plus sombres de la nuit, Sherlock finalement mit de côté ses fioles et son microscopes. Les bougies brûlaient trop bas pour qu’il puisse pour encore voir ses résultats, et ses yeux brûlaient à cause de l’effort. Il avait laissé la porte ouverte pour permettre à l’air frais de circuler et pour que son mal de tête se dissipe. L’esprit vif et excité par les résultats encourageant en utilisant l’acide hydrochlorique, il avait poursuivi les expériences, perdant la notion du temps. Seule l’absence totale de lumière dans la pièce sans fenêtre pouvait obliger Sherlock Holmes à arrêter de travailler.

Il repéra un baril, en sortit de l’eau avec un sceau, avala une grande quantité, avant d’utiliser le reste pour se frotter les bras et le visage. Le vide de son estomac se fit entendre par un grondement malheureux, mais il écarta ce sentiment, car il ne pouvait pas s’embêter à réveiller ce grincheux de Chase. Il aurait quelque chose demain. _Plus tard_ , s’amenda-t-il, réalisant que l’aube n’était pas loin.

Alors que l’eau le réveillait, Molly fit son chemin dans ses pensées. Quand il travaillait et explorait le monde microscopique, tout le reste s’éloignait. Toutes les complications ennuyeuses de la vie, tous les gens qui ne comprenaient pas, ils disparaissaient tous dans ces moments-là.

Satisfait de cesser son travail pour la nuit, il laissa la chaleur de ses yeux et le souvenir de son parfum lui revenir. Sherlock sourit en se rappelant que cette nuit, il y avait quelque chose qui valait la peine de revenir. Il mit le sceau de côté et se dirigea vers la cabine.

Il put à peine la voir, son corps nu enroulé en position fœtal. Elle avait dû quitter la cabine à un moment donné, car sa nouvelle robe simple était pendu à un crocher sur le mur avec les boutons à moitié défait. Quand il avait vu la robe pour la dernière fois, elle était soigneusement pliée sur sa table. Un bol vide s’y trouvait maintenant, avec quelques morceaux de ragoût gras et une tasse vide qui contenait une trace d’eau.

Deux grandes tâches rondes et humides étaient visibles sur le sol – des restes de sceaux qui avaient débordé. Donc elle s’était lavée. Basil avait l’habitude d’oublier d’exécuter ses demandes. Il fut heureux que le garçon ait donné suite à celle-ci.

_Qu’avait-elle fait d’autre aujourd’hui,_ se demanda-t-il en regardant ses cils papillonner dans son profond sommeil. La fine couverture était remontée jusqu’à son menton, mais son dos était exposé, la couverture reposant juste au-dessus de la courbe de son derrière. De son côté à lui de la couchette était posé un livre.

_Ah_ , pensa-t-il, en le retournant. _Tu as lu et tu as mangé et tu es restée là… à attendre ? L’Histoire de Juliette ou les Prospérités du vice. Pas seulement érotique, mais un livre vraiment dépravé. Tu n’es pas le genre de femme qui aime les contes de fées, pas vrai, Molly. Sombre et un peu dangereux, c’est ce que tu cherches,_ songea-t-il, en mettant de côté le livre.

Sherlock ôta ses vêtements et les jeta négligemment sur une chaise. Il se glissa sous les couvertures, sa longue forme s’enroulant autour du petit corps de Molly. Il envisage vraiment de dormir mais les résultats de ses expériences de la journée se précipitaient dans son esprit. Il s’agissait surtout d’échecs mais l’élimination des produits chimiques avaient permis de réduire les solutions possibles. Sa main se posa sur le ventre de Molly, sa main se déplaça d’avant en arrière tandis que son esprit travaillait sur les hypothèses du test à l’arsenic.

Molly dormait sans rêve quand la paix fut rompu par les longs doigts de Sherlock traçant des cercles sur la peau sensible sous sa poitrine. Tandis qu’elle se réveillait, elle prit progressivement conscience de murmures silencieux. Alors qu’il caressait sa peau, il parlait doucement.

\- … le cuivre était complètement inutile… gaspi de mercure, non, pas ça. Métaux, non, pas du tout…

\- Sherlock ? Murmura-t-elle.

Sa main recouvrit la sienne sur sa poitrine, ses doigts se glissèrent entre les siens.

\- _Shhh_ je réfléchis. Le précipité formé avec le disulfure de carbone, intriguant, mais pas bon non plus…

Sa main se leva alors qu’il parlait de manière absente, frôlant le dessous de son sein gauche. Il se rapprocha, ses lèvres frôlant sa nuque alors qu’il le prenait en coupe, sa paume chatouillant son mamelon jusqu’à le rendre dur.

\- Sherlock, où étais-tu ? Demanda Molly.

En se réveillant, elle se souvint qu’elle avait été plutôt agacée parce qu’il n’était pas venu, même pour le souper. Elle avait ramené le bol à la cabine en colère, alors même que Chase la dévisageait et qu’Anderson lui souriait d’un air suffisant.

L’irritation qu’elle ressentait à l’idée que ce satané homme lui _manque_ ne l’empêchait pas de soupirer et de se cambrer sous la pression croissante de sa main. Il continuait de réfléchir à voix hautes, énumérant les produits chimiques et les solutions, et sa main tendit le bras pour lui caresser son sein droit.

Incapable de rester passivement allongée plus longtemps, Molly se roula sur le dos.

\- Sherlock, j’ai une quest-

\- Mmm merci, dit-il en penchant la tête pour faire rouler ses tétons durs entre ses lèvres à tour de rôle.

\- Ohhh, respira-t-elle, ses angoisses se dissipant.

Il tira doucement avec ses dents et elle s’arqua contre sa bouche, l’humidité et les caresses de sa langue devenant son monde à ce moment-là.

\- J’ai de nouvelles idées sur la façon de procéder pour l’expérience, dit-il en relevant brièvement la tête. Mais j’ai besoin de plus d’échantillons donc ça devra attendre. Tu m’as été d’une grande aide.

\- Je quoi ? Les sourcils de Molly se froncèrent.

Elle attrapa la tête de Sherlock et la rapprocha d’elle.

\- Tu sens bon, dit-il contre sa bouche.

Les baisers enthousiastes et désordonnés de Molly rencontrèrent ses baisers précis à lui, s’intensifiant jusqu’à ce qu’aucun d’eux ne mène, mais que leurs langues dansent ensemble avec la même envie. Elle était à bout de souffle et riait alors qu’il montait sur elle pour enfouir son visage contre son cou.

\- Tu as ces endroits sur ta gorge… qui sont positivement _inspirant_ , Molly.

Il goûtait la peau de son cou, appréciant la salinité naturelle de sa chair. Chaque nouvel endroit sur elle était intriguant et elle se tortillait de nouvelles façons avec les explorations. Il y avait dans son esprit une nouvelle pièce désignée uniquement pour ses divers gémissements, cris et soupirs. Sherlock descendit le long de son corps, s’arrêtant pour pousser du nez le dessous de ses seins, caressant ses flancs avant de lui planter légèrement ses ongles sur les hanches et de serrer.

Molly le regarda, ses boucles noires l’enveloppèrent tandis qu’il embrassait son ventre et plongeait une main entre ses cuisses. Elle sentait qu’elle aurait dû être embarrassée d’être déjà humide. Il glissa deux doigts en elle aisément, testant sa réaction.

\- Est-ce que ça fait mal ? Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Demanda-t-il.

Réalisant ce qu’il voulait dire, Molly sourit et hocha la tête joyeusement.

\- Ça faisait mal ce matin mais ça va maintenant.

Il bougea ses doigts lentement, la caressant de l’intérieur tout en embrassant la douceur de son ventre. Il écarta ses cuisses et lécha l’intérieur de ses cuisses, souriant avec arrogance tandis qu’elle gémissait et soulevait ses hanches comme il l’avait pensé. Il retira ses doigts d’elle, et elle s’arqua pour s’offrir à lui alors qu’elle se sentait vide.

S’installant confortablement entre ses cuisses, il souleva ses cuisses et les écarta davantage. Se penchant pour l’étudier au clair de lune, il traça les lignes de ses lèvres encadrées par des poils bruns bouclés. Il s’enfonça encore plus profondément, passant son pouce sur son clitoris jusqu’à ce qu’elle se remue et gémisse son nom.

\- Sherlock, s’il te plait, j’en ai besoin.

La requête mourut sur la langue de Molly alors que Sherlock écarta ses cuisses et plongea sa langue dans l’humidité, retrouvant son paquet de nerfs. Il n’avait jamais goûté quelque chose d’aussi sauvage et intense qu’elle. La veille, il avait bu les jus de ses doigts nonchalamment mais cela ne pouvait pas se comparer à son visage pressé contre elle et à elle ruait contre lui. C’était… _intéressant._

Le visage de Molly était en feu, n’ayant jamais pensé qu’il l’embrasserait comme _ça_. Elle avait vu les dessins mais les gens ne _faisaient_ pas vraiment toutes ces choses – et sa langue s’agita contre son clitoris et toute pensée cohérente disparue. Molly en oublia d’être embarrassée et elle rejeta sa tête en arrière et le laissa la prendre de cette façon.

Sherlock la sentit se détendre et céda au plaisir. Il sourit en glissant deux doigts en elle, et continua à explorer son sexe avec sa langue. Les plis, à l’aspect secret, étaient provocateurs, logiques et intelligents. Elle était sensible partout, pas juste son bourgeon, et elle libéra une série de gémissements des plus satisfaisants, couronnée par un juron qui le fit sourire.

Il était conscient de sa propre dureté croissante, mais il l’ignora, déterminé à tout apprendre tant qu’elle le permettait. Une comtesse veuve l’avait initié à cet acte pendant de nombreuses années mais le repoussait dès qu’elle avait atteint son plaisir et ne lui permettait pas de vraiment _regarder_. Il avait par la suite essayé d’approfondir son exploration de l’acte avec une autre femme dont le nom et le visage avait été effacé depuis longtemps- mais il se souvenait qu’elle avait été horrifiée par cette suggestion, disant que c’était _impure_.

Ridicule. Il n’y avait rien d’impure chez Molly, et il se contenterait de lécher, de pousser du bout du nez et de sucer jusqu’à l’aube si elle le laissait faire et le suppliait de le faire, mais ses tremblements et ses supplications lui dirent qu’elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps.

Avec un effort de concentration, Molly leva la tête et regarda l’homme étrangement beau entre ses cuisses. Ses yeux indescriptibles se levèrent vers elle alors qu’il la caressait plus fort avec sa langue. Son plaisir de la nuit dernière avait été vif, irrégulier et bouleversant et incroyable. Ce qu’il lui faisait maintenant était une sensation différente, palpitante dans sa lente construction. Elle se sentait molle, comme si elle flottait dans des vagues. Elle chevauchait cette sensation, balançant ses hanches contre son visage, haletant avec une variété des mouvements rythmés.

Sherlock sentit Molly atteindre son apogée, son sexe pulsant contre sa langue une seconde avant qu’elle ne rejette ses hanches en l’air et s’enfonce avec plaisir. Il maintint le plaisir avec sa langue et ses doigts jusqu’à ce qu’elle s’assoie et tire sa tête près d’elle.

Réalisant qu’elle tirait ses cheveux, Molly haleta :

\- Désolée ! avant de tomber contre l’oreiller. Trop sensible… dit-elle, avalant de l’air et souriant bêtement.

Sherlock se mit sur ses coudes puis sur ses genoux, son visage mouillé par elle, ses cheveux partant dans tous les sens. Sa bouche s’étira sur le côté dans un sourire qu’on pouvait dire suffisant.

\- Nous devons faire ça en plein jour. Je n’y vois pas assez, dit-il calmement.

Molly rit en tremblant.

\- Si tu le dis.

Elle baissa les yeux vers son sexe.

\- Viens maintenant.

\- Hmm ?

Ses sourcils se haussèrent.

\- Je te veux, je veux que tu sois en moi, expliqua-t-elle.

\- Tu es toujours sensible à l’intérieur, dit-il.

\- Pas tant que ça. Je m’en fiche. S’il te plait, dit-elle, en tendant la main pour le tirer vers elle.

Il l’embrassa, et elle se goûta pour la première fois. L’intimité de ce moment fit à nouveau rougir Molly, mais elle ne s’éloigna pas. Elle ouvrit ses cuisses et les enroula autour de sa taille.

Sherlock s’enfonça en elle. Sachant qu’elle était encore endolorie de la nuit précédente, il n’essaya pas de contrôler son orgasme. Il s’enveloppa dans sa chaleur incroyable, labourant en elle et créant des frictions jusqu’à ce qu’il vienne avec un gémissement rauque en deux minutes.

\- Tu n’avais pas besoin de te dépêcher, dit Molly en riant.

\- Je ne me plains pas, Dr. Hooper, dit-il en embrassant son cou.

\- Sherlock… J’ai une question.

Sa voix était hésitante tandis qu’elle caressait son dos et ses épaules.

\- Mmm oui ?

Il se sentit la somnolence s’insinuer en lui. Il était stupéfait, car c’était une chose rare pour lui.

\- Nous ne retournons pas en Angleterre pour le moment.

\- Ce n’est pas une question.

\- Est-ce que tu me gardes ici… plus longtemps ?

Il y eut un silence de plusieurs secondes.

\- Oui.

\- Où va le _Hudson_ ?

\- A terme, la Jamaïque. Dans quelques semaines, les Azores.

\- Je ne connais pas cet endroit.

\- Des îles dans l’Atlantique. Portugaises pour le moment. Un endroit idéal pour des échantillons.

\- Oh. Ça a l’air charmant. Tu veux… tu veux que… je vienne avec toi ?

Elle attrapa la couverture et la tira sur eux, pendant que leurs corps se refroidissaient.

\- Oui.

Il s’arrêta et quand il parla à nouveau, il y avait une note d’incertitude.

\- Veux-tu venir avec moi ?

\- Oui.

Même dans le noir, il savait qu’elle souriait en répondant.

\- Très bien alors. C’est réglé.

Il l’embrassa avec force sur la bouche, brièvement et retourna Molly pour qu’il se love à nouveau contre elle. Ses bras enroulés de manière _possessive_ autour de sa taille, elle se rendormit avec le son de sa respiration dans ses oreilles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Arme


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Traduction PetraTodd]

Au cours des trois semaines suivantes, les doutes de Molly sur son séjour prolongé sur le Hudson refirent surface de temps en temps, mais elle mit de côté ses pensées coupables à l’égard de son père. Jusqu’alors, sa vie avait plutôt été sinistre, elle le réalisait maintenant avec le recul. Ce n’était que les rêves et les lectures qui l’empêchaient de se noyer sous le poids de son travail et de l’état de son père. Elle adorait l’anatomie et la physiologie humaine, mais l’amertume de ne jamais être reconnue pour son dévouement passionné était épuisante, et son don naturel pour la dissection et l’analyse du corps s’était transformé en un autre fardeau.

Elle se sentait légère et jeune ici, pendant ce bref moment, et Molly savourait le cadeau qu’avait été ces trois semaines.

_Comme c’est étrange, en me capturant Sherlock m’a libéré. Au moins pendant un certain temps,_ songea Molly alors qu’elle observait les vagues que le bateau fendait. Les vents étaient chauds ce matin, alors qu’ils fouettaient sa robe légère autour de ses chevilles. Elle s’était levée tôt, réveillée quand Sherlock était sorti du lit, lui ôtant la chaleur contre son dos. Elle se doutait qu’il avait à peine dormi, mais il était tout de même plein d’énergie.

Il se tenait maintenant sur le gaillard avant du navire, se querellant joyeusement avec Anderson au sujet de l’exactitude des calculs du capitaine pour la navigation du _Hudson_. Il devint de plus en plus furieux alors que le capitaine tournait au ridicule ses résultats mais devint complètement violet lorsqu’il jeta un coup d’œil à son bout de papier et fut forcé d’admettre qu’il avait en fait commis une erreur.

Molly secoua la tête, ressentant un pincement d’empathie pour Anderson mais elle l’avait vu plusieurs fois aboyer sur des marins moins gradés sur le _Hudson_ et elle comprenait mieux pourquoi Sherlock détestait tant cet homme. Ses petits yeux, ses dents proéminentes et sa barbe broussailleuse lui rappelaient, de façon gênante, les rongeurs qui se précipitaient dans les caniveaux de Londres.

Donovan se tenait quelques pas derrière lui, ses bras croisés et ses yeux plissés, tandis que le capitaine réprimandait son ami.

Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Donovan aimait cet homme, alors que le maître artilleur semblait être une jeune femme intelligente et fougueuse. Elle ne s’était pas donnée la peine d’être méchante avec qui que ce soit sauf Sherlock et le prisonnier Lestrade. On ne peut pas juger les goûts des autres, supposa Molly.

Au cours des trois dernières semaines, depuis leur départ pour les Açores, elle avait vu cette scène se dérouler une demi-douzaine de fois. Si elle n’en savait pas plus, elle penserait que Sherlock et Anderson _aimaient_ ça, que c’était leur version du divertissement sur un navire quand ils en avaient marre des cartes et des dés.

Le temps était beau et la mer douce.

_Quel soulagement,_ songea-t-elle en s’asseyant pour pratiquer le calculs avec Basil. Il ne s’intéressait pas à la lecture mais John lui avait enseigné les bases de l’arithmétique afin qu’il puisse mieux suivre son argent. Molly reprit l’enseignement pour passer le temps. Le garçon était vif et saisissait les chiffres plus vite qu’elle ne se souvenait l’avoir fait, quand elle était enfant.

Pendant deux jours la semaine précédente, les mers avaient été déchainées par la pluie et le vent avait balayé le _Hudson_ dans tous les sens. Molly avait rendu son déjeuner deux fois ce soir-là, à sa grande humiliation. Sherlock avait dû accrocher le hamac dans ses quartiers pour que Molly puisse dormir car elle n’arrêtait pas de rouler sur la couchette. Elle garda son menton levé la plupart du temps mais au petit matin alors que le navire se fit une embardé sur le côté, elle craqua et se mit à pleurer doucement de peur, assise dans un coin de la cabine, renonçant à se reposer.

Sherlock l’avait regardé d’un air surpris, incertain de comment gérer une femme en pleurs.

Molly s’attendait à ce qu’il se moque d’elle comme il le faisait impitoyablement avec tout le monde, mais il s’agenouilla sur le sol et la pris dans ses bras.

Elle murmura en essayant d’étouffer ses larmes, se sentant comme une idiote :

\- Je suis désolée, je suis désolée.

Ignorant ses excuses, Sherlock tendit vivement à Molly une planche polie sur son coffre, sur laquelle étaient épinglés plusieurs spécimens déshydratés et colorés. Il se lança ensuite dans une conférence sur les habitudes d’accouplement et le cycle de la vie du remarquable papillon asclépiade qu’il étudiait en détail en ce moment.

\- Nous arriverons peut-être à temps aux Açores pour les attraper avant qu’ils ne repartent. Ils sont beaucoup plus fréquents aux Etats Unis et au Mexique, mais j’en ai trouvé un la dernière fois que j’étais à Corvo. Je n’ai pas encore déterminé – mais je _finirai_ par le faire- s’ils parcourent toute la distance ou si certains arrivent effectivement sur des bateaux sans que les gens s’en rendent compte. Leurs ailes sont oranges et noirs avec des points blancs. Ils migrent presque constamment et leurs œufs…

Il continua donc pendant près d’une heure, s’animant de plus en plus dans sa description de l’insecte et dans ses recherches que Molly en oublia d’être terrifiée. Elle n’était pas trop intéressée par les papillons à part pour leur beauté, mais par la façon dont Sherlock parlait d’eux, elle avait l’impression de leur avoir rendu un très mauvais service toutes ces années en pensant qu’ils étaient juste _jolis_.

Avec le temps, le navire cessa de se balancer violemment, et les marins du dessus ralentirent leur travail frénétique. Les pluies étaient passées.

\- Je vous ai entendu vomir, fit remarquer Donovan sans ménagement plus tard en milieu de journée. Ce n’était même pas une si mauvaise tempête, juste un peu de pluie. Attendez la saison des ouragans dans les Caraïbes. Vous allez vraiment rendre votre souper, doc.

Elle partit en riant, mais la lueur dans ses yeux n’était pas malicieuse et Molly crut voir un clin d’œil sur le visage de la jeune femme qu’elle ne se retourne.

Ayant survécu à sa première tempête, Molly se sentit plus audacieuse et plus forte alors qu’elle se tenait à la rambarde du navire. C’était devenu son endroit préféré, autre que le lit de Sherlock avec ses longs membres enroulés autour d’elle, bien sûr. Leurs explorations créatives et l’adoration passionnée de son corps faisaient rougir Molly à l’idée d’y penser à la lumière du jour, et souvent un sourire énigmatique naissait sur son visage sans qu’elle ne s’en rende compte, alors qu’elle était assise sur le pont en lisant ses livres.

Molly apportait souvent ses repas dehors et s’asseyait sur une boîte à côté de Basil et ils mangeaient sans parler et admiraient les eaux changeantes, les petites îles qu’ils dépassaient et l’horizon lointain. Chaque jour la vue était différente et Molly sentait que chaque aspect de son monde se développait.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Bien sûr, la facilité croissante de la vie quotidienne sur le navire dû être perturbé par quelque chose de pratique. Elle avait tellement été absorbée par son aventure, que Molly ne se souvenait même pas que ses règles étaient dues jusqu’à ce qu’elle ressente les crampes familières dans son bas-ventre.

En prononçant une série de nouveaux jurons créatifs (appris avec la courtoisie de Basil), elle se précipita jusqu’à la cabine juste à temps pour sentir la première goutte de sang dans sa culotte. Molly fouilla dans le tiroir pour y trouver un tas de chiffons fait à partir de son ancienne robe qu’elle avait mis de côté pour la laver. En mettant deux bandes de tissu propre dans sa culotte, elle se redressa et soupira de soulagement.

\- Je ne peux pas croire que je n’y ai pas pensé avant, se murmura-t-elle.

\- Penser à quoi ?

Elle regarda Sherlock appuyer contre le cadre de la porte, l’observant alors qu’elle remettait les chiffons propres restants dans le tiroir.

_-_ _Rien_.

Son visage rougit. Il _devait_ connaitre son problème puisqu’ils faisaient l’amour presque tous les jours. Elle se maudit d’être stupide à ce sujet.

\- Je, um, je dois avoir… mon temps de femme, ce n’est rien, d’accord, c’est bon, se dépêcha-t-elle de dire. Je vais avoir besoin de plus d’eau plus tard pour nettoyer -um, pour rincer ces choses.

Ses joues rougirent et elle mordit sa lèvre, presque en souriant. L’absurdité finissait toujours par l’atteindre. Elle aurait dû savoir que cela tournerait au rire comme cela la prenait dans les moments de nervosité.

\- _Oh._ Oui.

Son visage était détaché et immobile.

\- C’est bien. On pourrait dire. Oui, le lavage. Ne jette rien par-dessus bord.

\- Oui, ça ne fonctionnerait probablement… pas très bien, bégaya Molly ayant du mal à croire qu’elle avait cette conversation. Puis une pensée lui vint. Que _fait_ Donovan ?

Sherlock comprit immédiatement sa question.

\- Pendant quelques jours chaque mois, notre maitre artilleur est soudainement _pris_ de pitié pour Chase et elle aide à la cambuse « quand elle s’ennuie ». Elle sait cuisinier, il semble, et fait un tour près du fourneau. Monsieur Chase est heureux de satisfaire « son » caprice et laisse Donovan prendre la relève pendant que notre cuisinier fait une sieste.

\- Oh, elle brûle tout ce qu’elle utilise pour ses, euh, périodes, rit Molly. C’est très intelligent. Et personne ne remarque rien d’étrange ?

Sherlock déposa la carte roulée sous son bras et prit Molly dans ses bras.

\- Les gens voient ce qu’ils s’attendent à voir, ce qu’ils _souhaitent_ voir, et ignorent ce qui ne va pas. Moi, bien sûr, je ne fais pas cette erreur.

Elle se blottit contre sa poitrine, et sentit sa gêne s’estomper. Pour l’homme le plus étrange qu’elle ait connu, il était parfois si merveilleusement _pratique_. Même s’il avait l’habitude de disparaître pendant le jour lorsqu’il était plongé dans ses dernières études et ses expériences. La première fois que Molly l’avait approché dans son petit laboratoire, après s’être ennuyée à relire _Fanny Hill_ , il la regarda comme si elle était une intruse inconnue.

\- Laisse la porte ouverte cette fois, c’est bien. Je n’ai pas envie de goûter à nouveau aux produits chimiques, bien que l’incident du souffre était amusant ! Gloussa Molly.

Sherlock plissa son nez.

\- Ne fais pas de blague Molly.

Il reprit ses mesures prudentes d’une substance non étiquetée, et l’ignora complètement jusqu’à ce qu’elle abandonne et s’éloigne.

Mais quand il vint la rejoindre quatre heures plus tard, elle, John et Lestrade sur un banc, il se comporta comme si rien ne s’était passé. Il traitait Molly avec un respect froid devant les autres, mais sa continuelle présence dans sa cabine disait à tout l’équipage ce qu’ils avaient besoin de savoir. Les joyeux cris et gémissements de Molly tard dans la nuit portaient facilement avec le vent et les marins qui s’ennuyaient adoraient cancaner au sujet de la femme encore plus étrange que le capitaine : un médecin qui portait des pantalons et offrait volontiers d’étriper les poissons qu’ils pêchaient parfois pour les repas. Ils déclinaient poliment, incertains de ce que le capitaine penserait si sa femme les servait de cette manière.

Leur prisonnier, le Capitaine Lestrade de la Navy, maintint sa prudence et s’éloignait rarement du sillage de John. Il était désormais sans menottes, après s’être bien comporté pendant les trois jours où il avait porté des menottes aux poignets sur le navire. L’officier était assez intelligent pour ne pas contrarier l’équipage, mais la vue de son manteau bleu avec les épaulettes de style militaire attirait instinctivement la colère des marins. Ils avaient envie de se battre et les ordres du capitaine ne les empêchaient pas de jeter le derrière de Lestrade par-dessus bord quand ils buvaient un coup.

La vieille amitié entre le médecin de navire et leur prisonnier était évidente, bien que mise à mal par une perte de confiance. La loyauté de John était clairement envers Sherlock Holmes, autant qu’il aimait Gregory Lestrade.

Chaque moment de rire entre les deux hommes était suivi d’un regard de malaise alors qu’ils essayaient de se rappeler qu’ils étaient censés être ennemis. Sherlock remarqua ces réactions avec intérêt. Il ne pouvait pas prétendre comprendre l’amitié. Il avait seulement un ami, après tout, ce n’était pas une bonne taille d’échantillon pour une analyse.

Il s’arrêta brièvement pour considérer s’il allait ou non considérer Molly comme une amie. Serait-elle en colère et ne souhaiterait ne pas avoir de relations sexuelles avec lui si il la classait dans cette catégorie ? Il n’était pas au clair sur les règles concernant les personnes qui avaient des rapports sexuels. Il se fit une note mentale pour le demander à John plus tard.

Le _Hudson_ s’adapta à ces nouveaux arrivants, et leur voyage aux Açores se déroula sans incident, à l’exception des deux jours de tempête, et de la bagarre qui avait failli commencer lorsque Kirwan avait fait trébucher Lestrade, et John avait dû empêcher l’officier de se jeter par réflexe sur le maître d’équipage qui ricanait.

Le médecin du navire se surprit à penser qu’escorter Lestrade était presque aussi mouvementé que de poursuivre Sherlock, ces jours-ci. Il avait envisagé de laisser l’homme de la Navy battre Kirwan en un claquement de doigt. Il _adorait_ les bons combats, et ils n’avaient pas été engagés sur un nouveau navire depuis qu’ils étaient à Londres.

Après un quasi-coup d’éclat, John s’effondra et laissa Lestrade l’aider dans son travail de menuiserie pour garder l’homme occupé et éviter les ennuis. Lestrade s’était moqué de son travail de menuiserie pendant des semaines. Il fut surpris mais fit preuve de bonne volonté quand John poussa un espar brisé dans ses mains et lui dit de réparer lui-même cette maudite chose.

Quand il n’y avait pas de menuiserie à faire, John empruntait le jeu d’échecs de Sherlock. Il avait découvert que Gregory était un bon joueur, bien qu’un peu évident parfois dans ses stratégies. Il était toutefois tenace et leurs parties duraient des heures. De temps en temps, Sherlock et Molly les regarder jouer, avec le capitaine commentant ce qu’il considérait comme des coups particulièrement stupides.

Molly pensait demander à Sherlock de lui apprendre à jouer mais elle était un peu intimidée par son analyse perspicace du jeu. _Je lui demanderai à l’occasion_ , se promit-elle. Elle essayait de maintenir cette nouvelle bravoure qu’elle s’était découverte.

La vie à bord de l’ _Hudson_ n’était jamais normale, comme Molly Hooper et le Capitaine Lestrade le découvrirent. Les trois semaines qu’ils passèrent sur l’océan Atlantique furent exceptionnellement paisibles.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

C’était un Dimanche clair quand le _Hudson_ s’approcha de Corvo, l’île la plus éloignée de l’archipel des Açores. Ils auraient pu arriver un jour plus tôt, mais Sherlock avait insisté pour faire le tour des îles environnantes pour vérifier que la Royal Navy ne ferait pas une apparition surprise. Seuls des navires civiles Portugais étaient visibles, et peu nombreux. Les eaux autour de Corvo étaient vides donc l’équipage fit naviguer le navire dans des eaux peu profondes.

Au loin, une fine colonne de fumée s’élevait de ce que Sherlock expliqua à Molly comme étant la zone du petit village.

\- Plusieurs douzaines de familles y vivent maintenant, avec un prêtre. Ils sont ouverts à la négociation pour les marchandises, et il y a un guérisseur local qui se procure une gamme intéressante d’herbes. La faune est variée, certaines d’entre elles sont uniques. Nous allons jeter l’ancre et rester là pour au moins une journée. Idéalement plus, mais nous ne pouvons pas prendre trop de risques.

Ses yeux se glissèrent vers Lestrade.

\- Nous pouvons vous laisser sur l’île. Mais il n’y a pas de bateaux qui font de longs voyages vers l’Angleterre. Donc vous resterez probablement là pendant des années. C’est votre choix.

Le menton de Lestrade se leva en signe de défi. Sa peau était même plus mate après des semaines de navigation et ses cheveux avaient poussé de sorte qu’une épaisse mèche s’enroulait sur son front.

\- Je vais miser mes chances sur le bateau. Vous n’avez pas à vous inquiéter.

John sourit et plusieurs marins sifflèrent avant de se mettre à rire. Plusieurs se détachèrent de la foule pour préparer la barque.

Sherlock regarda la robe de Molly. Elle l’avait enfilée rapidement pour aller chercher le thé et le petit déjeuner pour eux deux. Il envisagea de lui dire d’aller mettre son pantalon, mais il eut un éclair d’inspiration. Il serait remarquablement facile de prendre Molly si elle portait une jupe au lieu d’un pantalon, et le temps était vraiment compté. Il avait pensé à la possibilité qu’elle soit à cheval sur lui alors qu’il était allongé dans l’herbe verte et douce avec le ciel bleu, la lumière du soleil et les arbres derrière Molly qui se tordait au-dessus de lui. Ce serait beaucoup plus facile s’il pouvait simplement remonter sa robe.

Intérieurement, sa bouche s’étira légèrement sur le côté et il eut l’ombre d’un sourire.

\- John, reste ici, c’est toi qui commandes. Molly vient avec moi. Donovan, vous avez les objets dont nous avons parlé pour l’échange ?

Le maitre artilleur hocha la tête en direction de la boîte à côté d’elle.

Sherlock pointa du doigts deux marins musclés et ils prirent la large boîte en bois avec précaution. Donovan supervisa le chargement sur le bateau et les trois personnes y descendirent.

\- Toi aussi, dit-il à Molly.

\- Oh, um très bien, dit-elle joyeusement.

Elle releva sa robe à mi-mollet (gagnant un sifflement d’un membre de l’équipage invisible) et rejoignit les autres sur le bateau à rames. Sherlock grimpa après elle.

Il glissa la sangle de sa trousse d’apothicaire sur son épaule et la posa à côté d’elle. Son fin manteau aujourd’hui sur sa chemise blanche était d’un bleu si riche qu’il était presque violet, et elle se retrouva à fixer avec avidité le contraste de la couleur riche contre la peau pâle de son cou.

_M’habituerais-je un jour à son visage ?_ Se demanda-t-elle.

Il semblait irréel qu’elle puisse toucher et embrasser un tel homme.

Ses yeux en forme d’amande rencontrèrent les siens, sentant son examen minutieux. Il détourna le regard, vers l’île endormie de Corvo et elle pensa qu’il l’avait écarté de son esprit comme il le faisait quand il travaillait.

Après un moment, son bras s’enroula autour de sa taille et il la serra contre lui sur le siège. Molly gloussa et lui sourit. Ses yeux glissèrent brièvement sur le côté, une chaleur dans les profondeurs bleu-vert, avant de revenir observer le rivage.

Donovan leva les yeux au ciel et continua à ramer vers le rivage.

Ce ne fut qu’une fois qu’ils furent arrivés sur l’île et après avoir parcouru les trois quart du chemin menant au village que Sherlock sentit que quelque chose n’allait pas.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Traduction PetraTodd]

Molly remonta avec précaution le chemin érodé du rivage rocailleux, en suivant les longues enjambées de Sherlock. Donovan et les deux marins, dont elle ne connaissait pas les noms, suivirent, transportant une boîte de bonne taille remplie d'objets pour le commerce.

 _Des pistolets contre des herbes, des fougères et des coléoptères_ , pensa Molly en gloussant presque. _Je suis tombée dans le piège de pirates les plus étranges qui soient._

La petite île, formée des restes d'un ancien volcan, s'élevait de la mer. Lorsqu'ils débarquèrent, le village était pratiquement invisible, à l'exception des toits de quelques petites maisons surplombant le paysage. Les champs s'étendaient dans un vert luxuriant tout autour du chemin, avec très peu de hautes pousses. Molly respira profondément en souriant. L'air était chaud et doux, avec des traces de fumée. Les seuls sons étaient ceux des oiseaux qu'elle ne pouvait nommer, leurs cris lui étant étranges et exotiques.

Molly était perdue dans l'appréciation de la beauté naturelle de l'île et ne réalisa pas que Sherlock s'était figé devant elle. Son visage cogna contre son dos, et ils trébuchèrent tous les deux.

Il pivota, ses lèvres pincées d'irritation. Cependant, son froncement de sourcils ne semblait pas être dirigé contre elle car ses yeux ne se posèrent pas sur elle mais analysa l'horizon. Molly le regarda avec fascination tandis que son visage se transformait, ses yeux brillants scintillèrent et elle put voir tourner les remarquables roues de son esprit.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? On va s'arrêter et perdre du temps pour une maudite tique ou autre chose ?

Donovan croisa les bras et haussa les sourcils.

\- Sortez les armes, répondit Sherlock en ignorant son insolence.

Il se tourna, observant le territoire autour d'eux, son corps tout entier était tendu.

Donovan sortit les armes de sa ceinture et les prépara. Les deux marins sans nom posèrent la lourde boîte, l'un tira une épée rudimentaire, l'autre un pistolet cabossé.

Le ventre de Molly se noua, elle observa les alentours pour voir s'il y avait un intrus ou des locaux en colère. Elle ne vit rien.

\- Sherlock, qu'est-ce que c'est ? Ou – ou quoi ?

Il leva la main pour intimer le silence et elle obéit, l'anxiété lui retournant le ventre.

Il inspira, renifla l'air et pencha sa tête sur le côté pour écouter.

\- Attendez-ici.

Il posa au sol sa mallette d'apothicaire pour les échantillons et partit en courant vers le village.

\- C'est comme ça que ça se passe d'habitude ? Demanda Molly au maître artilleur.

\- Oui. Non. Il s'enfuit toujours en laissant les gens derrière. Même vous, on dirait. Je ne pense pas qu'il s'inquiète tant que ça pour nous.

Donovan regardait à travers les champs et le long du chemin tandis qu'elle parlait, cherchant la menace que le capitaine semblait avoir sentie.

Les pistolets restèrent en suspens, prêts à faire feu si quelqu'un attaquait.

Après quelques minutes, Sherlock revint en courant par le chemin. Ses yeux brillaient excités par la découverte mais il ne semblait pas être poursuivi.

Donovan baissa ses armes et les marins suivirent le mouvement.

\- Bonne nouvelle ! Pas de Navy ici ou de représentant de la loi. La fumée venait d'une hutte en feu et il y a une explication parfaitement raisonnable à ce calme suspect.

Molly relâcha sa respiration, elle n'avait pas réalisé qu'elle retenait.

\- Oh c'est merveilleux, merci. J'ai été un peu inquiète pendant une minute !

\- Il y a une petite mauvaise nouvelle, voyez-vous, continua Sherlock.

Les yeux de Donovan se plissèrent.

\- Qu'est-ce ?

\- Il semble que tout le monde au village ait été assassiné. Massacrés, diront certains. Allons jeter un coup d'œil, d'accord ?

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

\- Pourquoi sommes-nous encore là ? Chuchota un marin à l'autre.

\- Il n'y a pas de danger. Celui qui a fait ça est à l'évidence parti.

Sherlock entra dans le village et pointa les restes d'une petite construction à l'extérieur de la rangée de maisons.

\- Probablement juste une zone de stockage pour le grain. Ça ne sent pas comme un feu de cheminée normale, bien que j'ai mis une minute à reconnaitre.

Il se pencha et toucha un morceau de bois noirci.

\- Le feu a commencé la nuit dernière, il a été éteint par une brève pluie il y a quelques heures.

Il toucha un éclat humide.

\- Il ne reste que quelques volutes de fumée.

\- Es-tu sûr ? As-tu... regardé ?

Molly déglutit et regarda les alentours. Elle ne vit aucun corps sur le sol. Le village était étrangement silencieux, mais le petit groupe se déplaçait nerveusement en faisant du bruit. Les deux marins semblaient être prêts à regagner le rivage à tout moment.

Sans parler, Sherlock ouvrit la porte de la maison la plus proche. Il hocha la tête vers l'intérieur, et Molly approcha avec précaution. Alors qu'elle se rapprochait de la porte, la puanteur accablante de la mort frappa ses narines.

Jetant un regard dans la petite maison, son cerveau ne put donner un sens à la pile qui se trouvait à l'intérieur de la pièce. Elle vit des membres, du sang, des visages mais cela ne collait pas. Ce n'étaient plus des personnes, mais des parties.

Molly recula rapidement et s'agenouilla sur le sol, enterrant son visage dans ses mains. Elle se concentra sur un caillou posé sur le sol, effrayée de lever les yeux, de ne plus voir.

\- Un peu de désordre. Problème, Docteur Hooper ? La voix de Sherlock semblait perplexe. Etant donné ton expérience avec les morts, je dois dire que je suis un peu surpris de ta réaction. N'as-tu pas retiré des parties de corps humains pendant tes autopsies ?

\- Oui, mais ce n'est pas la même chose que... ça.

Une nausée la prit. Elle essaya très fort de ne pas penser à la petitesse de certaines parties du corps.

\- Tous les corps ne ressemblent pas à ça.

Sherlock ferma la porte et se dirigea vers une autre maison la plus proche.

\- Nous devons partir, capitaine, cria Donovan.

L'artilleur avait planté ses pieds près de la limite du village et refusait de bouger.

\- Sale bâtard, grommela-elle dans sa barbe.

Le plus courageux des deux marins ouvrit une porte de la première maison, jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur, puis couru vomir dans le buisson le plus proche.

Sherlock ouvrit plusieurs portes, courant de maison en maison, analysant le contenu avant de passer à autre chose.

\- Au moins quarante hommes sont passés, je dirais, à en juger par la quantité d'empreintes de pas piétinées ici. Des bottes d'origine britannique, espagnol, française, américaine, turque et mexicaine. Toute une variété de pirates. Oh oui, ce sont des pirates pour sûr. Qui d'autre aurait un équipage aussi varié – et il est clair qu'ils avaient un grand navire à leur disposition. Ils n'avaient pas peur de croiser les Portugais mais ils ont choisi la petite île. Des prédateurs. Et ils sont venus et repartis par l'autre chemin, ah oui, bien sûr. Evident maintenant.

Le capitaine parlait tandis qu'il errait, et ce ne fut que lorsqu'il revint se tenir près du visage penché de Molly qu'elle réalisa qu'il lui parlait.

\- Peut-on partir ? S'il te plait ?

La voix de Molly était à peine plus haut qu'un murmure.

\- Je pense que ce serait pour le mieux. Je ne voudrais pas risquer de rencontrer quelqu'un de Flores ou d'ailleurs, qui nous trouverait ici. Mais jette un coup d'œil à celui-là avant que nous partions. Il est intéressant.

Sherlock pointa son doigt en direction d'un joli cottage à une dizaine de pas d'où ils se trouvaient. Réalisant que Molly tremblait, il s'agenouilla et la releva gentiment.

\- J'ai besoin que vous regardiez, Docteur.

Molly hocha la tête. Elle écarta ses cheveux de son visage et ses lèvres se serrèrent avec détermination.

Il ouvrit la porte de la maison qui semblait être composée de deux petites pièces, une pièce commune avec un poêle et une table, et un lit au fond. Un homme mort dans la quarantaine était affalé sur le sol.

Sur le lit, le corps d'une femme était étendu. Elle n'avait pas été découpée par négligence et exécutée à la manière des autres villageois.

Non, pensa Molly. Quelqu'un a pris son temps avec elle.

Les coupures la dérangèrent par leur précision, c'était comme si un chirurgien avait commencé une opération puis l'avait abandonné pour se contenter de fouiller les organes de la pauvre femme. Ce qui horrifia Molly fut le saignement autour des blessures initiales, indiquant qu'elle était vivante lorsque « l'opération » avait commencé.

Le dernier aspect terrifiant de ce spectacle était la familiarité du lieu où elle se trouvait.

\- Le monstre de Spitalfields.

La voix de Sherlock la fit sortir de son état de choc.

\- Quoi – oui, c'est ce à quoi je pensais, répondit Molly, sa propre voix lui semblant étrangère. Que savais-tu de lui ? La plupart des détails ont été gardé hors des journaux à scandale.

\- J'étais détective avant que – eh bien avant. Ils ne voulaient pas me laisser participer aux meurtres de Spitalfields ; ils ne savaient pas ce que je pouvais faire pour eux. Ils ont dit qu'ils avaient leurs meilleurs hommes sur l'affaire, je présume que tu étais leur meilleur homme bien qu'ils ne s'en soient pas rendu compte. Mon frère Mycroft a trouvé des informations sur les corps, mais les meurtres ont cessé et je n'ai jamais fait de progrès.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'un détective ?

Molly fronça les sourcils et tourna Sherlock.

\- Je t'expliquerai quand nous retournerons au bateau. Note tous les détails que tu peux immédiatement remarquer. Nous pourrons analyser les données de retour au bateau. Nous n'avons pas le temps de les examiner, j'en ai peur. Maintenant, docteur.

Une énergie crépitante émanait du capitaine. Ses yeux se déplacèrent sur le corps de la femme, et Molly fit de même, automatiquement.

Après un moment à fixer, Molly se détourna à nouveau.

\- Je crois que j'ai noté tout ce que je peux voir sans couper.

\- Excellent.

Sherlock prit sa main et guida Molly hors de la maison qui était devenue étouffante et d'une odeur désagréable à cause l'humidité de l'été.

Les deux hommes musclés marchaient anxieusement sur le chemin, l'un d'eux crachant le goût aigre du vomi.

\- Oi ! Capitaine ! Appela la voix de Donovan. V'nez ici ! Vous devez voir ça.

Sherlock suivit le son du cri du maitre artilleur. Il la trouva debout derrière une rangée de maisons, au bord d'un ravin menant à l'océan. Les maisons faisaient face à l'eau.

Molly suivit rapidement le capitaine, les mains tremblantes et l'esprit se noyant dans les détails qu'elle avait mémorisé à la hâte.

Sherlock se tenait à l'arrière de la maison, étrangement silencieux pour une fois.

Ses yeux bleus s'écarquillèrent et Molly remarqua sa gorge déglutir à plusieurs reprises.

A travers la demi-douzaine de maisons groupées face à la mer, écrits avec une « peinture » brun foncé qui ne pouvait être que du sang, se trouvaient les mots énormes :

DITES-LEUR QUE SHERLOCK HOLMES ETAIT LA.

Les agréables murs blanchis à la chaux des chaleureuses maisons avaient été transformé en un message qui pouvait être vu à des kilomètres à la ronde.

\- Je suppose que personne n'a de silex pour allumer un feu ? Demanda doucement le capitaine.

\- Non. Et il n'y a plus une étincelle dans le feu de la hutte. Il est mort. Donovan haussa les sourcils. Peut-être qu'on pourrait tirer jusqu'à ce que les bâtiments prennent feu ?

\- Une idée stupide même pour vous Donovan, répondit Sherlock.

\- Est-ce que les gens des autres îles viennent souvent ici ? Demanda Molly, espérant que l'isolement de la zone leur ferait gagner du temps.

\- Tous les jours, dit-il.

Donovan le regarda fixement et revint en trombe sur le chemin.

\- On va se tirer d'ici. Je ne vais pas rester et attendre de me faire pincer pour quelqu'un, pas même le capitaine.

Molly glissa sa main dans celle de Sherlock.

\- Nous devons partir d'ici, dit-elle doucement. Nous ne pouvons plus aider personne et il n'y a aucun moyen de peindre par-dessus ou de détruire rapidement autant de bâtiments. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe. Mais je t'en prie. C'est un mauvais endroit maintenant. Nous devons y aller.

Il hocha la tête vivement et serra la main de Molly plus fort. Ils rejoignirent les trois autres sur le chemin, prenant la mallette de prélèvement de Sherlock sur le chemin du retour vers le rivage.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Sherlock ordonna à Donovan et aux deux marins sans nom de ne rien dire de ce qui s'était passé sur l'île, mais il n'avait guère confiance en leur capacité de garder un secret pendant longtemps.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans ses quartiers dans un silence sinistre, Sherlock tendit à Molly une feuille de papiers granuleux de son bureau. Alors même que le Hudson s'était éloigné des eaux autour de Corvo, ils avaient observé au loin deux petits bateaux de pêche. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que quelqu'un voit le message. Ils étaient partis en un clin d'œil.

\- Note tout de suite tout ce dont tu te souviens avant d'oublier. La mémoire humaine moyenne sur les questions visuelles n'est précise qu'à 62%. Tu dois maximiser nos données.

Sherlock s'assit lourdement sur la couchette, les mains jointes pour réfléchir.

Molly griffonna chaque détail qu'elle avait noté sur le corps de la femme. Elle commença avec le visage de la femme et descendit jusqu'au pieds, la partie la moins endommagée de la victime. Se sentant complètement vidée, elle jeta le crayon au bout d'une demi-heure.

\- C'est ça, c'est tout.

Elle frotta ses yeux et se leva.

\- Je vais aussi ajouter mes souvenirs et nous les analyserons après avoir mangé.

\- Mangé ?

\- J'ai faim.

Elle regarda Sherlock avec incrédulité.

\- Tu as faim maintenant ?

Il haussa les épaules et sourit légèrement.

\- Je ne mange pas beaucoup quand je travaille, cela me ralentit mais je suis forcé d'admettre que depuis que toi et moi avons... eh bien, mon besoin de repas substantiels a augmenté.

\- Sherlock, pourquoi est-ce qu'il a écrit ça sur les maisons ? Ce message ?

Il se leva et posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

\- Je ne sais pas. Pour l'instant. Je pense qu'on peut dire que quelqu'un voulait attirer mon attention. Et il a réussi.

\- Mais qui ? Un autre pirate, tu dis ? Est-ce qu'ils font ce genre de choses d'habitude ?

Le nez de Molly se plissa. Les défenses qu'elle avait développé au fil des ans dans les morgues fonctionnaient enfin. Maintenant qu'elle était éloignée des formes terriblement mutilées au village, elle pouvait respirer, au moins, et elle commença à réfléchir.

\- Et peut-il y avoir une autre personne qui tue comme le boucher de Spitalfields ?

\- Statistiquement, oui. Je soupçonne que ce genre de meurtrier est plus courant que nous le pensons. Mais nous ne pouvons ignorer la ressemblance. Le tueur n'a jamais été attrapé. Il a arrêté donc je croyais qu'il avait été emprisonné pour un autre crime ou tué. Mais s'il avait simplement mis les voiles et trouvé de nouveaux terrains de chasse... C'est une possibilité intrigante. Je ne me suis pas attaché à la _confrérie_ des pirates, dit Sherlock avec un roulement d'yeux. Je serais plus surpris de trouver un seul ami dans leurs rangs que de trouver une douzaine d'ennemis.

Il fit battre ses doigts d'agitation et ses yeux étaient d'acier même lorsqu'il était plongé dans ses pensées.

Basil frappa à la porte de la cabine.

\- Monsieur ?

\- Ah ! Apporte-le.

Le garçon de cabine donna un coup dans la porte pour l'ouvrir et porta un plateau de nourriture qu'il déposa sans cérémonie sur la table. Il sourit à Molly et s'en alla.

\- Maintenant assieds-toi et mange, ordonna Sherlock.

Il tira une chaise et elle obéit, lissant sa robe en s'asseyant. C'était un miracle qu'elle ne l'ait pas salie pendant leur voyage à terre.

\- Il doit y avoir _quelque chose_ qui m'aidera à déduire la source du message. Le message lui-même a été peint par des mains différentes, donc le style d'écriture n'ait d'aucune aide, dit Sherlock avant de mordre dans un morceau de pain.

Molly joua avec sa fourchette et sentit le calme revenir avec la normalité d'un repas. Aussi normal que ce qu'on peut trouver sur le Hudson, en tout cas. S'assoir pour diner du bœuf séché avec une sauce grumeleuse tout en discutant d'un massacre n'était pas aussi étrange que cela devrait l'être. Elle était soulagée de voir Sherlock manger sans y être poussé par John.

Elle se força à manger, comprenant maintenant pourquoi Sherlock trouvait que manger était si distrayant et ennuyeux, lorsqu'on lui présentait une affaire.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Après avoir examiné pendant des heures leurs points de vue sur les informations relatives aux corps, Molly abandonna. Les bougies étaient basses et elle n'avait fait aucun progrès dans l'analyse.

\- Sherlock mes yeux sont trop fatigués. Tu as besoin de repos toi aussi, dit-elle fermement, serrant son épaule.

Il releva sa tête pour l'envoyer promener, elle le vit, mais il ferma sa bouche.

Il s'arrêta et détourna son visage d'elle.

\- Je ne peux pas. Il doit y avoir quelque chose. Il me manque quelque chose.

\- Il y a peut-être quelque chose, mais il fait sombre et tu ferais mieux de dormir.

Molly plaça ses mains sur ses hanches et essaya d'avoir l'air plus grande.

\- C'est de la science et tu le sais. Tu as besoin de dormir. Couche toi au moins avec moi et garde-moi au chaud.

Elle sourit avec espoir. Elle avait vraiment besoin de le sentir près d'elle. Les corps dans le village rejoindraient les images obsédantes dont elle n'avait pas pu se débarrasser au cours des années, celles des morts sauvages qui étaient passés sous ses propres couteaux.

Sherlock regarda les yeux marrons et chauds de Molly et sentit l'attraction qu'elle exerçait.

C'est une faiblesse, pensa-t-il. De céder. Tu dois fixer le problème. Le résoudre. Si tu dors, tu perdras la précision visuelle.

Mais tout était écrit. Il ne perdrait rien et donc sa logique était imparfaite.

Sherlock réalisa qu'il se fichait de sa faiblesse. Pour l'instant, il voulait juste la sentir, même s'il n'était pas particulièrement excité.

Molly ôta sa robe, l'accrocha à un crochet et se glissa dans leur lit. Il regarda ses lèvres bouger doucement alors qu'elle grimpait dans la couchette et se blottissait sous les couvertures.

Sherlock enleva ses vêtements et ses chaussures, et s'allongea à côté d'elle, en l'entourant d'un bras alors qu'elle lui faisait face. Sa main se déplaça sur sa peau sans but, traçant de vagues formes sur la chair molle alors qu'elle soupirait et se blottissait contre sa poitrine. Il la tint jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme, sa bouche s'entrouvrit et son visage se détendit dans l'innocence.

Il la fixa du regard et pressa un baiser sur son front. Il se retira avec précaution des couvertures et la resserra autour du corps de Molly.

Sherlock s'habilla en silence et attrapa son étui à violon et le dossier des papiers qu'ils avaient écrit. Il se glissa par la porte, alluma une lampe dehors et se dirigea vers la gaillard avant dans la faible lumière.

Il ne pouvait pas dormir. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas. Il avait essayé pendant une minute ou deux. Il avait tenu Molly dans ses bras et l'avait rendu heureuse et fait sentir en sécurité, elle s'était endormie. Et c'était quelque chose.

Il y avait une affaire à résoudre, un ennemi inconnu qui l'attendait. Tant que la menace invisible était là dehors, commettant des atrocités en son nom, personne sur le Hudson n'était en sécurité et cela incluait Molly Hooper.

Sherlock caressa la manche de son violon et positionna l'archet. Les membres de l'équipage qui essayaient de se reposer en bas se plaindraient des gémissements de son instrument le matin mais il avait beaucoup à réfléchir cette nuit.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Traduction PetraTodd]

Molly se réveilla au son d'une serpillère qui frappait bruyamment le pont juste devant leur petite fenêtre. Elle grogna et se retourna, résistant à la lumière du jour.

Une voix masculine et claire interrompit son état de rêve.

\- Je t'ai laissé dormir tard. Savais-tu que tu prends en moyenne onze inspirations par minutes quand tu dors ?

Molly ouvrit un œil pour voir le visage de Sherlock planer au-dessus d'elle, ses boucles sombres frôlant presque son front.

\- Bonjour capitaine. Faites-vous des expériences sur moi ? Sourit-elle.

\- Non. Voulez-vous que je le fasse ?

Son sourcil gauche se haussa.

\- Pas pour l'instant.

Elle gloussa et attrapa sa joue avec sa paume.

\- Tu ne t'es pas couché.

Les ombres sous ses yeux étaient sombres.

\- Si je l'ai fait, dit-il, cachant son visage en baisant son cou. Regarde ! Je suis toujours au lit.

Il pressa son corps nu contre elle pour souligner ce point.

\- Tes vêtements ne sont pas là où tu les as laissé hier, Sherlock, lui lança-t-elle. Tu n'es pas le seul à remarquer des choses.

Il se força à avoir l'air honteux pendant quelques secondes avant de hausser les épaules.

\- Je ne peux pas éteindre mon cerveau si facilement. Je n'étais pas fatigué. Il y avait du travail à faire, et dormir est une perte de temps. Et j'ai fait des progrès. Par exemple, je sais qu'il y avait deux hommes dans la pièce avec le corps de la femme, et que l'un d'eux est un dominant, mais ce n'est pas lui qui a coupé –

Molly le fit taire en posant un doigt contre ses lèvres.

\- S'il te plait, pas tout suite. Je ne peux pas... Je ne peux pas penser à ça tout suite, c'est trop tôt. Elle fut silencieuse pendant un moment. Je n'ai pas rêvé de ces horreurs depuis des années. Mais la nuit dernière... plus tard s'il te plait.

Elle eut un sourire pour joyeux.

\- C'est une journée magnifique, je peux le voir, et nous sommes loin de cet endroit et tu es là et je sens quelque chose de dur contre ma anche. Que crois-tu que l'on puisse y faire ?

\- Eh bien je n'allais pas le mentionner, dit Sherlock, sa main caressant son ventre et ses cuisses. Mais puisque tu l'as fait...

Molly balaya ses mains et roula au-dessus de lui, s'asseyant sur sa forme couchée. Ses sourcils se haussèrent. Il contrôlant bien son visage avec une expression froide mais elle vit ses yeux briller d'anticipation et les pupilles noirs se dilatèrent lorsqu'elle s'ajusta sur ses genoux, leurs centres pressés l'un contre l'autre.

Il plaça ses bras derrière sa tête et attendit. Molly avait découvert les avantages d'être au-dessus de lui quelques semaines plus tôt et depuis il s'était retrouvé dans cette position à plusieurs reprises. Sherlock était le premier à admettre qu'il pouvait être extrêmement paresseux. Couché sur le dos, tendre les jambes et attendre qu'elle la chevauche jusqu'à ce qu'elle vienne en criant lui convenait parfaitement.

Les mains de Molly explorèrent la géographie de son corps ses doigts de médecin, traçant les contours de ses muscles fins. Les reflets des poils brun roux sur sa poitrine la fascinaient. Elle était tentée de lui demander de se laisser pousser la barbe juste une fois pour voir si elle aurait la même couleur étonnamment claire.

Elle ricana à cette pensée, et il sourit d'un air pince sans rire en retour. Avec d'autres femmes avec qui il avait eu des relations sexuelles, il ne se souvenait pas avoir tant rit et sourit pendant l'acte, mais peut-être qu'il l'avait supprimé.

Ou peut-être que était-ce juste Molly.

Regarder ses yeux et ses mains sonder ses formes était intéressant parce qu'elle prenait le même soin avec son corps qu'il le faisait avec ses expériences et ses mystères. Il apparut à Sherlock qu'elle voyait en lui un mystère.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'un détective ? Tu n'as jamais expliqué, demanda Molly en se penchant en avant pour passer sa langue sur sa poitrine.

Elle mordilla légèrement ses tétons et remua ses hanches quand il gémit et bougea en réponse.

Ses yeux se fermèrent tandis qu'il s'abandonnait à ces sensations. Elle le sentit durcir et elle poussa vers le bas avec plus de pression, mais elle ne le laissa pas se glisser en elle.

\- C'est... très simple, dit-il en serrant les dents sous l'effort. J'analyse. Je vois ce que les autres ne voient pas, et je sais ce que cela signifie. Ou je le découvre, en tout cas. C'est ce que je fais ici, mais en me concentrant davantage sur l'aspect scientifique. J'ai aidé à résoudre des crimes pour plusieurs membres de l'aristocratie, des amis de mon frère. Et j'ai réalisé que je pouvais... en faire une carrière. J'ai inventé un nom pour ce travail.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent, d'un bleu-vert flamboyant, tandis que Molly se penchait pour lui caresser le sexe et taquiner le bout avec chaleur.

\- Si tu n'arrêtes pas de faire ça, tu n'auras plus de réponses.

Il abandonna la pose détendue et ses mains s'accrochèrent à sa taille. Il souleva son bassin vers elle, mais elle répondit de la même façon, se soulevant elle-même, ce qui le priva du plaisir de s'enfoncer en elle.

Molly ricana à nouveau, ses yeux bruns brillèrent de tout leur éclat pour lui.

\- Merci de m'avoir expliqué. Mais je me demande... comment es-tu devenu un pirate ? Tu n'es pas violent, je ne le crois pas. Tu es l'homme le plus brillant que j'ai jamais connu, et tu es quelqu'un de bien.

\- Plus tard, dit-il, la frustration se lisant dans sa voix. Je ne peux pas... c'est trop... je ne peux pas parler, bon sang.

Une de ses mains saisit son sein, jouant avec le mamelon jusqu'à ce que Molly se torde sur ses genoux.

Sherlock se traîna jusqu'à ce qu'il soit assis, surprenant Molly pendant un moment. Il enroula ses bras autour de son corps et la traîna jusqu'à son aine. Elle déplaça ses genoux vers l'avant pour s'asseoir plus confortablement et écarta ses cuisses, lui permettant finalement de s'enfoncer en elle.

Elle écrasa la bouche contre son corps, devenant maladroite dans son désir. Il répondit avec enthousiasme, leurs langues s'entremêlant alors que son corps se soulevait et retombait sur le sien, trouvant un rythme commun.

Molly enfonça ses ongles dans les épaules, fascinée par le regard furieusement excité et la concentration dans ses yeux alors qu'elle le chevauchait. Il brûlait d'énergie, les muscles de ses bras fléchissant alors qu'il tirait sur ses hanches pour s'enfoncer plus profondément en elle. Elle se sentait envoûtée par lui, mais en même temps, elle était en contrôle, tirant de lui d'autres gémissements jouant avec ses muscles intérieurs chaque fois qu'elle le souhaitait.

Il accéléra le rythme, leur chair s'entrechoquant alors qu'elle rebondissait joyeusement. Elle n'aurait jamais pu imaginer ressentir cela, vraiment, mais maintenant qu'elle avait cet homme entre les cuisses, elle ne pouvait pas imaginer ne pas l'avoir pour toujours.

La rapidité de son orgasme les surpris tous les deux, ainsi que ses cris étouffés lorsqu'elle plaça sa bouche contre la sienne. Elle aimait l'embrasser chaque fois qu'elle venait, c'était mieux de tout.

Il prit le contrôle, capturant fermement sa bouche alors qu'il donnait les dernières poussées dont elle avait besoin pour atteindre le sommet.

Molly s'effondra sur ses genoux, tremblant et s'accrochant à lui à bout de souffle. Elle enfouit le visage contre son cou, respirant leur odeur musquée combinée alors que son cœur battait la chamade et finit par revenir à la normale.

Sherlock les retourna et se replaça entre ses jambes. Se glissant à l'intérieur d'elle, il la regarda sourire à nouveau et souleva ses mains pour lui caresser la poitrine alors qu'il pompait en elle. Ses doigts habiles touchèrent les poils de son corps, et elle mordit sa lèvre. Elle le regarda avec un tel désir et une telle reconnaissance qu'il pouvait à peine en supporter l'intensité.

Il abandonna cette poussée douce et contrôlée et la chevaucha à fond. Les soupirs heureux et les gémissements plaintifs qu'il tira d'elle étaient aussi mélodieux que tout ce qu'il entendait de son violon. Et lorsqu'elle atteignit à nouveau son apogée, il céda, mêlant ses gémissements aux siens, avant de l'embrasser en silence.

Ils s'allongèrent ensemble, respirant fortement et souriant pendant quelques minutes avant que l'esprit de Molly ne soit suffisamment clair pour former une phrase.

\- Dis-moi pourquoi tu es un pirate, avant d'oublier et de t'enfuir dans ton laboratoire pendant des jours. Je t'en prie.

Elle se blottit sous son bras, contre le côté de sa poitrine.

Il la serra et lui caressa le bras paresseusement.

\- Ce n'est pas une histoire très intéressante. Parfois, je ne dis pas les choses que les gens veulent entendre.

Il haussa les épaules.

\- J'ai remarqué, répondit Molly avec un doux sourire.

Il leva les yeux au ciel en réponse.

\- J'ai été engagé au nom d'un client royal, mon frère faisant office de liaison. Cela aurait dû me suggérer que c'était une mauvaise idée. Il s'agit de quelques papiers qui avaient disparu lors d'une visite d'un ambassadeur espagnol. Le compartiment d'où ils avaient été retirés était sécurisé et gardé 24 heures sur 24. Ils ont dit qu'il était impénétrable. Naturellement, un voleur a pris cela comme un défi. Là n'était pas une preuve, et leurs "meilleurs éléments" n'ont fait aucun progrès. Mycroft aurait pu le résoudre lui-même, j'en suis sûr, mais il s'est donné beaucoup de mal pour paraître très moyen dans la masse. Son Altesse avait entendu parler de mes aventures et a demandé au comte de Warwick de convoquer son frère, et voilà, je suis venu.

\- Attends... Je suis désolée, juste pour être clair. Ton frère est un comte ?

La bouche de Molly s'ouvrit lorsqu'elle tourna la tête pour regarder Sherlock.

\- Oui.

\- Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu es une sorte de Lord ?

\- J'avais l'habitude d'avoir une liste de mots qu'ils annonçaient après mon nom lorsque j'entrais dans une pièce, mais c'était fastidieux. Des bêtises que j'avais héritées du côté de ma mère. Des titres, aucun revenu réel. Mycroft a les titres monnayés. Inutile. Je suis bien plus heureux sans eux, car George a utilement supprimé ces titres quand il m'a déclaré pirate.

Molly ne sut pas quoi répondre : Sherlock venait d'une famille aristocratique de haut rang. Elle se sentait beaucoup plus petite, tout d'un coup.

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

\- J'ai résolu le mystère. Il était clair que le vol avait été perpétré avec l'aide d'un des gardes. Les papiers n'avaient pas de valeur monétaire évidente, mais ils pouvaient détruire la revendication de la famille royale sur le trône car ils remettaient en question la légitimité des héritiers actuels et offraient des preuves.

\- Pourquoi diable quelqu'un garderait-il des papiers comme ça ? Brûlez-les.

\- Idée intelligente, oui, observa Sherlock. Mais il voulait garder ses héritiers dans le rang. Le prince a beaucoup parlé de la santé et des facultés mentales défaillantes de son père. Ils ont tenté de lui remettre le pouvoir il y a plusieurs années, mais George s'est remis à temps pour empêcher l'entrée en vigueur de la Régence.

\- J'en avais entendu parler, oui, mais je pensais que c'était juste des ragots de parti politique.

\- Le roi George souffre d'une condition physique qui l'a privé de sa santé mentale.

\- C'est terriblement triste, dit Molly. Il ne peut pas être guéri ?

\- Non, c'est terriblement tragique. Et incommode. Pour moi. J'ai résolu l'affaire. Je lui ai ramené les papiers - ils n'avaient jamais quitté le palais, vois-tu, mais étaient cachés dans les cuisines - et il m'en a été très reconnaissant. Il m'a offert tout ce que je voulais, et j'ai demandé ça.

Sherlock fit un geste en désignant la cabine.

\- L'Hudson était ta récompense ?

\- Oui. J'étais fatigué de Londres, je ne pouvais plus apprendre là-bas. Je m'ennuyais, toujours. Mais avec un bateau, je pouvais aller où je voulais, jamais à la merci des capitaines que mon frère employait. Ce bateau et tout ce qui s'y trouve est à moi.

Molly frissonna à cause de la férocité de son ton.

Sherlock poursuivit son histoire.

\- George était ravi de mon idée, et a commandé le navire pour qu'il soit construit avec les spécifications que j'avais demandées. J'ai visité les chantiers navals de Plymouth pour vérifier sa progression et dès son arrivée à Londres, j'ai commencé à le préparer à partir pour un long voyage vers la côte africaine et la côte nord de l'Amérique du Sud. J'ai engagé un équipage avec ce qu'il restait de mes fonds. J'étais prêt. Et le roi me convoqua au palais. Il voulait faire une vraie fête pour me présenter le navire. J'ai dit à Mycroft d'aller se faire foutre mais il a insisté. Maman serait si fière de me voir féliciter par le roi. Et c'est ce qui s'est passé... pendant environ une heure. C'était un rassemblement intime d'une centaine de personnes.

Sherlock eut un sourire en coin. Il parlait de façon absente.

\- Mycroft m'a présenté au roi. Sa dégradation était évidente. Lorsqu'il a commencé à parler, il a parlé de mon voyage et des Amériques, puis s'est mis à faire des déclarations ridiculement inexactes. Il a fait référence à John Adams comme étant l'actuel président américain, puis il a commencé à me faire la leçon sur la façon dont Adams a mené ses affaires avec mon cousin Aubrey lorsqu'il était ministre en France.

Sherlock embrassa le front de Molly et sauta du lit. Il ramassa ses vêtements sur le sol et s'habilla.

\- J'avoue que je n'ai pas retenu beaucoup d'informations sur John Adams ou mon cousin, mais je suis certain que Monsieur Jefferson détient ce titre américain de bon augure, et qu'il a passé de nombreuses années en France. Et qu'Aubrey, bien que ses relations soient empreintes de promiscuité, n'a jamais quitté l'Angleterre en raison de sa peur morbide de la mer. Le roi est fou. Ou remarquablement stupide.

Sherlock fit une pause.

\- J'ai... peut-être dit ça à Mycroft. Alors que George écoutait.

\- Oh Sherlock, soupira Molly.

\- Comment pouvais-je savoir que le vieil homme était si furtif ? Inutile de dire qu'il était mécontent. Il a dit que j'étais indigne de ses dons et a donc essayé de reprendre mon bateau. Je lui ai dit ce que je pensais de cette idée, et je suis parti très vite.

Sherlock se rassit à la table et commença à rouler du tabac en vrac dans un papier.

\- Quand je suis arrivé à l'Hudson, il y avait déjà des hommes du roi qui essayaient d'évacuer l'équipage que j'avais engagé. Nous avons dû un peu nous battre mais la loi n'était pas de taille face aux marins bagarreurs. Ils n'aiment pas la loi. Je suis revenu environ un mois plus tard pour évaluer les dégâts. J'ai essayé de contacter mon frère, mais il était hors de la ville. Sa pupille, Anthea - une jeune beauté terrifiante - m'a dit qu'il avait laissé un mot pour moi dans le pub le plus proche de l'endroit où nous avions accosté. J'ai rendu visite à ma mère puis je suis allé chercher le message. J'avais pensé, c'est idiot de ma part, que peut-être Mycroft aurait arrangé la situation. Ses ressources sont formidables.

\- Pour quelqu'un que tu sembles détester, tu as une foi absolue en ton frère, observa Molly en sortant du lit pour enfiler son pantalon et sa chemise.

\- Tais-toi, dit affectueusement Sherlock.

\- La visite n'a pas été une perte de temps car j'ai récupéré un chirurgien de bord plutôt ivre sur le chemin du retour à l'Hudson.

Il sourit à ce souvenir.

\- C'est donc l'histoire pas très excitante de comment je suis devenu un pirate. George croit que j'ai volé le bateau, puisqu'il l'a "repris", et il n'était pas très content quand nous avons dévalisé les magasins du navire de la marine suivant qui a tenté de s'introduire dans l'Hudson, au large des côtes écossaises.

\- Quelle étrange histoire, se dit Molly. Pourquoi l'as-tu appelé Hudson de toute façon ? Le nom d'un ami, ou d'un ancien amant ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

\- Sentiment. Je n'en ai pas besoin.

Il s'assit tranquillement et alluma le cigare avec la flamme de la lampe.

\- Il nous fallait un nom pour le bateau quand nous avons visité New York, sinon il aurait eu l'air bizarre, suspect. L'Hudson est le fleuve là-bas, c'est donc comme ça que j'ai dit au capitaine du port qu'il s'appelait à notre arrivée. C'était un choix efficace.

\- Oh je vois. Eh bien, c'est logique.

Molly plissa son nez.

\- Ça me fait éternuer. Ça te dérange ?

Sherlock regarda la fumée qui s'échappait de ses doigts.

\- Ah.

Il l'étala sur une soucoupe.

\- D'une certaine façon, c'est peut-être une aide inattendue d'avoir le capitaine Lestrade à bord. Il pourrait confirmer que nous étions loin des Açores quand le massacre a eu lieu.

Le visage de Molly s'illumina.

\- Oh bien ! Je n'aimerais pas que les gens croient que ton équipage puisse faire une telle chose. Je sais, je sais, ce sont des pirates, mais certains d'entre eux sont...

Elle s'arrêta en pensant à Basil mangeant des bonbons, Donovan se vantant de sa capitaine, John arrachant des échardes des doigts de Lestrade après avoir réparé une estacade.

\- Je ne voudrais pas qu'ils sont pendus.

\- Soient pendus, corrigea-t-il. Je me fiche de ce que les gens pensent de moi, mais si jamais nous sommes appréhendés, il n'y aura aucune chance d'échapper à la mort si ce massacre est imputé à mon équipage.

Les cloches sonnèrent au loin. Il se mit debout et prit Molly dans ses bras.

\- Je dois y aller. J'ai lu les informations que vous tu as écrites, mais tu dois les revoir, chercher des détails médicaux. Des choses que tu pourrais te rappeler de l'affaire Spitalfields. N'importe quoi. Viens me trouver quand tu auras fini.

Il lui tordit le cou, embrassant le point sensible qui lui fit mordre la lèvre.

\- Non, je sens la sueur, dit-elle en riant.

\- Tu sens comme si tu m'appartenais.

Il lui mordilla le cou doucement pour souligner l'importance de la chose, l'embrassa sur les lèvres et partit.

Molly se tourna vers la pile de papiers sur le bureau et se mit au travail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonsoir! Je suis tout d'abord désolée du temps qu'il me faut pour poster les chapitres. J'ai malheureusement très peu de temps à cause de mes études. j'espère néanmoins que vous aimerez ce chapitre... et que les suivants arriveront dans moins longtemps. Bisous xx


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Traduction PetraTodd]

Molly ramassa le morceau de porc filandreux que le cuisinier appelait repas et attendit les deux autres hommes qui devaient arriver. Sherlock s'assit à côté d'elle, sirotant du thé et déduisant ce qu'elle avait fait ce matin après qu'il l'ait laissée dans la cabine.

\- Il n'y avait pas assez d'eau dans le bassin, pas vrai - je vais devoir en parler avec Basil.

\- Comment l'as-tu su ? Je l'ai déjà jetée ? Je veux dire, c'est bon, je me suis débrouillée. Pas besoin de gronder le petit, vraiment.

Sherlock repoussa son objection.

\- On s'en occupera. Qu'importe, John est arrivé.

Il y eut un bref coup à la porte.

\- Entrez et dis à Mr. Lestrade d'arrêter de faire les cent pas. Je n'ai pas l'intention de le pendre, pas encore, il a été si utile.

La porte s'ouvrit et John entra, suivit du capitaine de la Navy. Dernièrement, il avait abandonné son uniforme d'origine et portait un vieux pantalon, une chemise ample et un gilet vert délavé donnés par le chirurgien du navire.

Avec une aversion moins flagrante, il lança à Sherlock :

\- Ne m'appelez pas monsieur, je suis anglais, comme vous.

\- Je suis sûr que vous l'êtes. Le capitaine sourit. Félicitations, Gregory !

Lestrade fronça les sourcils d'un air soupçonneux.

\- Pour quoi ?

\- Vous avez été promu ! Vous n'êtes plus seulement prisonnier. Maintenant vous êtes un témoin et vous avez une autre fonction que d'enfoncer des clous et de manger notre nourriture.

\- Témoin de quoi ?

\- Je sais que John vous a dit ce qui s'est passé sur Corvo...

Le chirurgien détourna le regard de Sherlock, la culpabilité inscrite sur son visage.

\- Vous n'avez pas dit un mot à ce sujet et normalement vous n'hésitez pas à poser des questions sur tout. Asseyez-vous, tous les deux. Molly allait nous dire ce qu'elle avait déterminé par son expertise médicale.

Molly sursauta à l'évocation de son nom.

\- Oh ! Oui.

Elle posa le triste morceau de porc.

\- Les meurtres de Spitalfields ont eu lieu il y a presque dix ans, mais euh, ils sont impossibles à oublier. Il y a eu une série de mutilations - les officiers de Bow Street* n'avaient jamais rien vu de tel. Ni papa, ni moi. Et nous avons vu toutes sortes de meurtres intéressants. Comme cet homme, dont la femme folle l'avait enfermé dans le grenier et, qui avait commencé à se manger les doigts. C'était vraiment impressionnant de voir comment il a réussi à déchirer des tendons avec cette cuill-

\- Molly. Spitalfields ? dit Sherlock, en tapotant impatiemment des doigts sur la table.

\- D'accord, désolée.

Elle rougit et secoua la tête.

\- Les meurtres n'étaient pas identiques mais le schéma était le même. Ils étaient âgés de 16 à 45 ans. Des cheveux de couleurs différentes et des poids différents, aussi. Mais c'étaient toutes des femmes qui travaillaient de nuit, une lavandière, une infirmière qui assistait à l'hôpital, et plusieurs... Bégaya Molly. Plusieurs femmes qui étaient employées comme, comme prostituées. Elles étaient seules, sur le chemin du retour ou travaillaient dans la rue, et personne ne les a vues se faire enlever. Leurs corps ont été retrouvés à Spitalfields, dans des ruelles et l'un d'entre eux dans une cour à l'arrière d'un logement. Certaines ont été égorgés avant d'être éventrés. D'autres ne l'ont pas été. D'autres ont eu des organes prélevés, mais pas toutes. Je ne crois pas que les femmes aient été...

Elle fit une pause et termina délicatement :

\- ... altérée... dans un sens sexuel.

Molly prit une longue gorgée dans sa tasse de bière sur la table.

\- Le facteur commun était la boucherie faite avec leurs entrailles et le fait que les blessures étaient situées au même endroit. Les coupures n'étaient pas précisément chirurgicales, mais elles étaient confiantes. Je dirais que l'homme responsable utilisait des couteaux de cuisine ordinaires mais qu'il avait étudié des traités médicaux puisqu'il enlevait un rein dans le noir sans détruire les organes environnants. Les officiers avaient espéré pouvoir comprendre le criminel, pour voir si le responsable pouvait être une sorte de médecin ou de boucher mais ils n'ont rien trouvé et j'ai peur de n'avoir pas beaucoup aidé. Les meurtres se sont simplement arrêtés à l'automne.

Lestrade eut l'air de pâlir sous son bronzage.

\- J'avais entendu parler des meurtres, Le Spitalfiend était son surnom ? Mais je n'étais pas beaucoup à Londres à l'époque. Je n'avais aucune idée que c'était comme ça... comment quelqu'un peut faire une telle chose ?

\- Je ne sais pas, dit Molly doucement. Je me disais cela à chaque fois qu'un nouveau corps arrivait. Ils les amenaient toujours à Papa - et à moi, parce que les autres anatomistes refusaient d'être témoin d'une telle monstruosité. Un jour, Jamie a dit que le coupable devait avoir un courage hors du commun, d'une manière épouvantable, pour arracher des femmes à la rue et travailler sans trembler. Aussi horrible que cela puisse paraître, je pense que Jamie avait raison. Il était plutôt observateur et brillant lorsqu'il s'agissait des comprendre les gens.

Elle s'arrêta et joua avec sa fourchette.

\- Vous savez, quand j'ai vu les corps dans le village de Corvo, c'était comme regarder dans le passé. Plus j'y pense, plus je suis sûre qu'il y a un lien.

\- Jamie ? demanda John.

Le chirurgien se servit dans l'assiette de nourriture intacte de Sherlock.

\- Oh, c'était un étudiant en médecine qui a étudié sous la direction de mon père. Pour un temps, un bon ami.

Molly sourit brièvement et les yeux de Sherlock se plissèrent.

\- Oui, le brillant Jamie était l'image de l'utilité jusqu'à ce qu'il vous abandonne, renifla Sherlock et ses yeux devinrent glacials. Sais-tu où se trouvait le si observateur Jamie pendant les meurtres ? Après tout, un mystérieux étudiant en médecine serait un candidat idéal pour Le Spitalfiend, comme les journaux à scandales l'ont si bien surnommé.

\- Oh Sherlock, ne soit pas idiot. Molly fronça le nez. Pendant les premières semaines, Jamie a étudié sous la direction de Papa jusqu'à ce qu'il ait les fonds pour être indépendant, il a dormi dans notre étude. Nous l'aurions certainement entendu aller et venir, les murs étaient fins comme du papier.

\- Ah. Donc la réputation de Jamie n'est pas ternie. Tu dois être soulagée. Qui aimerait savoir que son premier amour aime fouiller dans les intestins des femmes.

\- Il n'était pas mon premier amour, je t'ai dit que je n'avais pas ces sentiments pour lui, dit Molly doucement. Bien qu'il semblait apprécier mes opinions sur les meurtres de Spitalfields, ce qui était... unique. Eh bien, quoi qu'il ait été, c'était un compagnon agréable.

Les yeux de John et Lestrade alternèrent entre les deux autres. Les yeux des spectateurs se croisèrent et ils commencèrent à rire en même temps.

\- Qu'est-ce qui est si drôle ? Cracha Sherlock.

Lestrade sourit et le rire de John s'amplifia jusqu'à ce qu'il essuie ses larmes.

\- Toi. Un type dans un passé lointain, et tu es de mauvaise humeur et jaloux. Un Sherlock Holmes un peu gentil peut être un grand fou comme nous tous quand il s'agit d'amour.

Le visage du capitaine devint glacé et immobile. Le seul mouvement fut le léger resserrement de sa mâchoire.

Molly regarda ses mains, les joues en feu. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce que Sherlock ressentait pour elle, au-delà du plaisir qu'il avait pour son corps et de son expertise médicale.

_Je n'ai pas besoin de promesses d'éternité, ni de rubans rouges, ni de poèmes, pensa-t-elle. Tout ce qu'il est est si logique. Le désir est une réponse physique à des stimuli, externes et hormonaux. Est-il même capable de ressentir plus que cela ?_

Molly leva la tête, se forçant à sourire poliment comme si sa poitrine ne lui faisait pas mal.

\- Je ne pensais pas que tu étais un homme aussi romantique, John. N'y a-t-il pas des hordes d'adoratrices en Europe, en Amérique et en Afrique, qui se souviennent toutes avec tendresse de tes yeux bleus et de tes mots doux ?

\- Aucune, docteur. Le visage de John eut l'air fatigué. Pardonnez-moi si je vous ai offensé. J'ai passé tant d'années sur des bateaux avec des hommes rudes que j'en oublie parfois mes manières.

Il sourit chaleureusement et Molly se détendit. John n'avait aucune idée de la tourmente qu'il lui infligeait avec son humour. Il était facile de lui pardonner.

Les yeux de Lestrade étaient encore remplis de confusion. Il haussa les épaules et sirota sa tasse. Les femmes l'avaient toujours déconcerté et continuaient à le faire.

\- Il y avait deux hommes dans la pièce, dit soudain Sherlock.

\- Pardon ?

\- Dans le village. Le cadavre de la femme. Il y avait deux séries d'empreintes - un homme debout près du lit, faisant une opération immonde, et l'autre homme se tenait juste derrière lui, en observateur. En suivant les pas, il est évident que l'observateur a en fait ouvert la voie, et que l'homme plus grand, qui a découpé le corps, l'a suivi. Il y avait aussi des tasses fraîches sur la table près du lit. Ils se sont servis dans la bière de la femme et se sont bien amusés pendant que l'homme plus grand - à peu près ma taille - la charcutait. Il est gaucher, ce qui ne correspond pas aux marques sur la tasse utilisée par le petit homme qui regarde. Il y avait aussi quelques cheveux blonds sur la couverture qui, à en juger par la position, provenaient probablement du plus grand.

\- Où cela nous mène-t-il ? John fronça les sourcils. Nous n'avons toujours aucune idée de qui sont ces hommes, aussi impressionnantes que soient tes déductions.

\- C'est plus que ce que nous savions quand nous sommes entrés dans le village, n'est-ce pas. Je dois travailler sur une expérience qui pourrait me permettre de mieux comprendre les traces d'éclaboussures de sang du massacre. John, est-ce qu'on a toujours cette carcasse de porc ? Et où est parti mon harpon ?

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Les semaines passèrent, les angoisses de l'excursion Corvo s'estompèrent et la vie sur le navire continua comme d'habitude. Molly commença à aider John dans ses tâches de chirurgien de temps en temps, et lui prêta ses textes d'anatomie pour qu'il les étudie plus en détails. Une amitié plus profonde se noua entre eux deux, tandis qu'ils apprenaient à se connaître au-dessus de terribles blessures à soigner.

Molly remarqua également la simplicité entre John et Lestrade. L'homme de la Navy s'adapta remarquablement, de bonne humeur, et ne se laissa pas déranger par les bizarreries et les crises de colère de Sherlock. La plupart des membres de l'équipage cessèrent de le harceler au bout de quelques semaines, lorsqu'ils comprirent qu'il ne se souciait pas de ce qu'ils pensaient et qu'il n'était pas du genre chic et autoritaire comme la plupart des officiers qu'ils avaient rencontrés.

Elle les vit souvent, lui et John, échanger des sourires cachés lorsque le capitaine déduisait un marin insolent avec les larmes aux yeux. Ils ne semblaient pas beaucoup se parler, travaillant dans un silence de bonne compagnie sur les travaux de menuiserie que John avait invariablement remis à plus tard.

Aucune nouvelle information concernant les morts choquantes sur Corvo ne fit surface, et Sherlock canalisa sa frustration à propos du mystère dans une série d'expériences impliquant des anguilles brûlées et une décomposition de la chair qui rendit l'équipage fou à cause de la puanteur.

\- C'est une recherche vitale, John, protesta Sherlock alors que le chirurgien arrachait des mains du capitaine les objets brûlés.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de les garder, tu les as déjà étudiées, et c'est dégoûtant. Et pourquoi sont-ils sur ce foutu navire ? Nous mangeons de la nourriture cuisinée ici. Probablement la peste s'infiltre partout maintenant.

Le tempérament de John s'intensifia également après des semaines de vie avec la tension constante d'avoir une autre personne qui partage sa chambre.

Molly observait en silence, en essayant de ne pas sourire, tandis que les deux hommes pesaient les pour et contre sur les mérites de garder les anguilles par rapport à la probabilité que l'équipage se mutine à cause de l'odeur.

Elle était stupéfaite de voir le temps passer si vite. Elle était sur l'Hudson depuis cinq semaines maintenant. Elle pensait parfois à son père et espérait qu'il allait bien, mais elle devait admettre que le voir tous les jours ne lui manquait pas. Elle n'avait pas à se soucier de lui cacher l'argent qu'elle gagnait ou à nettoyer quand il n'arrivait pas à temps au pot de chambre pour vomir. Tout était plus simple sans lui.

Et puis il y avait eu Sherlock, et cette chose qui s'était développée entre eux. Ils n'en avaient jamais parlé, ni de l'avenir, mais il était la première chose à laquelle elle pensait au réveil et la dernière avant de s'endormir. Le sexe était incroyable, et sa curiosité et sa soif de nouvelles idées s'étendaient jusqu'aux activités au lit. Même les actes intimes les plus simples, comme les baisers et les caresses, donnaient des airs d'interrogation. L'exploration de ses formes avec ses doigts et sa langue permit à Molly d'apprécier à nouveau le génie de l'anatomie, la façon dont tout s'ajuste. Il était magnifiquement fait, le muscle fin tendu sous sa peau lisse. Ses étranges yeux de chat la fascinaient toujours, ainsi que l'élégante façon féline dont il arpentait le navire, commandant son équipage.

Les premières semaines, elle se surprit à l'observer et à se demander quand il se réveillerait et réaliserait qu'elle était ordinaire. Dernièrement, lorsqu'elle le surprenait à étudier son visage avec attention, elle commençait à penser qu'elle n'était peut-être pas si ordinaire.

Maintenant, debout sur le pont et regardant le capitaine tenter d'empêcher son meilleur ami de jeter ses expériences à moitié fondues par-dessus bord, Molly se demandait combien de temps ils leur restaient ensemble dans cet entre-deux onirique où leurs problèmes étaient si faciles à éloigner.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Le lendemain, ils arrivèrent aux Bermudes, mouillant près d'un vieux dock rarement utilisé, plus loin que d'habitude. Il y avait plusieurs navires britanniques dans le port principal, comme prévu, et Sherlock décida donc de s'en écarter. Ils avaient fait trop d'escales rapprochées au cours du voyage. Ils n'auraient pas dû s'arrêter du tout mais ils avaient besoin de plus d'eau douce et d'informations.

Ils décidèrent d'envoyer John avec Donovan et quelques hommes, mais la majorité de l'équipage resta à l'arrière avec leur capitaine.

John revint à la tombée de la nuit, et ils quittèrent les Bermudes aussi vite que possible, les eaux étant heureusement calmes et les vents réguliers. Les nouvelles que John rapporta le furent moins.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

\- Il y a trois semaines. Iles Canaries. Même chose, un message qu'on ne pouvait apparemment pas manquer. Tout le monde massacré dans le village, des actes impies. Et ton nom, écrit avec du sang sur le flanc d'une falaise près des maisons. « Dites-leur que Sherlock Holmes était ici » en trois langues. Ne crois pas qu'ils croiront qu'il y a quelqu'un d'autre dans le monde qui porte ce nom, expliqua John à voix basse après avoir reçu le capitaine seul au bloc opératoire.

Sherlock serra les poings intérieurement.

\- Des témoins ?

\- Il s'avère que oui. Deux personnes, dont une est morte de ses blessures quelques heures après qu'ils l'aient trouvé. Un type au marché ne pouvait pas se taire. Tous les navires qui sont arrivés au port dernièrement racontent la même histoire, ou la racontent une fois qu'ils l'ont entendue.

\- Oui, c'est ce que font les gens. Ils parlent. Et ne suppose pas que quelqu'un cherche réellement l'auteur.

\- Bien sûr qu'ils le font, Sherlock. Ils te cherchent. Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire, bon sang ? Les poches sous les yeux de John furent plus prononcées tandis qu'il s'agitait.

\- Idiots ! Sherlock grogna dans sa barbe. Si je dirigeais les massacres, pourquoi je peindrais mon nom en haut sur les murs ?

\- Les gens croient ce qui est le plus facile. Ils pensent que tu te vantes, ce qui est logique pour tous ceux qui te connaissent. Qui as-tu énervé à ce point ?

Le capitaine haussa les épaules.

\- Je le remarque rarement. Les gens sont si sensibles.

John leva les mains en signe d'exaspération.

\- Eh bien, si tu ne peux même pas te donner la peine de réfléchir...

La diatribe du chirurgien fut interrompue lorsque la fenêtre derrière sa tête se brisa en un jet de verre qui envoya les deux hommes à terre par instinct.

\- Jésus ! cria John. Qu'est-ce que...

Et le reste de son sermon fut perdu lorsque le navire trembla avec la force indubitable d'un coup de canon. Il se couvrit la tête jusqu'à ce que le verre cesse de pleuvoir sur lui. Quand il leva les yeux, il vit que Sherlock avait disparu.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Dehors, c'était le chaos. Qui que ce soit, il avait pris un risque en attaquant après la tombée de la nuit. Les deux camps étaient gênés par l'obscurité mais cela leur avait permis de se faufiler près de l'Hudson.

Sherlock évalua la situation tandis qu'il traversait le navire en courant, sa vision périphérique prenant la forme vague d'une autre goélette qui s'approchait, tirant toujours, et son propre équipage ripostant désespérément, tout en essayant de positionner des canons plus gros.

Il atteignit les escaliers et sauta en bas, atterrissant sur une seule marche avant de descendre le reste du chemin et d'atteindre sa cabine en trois longues enjambées. En ouvrant la porte, il repéra Molly qui se recroquevilla dans le coin près de la couchette, et sortit le pistolet coincé dans sa ceinture.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? cria-t-elle en entendant le bruit.

Ses yeux étaient écarquillés de peur et ses mains tremblèrent lorsqu'elle tendit la main pour attraper le bras de Sherlock.

\- C'est la Navy ?

\- Le navire est trop rapide et trop petit. Je crois que nous rencontrons de vrais pirates, ma chère.

Il enfonça une main dans ses cheveux et embrassa Molly avec force et rapidité avant de s'écarter et de lui enfoncer le pistolet dans la paume.

\- Il est chargé et prêt. Pointe-le vers la porte. Si quelqu'un entre et que tu ne peux pas voir tout de suite que c'est moi, John ou Basil, tire. Ne t'arrête pas pour poser des questions.

Molly hocha la tête, toujours choquée par la soudaine tournure de la nuit. Des coups de feu singuliers retentirent alors que les deux navires étaient suffisamment proches pour échanger de petits tirs. Elle glissa jusqu'au sol, agrippant l'arme, et regarda le capitaine se retourner pour s'enfuir.

\- Sherlock ! Dit-elle.

Il se retourna avec impatience, ses mains tirant déjà d'autres armes.

\- Je... Reviens... J'ai besoin que tu reviennes quand ce sera fini.

Ses yeux brillèrent et elle mordit sa lèvre inférieure.

Ses yeux bleus, clairs et sans peur, s'enfoncèrent profondément dans les siens et un coin de sa bouche se recourba.

\- Je ne rêverais pas de célébrer la victoire avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil et s'enfuit.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

\- Donovan !

Sa voix irritante et suffisante s'échappa lorsqu'elle se pencha sur le coffre, tirant des fournitures pour armer l'équipage.

\- Avez-vous préparé les paquets de catapultes ?

Le chaos régnait sur le pont alors que l'équipage continuait à tirer sur l'ennemi anonyme, les navires étant maintenant si proches qu'ils risquaient de s'écraser l'un sur l'autre.

\- Oui. Mais quel gaspillage de poudre à canon bon sang. Si ça ne marche pas, nous allons tous exploser.

Sally Donovan, autrefois seconde du bateau pirate Regina, maudit à nouveau sa chance de tomber sur le capitaine des mers le moins rentable et le plus agaçant qu'elle ait pu trouver. Elle avait seulement eu besoin d'un moyen de transport pour se rendre aux Caraïbes, et six mois plus tard, elle n'était toujours pas revenue là où elle avait sa place. Et maintenant, il voulait qu'elle déploie ces armes ridicules qu'il avait inventées.

\- J'ai un très bon tromblon ici et vous voulez que je lance ces choses à la place ? dit-elle en chargeant les petites catapultes que Sherlock avait construites. C'est la chose la plus stupide que j'ai jamais entendue.

\- Oh, un peu de peu de foi en moi, Donovan, dit le capitaine avec un petit rire. Le navire est assez proche. Soyez prêt à allumer les mèches.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Le bateau pirate se trouvait désormais à proximité de l'Hudson, ce qui était effrayant. Un drapeau noir flottait dans les vents de la nuit. En levant brièvement le cou, Sherlock aperçut une tête de mort blanche et, sous celle-ci, les mots « ABANDONNEZ TOUT ESPOIR ».

Souriant, Sherlock appela les hommes visibles sur le navire adverse.

\- Rendez-vous maintenant et vous pourrez garder votre navire !

Des rires hystériques éclatèrent parmi les pirates, qui avaient l'air plus misérables que l'équipage bien rangé de Sherlock.

Une voix polie retentit depuis le pont, quelques instants avant qu'un visage d'homme ne puisse être discerné dans l'obscurité.

\- Il me semble que vous n'êtes pas en mesure d'offrir ces conditions, Capitaine Holmes.

Sherlock inclina la tête et plissa les yeux.

\- Oh oui, je sais qui vous êtes. J'ai entendu parler de vous.

L'homme s'avança à travers la foule des pirates. Il était petit et étonnamment âgé, environ soixante ans. Il ne portait pas d'arme, ses mains étaient serrées devant lui alors qu'il parlait calmement.

\- Pour être honnête, je m'attendais à un peu plus d'intelligence de votre part, Holmes. Je me suis vite faufilé vers vous. Il a dit que vous étiez un génie, le pirate le plus intelligent dont il ait jamais entendu parler. Après avoir eu vent du travail que vous avez fait sur Corvo, j'espérais qu'il aurait raison. J'aime le défi. C'est un peu ennuyant d'être ici avec ce tas de voyous et de voleurs. Oh mais où sont mes manières ? Je ne me suis pas présenté. Je m'appelle Hope.

Il leva les yeux vers son drapeau.

\- Un jeu de mots, je n'ai pas pu résister. Les gens comme nous ne peuvent pas résister à un peu d'intelligence. N'est-ce pas Monsieur Holmes.

Il enleva son chapeau et s'inclina vers Sherlock.

\- Oh je vois. Vous êtes aussi un génie.

Sherlock sourit lentement. Donovan retint son souffle, sa main prête à allumer des mèches quand il le fallait.

\- C'est vrai, je le suis. Mais je suis déçu. Vous n'êtes pas du tout difficile à vaincre. Eh bien.

Hope sourit en biais à sa manière et remit son chapeau.

\- Eh bien, je peux difficilement vous décevoir - et quiconque a parlé de moi en bien. Quel était son nom ? Puisque vous m'avez vaincu, il n'y a pas de mal à le dire.

\- Ohhh mais ce serait tricher, donner des noms si facilement. Vous ne l'avez pas mérité.

Il secoua le visage.

\- Je m'efforcerai de faire mieux, déclara Sherlock.

Ses yeux glissèrent vers Donovan. Il fit un léger signe de tête.

Elle traîna une torche à travers la rangée de mèches qui pendaient des paquets grumeleux de la taille d'un melon. Dès qu'elle fut certaine que toutes les mèches furent allumées, elle fit un signe de tête au capitaine. En gardant son bras hors de portée des yeux de l'autre navire, elle saisit le coutelas qui se trouvait sur le pont.

Il sourit maintenant à Hope, de l'autre côté de l'eau. L'autre capitaine fronça les sourcils.

\- Vous avez perdu. Pourquoi êtes-vous heureux ?

\- Parce que je vais dire un mot, Monsieur Hope. Et ensuite vous serez tous très morts.

L'autre capitaine rit.

\- Oh vous êtes un homme plein d'entrain, je vous l'accorde. Il avait raison là-dessus aussi.

Sherlock roula les yeux et sans détourner le regard de Hope il dit :

\- Coupez.

Donovan allongea le bras dans un doux geste coupant les cordes de la catapulte d'un seul coup. Une douzaine de paquets volèrent dans les airs, leurs mèches imbibées de kérosène brûlant fortement en atterrissant sur l'autre navire pirate.

Hope rit.

\- Vous réalisez le temps qu'il faut pour que ce genre de bois prenne feu ? Je commence à pens-

Et la première bombe à clous et à poudre explosa, coupant la moitié de la poutre en bois à côté de laquelle elle était posée et projetant des éclats de métal mortels sur l'équipage.

Les cris d'agonie et de mort atteignirent immédiatement leur apogée lorsque les autres bombes commencèrent à exploser. Alors que l'équipage du Hope se dépêchait de s'éloigner des colis mortels, l'Hudson fit pleuvoir encore plus d'enfer sur eux, tirant sur le groupe sauvagement dispersé.

Après cela, le combat cessa rapidement. L'Hudson se dirigea à côté du navire et une planche créa un pont pour permettre à son équipage de monter à bord du Hope. Ceux qui ne furent pas tués lors des premiers coups de clous et des premiers coups de feu furent poursuivis, ou ils se battirent plutôt que de se rendre.

Sherlock se rendit sur les ponts du navire à moitié détruit et poussa les corps avec ses pieds jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve celui dont il avait besoin.

Il renversa le corps du capitaine Hope à coups de pied. Le vieil homme était miraculeusement vivant, malgré la douzaine de clous enfoncés profondément dans son torse et son cou. Il respirait de façon irrégulière, ses blessures étaient clairement mortelles.

Sherlock posa légèrement un pied sur sa poitrine, et grogna :

\- Le nom, Monsieur Hope. Quel était son nom, l'homme qui vous a parlé de moi ?

Un étrange gloussement glissa des lèvres du mourant, accompagné de sang. Ses yeux se mirent à briller, il secoua la tête et refusa de parler.

Sherlock appuya son pied sur l'épaule de Hope. Le sang suinta de la blessure et l'homme cria.

\- Je veux. LE. NOM !

Les yeux de Sherlock s'enflammèrent alors qu'il enfonçait son pied dans la blessure.

Hope bégaya :

\- M-m-m-mor...

Mais il tomba dans un état d'étourdissement.

Un bout de pied pointu s'enfonça dans la blessure, l'homme poussa un autre cri d'agonie, suivi de sanglots lorsqu'il éclata :

\- C'est...c'est M-m-MORIARTY, brailla-t-il, sa voix se brisa et il pleura tandis que le sang coulait de ses blessures.

Il pleura doucement jusqu'à ce qu'il perde connaissance.

Un instant plus tard, Sherlock se pencha et tâta le poignet de Hope. Ne trouvant pas de pouls, il lâcha le bras et rejoignit son équipage qui examinait le contenu du navire, prenant ce dont ils avaient besoin et laissant le reste s'enfoncer dans l'océan avec son équipage meurtrier.

Ils retournèrent sur l'Hudson et les réparations commencèrent immédiatement. Le boulet de canon avait endommagé le gaillard avant mais rien de grave, et seuls deux marins avaient péri dans les combats.

Alors que Sherlock retournait à ses quartiers, il tomba sur John qui s'activait sur le bras de Lestrade, qui était enveloppé d'un bandage ensanglanté.

\- Notre témoin a-t-il une égratignure ? Hmm ?

\- C'est un trou sanglant dans mon bras, espèce de branleur.

Lestrade prit une gorgée de la bouteille à ses côtés et grimaça alors que le chirurgien examinait sa blessure.

Sherlock rit et se dirigea vers sa cabine. Basil avait juré que Molly était indemne mais il ne pouvait pas continuer à évaluer l'état de l'Hudson tant qu'il ne l'avait pas examinée elle.

Il regarda le livre qu'il tenait dans les mains. Il avait trouvé une collection de légendes et de contes de fées reliés en cuir dans les piles de butin de l'autre navire. Il pensait que Molly pourrait l'aimer, ne serait-ce que pour les dessins élaborés gravés sur bois de monstres mangeant des gens.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Traduction PetraTodd]

Selon l'expérience de John, la plupart des hommes se figent pendant un moment lorsqu'ils réalisent qu'ils sont attaqués. Il y a quelques battements de cœur le temps que votre cerveau vous convainque que rester immobile vous mènera à un plus grand danger. John Watson, cependant, fut plus vivant que jamais lorsque le navire devint un champ de bataille.

Après que Sherlock se fut retiré de l'infirmerie, John sortit ses outils et tous les bandages qu'il put trouver. Il s'assura que son espace soit complètement préparé pour l'afflux inévitable de patients. Il frotta son extracteur de balles tout en écoutant les coups de pistolet à l'extérieur. Il savait que Sherlock avait un plan impliquant son armement catapulté mais il y aurait des pertes avant qu'ils ne soient assez proches pour utiliser les bombes à poudre.

John chargea son propre pistolet, ne levant les yeux que lorsque Basil accourut dans la pièce. Le garçon avait reçu l'ordre strict du capitaine de rester sous le pont chaque fois qu'ils croisaient le fer avec un ennemi. Il n'aimait pas être traité comme un enfant alors qu'il était un membre à part entière de l'équipage mais Sherlock refusait de tergiverser sur ce point. Ayant vu trop de jeunes garçons gisant en morceaux sur les navires de la Navy, John acceptait intérieurement cette décision.

\- Le gars de la Navy est sur le pont, Monsieur Watson. Mais ce n'est pas un navire de Navy en face, non monsieur. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là-haut alors que je ne peux pas y être ?

Le garçon avait l'air contrarié.

John jura dans sa barbe.

\- Reste ici et surveille tous ceux qui entrent. Presse les bandages contre une blessure, tu te souviens. N'essaye pas de sortir quoi que ce soit des plaies. J'ai besoin que tu restes à l'intérieur, Basil. On a besoin de ton aide ici.

L'air légèrement apaisé, Basil hocha la tête et s'assit sur le lit de camp pour attendre. John sortit en courant, toujours en tenant le pistolet.

John vit le capitaine et le maître artilleur plus bas sur les ponts, criant en direction du navire adverse qui s'était approché de l'Hudson. Repérant la ligne de catapultes, John sourit et se dit :

\- Ce combat ne durera pas longtemps.

Balayant les ponts et esquivant les coups de feu qui atterrirent sur les murs derrière lui, John courut à tribord. En regardant vers le bas, il trouva ce qu'il cherchait.

Gregory Lestrade était affalé contre un mur, presque sur le pont. Un marin était étendu face contre terre, à côté de lui. Le capitaine Anderson se tenait au-dessus de lui, disant quelque chose. John n'arriva pas à déchiffrer les mots dans le vacarme de la bataille.

Le cœur de John s'emballa alors qu'il courait, oubliant de rester baissé. En arrivant près de Lestrade, il put voir, même dans l'obscurité, l'épaisse tache rouge qui s'élargissait sur la manche de Gregory. L'homme était pâle, les poches sous ses yeux étaient très visibles alors qu'il grimaçait de douleur.

Anderson cria par-dessus le bruit :

\- Celui-ci s'est faufilé sur lui.

Il pointa son pouce vers le corps sur le sol.

\- Je suppose qu'il pensait que personne ne remarquerait dans le combat s'il tirait. Le marin se plaignait toujours du satané gars de la Navy.

\- Il m'a sauvé, marmonna Lestrade. Merci...

Ses yeux se posèrent sur Anderson, qui sembla mal à l'aise face à cette gratitude, puis se fermèrent. La panique s'empara de John et il saisit le poignet de l'homme. Son pouls était régulier. Au bout d'une minute, les yeux de Lestrade s'ouvrirent à nouveau et il dit :

\- T'va bien. Juste fatigué.

\- Tu perds du sang.

John arracha la manche de l'homme de la Navy et fit un rapide bilan de la blessure par balle.

\- Je ne pense pas que ça ait touché une artère, mais il faut qu'on ferme ça. Anderson, tu peux –

Mais lorsque John leva les yeux, il vit que le maître des voiles s'était déjà éloigné. Au loin, John entendit une série de courtes et puissantes explosions.

\- Les clous sont sacrément chers. Il faut espérer que l'idée folle de Sherlock fonctionne, dit John en essayant de garder Lestrade conscient. Peux-tu marcher ?

Il secoua la tête.

\- Je ne pense pas, John.

Ses yeux bruns regardaient dans le vague et il sourit faiblement.

\- Merde, dit le chirurgien.

Il tint le visage de Lestrade et força l'homme à le regarder.

\- Reste ici. N'essaye pas de bouger, je reviens tout de suite.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Tandis que John saisissait ses outils de l'opération, il essaya de se calmer mais ses mains tremblaient tout même. La blessure était petite et avait manqué des artères et l'os. Lestrade irait bien tant qu'il fermerait la plaie et évitait l'infection.

Après les explosions de poudre à canon, John sut que l'autre navire était pris et que Sherlock allait l'aborder. Il devrait se détendre. Tout se passerait bien.

Mais trouver Lestrade couvert de sang avait déclenché une foule de souvenirs qui étouffaient John Watson. Le visage d'un autre homme ne cessait d'apparaître, celui qu'il n'avait pas réussi à sauver.

Il s'appelait Tommy. Thomas Denham, du Yorkshire. La première fois que John l'avait vu sur le HMS Edinburgh, le jeune homme cherchait un médecin pour l'aider à soigner une coupure à la jambe qui ne se refermait pas. John avait tourné à un coin du navire en entrant dans la salle d'opération, l'avait vu assis sur une chaise et avait senti sa poitrine se serrer lorsque deux yeux vert émeraude avaient rencontré les siens.

Les cheveux de Tommy étaient d'un brun clair roux et il maudissait ses taches de rousseur en plaisantant alors que John recousait la coupure de son mollet. Il n'était jamais allé à l'école mais il était naturellement intelligent et il avait régalé le chirurgien d'une histoire sur une farce faite à l'intendant.

\- Je ne pensais pas que ça marcherait, à vrai dire, dit-il en grimaçant lorsque l'aiguille lui traversa la peau. J'ai enlevé les fils quand il était trop ivre pour le remarquer, un par un, et ait découpé la taille si bien que quand il s'est levé de la table de jeu, son pantalon ensanglanté est tombé au sol. Juste devant le capitaine, aussi. Il n'y avait pas de point de suture en dessous. C'était sacrément fantastique.

John avait ri malgré lui.

\- Comment savez-vous que je ne lui dirai pas qui a fait ça ? C'est de l'insubordination, après tout.

Les yeux verts de Tommy brillèrent.

\- Je vous ai déjà vu dans le coin. Vous n'êtes pas comme eux, les officiers, ceux qui se croient chics. Il lança un sourire radieux à John. Vous leur direz, monsieur ?

John s'était mordu la lèvre pour s'empêcher de rire. Une chaleur qu'il n'avait pas ressentie depuis des années s'épanouit en lui.

\- Ils ne l'entendront pas de moi. Mais faites attention. Je n'aimerais pas vous voir en cellule.

\- Où aimeriez-vous me voir ?

Tommy haussa un sourcil roux.

\- Hum, je, hum, je ne sais pas, bégaya John.

Il rougit et déglutit, cherchant les bons mots.

\- Votre jambe est... c'est fait, tout va bien maintenant. Gardez-la propre. Venez me trouver si les points de suture se déchirent.

\- Je le ferai, promit le jeune homme. Merci, Docteur Watson.

Il tendit la main.

\- Oh, je ne suis pas médecin, je suis juste étudiant en médecine.

Il serra la main de Tommy et recula rapidement. John regarda la pièce autour d'eux, soudain conscient qu'ils étaient seuls.

\- Vous devriez être un vrai médecin. Vous avez de bonnes mains.

Le jeune homme remit son chapeau et fit un signe de tête à John. Sans un mot de plus, il sortit de la salle d'opération.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Il y avait une entente tacite entre les hommes de la Royal Navy. Ils passaient souvent des mois en mer, avec seulement de très brèves sorties à terre et peu ou pas de contact avec les femmes. Si certains hommes cherchaient occasionnellement à se soulager les uns avec les autres, il était dit que c'était en raison de la proximité et du besoin fondamental de sexe. S'ils étaient pris, les conséquences étaient terribles, mais la plupart des marins faisaient semblant de ne rien remarquer s'ils entraient dans une pièce et trouvaient deux hommes ajustant hâtivement leurs vêtements.

Cela ne voulait rien dire. Ce n'était que des corps ; cela n'avait rien à voir avec leur vraie vie, se disaient-ils.

John connaissait les règles non écrites aussi bien que n'importe quel homme à bord. Il avait eu des expériences avec d'autres hommes et essayait de ne pas penser au fait qu'il ne se souvenait pas de la dernière fois qu'il avait touché une femme. Ou même qu'il voulait le faire.

Tommy Denham sortit de son cabinet et il croisa le jeune homme aux cheveux roux presque tous les jours après cela. Avec John comme médecin et Tommy comme simple marin, il n'y avait guère de raison, mais John se retrouvait à jeter un second regard chaque fois que des cheveux auburn se glissaient dans sa vision périphérique. Il essayait d'ignorer la déception qu'il ressentait lorsqu'il s'agissait d'un autre type aux favoris roux. Lorsque Tommy passait, ses yeux verts clignaient vers le blond avec un sourire mystérieux sur les lèvres, tandis qu'il poursuivait son travail.

Trois semaines après avoir recousu la jambe de Tommy, alors qu'il travaillait seul la nuit à faire l'inventaire, John Watson se retrouva traîné dans un minuscule placard de rangement sans un mot. La porte était à peine fermée qu'il trouva ses mains enfouies dans des boucles douces et rousses et les lèvres pleines de Tommy pressées contre les siennes.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Ils volèrent des instants chaque fois qu'ils le pouvaient. Tommy était enjoué, et John se retrouvait à rire autant qu'à l'embrasser quand ils étaient ensemble. Après des années passées à gérer la maladie de son père et la consommation d'alcool de sa sœur, le simple plaisir d'être avec une personne heureuse et en bonne santé insufflait à John une énergie nouvelle. Bien qu'il soit le plus jeune, Tommy était plus expérimenté, ayant été amoureux d'un garçon chez lui pendant quelques années avant de le perdre à cause de la typhoïde. Il vénérait chaque centimètre de John et le plus âgé comprenait pourquoi il n'avait jamais été intrigué par les filles qui gloussaient et lui faisaient la cour quand il grandissait à Norfolk.

Ils parlaient de l'avenir et de leur intention ou non de rester sur le bateau. John était satisfait en tant qu'officier et avait l'intention de s'engager pour plus longtemps quand son temps serait écoulé, mais le temps de Tommy dans la marine allait bientôt se terminer et il rêvait d'ouvrir une entreprise en Amérique.

\- Tu pourrais venir avec moi. Je pourrais ouvrir un magasin, et tu pourrais retourner à l'école. Ils ont des universités là-bas...

Tommy et John se blottissaient sous une couverture dans l'opération, la porte étant fermée à clé et une lourde chaise étant poussée contre elle pour faire bonne mesure.

\- J'aime vivre sur la mer, répondit John entre deux baisers. J'aurais aimé finir mes études de médecine mais je ne sais pas si j'ai encore besoin de le faire. J'ai presque l'impression de faire marche arrière.

Tommy sauta du lit et s'habilla rapidement. John gémit, souhaitant qu'ils puissent vraiment coucher ensemble. À contrecœur, il suivit le mouvement, en revêtant son uniforme.

\- Nous n'avons pas à nous décider tout de suite. Nous avons quelques mois. Tout le temps du monde.

Tommy lui donna un long baiser d'adieu et se dépêcha de retourner dans les quartiers des marins endormis.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Six semaines plus tard, l'Edinburgh croisa un navire de guerre français au large des côtes de Madagascar.

Les blessures furent immédiates et très étendues, et l'infirmerie fut remplie de patients. John travailla frénétiquement et son tablier fut trempé de sang en quelques minutes.

Tommy fut chargé d'assister aux opérations, avec une demi-douzaine d'autres personnes, pour transporter les corps et maintenir les hommes au sol pendant que des membres étaient amputés. Ils ne parlèrent pas pendant qu'ils travaillaient mais sa présence rassurait John. Il n'était pas distrait par l'inquiétude tandis que son homme était dans l'autre pièce.

Avec l'aide d'un autre marin, le jeune homme entraîna un de ses amis dans la salle d'opération, les yeux fous alors qu'il plaçait le patient condamné sur un lit de camp. Il était évident, vu les graves blessures abdominales, que rien ne pouvait être fait, mais John tenta tout de même, pour le bien de son amant.

Quelqu'un cria dans la cage d'escalier qu'il avait besoin d'aide et Tommy courut à l'étage pour l'assister. Un coup de canon brutal secoua le navire et John réalisa que l'Edinburgh devait être terriblement proche du navire français pour que le boulet de canon soit aussi efficace.

Les navires s'échangèrent des bordés et John perdit la notion du temps dans le chaos. L'adrénaline le traversa, elle poussait le chirurgien à une efficacité impitoyable et à un étrange sang-froid lorsqu'il s'agissait de s'occuper des personnes détruites devant lui. Il amputa et fit des bandages, et il fit de son mieux pour sauver des parties du corps.

Une fois que sa table fut débarrassée et qu'il n'y eut plus d'hommes attendant de prendre la place, John monta les escaliers pour voir s'il pouvait faire entrer d'autres patients. La vue de l'extérieur lui coupa le souffle.

Il avait vu de nombreuses batailles au cours des années de ce combat avec Napoléon mais il n'avait jamais vu un navire de guerre français à portée de main. La frégate massive, chargée de canons qui visaient et tiraient encore sur _l'Edinburgh_ , était puissante et bien moins endommagée que son navire ne l'était en ce moment. La frégate était suffisamment proche pour que John puisse voir des hommes armés grouiller sur les ponts.

Pour la première fois, John se rendit compte qu'ils risquaient de perdre.

Luttant contre la panique, il chercha à gauche et à droite toute personne qu'il pourrait aider. Il vit Tommy à trois mètres de là, courant vers le bloc opératoire avec le bras d'un officier en sang enroulé autour de son épaule. L'homme blessé chancela mais le marin était déterminé et il traîna l'homme au manteau bleu jusqu'aux escaliers.

\- Dieu merci ! J'étais...

Une volée de coups de feu coupa l'exclamation de John. Des balles frappèrent le mur au-dessus de leurs têtes. John jeta un coup d'œil et vit que les Français étaient maintenant assez proches pour utiliser leurs armes personnelles. Leurs hommes se tenaient juste derrière les gros canons, pointant leurs fusils sur les hommes éparpillés sur les ponts de l'Edinburgh.

John regarda avec horreur un soldat français lever sa carabine et la pointer précisément dans la direction de Tommy et de l'officier blessé dans son manteau bleu vif.

Le chirurgien ne réfléchit pas, il se jeta simplement devant le jeune homme et le lieutenant qui saignait. Lorsque la balle du fusil lui brûla l'épaule, John se dit : « Mieux vaut moi que lui. Il est si jeune. S'il vous plaît, que Dieu le laisse vivre. »

John garda la tête baissée, étourdi par le choc. Il entendit le lieutenant gémir sous le poids de leur corps car Tommy et John s'étaient tous deux effondrés sur lui.

\- Monsieur ? Pouvez-vous parler ? Vous a-t-on encore tiré dessus ? Demanda John.

Il saisit son épaule et réalisa que c'était le seul endroit où on lui avait tiré dessus. Il essaya de rester immobile tout en faisant pression sur la blessure, espérant que, de loin, les Français supposeraient qu'ils étaient morts.

\- Tommy ? Tommy, tu vas bien ? Murmura-t-il.

Le jeune homme toussa en réponse. Soulagé, John sourit et attrapa son bras.

\- Tommy, je suis touché. Il faut vite descendre.

Tommy leva légèrement la tête et sourit faiblement à John. Il toussa à nouveau et du sang sortit de sa bouche. Sa main trembla lorsqu'il s'agrippa à celle de John et essaya de parler. Ses yeux verts étaient larmoyants et insupportablement tristes.

\- Désolé-

Il s'évanouit avant de tousser à nouveau, d'autres gouttes de sang coulant de sa bouche. John vit alors l'énorme tache de sang se répandre sur sa poitrine et les trous sanglant dans sa chair transparaître à travers la chemise déchirée de Tommy.

Tommy s'effondra sur le pont, le souffle coupé. Il lutta pour respirer mais ses poumons perforés ne le pouvaient plus. Poussant le lieutenant blessé vers la cage d'escalier, John prit le marin dans ses bras, sans se soucier du sang qui coulait de son épaule.

\- Tommy, Tommy, reste éveillé, reste éveillé, je peux arranger ça, je peux, je peux le faire, balbutia John.

Tommy secoua la tête et son corps trembla violemment. Sa main attrapa la joue de John et ses yeux émeraude capturèrent le visage de son amant jusqu'à ce que la lumière derrière eux s'estompe et que sa main retombe sur le pont. Et ainsi Tommy Denham disparut.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Des semaines plus tard, alors qu'il se rétablissait, les collègues de John lui racontèrent comment ils avaient découvert qu'il s'était évanoui à cause de la perte de sang, s'accrochant toujours au marin mort. Ils le transportèrent en bas et lui soignèrent l'épaule. L'infection s'installa quelques jours plus tard et John s'en moqua. Il était normal qu'il meure lui aussi.

Mais il n'était pas mort. A l'intérieur, il était vide, mais son corps guérit et refusait de lâcher prise.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Des mois plus tard, il errait dans les rues de Londres, ivre et se bagarrant autant que possible. Il ne se sentait vivant que dans ces moments d'adrénaline où la mort était proche.

Ce ne fut qu'après avoir vécu plusieurs semaines sur l'Hudson avec Sherlock Holmes et son étrange équipage que John reprit peu à peu goût à la vie. Cela commença par de petites choses. Une bonne tasse de thé le matin. Une forte brise pour avoir un excellent temps. Le plaisir de voir Sherlock faire de son mieux pour embêter leur maître de voile. Voir le cuisinier chasser Basil de la cuisine tandis que le garçon gloussait et engloutissait des poignées de sucre. Il n'avait pas de grands projets, pas d'ambitions à long terme, mais un jour, John réalisa qu'il voulait revivre.

Il savait que Sherlock comprenait plus que ce qu'il disait. Pour un homme qui prétendait ne pas se soucier des autres ou ne vouloir rien avoir à faire avec les émotions, il savait sans demander ce dont John avait besoin et ce qu'il voulait. Sherlock le laissa seul, ne lui posa pas de questions sur le passé et l'amena avec lui vivre des aventures. Parfois il se surprenait à vouloir pouvoir parler à Tommy de son nouveau meilleur ami.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Au début, Gregory Lestrade était un fantôme du passé, un douloureux rappel du chagrin qu'il avait commencé à mettre de côté. Mais à mesure que l'homme s'adaptait au navire et abandonnait son uniforme de la Navy, il devenait sa propre personne, un homme que John finit par considérer comme un véritable ami. Il avait toujours apprécié le capitaine mais il y avait eu une certaine distance entre eux en raison de leurs rôles respectifs.

Il n'y avait plus de distance maintenant qu'ils vivaient dans la même pièce, ensemble presque nuit et jour. Au début, ce n'était qu'un simple inconvénient, mais il ne voulait pas que quelque chose de grave arrive à cet homme. Il était de sa responsabilité de le protéger et donc il le fit.

Ils trouvèrent un rythme plus facile au fil des semaines, partageant les travaux de menuiserie dont Watson s'était toujours plaint car cela faisait partie des tâches du chirurgien du navire. Lestrade l'avait taquiné sur sa menuiserie grossière, la lumière brillait dans ses yeux bruns et chauds, et John avait ri et l'avait mis au défi de faire mieux.

Gregory Lestrade restait confiant, même sans son poste de capitaine, était intelligent, et portait un amour profond à la mer. Il était courageux, faisant face à tous les marins grossiers avec force et grâce. Même Anderson finit par l'apprécier et John aurait dit que le maître de voiles détestait presque tout le monde il y a quelques mois.

Une semaine avant que le pirate Hope n'attaque le Hudson, alors qu'ils s'asseyaient pour manger, John demanda à Gregory quelque chose à laquelle il pensait depuis des semaines.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu leur diras en Jamaïque, lorsqu'on t'aura libéré ?

Lestrade haussa les épaules et mangea une cuillère de ragoût.

\- Un tas de conneries, je suppose. Et puis j'irai ailleurs à partir de là. L'Amérique, peut-être. J'ai toujours voulu faire un peu de voyage par voie de terre.

\- Vraiment ? John pencha la tête.

\- Ils m'ont vu aller en ville, dans des magasins et puis j'ai disparu bon sang. Soit, ils croiront que j'ai déserté, soit ils croiront que j'ai été kidnappé. Croirais-tu que des pirates m'aient pris sans prendre la peine de demander un rançon ou me trancher la gorge si tu étais la Navy ?

La réalité de la situation de Lestrade se dessina dans l'esprit de John.

\- Non. Merde.

\- En effet. Je suis assez bien fait pour. Les pirates n'emmènent pas les gens en bateau par égard pour eux. Si j'y retourne, ils vont m'arrêter et probablement me pendre comme déserteur. Et je n'ai rien qui vaille la peine de retourner en Angleterre. Ton capitaine avait raison à ce sujet. Lestrade sourit avec ironie. La vérité, c'est que je savais que ma femme avait d'autres hommes et je m'en fichais. Je suis parti pendant des années. Je ne peux pas vraiment lui en vouloir.

Il attaqua le repas sans autre commentaire.

John s'assit, stupéfait par les révélations de l'homme. Le capitaine Lestrade avait toujours été un excellent officier et un leader, il ne pouvait pas l'imaginer ailleurs qu'à la barre d'un grand navire, commandant des hommes. Lorsque Sherlock et John l'avaient kidnappé, ils avaient détruit sa vie même s'ils l'avaient laissé vivant.

Constatant le silence tendu de John, Lestrade reprit la parole.

\- Ne te prend pas la tête, John. Je m'ennuyais de toute façon.

Il sourit à l'autre homme.

John ne put s'empêcher de sourire en retour.

\- Les cartes alors ?

Il sourit et taquina Lestrade pour détendre l'ambiance.

\- Ou tu comptes encore filer en douce à l'avant du navire pour te branler ?

L'ancien capitaine éclata de rire. John l'avait surpris en train de se branler quelques jours auparavant. Il avait furieusement rougi mais Lestrade n'avait fait que rire.

\- Tu ne peux pas passer la plus grande partie de ta vie sur un maudit navire et ne pas apprendre à te contenter de ce qu'il y a de plus proche, dit alors Lestrade, ses fossettes étant plus apparentes. Mais je pense aux cartes ce soir.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Lestrade était allongé sur le pont, conscient et jurant dans sa barbe lorsque John revint avec une bouteille de liqueur et sa trousse médicale.

\- Bois, lui ordonna John avant de se mettre au travail.

Ses mains tremblaient encore légèrement à cause des nerfs mais il prit quelques gorgées dans la bouteille avant de revenir. Il se rappela encore une fois qu'il s'agissait d'une personne complètement différente et que les ennemis étaient tous morts.

Il pressa un pansement sur la blessure et nettoya la zone autour de celle-ci, essayant d'arrêter le flux plus important avant de continuer.

Sherlock passa, portant un livre. Pour quelqu'un qui venait de participer à une bataille, il avait l'air incroyablement joyeux.

En voyant le bandage ensanglanté de Lestrade, le capitaine se moqua :

\- Notre témoin a-t-il une égratignure ? Hmm ?

\- C'est un trou sanglant dans mon bras, espèce de branleur.

John étouffa un sourire en travaillant. Sherlock avait besoin de plus de gens dans sa vie qui n'étaient pas terrifiés par lui. C'était bon pour lui.

Le capitaine ignora sa réponse et continua son chemin. Il partit voir Molly, sans doute. Le pathologiste l'avait enroulé autour de son doigt, bien que John doutât qu'elle s'en rende compte.

\- Tu vas t'en sortir. Blessure de sortie propre, rien de logé à l'intérieur et elle devrait ne laisser qu'une cicatrice bien nette. Pas un désordre tordu comme mon épaule, dit John avec légèreté.

\- Il faudra bien que tu me la montres un jour, dit Lestrade, l'épuisement transparaissant dans sa voix. Rien de tel qu'une bonne histoire de cicatrice.

\- Un jour, dit John sans s'engager.

Il n'était pas encore prêt à montrer son épaule et à divulguer les détails de sa blessure pour le plaisir comme le font la plupart des marins. Il se concentra sur le bras qui saignait et prit son aiguille pour coudre la blessure.

Une main chaude s'enroula autour du poignet de John. Surpris, ses yeux bleus se levèrent pour rencontrer le regard sombre de Lestrade.

\- Merci, John. Je te dois beaucoup.

Il serra rapidement les doigts sur le bras de John avant de le lâcher.

John fit un signe de tête et se mit au travail.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Une heure plus tard, Lestrade dormait sur le lit de camp de John et le chirurgien était monté dans le hamac à côté. L'homme plus âgé dormait paisiblement, le ventre plein d'alcool et le bras bien enveloppé dans des bandages propres.

John se déplaça, inconfortable dans le hamac. Il était agité à cause de la longue journée et luttait contre l'anxiété et la culpabilité. Tommy était mort depuis plus d'un an mais les souvenirs enflammés de leur liaison lui tenaient compagnie pendant ses nuits solitaires. Mais dernièrement, quelque chose avait changé et John se battait contre cela.

Lestrade avait plaisanté face au médecin qui l'avait surpris avec son pantalon défait et il avait apprécié la façon amicale dont l'ancien marin avait essayé de ne pas le gêner. Mais le fait est que ce qui s'était passé avait beaucoup dérangé John.

Il avait rougi, non pas parce qu'il y avait quelque chose de mal dans cet acte - les marins utilisaient presque constamment la proue à cette fin - mais parce qu'il avait été difficile de garder les yeux sur le visage de Lestrade quand cela s'était produit.

Il avait rougi parce que dernièrement, quand il trouvait de l'intimité et qu'il défaisait son propre pantalon, au lieu de penser à des yeux verts rieurs, il voyait des yeux marron chauds et fermes.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Traduction PetraTodd]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note de l'auteur:  
> Beaucoup de discussions sur l'abus d'alcool. Mais après la section de Matthias, il y a plus de Sherlolly, ce qui n'est pas trop déprimant

**Angleterre**

\- Combien de temps dois-je rester ici ?

\- C'est votre choix, Docteur Hooper.

L'élégant gentilhomme s'appuya sur sa canne à l’extrémité argentée et arqua un sourcil.

\- Pensez-vous pouvoir garder votre état de sobriété actuel en revenant à vos anciennes habitudes ?

Matthias pressa ses lèvres l'une contre l'autre, en signe d'agacement. Le mépris et le scepticisme dans la voix du comte de Warwick étaient indéniables. Le médecin, lui, passa la main dans ses cheveux (beaucoup plus blancs que six semaines auparavant) et soupira. Avec résignation, il s'assit sur la chaise recouverte de brocart.

\- Je suppose que quelques semaines supplémentaires pendant lesquelles vous imposez votre hospitalité seraient... bénéfiques. Si cela ne pose pas trop de problèmes.

Mycroft inclina gracieusement la tête.

\- Pas du tout. Sage décision. J'ai eu vent d'une autre observation. Si vous avez la gentillesse de servir, je serais heureux de partager le rapport avec vous autour d'un thé.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

La nuit où une calèche de luxe avait emporté Matthias Hooper hors de Londres, elle l'avait conduit au domaine du comte dans le Warwickshire. Depuis, il y était l’invité, bien qu'à contrecœur les premières semaines.

Au lieu de ramener le médecin en état d'ébriété dans sa petite maison, Matthias avait été transporté dans une chambre fermée à clé dans la demeure du comte. Ce ne fut que douze heures plus tard, après s’être réveillé avec une gueule de bois, qu'il avait réalisé qu'il ne pouvait pas ouvrir la porte pour sortir. Après plusieurs minutes de cris et de coups de pied dans la porte, Matthias s'était rendu compte que les fenêtres de la pièce avaient été recouvertes de planches. La chambre était confortable mais manquait de décoration et les murs étaient dépourvus de peintures et de miroirs.

Une petite tasse d'eau en métal était posée sur la table de nuit. Matthias en prit une gorgée, en souhaitant que ce soit de la bière. Alors qu'il se tenait debout et regardait le liquide clair, la porte s'ouvrit et deux valets de pied musclés entrèrent. Ils furent immédiatement suivis par le comte de Warwick, qui fit un geste à quelqu'un derrière lui.

Une servante fit rouler un chariot chargé de nourriture chaude et en dessous un casier contenant une pile de vêtements propres. Matthias regarda la cruche en argent à côté du plateau de nourriture mais fut déçu de constater, lorsqu'il souleva le couvercle, qu'elle ne contenait que plus d'eau.

\- Il n'y aura pas de vin, dit froidement le comte. Ni bière, ni liqueur d'aucune sorte pendant que vous resterez ici. Il faut faire des changements.

Mycroft s'assit sur le canapé richement décoré et congédia la bonne d'un geste de la main. La jeune fille fit une révérence et partit, en fermant la porte derrière elle.

\- Des changements ? Quels changements ? Attendez juste une minute.

Matthias s'avança vers le comte, mais il fut bloqué par les valets de pied qui formèrent un mur entre lui et Mycroft.

\- Asseyez-vous, s'il vous plaît, Docteur Hooper. Je ne voudrais pas commencer notre nouvelle association par la violence... mais je le ferai.

Ses lèvres se retroussèrent, dévoilant ses dents dans un sourire froid.

Le visage de Matthias devint mauve alors qu'il se battait avec lui-même pour ne pas se jeter sur l'autre homme. Après un moment de lutte, il se jeta sur la chaise en face du canapé.

\- Comme je l'ai dit, il n'y aura pas de liqueur tant que vous serez ici. Ce qui se passera après votre départ d'ici est votre affaire mais je vous offre une chance. Une chance de vous libérer de la chose qui vous a entraîné vers le bas depuis le décès de votre femme, selon les rapports. Elle vous a entraîné, vous et votre fille, vers le bas, tous les deux. Deux semaines au départ devraient suffire. Après cela, nous réévaluerons votre état.

\- Mon état ? Êtes-vous médecin maintenant ? De quoi s'agit-il?

\- La boisson, Docteur Hooper. Ne faites pas semblant, votre maladie est évidente. Mon médecin personnel s'occupera de vous pendant votre séjour ici. Ce ne sera pas facile. Ne refusez pas ses examens. Anthea me tiendra informé de vos progrès. Profitez de mon hospitalité... dans cette pièce. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, demandez et on vous le donnera, tant que cela ne présente aucun danger et ne favorise pas l'ivresse.

Le comte sortit une montre en or de sa poche et fronça les sourcils à la vue de l’heure.

\- Je dois partir. Profitez de cette occasion. Libérez-vous de cette habitude. Améliorez votre vie et votre fille pourra vivre sa propre vie.

La tête assommée par le choc, Matthias s'écria :

\- Pourquoi vous souciez-vous de Molly ?

\- Je ne m'en soucie pas, répondit doucement Mycroft. Mais je me soucie du bonheur de mon frère. Il ne s'est intéressé à aucune femme depuis plus de dix ans et j'en suis venu à penser que votre fille, l'anatomiste, pourrait le rendre heureux. Il a choisi de la garder avec lui à bord. Je m'inquiète constamment pour lui, docteur. Je ne vous laisserai pas ruiner un avenir parce que son cœur et sa générosité sont trop grands pour vous abandonner.

Matthias sentit son visage s’empourprer. Il avait essayé tant de fois d'arrêter de boire au fil des ans mais c'était impossible. Il ne pouvait pas décrire l'emprise que cela avait sur lui. La façon dont sa peau frissonnait lentement lorsqu'il restait trop longtemps sans vin. Même aujourd'hui, il ressentait le besoin de s'approcher de lui.

\- Deux semaines pour commencer, docteur, et ensuite nous verrons.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Dès le début, Matthias souffrit.

Il ne pensait pas que son corps commencerait à s’agiter cause du manque d'alcool avant quelques jours mais à l'heure du dîner il fut agité et mal à l'aise.

Le lendemain matin, il tremblait et transpirait. Il savait qu'il devait avoir des cernes sous les yeux après s'être réveillé toute la nuit. Son estomac se retournait et son cœur battait la chamade.

Trois nuits après son dernier verre, Matthias se réveilla d'un rêve vivace et découvrit des fourmis qui lui grignotaient la peau. Il se mit à crier à l'aide et personne ne vint. Après des heures de tourments et la sensation que des insectes s'enfonçaient dans sa peau, l'homme en pleurs regarda ses bras et ses jambes et ne vit rien d'anormal. Sa peau était lisse et sans marque.

Au matin, le picotement brûlant de ses membres persista mais cela s’estompa beaucoup. Il comprit que son esprit avait créé la sensation des fourmis et Matthias réalisa qu'il souffrait davantage des effets maintenant qu’il n’était plus imprégné de liqueur. Il avait entendu parler de telles attaques hallucinatoires mais n'avait jamais traité un patient qui en souffrait.

Les nuits étaient les pires, pleines de rêves terribles et de transpiration, et ses intestins se tordait dans tous les sens. Son corps luttait pour se débarrasser des toxines qui s'étaient accumulées depuis longtemps dans son système.

Une nuit, il rêva de Maria et d’Annie, et les regarda mourir à nouveau, la petite Molly presque oubliée alors qu'elle pleurait dans un coin.

D'autres nuits, des scènes de toutes ces années s'animaient dans ses rêves et les regrets emplissaient Matthias qui était forcé de reconnaître à quel point Molly avait été blessée. Il avait perdu sa femme et sa charmante Annie, mais Molly les avait perdues aussi, et puis lui lorsqu'il s'était enfoncé dans l’alcool.

Oh mon Dieu, s'il vous plaît, laissez-moi me rattraper.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Après deux semaines, la belle pupille, Anthea, lui rendit visite et ils prirent un thé très civilisé dans un salon près de sa chambre.

Vêtue d'une riche robe verte, avec un décolleté audacieux, elle lui demanda poliment son état.

\- Je me sens beaucoup, beaucoup mieux ! dit Matthias d'un ton gai.

Il s'était lavé et rasé et se sentait comme un homme nouveau.

\- Les tremblements ont disparu, les rêves aussi, et je me sens en pleine forme. Je pense que je suis prêt à rentrer chez moi. Si cela vous est possible, mademoiselle, avez-vous des nouvelles de ma fille Molly et du frère du comte ?

La charmante femme inclina la tête sur le côté et sourit.

\- Dites-moi, docteur, voulez-vous un verre ? Un vrai verre, je veux dire ?

\- Je, je euh, eh bien, je ne pense pas, je ne devrais pas.

Les yeux de Matthias brillèrent lorsqu'elle sortit une lourde flasque de l'intérieur des plis de sa robe.

\- Une petite goutte ne fera pas de mal, n'est-ce pas, dit-elle d'un ton ennuyé en tendant le bras.

Attendant qu'il prenne la flasque, elle prit de l'autre main un livre sur la table. Elle étendit encore le bras avec la flasque et soupira d'impatience en regardant vers le bas et en feuilletant le petit livre.

Il eut les larmes aux yeux et il se mordit la lèvre. Il respira profondément. Pendant un instant, il regarda fixement, subjugué par le spectacle qui se déroulait devant lui.

Une minute plus tard, il se leva d'un bond et retourna dans la chambre, en fermant la porte derrière lui.

Anthea sourit intérieurement et rangea la flasque dans la poche secrète de sa robe. Elle était vide, bien sûr, mais le test cruel avait été efficace. Elle se rendit dans le bureau et rédigea une brève note à envoyer à Mycroft, l'informant de l'état du médecin. Il avait l'air très mal en point et tendu, et ses cheveux argentés étaient devenus beaucoup plus blancs. Mais il était sobre, ses yeux étaient clairs et plus aiguisés qu'elle ne l'avait encore vu.

Après avoir remis la note à poster, elle frappa à la porte de la chambre du médecin.

\- Venez -vous me tourmenter davantage, jeune fille ? L’entendit-elle siffler.

\- Nous avons eu des nouvelles de votre fille, Docteur Hooper. J'ai pensé que vous aimeriez...

Il ouvrit la porte avant qu'elle n'ait fini sa phrase.

\- C’est vrai ? Ont-ils été retrouvés ? Demanda-t-il avec espoir.

\- Ils ne sont pas revenus mais votre fille et Sherlock Holmes ont été repérés dans les îles Scilly, en ville. Derrière un magasin.

Elle se pencha en avant.

\- Se bécotant.

Anthea lui fit un clin d'œil et s'éloigna, ses jupes flottant derrière elle.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Six semaines après avoir été amené dans la propriété du comte, Matthias Hooper prit le thé avec Mycroft Holmes pour discuter du dernier rapport. Après son sevrage initial à l'alcool, il avait atteint un point où il s’était senti plein d'énergie et enthousiasmé par l'avenir. Mais pendant quelques semaines après cela, il eut un accident et fut très tenté de rechuter. Le médecin de Mycroft le surveilla de près et tous les rapports que le comte reçus furent à nouveau encourageants.

Matthias avait l'air épuisé et résigné lorsqu’il servit le thé au comte. Il n'y avait jamais de domestiques présents pendant ces discussions. Mycroft appelait cela une « affaire de famille » et renvoyait tout le monde, sauf eux deux et Anthea.

\- Mon homme sur l'Hudson a laissé un message aux Açores, accroché à un arbre. Encodé, bien sûr. Il aurait été posté selon les méthodes habituelles mais apparemment tous les habitants de la ville qu'ils ont visitée étaient morts. Il ne croyait pas que le message nous parviendrait mais il a promis mille livres à tout homme qui me l'apporterait. Les gens sont tellement généreux avec mon argent, ajouta le comte avec sarcasme. Mais cela a marché alors je suppose que je ne devrais pas me plaindre. Cela a peut-être pris quelques semaines mais le message est arrivé jusqu'ici.

Il sirota son thé patiemment pendant un moment.

\- Et alors ? L’encouragea Matthias.

\- Selon les rumeurs sur le navire, mon frère et votre fille partagent une cabine depuis qu'elle est montée à bord.

Matthias renversa sa tasse à thé et sentit le sang se retirer de son visage.

\- Ils... ce salaud ! Ma Molly est innocente. Maudit soi les lords qui profitent toujours des gens qui travaillent pour leur argent. Que Dieu me vienne en aide, Warwick, je vais...

Mycroft fit un geste pour faire stopper les cris.

\- Soyez assuré, Docteur Hooper, que mon frère fera ce qu'il faut pour votre fille. J'y veillerai. Et bien que mon frère aime à prétendre qu'il est un homme libre de tout sentiment, il est passionné et loyal. S'il a rompu son long jeûne de compagnonnage féminin, il doit avoir de l'affection pour la fille.

\- C'est un homme froid comme vous, je le garantis, commenta Matthias avec irritation. Ma pauvre fille. Cet homme sans cœur va la briser. Elle n'est pas assez forte.

\- J'en doute sincèrement.

Mycroft sourit et continua à siroter dans la délicate tasse en porcelaine.

\- Et bien que mon frère ne soit pas du genre démonstratif, je ne doute pas qu'il ait un cœur. Sa façon de le montrer est peut-être inhabituelle, mais...

Le comte haussa les épaules.

\- Comment ça ?

Matthias prit son thé et essaya de rester calme. Molly était la personne la plus intelligente qu'il connaisse. Elle n'allait sûrement pas se laisser séduire par un imbécile.

Les yeux de Mycroft devinrent pensifs.

\- Quand nous étions jeunes - Sherlock avait neuf ans - il y avait une gouvernante qui venait s’occuper de notre éducation. Nos parents, bien qu'aimants, étaient souvent occupés par leurs études universitaires et une grande partie de notre formation revenait au personnel. La plupart d'entre eux se lassait des interrogations et des tours de passe-passe constants de Sherlock en l'espace d'un mois, et partaient en maudissant le garçon, le considérant comme une cause perdue. Une gouvernante l’avait même traité de futur criminel. Je l'ai renvoyée moi-même, bien que je n’eusse que seize ans à l'époque. Et puis elle vint nous voir. Je suppose qu'après avoir passé par une douzaine de gouvernantes en un an, mes parents avaient renoncé au genre habituel. Elle avait une trentaine d'années et avait été mariée à un comptable qui travaillait pour Père à Londres. L'homme avait détourné une importante somme d'argent de Père et avait ensuite tenté de le tuer lorsqu'il fut confronté. Ses plans avaient été déjoué par le chauffeur de mon père et l'homme fut transporté à Botany Bay. Il mourut un an plus tard. La femme se retrouva sans argent et sans espoir, alors qu'elle n'avait commis aucun crime. C'est ainsi que Martha Hudson vint chez nous, son dernier espoir de gagner sa vie de façon décente, notre dernier espoir pour que Sherlock soit guidé par quelqu'un. Et oh, elle comprit tout de suite Sherlock. Elle avait une langue plutôt acéré, je dois dire. Totalement indifférente à nos postes, mais... chaleureuse. Oui, une sorte de femme très chaleureuse.

Mycroft sourit, perdu dans ses souvenirs.

\- Sherlock arriva de l'étang, couvert de boue et portant des bocaux d'araignées et de crapauds. Après avoir poussé des cris stridents et s'être reprise, elle avait admiré ses bocaux et lui avait demandé comment il s'y était pris pour rassembler les spécimens. Il était si fier de lui et elle ne le critiquait jamais pour ses expériences. Elle le réprimandait bien sûr lorsqu'il tentait de les entreposer dans le garde-manger mais elle demandait au gardien de trouver une place dans un hangar pour qu'il puisse y stocker ses petites explorations. Elle encouragea sa curiosité et écrivit à nos parents pour leur demander d'acheter certains livres pour qu'il puisse étudier. Une grande partie de la confiance et des intérêts de mon frère sont nés avec elle, et elle fut sa pierre angulaire pendant les années qui suivirent. Lorsqu'il eut douze ans, Mme Hudson reçut une demande en mariage d'un boulanger qu'elle connaissait depuis des années à Londres, qu'elle accepta. Sherlock était tellement en colère contre elle parce qu’elle nous quittait. J'ai essayé d'expliquer, et elle aussi, que toutes les gouvernantes doivent finir par partir, mais il abhorre le changement sous quelque forme que ce soit. Il refusa de lui dire au revoir en bonne et due forme, il dit qu'il ne dirait même plus jamais son nom après qu'elle nous ait quittés. J'ai pensé qu'il avait peut-être réussi à l'oublier délibérément - à l'effacer, dit-il. Mais quand j'ai vu le bateau entrer à Londres, baptisé de son nom, j'ai su qu'il ne l'avait jamais oubliée, et que, bien qu'il ait été en colère quand il était enfant, il l'aimait. Il est clair qu’il a nommé ce navire destiné à l'exploration et à l'apprentissage en son honneur. Et voyez-vous, Docteur Hooper, bien que mon frère soit enclin à l'égoïsme et aux tempéraments enfantins, il est capable de reconnaître - éventuellement - quand il a tort. Et il ne cesse jamais de se soucier des personnes qui se sont introduites dans son cœur dur.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**Quelque part au sud des Bermudes**

Molly passa sa main sur la poitrine de Sherlock, glissant ses doigts dans les cheveux roux et riant lorsqu’il pressa ses fesses en réponse.

\- Tu aimes ça alors ? Le livre ?

Sa voix de baryton était douce et endormie. Le soleil venait de se lever mais ils avaient à peine dormi. L'excitation de la bataille avait fait bouillir son sang et Molly ne savait plus combien de fois ils avaient fait l'amour depuis qu'il était revenu avec ce livre.

\- C'est très beau. Des histoires si délicieusement horribles. Tu connais mes goûts, dit Molly en riant. J'aime celui où la sorcière cuisine les enfants. Ça leur apprendra à manger sa jolie maison.

Elle l'attira vers elle, lui offrant sa bouche. Il l’accepta, l'embrassant profondément alors qu'il se retournait sur elle une fois de plus. Leurs bouches se soudèrent pendant plusieurs minutes, Molly enroulant ses jambes autour de sa taille, ayant besoin de le sentir autour d'elle.

Ce n'est jamais assez. Je n'en aurai jamais assez, pensa-t-elle en enfonçant ses ongles dans son dos. Je suis folle de lui.

Il pressa plus fort avec tout son corps alors qu'il la pénétrait, ses dents pinçant ses lèvres alors qu'il plaçait sa dureté contre son centre chaud. Le poids de son corps l'écrasait, et elle aimait ça, se sentir coincée et impuissante sous sa bouche et son sexe.

Et puis il fut en elle et elle bougea ses hanches et cria son nom une fois de plus.

Je ne me reconnaîtrais jamais, si le moi d'il y a deux mois me voyait maintenant, pensa-elle avec absurdité, en regardant Sherlock sortir du lit pour leur verser des tasses d'eau froide du pichet. S'étalant sur leur couchette, sa semence en elle et son cœur battant. Les cheveux emmêlés et ses seins douloureux à cause de ses attentions constantes.

Je suis quelqu'un d'autre maintenant, pensait-elle. Seulement, c'est plus moi qu'avant. Et puis elle rit à l'étrange logique de ses errances mentales. Elle était infectée par la sauvagerie de la mer. C'était dans son sang et son ventre maintenant.

Elle remarqua alors que Sherlock ne retournait pas au lit. Il lui tendit la tasse, puis s'éloigna, faisant les cent pas nus dans la cabine. Son esprit tournait à nouveau à cent à l’heure, elle le voyait.

Elle s'assit dans le lit et sirota l'eau, en attendant qu'il parle. Elle finit la tasse et il n'avait toujours pas parlé alors elle se leva et en versa davantage. Il la remarqua alors.

\- J'ai eu un nom du pirate Hope mais je ne connais personne de ce nom et je ne sais pas pourquoi il s'embêterait avec moi. Il est très peu probable qu'un pirate me prenne pour cible et envoie d'autres pirates à ma poursuite et qu'il n'ait aucun lien avec les massacres des Açores et des Canaries. Mais je ne vois pas ce satané lien.

Il serra les mains dans ses cheveux, les faisant tenir debout.

\- Je ne connais personne du nom de Moriarty et je ne sais pas pourquoi ils s'intéresseraient à moi. C'est l'un des rares moments où je pourrais utiliser les ressources de mon frère qui se mêle de tout.

Ce ne fut qu'après avoir fini de faire les cent pas et s'être retourné qu'il réalisa que Molly était en état de choc, la bouche grande ouverte. L'anse de la tasse pendait mollement dans sa main, les dernières traces d'eau se répandant sur le sol.

\- Quoi ? Demanda-t-il, irrité par son expression stupide.

Il s'arrêta et l'analysa.

Le choc. Un vrai choc. Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit qu'elle ne savait pas déjà ? Hope- non j'ai mentionné Hope tout à l'heure et son stupide drapeau. Elle sait pour les autres meurtres, et que mon frère a des ressources. Les liens et les... Moriarty ? Moriarty ? Elle connaît le nom. Comment ? Pourquoi ? Un ancien patient ? Mais elle a travaillé presque entièrement sur des morts. Un petit cercle de connaissances. L’a-t-elle rencontrée à une de ces soirées mondaines agaçantes comme celle où je l'ai enlevée ? Possible, mais que faisait un pirate là-bas ? Eh bien, tu y étais, Sherlock.

Son analyse prit deux secondes et il en prit deux autres pour la formuler correctement.

\- Donc tu as rencontré Moriarty à Londres.

Sa bouche se ferma brièvement.

\- Oui, je connaissais quelqu'un avec ce nom. Est-ce possible ? Je veux dire que je ne l’ai connu que l'été pendant lequel nous avons travaillé sur les meurtres de Spitalfield... Oh mon Dieu.

L'esprit de Sherlock se remit à fonctionner et arriva à la conclusion qu'il aurait dû trouver la première fois.

\- Le faux étudiant en médecine. Jamie...Moriarty ? Bien sûr. On n'est plus si sûr qu'il était vraiment dans l'étude toutes ces nuits, n'est-ce pas. Ahhh...

Il serra ses mains l'une contre l'autre.

\- Non, je suis certaine qu'il l'était, Sherlock. Peut-être que c'est juste une coïncidence. Nos fenêtres étaient vraiment verrouillées, il aurait dû sortir par la porte, et il ne l'a pas fait. Elle trembla, malgré ses protestations. Je ne crois pas que Jamie ait pu commettre ces meurtres pendant des semaines. Et il ne voulait vraiment pas toucher les cadavres sur lesquels nous travaillions. Cela semble peu probable...

Sherlock éclata de rire.

\- BIEN SÛR ! Celui qui n'a pas touché. Ton Jamie est l'observateur, le dominant. Et l'autre homme découpe. Il est peut-être devenu un fan du cutter en te suivant dans tes autopsies. Hmm...ou avant cela ? Oui, d'où le subterfuge avec toi et ton père. Il le cherchait. Oh c'est vilain, n'est-ce pas. Et bien sûr, c'était si facile pour lui de se rapprocher du docteur ivre et de sa fille solitaire. Tu dois me dire tout ce dont tu te souviens maintenant, Molly. J'ai besoin de données.

Blessée par son commentaire sur elle et son père, elle détourna son visage de lui.

\- Je ne veux pas. Je t’ai dit tout ce dont je me souvenais.

\- Impossible. Tu dois tout recommencer et tout me dire. Ton M. Moriarty était un fan du tueur de Spitalfields et maintenant il semble qu'il s'intéresse à moi.

Il fit les cent pas dans la pièce, se mettant dans tous ses états.

\- C'est un très grand saut de logique, Sherlock. On ne sait pas si c'est le même Moriarty et la même personne qui tue exactement comme...

Elle laissa sa voix en suspens, peu convaincue par son propre argument.

\- Crois-tu que j'ai tort, Molly ?

Ses yeux d'un bleu pur étaient d'une beauté à couper le souffle quand il regardait son visage et lui tenait les épaules.

Elle retint son regard et secoua la tête à contrecœur.

\- Alors tu dois tout me dire.

\- Ne l'ai-je pas toujours fait ? Demanda-t-elle.

Il sourit.

\- Oui, et tu dois continuer à le faire. J'ai besoin de toi maintenant.

Il lui embrassa le front et bien qu'elle fût confuse et effrayée par l'implication du brillant Jamie Moriarty et du Spitalfiend faisant équipe, elle se détendit face à Sherlock. Elle se remémora le passé et raconta chaque moment de chaque jour où elle put se rappeler que Jamie, l'étudiant en médecine, avait fait partie de sa vie.

Après des heures d'interrogatoire approfondi, Sherlock conclut qu'il avait tout dans la tête et il permit à Molly de retourner au lit. Elle s'effondra d'épuisement, tenant le livre de contes et de légendes tandis qu'elle s'endormait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes de l’auteur  
> Il n'y a pas de cure de désintoxication en 1807 ; il était très dangereux de se mettre en isolement comme Matthias l'a fait et les gens pouvaient mourir de certains aspects du sevrage, notamment du delirium tremens (alias D.T.s). Matthias souffre d'une forme légère de ce trouble avec ses hallucinations. Mycroft et Anthea ne sont pas très sympathiques car à l'époque, ils ne comprenaient pas que la dépendance était une maladie. J'ai donc essayé de refléter l'attitude de l'époque, qui n'est pas très agréable. J'espère que ce n'était pas trop difficile à lire.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Traduction PetraTodd]

Ennuyeux.

Tout le monde était tellement ennuyeux. Il était déprimant de voir à quel point ils ne comprenaient même pas que leur petite vie était répétitive et inintéressante.

Vêtu de noir de la tête aux pieds, Moriarty s'allongea sur l'énorme fauteuil, il avait insisté pour qu'ils le portent sur le navire _Thanatos_. C'était un long et pénible trajet depuis le village des Canaries où ils avaient attaqué avec le lourd meuble. L'équipage n'était pas à l'aise de traîner un si gros et imposant morceau de bois mais le capitaine avait presque été ravi lorsqu'ils étaient revenus au bateau. Ses quartiers sur le navire étaient décorés d'innombrables objets fascinants provenant du monde entier mais il manquait sérieusement un grand fauteuil. Des coussins de velours rouge empilés sur le siège en pin des Canaries en faisaient un grand trône. Si seulement le divertissement était aussi satisfaisant.

Il fredonna, une jambe rejetée par-dessus le bras du fauteuil, l'autre tapant le sol sans relâche.

\- Ennuyeux, Bastian. Je l'ai déjà vu. Es-tu à court d'idées ?

Jamie fit une moue mais l'homme agenouillé sur le sol devant lui ne manqua pas la lueur dangereuse dans les yeux du capitaine.

Bastian tira le petit poignard de la section centrale du jeune homme ligoté qu'il s'apprêtait à torturer. Le grand blond fronça les sourcils mais chassa rapidement cette expression, sachant que Jamie Moriarty le préférait quand il souriait et sifflait en travaillant sur un corps.

\- Il n'a pas perdu la tête ni tenté de se suicider après nos deux premières séances, comme les autres l'ont tous fait. N'est-ce pas plus ennuyeux quand ils se cassent si facilement, capitaine ?

Ses yeux bleus aiguisés brillèrent lorsqu'il ouvrit la boîte en bois près de ses genoux, pour dévoiler la panoplie vertigineuse d'outils chirurgicaux. Bastian s'approcha et retira un long et mince instrument métallique auquel était attaché un crochet pointu.

\- Un horloger sicilien avait l'habitude de s'en servir pour réparer des instruments délicats sans les déchirer. Allons-nous l'ouvrir et jeter un coup d'œil à la façon dont ce type fonctionne ? Ricana Bastian et un lent sourire s'étendit sur le visage de Moriarty.

Il leva son verre pour porter un toast à son second.

\- Tic tac.

L'après-midi allait s'avérer plus intrigante qu'il n'y paraissait au premier coup d'œil. Jamie Moriarty se détendit sur son trône, sirotant un verre de vin avec un sourire en coin sur les lèvres alors que le blond commençait à ôter toute trace de santé mentale au jeune homme sur le sol.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

\- Nous arriverons à Mayaguana demain, pour prendre de l'eau. C'est plutôt inoccupé, il y a peu de chance que des Anglais passent sans prévenir, dit John pour rassurer Molly.

\- Le capitaine va-t-il quitter le navire pour collecter des échantillons ? S'enquit-elle. Il est d'humeur tendue et peut-être qu'un peu d'exploration lui permettrait d'améliorer ses manières.

\- Oui, il a été un vrai salaud, je crois que c'est ce que vous voulez dire, dit Lestrade sans détour.

Il était accroupi sur le pont, en train d'enfoncer un clou. Cela semblait être le début d'une simple caisse.

\- Votre capitaine est une vraie chieur quand il ne connaît pas toutes les réponses.

\- Oh, je ne voulais pas dire qu'il est insupportable, se dépêcha de dire Molly. Seulement qu'il est beaucoup plus heureux quand il est stimulé intellectuellement et depuis que nous avons rencontré l'autre bateau pirate et su pour Moriarty, nous n'avons fait aucun progrès cette semaine. Et j'aimerais bien dormir à nouveau. Le violon la nuit est devenu un peu trop pour moi.

\- Oh, c'est un violon que l'on joue ? Je croyais qu'il écorchait des chats de gouttière là-dedans.

Lestrade sourit en attrapant une autre poignée de chevilles.

\- Comment faites-vous pour ne pas le frapper à la tête quand il est dans cet état ?

\- J'ai l'habitude d'avoir envie de le faire, répondit John. Mais on s'y habitue et finalement cela devient normal. Et la normalité devient étrange. Le haut est en bas, le bas est en haut. Bienvenue dans l'Hudson.

Il sourit et mordit un gros morceau de pain.

\- S'il n'arrête pas, je vais lui botter le cul pour qu'il passe par-dessus bord et je n'attendrai pas qu'on soit en eaux peu profondes, lança Donovan de la rampe où elle se tenait pour se débarrasser de la poudre à canon qui était devenue humide et inutile.

Elle lança un sourire sec à Molly et haussa les épaules pour montrer qu'elle n'était pas sérieusement en colère. Molly se souvint que le maître artilleur n'était pas étranger aux capitaines pirates hors du commun. Qu'est-ce que cela a dû être de servir sous les ordres d'une femme commandant ? Et Donovan portait-elle des vêtements de femme à l'époque ? Elle songea qu'il serait impoli de demander mais elle était insatiablement curieuse. Ces personnages étaient les plus fascinantes qu'elle ait jamais connu.

Surtout l'homme qui avait capturé son cœur. Il faisait les cent pas dans leurs quartiers à l'heure actuelle, après que sa dernière expérience n'ait abouti qu'à une main brûlée. Cela faisait une semaine que le pirate Hope et son équipage avaient été envoyés au fond de la mer. Elle avait pensé que son humeur s'améliorerait avec les nouvelles informations sur "Moriarty" - peut-être son Jamie Moriarty - et les meurtres passés, mais il n'avait fait que s'enhardir à mesure que cet ennemi mortel prenait forme quelque part, invisible.

L'humeur de Sherlock était acerbe mais il venait dans leur lit tous les soirs, bien que de plus en plus tard, à mesure que ses frustrations grandissaient. Son toucher était moins tendre, plus urgent et plus exigeant. Ses yeux brûlaient violemment lorsqu'il la prenait, et la nuit précédente, lorsqu'il avait atteint l'orgasme en elle, il avait grogné « Tout à moi » contre son oreille. La rudesse de son désir l'excitait, mais les bavardages chaleureux auxquels il se livrait après leur rencontre lui manquaient. Tout son être était concentré sur la préparation de la prochaine manœuvre de Moriarty et il semblait que la douceur avait été laissée de côté pour le moment.

Molly décida de lui laisser de l'espace pour étudier et réfléchir sans le harceler. Elle avait vite compris qu'il valait mieux qu'elle s'occupe quand Sherlock se mettait dans cet état. Ce jour-là, elle avait décidé de travailler sur les calculs de Basil sur le pont, car le temps était doux et John et Lestrade étaient là pour lui tenir compagnie.

Comme d'habitude, le chirurgien du navire et l'ancien prisonnier étaient assis ensemble confortablement, John critiquant de temps en temps les travaux de menuiserie en cours. Lestrade regardait alors Molly, serrait les lèvres et levait les yeux au ciel. Molly voyait la façon dont les yeux de John se plissaient lorsqu'il obtenait une réaction de l'autre homme.

\- Je ne peux pas faire ça, se plaignit Basil en grattant les nombres intermédiaires sur son papier.

Il utilisait des morceaux de feuille que Molly avait arrachés de _Juliette_. Elle n'aimait pas trop le livre et voyait cela comme une meilleure utilisation. Elle était immensément soulagée que le garçon ne sache pas lire et n'ait aucune idée de ce qui se passait dans les mots sur lesquels il écrivait péniblement les chiffres.

\- Oui, tu peux, Basil. Tu t'en sors très bien, il faut beaucoup d'entraînement.

Elle regarda les simples problèmes de mathématiques sur la page.

\- Ce n'est pas tout à fait juste mais je vais les faire avec toi.

Le garçon poussa un profond soupir et jeta un regard plein d'envie sur le côté bâbord où Anderson menait une partie de dés parmi les hommes qui prenaient leur pause.

\- Pourquoi je ne peux pas jouer ? Je peux si je veux, tu sais.

Il plaqua un regard peu convaincant sur son visage.

\- Parce que quand tu gagneras, tu ne pourras pas faire le total pour voir combien d'argent tu as gagné ! dit Molly d'un ton enjoué.

\- Eh bien, n'est-ce pas mignon.

Une voix sèche et froide brisa le moment de détente.

\- Sherlock !

Molly rendit le bout du crayon à Basil et se leva pour saluer le capitaine. Elle passa maladroitement d'un pied à l'autre, ne sachant pas comment le saluer devant les gens. Il ne semblait pas apprécier les gestes d'affection à la vue de tous sur le pont.

Son visage était impassible.

\- Basil, va me chercher de la bière et une assiette de bouffe dans la cuisine.

\- Oh, mais nous avons presque fini...

Basil s'enfuit avant que Molly n'ait pu terminer sa pensée.

Elle soupira. Les jeunes garçons, ils prennent n'importe quelle excuse pour éviter les leçons.

Sherlock s'assit à côté de Molly sur le banc, un bras musclé serpentant autour de son dos pour serrer sa taille. Elle pencha la tête en rougissant et en dissimulant un sourire ravie. Anderson et les marins assemblés se donnèrent des coups de coude et se mirent à ricaner.

Sherlock leva un sourcil dans leur direction et tous les hommes détournèrent le regard, les yeux soudainement innocents et vides.

Molly en profita pour lui demander une faveur.

\- J'espérais qu'au prochain port, je pourrais poster une autre lettre à Papa.

Un froncement de sourcils apparut entre les yeux de Sherlock. Anderson se mit à glousser.

\- Une autre lettre ? S'il vous plaît. Quel genre de prisonnier peut poster des lettres ? Une lettre, mon cul.

Sherlock jeta un regard furieux sur le maître de voiles et Molly fit de même.

\- Nous avons envoyé une lettre à mon père de Scilly. Sherlock a demandé à l'homme du magasin de le faire pour nous. Mais cela ne vous concerne pas.

\- Peut-on croire qu'il a vraiment posté une lettre de la femme qu'il a kidnappée ?

La voix d'Anderson résonna avec mépris et le doute s'inscrivit sur son visage de rat.

\- Bien sûr qu'il l'a fait. N'est-ce pas, Sherlock ?

Molly se tourna vers le capitaine et un éclair de culpabilité traversa son visage avant que son expression lisse et illisible ne revienne.

\- Oui, c'est vrai.

Il sourit avec force.

Mais il était trop tard. Elle vit la surprise et quelque chose comme de la peur traverser les yeux avant qu'il ne la recouvre de son masque habituel.

\- Sherlock. As-tu posté la lettre pour mon père ? S'il te plaît, ne mens pas.

Ses yeux étaient écarquillés et pleins d'espoir.

Mentir, tout ce qu'il y avait en lui criait de le faire. Elle ne t'aimera plus. Dieu sait pourquoi elle l'a fait en premier lieu. C'est pour le mieux. Laisse-la partir.

Il contrôla chaque muscle de son corps jusqu'à l'immobilité.

\- Tu as oublié ce que j'étais, Molly.

Sa bouche s'ouvrit mais aucun mot n'en sortit.

\- Ton père alcoolique ne mérite pas ta considération de toute façon. Il lui a probablement fallu des jours pour se rendre compte que tu avais disparu et ce n'est que lorsqu'il a eu besoin d'argent ou qu'un emploi s'est présenté.

Molly se mordit les lèvres et recula. Elle commença à secouer la tête et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

_Je n'ai pas oublié qui tu étais. Peut-être que j'ai oublié qui j'étais. Oh mon Dieu, je suis tellement stupide. Pourquoi est-ce que je fais confiance aux gens ?_ Elle s'enfuit dans les escaliers.

\- Sherlock, connard, suis-la ! Le pressa John.

\- Pourquoi ? Je sais où elle va - dans nos quartiers évidemment. Je ne peux pas être dérangé pour le moment de toute façon.

Il traversa le pont pour attraper Anderson par les bras et le tirer jusqu'à ce qu'il soit debout. Sans préambule, il allongea le matelot à l'aide de son poing. Il lui asséna trois coups de poing au visage avant que John, Lestrade et un matelot musclé ne l'éloignent d'Anderson.

Sherlock s'arracha de leur emprise et les regarda avec une surprise incrédule. Ses yeux clignèrent un instant avant qu'il ne lève le menton et s'éloigne, disparaissant de leur vue.

Lestrade et le marin se regardèrent avec nervosité. Ils n'avaient pas de place sur le Hudson. Les conséquences pouvaient être considérables ou inexistantes. L'humeur de Sherlock était ainsi lunatique.

Basil se présenta une minute plus tard, tenant un plateau de nourriture et la boisson. En voyant John s'occuper du nez et de la bouche d'Anderson qui saignaient, le garçon de cabine gémit :

\- Oh merde, j'ai raté une bagarre ! Cette journée est vraiment dégueulasse. Où est-ce que ce foutu capitaine est parti alors ?

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Sherlock frappa poliment à la porte de sa cabine, le son doux contrastant avec l'énergie de colère visible dans le reste de ses mouvements.

\- Non ! Dégage ! Espèce de branleur ! Menteur ! Cria Molly de l'intérieur.

\- Excellent juron mais ouvre la porte. J'ai conçu les serrures, je peux les ouvrir facilement. Mais je préférerais que tu la déverrouilles et que tu m'épargnes l'ennui de devoir remonter les mécanismes ce soir.

\- Va-t-en. Je suis... je suis au lit.

\- Non, tu n'y es pas, tu es clairement à droite de la table. J'entends le grincement quand tu t'appuies dessus, probablement pour enlever tes chaussures. Tu allais me les jeter dessus ?

\- Non, mais merci pour l'idée.

Ses pas atterrirent lourdement sur le sol alors qu'elle se précipitait vers la porte, la déverrouilla et l'ouvrit en grand.

\- Es-tu...

Elle fut coupée pour la deuxième fois ce jour-là alors que Sherlock entra et recouvrit sa bouche de la sienne.

_Je croyais que tu allais la laisser partir_ , lui murmura son esprit.

_Tais-toi, crétin_ , se répondit-il à lui-même.

Molly s'éloigna de lui, ses yeux étaient vitreux et dilatés, ses lèvres étaient humides.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu fasses ça. Tu as menti et j'ai été assez bête pour te faire confiance, et je veux rentrer chez moi.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu rentres chez toi. Tu dois rester ici avec moi.

Sherlock se surprit lui-même par sa réponse mais il continua malgré tout. Cela n'avait pas de sens mais il se sentit bien de dire ce qu'il avait dit.

\- Il ne te mérite pas... ton père. Tu le sauves tous les jours et il n'en est pas reconnaissant, tes dons servent à le garder de bonne humeur. Tu vas à des fêtes et dans des salles pleines de centaines de personnes, tu es toujours seule. Tu lis et apprends en secret. C'est stupide, agaçant et tu ne devrais pas le faire. Tu ne devrais pas... être là-bas, finit-il maladroitement.

Son habituel flot de paroles rapides et intelligentes avait disparu. Il était terriblement sensible aux sentiments. Il savait seulement qu'il voulait qu'elle reste sur son navire où ils pourraient étudier des choses, faire l'amour et avoir son parfum dans le nez tous les jours. Que Moriarty et le danger aillent au diable.

\- En plus, Basil manque de compétences en mathématiques. Il a besoin que tu restes.

Sherlock eut l'air embarrassé par son explosion.

Molly fixa Sherlock, remarquant la pâleur de ses joues, le mouvement fréquent de sa gorge alors qu'il déglutissait nerveusement et la façon dont ses yeux s'assombrissaient davantage. Vivre avec lui, cela lui avait appris à voir le monde et les gens d'une nouvelle façon. Il était nerveux. Et il avait peur.

Elle sentit une partie de sa rage s'estomper. Cela lui faisait mal mais il n'avait rien dit de faux sur son père ou sur sa vie. Le seul mensonge était la lettre.

Elle tira sur sa tresse et fixa sa poitrine tandis qu'elle parlait.

\- Sherlock, tu es si différent de tous ceux que j'ai connus. Papa a beaucoup de défauts. Je le sais. Mais je ne peux pas l'abandonner et le laisser croire que je suis morte. Je dois y retourner. Après ça... je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas, c'est tout. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est que d'avoir des proches.

Il se rapprocha d'elle, l'entoura de ses bras et enfouit son nez dans ses cheveux. Elle se laissa aller à la détente et à l'étreinte, même si elle n'était pas satisfaite de son mensonge.

Il sentait l'air salé de la mer, les citrons et le mélange de pâte de menthe qu'il avait créé pour se nettoyer la bouche. Molly ne pouvait pas imaginer vivre à Londres et ne pas avoir son corps et son odeur se frottant au sien tous les jours.

Il murmura quelque chose contre ses cheveux et Molly pencha la tête pour mieux entendre :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Rien, je n'ai rien dit.

Il mit fin aux questions en pressant ses lèvres contre les siennes et en l'embrassant jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne se soucie plus que de la façon dont elles s'emboîtaient, les corps bourdonnant de potentiel.

Elle aurait pu jurer que ce qu'il avait dit si doucement contre ses cheveux ressemblait à un « Je comprends ».


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Traduction PetraTodd]

Jamie Moriarty était submergé par une humeur maussade.

Ce n'était pas inhabituel. Ses émotions montaient, descendaient et revenaient, presque constamment. Bastian savait qu'il lui suffisait d'être patient et d’avoir les mots justes et Jamie reviendrait à son humeur constante dans quelques minutes.

Mais aujourd'hui était différent. L'homme en noir se tenait à l'avant du _Thanatos_ , une longue-vue en laiton tendue dans ses mains. Sa bouche s’était figée dans un sourire hideux depuis plusieurs minutes tandis qu'il regardait à travers le télescope quelque chose à l'horizon. Il restait immobile, fasciné par le simple bout d'une voile visible au loin.

Bastian se tenait à côté tranquillement, observant et attendant. Il se contentait de monter la garde avec son capitaine, son partenaire, son amant, pendant que le plus petit prenait une décision concernant l'autre navire. Il ne se souciait pas du tout de Sherlock Holmes mais il se méfiait de l'intérêt que Jamie portait à cet homme. Le pirate rival était beau, disait-on, bien qu'il ait l'air bizarre. On lui avait dit qu'il était sans peur et n'avait jamais perdu un combat, qu’il ne se gênait pas de tricher pour gagner. Eh bien, Bastian pouvait respecter cela. Les règles étaient pour les êtres inférieurs. Obéir aux règles faisait de vous une proie.

Ce qui inquiétait Sebastian Moran, c’était que ce Sherlock Holmes était soi-disant brillant, avec un intellect que personne n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Dans les ports des Caraïbes que le Hudson avait visités, les habitants et les pirates chuchotaient des histoires sur ce capitaine rusé qui pouvait presque lire dans les pensées, la façon dont il comprenait les secrets de chacun rien qu'en regardant leur visage et leurs vêtements.

Bastian savait qu'il était intelligent à sa façon et un chasseur imbattable ; il avait conquis l'art de chasser l'homme - la proie ultime - après tout. Mais il y avait quelque chose d'intouchable en Jamie qui avait toujours eu faim de plus que ce que Bastian pouvait lui donner. Jamie s'ennuyait de plus en plus de lui, il pouvait le dire. Le vide était évident à ses yeux, plus souvent qu’avant, même lorsque Bastian tentait des tortures et des meurtres les plus inventifs pour le plaisir du capitaine.

Il ne voulait rien d'autre que rendre Moriarty heureux. Il lui devait tout, car Jamie l'avait découvert dans un asile de nuit* abandonné de Spitalfields, s'amusant avec une fille qui avait erré trop loin de chez elle la nuit. Il s'était tellement impliqué à savourer la douleur de la femme qu'il n'avait pas réalisé qu'il était sur le point d'être attrapé par un officier de Bow Street. Jamie le trouva en premier et ils s’enfuirent ensemble en riant dans la nuit. Jamie ne se perdait jamais dans ces beaux moments comme Bastian le faisait, mais c'était bien ; quelqu'un devait être un peu plus maître de la situation.

Jamie respectait son travail, l'effort qu'il mettait à explorer tous les aspects de la souffrance humaine. Ses yeux s'illuminaient lorsqu'ils nouaient des liens autour de tasses de bière dans un pub, partageant des histoires de manipulations et de manigances de Jamie et des meurtres plus curieux de Bastian. Jamie l'interrogeait sur ses techniques, sifflant d'admiration pour sa créativité.

C'était agréable d'être apprécié.

Mais cela ne suffisait plus à Moriarty et Bastian faisait tout ce que l'homme voulait pour le rendre heureux. Si la chasse à Holmes faisait plaisir à son amour, il le faisait, même si le spectre de l'énorme intellect du rival le menaçait.

_Ce n'est qu'une fantaisie passagère_ , s'assura Bastian. _Nous allons le traquer, vider leur navire, nous baigner dans leur sang et rentrer à la maison dans notre lit. Tout sera aussi parfait que toutes ces années passées avec lui ont été. Ma place est avec lui._

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Sherlock vérifia avec Anderson que leur navigation était correcte car ils devraient arriver à Mayaguana dans quelques heures.

Le capitaine de voilier confirma ses calculs sans regarder directement le capitaine. L'œil gauche d'Anderson était cerné de bleus violets et sa bouche était plissée dans une moue maussade.

\- Beau travail, Anderson ! Vous avez réussi à ne pas nous diriger vers une falaise.

Sherlock frappa amicalement l'autre homme dans le dos, sa voix gaie et joyeuse.

\- Nous allons pouvoir tous vivre avant d’arriver en Jamaïque.

Il s'éloigna, ignorant l’inspiration du capitaine de voilier agacé.

_Qu'il aille se faire voir_ , pensa Sherlock. _Il a de la chance que je ne l'ait pas transpercé avec une épée ou tiré sur son insolent derrière_.

Se réveiller avec Molly recroquevillée contre son corps, sa jambe rejetée en travers de ses cuisses, avait beaucoup jouer sur sa bonne humeur ce matin-là. Il s'était surpris à la fixer pendant qu'elle dormait, la moitié de son esprit concentré sur ses réactions physiques (fréquence respiratoire : léger mouvement régulier des paupières) et l'autre moitié sur la journée à venir. Il avait craint qu'elle ne soit une distraction mais elle ne distrayait que les mauvaises choses comme l'ennui, constata-t-il. Son esprit fonctionnait mieux que jamais, son intelligence et sa logique n'étant pas altérées par sa présence dans son lit chaque nuit. Il avait maintenant le problème de la convaincre de quitter définitivement sa vie à Londres mais il était impatient de relever le défi.

\- Je peux sentir que tu me regardes, tu sais, murmura-t-elle en se réveillant.

Elle glissa une main sur sa poitrine nue, et soupira :

\- Je suis en colère que tu aies menti. Ne pense pas qu'un petit baiser changera cela. Mais je comprends pourquoi tu l'as fait. Mais je ne veux pas que tu détestes mon père. Je veux que tu le rencontres.

Il fit semblant de ne pas l'entendre et l'embrassa pour l'éveiller complètement.

\- Viens à terre avec moi aujourd'hui. Il y a un ruisseau d'eau douce sur l'île dans lequel on peut se baigner.

\- Ensemble ? demanda-t-elle, en riant. Je ne sais pas combien de linge on va laver.

Il lui mordilla légèrement le cou, nota la pâleur de sa peau tendre et lécha l'emplacement. Elle frissonna et le rapprocha d’elle.

\- Tu serais, commenta-t-il en embrassant son corps, très propre. Un lavage très minutieux, oui.

Il caressa du bout du nez la douceur de son ventre et elle poussa sa tête avec impatience plus bas.

\- Quelle femme exigeante, pas vrai, s'exclama-t-il avant d'enfoncer sa langue dans son humidité et de poser ses coudes entre ses cuisses.

Alors que son accord se transformait en cris heureux, Sherlock se dit intérieurement : _Pourquoi quelqu'un voudrait-il se réveiller sans une personne comme Molly Hooper dans son lit ?_

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

\- C'est l'heure, Bastian. Je commence à me lasser du jeu. Non pas que nos voyages aux Açores et aux îles Canaries n'aient pas été agréables. Et envoyer cette nuisance prétentieuse qu'est Hope après lui était un peu divertissant, je dois l'admettre. Mais c'est trop facile. Mais ici, c'est un bon endroit. Pour mourir, pour tuer. Finissons-en.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Le drapeau noir était sans équivoque, flottant juste au-dessus des voiles qui claquaient dans les vents forts. Le navire fendait l'eau comme un couteau chaud dans du beurre et les formes des canons étaient visibles même à bonne distance.

Melas criait depuis les gréements.

\- Amenez ce satané capitaine, pas d'embrouilles, les gars ! Il a un problème qui arrive vite !

Sherlock leva les yeux de sa place sur le pont où il se tenait en train de fumer, quand il entendit un marin accourir (cubain d'origine, fumeur aux pieds plats, qui venait de boire de la bière), et trouva l'homme qui correspondait à ce qu'il avait entendu.

Le marin s'arrêta devant le capitaine, toussant, essoufflé par son sprint.

\- Monsieur, capitaine, monsieur, un drapeau noir arrive.

Le sourcil gauche de Sherlock se souleva et son attitude glaciale reprit le dessus.

\- Décrivez-le.

\- Un homme à cornes blanches tenant un cœur rouge avec des flammes rouges autour. Sur un fond noir.

Sherlock courut dans la direction d'où venait le marin. Il grimpa lui-même dans les cordes pour jeter un coup d'œil. La description n'était pas familière, mais la vue lointaine du drapeau et le cœur en feu le déconcerta. Était-ce un nouvel ennemi... ou bien ?

Il évalua le navire, prenant en compte l'arsenal considérable dont il disposait. Il ne s'agissait pas d'un marchandage de pirates. C'était une attaque.

\- Préparez-vous, bande de salauds ! Rugit Sherlock.

Les marins dispersés sur le pont se levèrent pour voir leur capitaine suspendu aux cordes.

\- Des fusils maintenant, pour votre vie !

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Molly entendit le martèlement fou de ce qui semblait être le bruit de tous les hommes du navire qui se précipitaient soudainement au-dessus d'elle. Basil entra en courant dans la cabine sans frapper, en furie.

\- Des pirates, m’dame, de vrais pirates ! Le capitaine dit qu'il vaut mieux que vous restiez dans l’infirmerie, John s'occupera de vous.

\- Je vais m'occuper de moi-même, je devrais réfléchir, dit Molly en enfilant une des chemises de Sherlock par-dessus sa robe simple.

Elle eut soudain froid.

\- Ce ne sont pas des amis sur _l'Hudson_ alors ?

\- Je ne pense pas, répondit le garçon.

Il lui prit la main et la traîna dans le bateau jusqu'à l'infirmerie, où John préparait ses réserves pour faire face à d'éventuelles blessures. Lestrade se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, les bras croisés, écoutant le vacarme qui régnait dehors. Il ne semblait pas savoir ce qu'il devait faire.

\- Restez tranquille, Molly, je suis sûr que tout ira bien d'ici l'heure du dîner, dit John avec un fausse bonne salutation.

\- C'est difficile à croire quand tout le monde panique, répondit-elle.

Elle se mordit l'ongle nerveusement et renifla la manche, réconfortée par le parfum de Sherlock qui s'y accrochait.

\- Ce n'est peut-être rien. John fit une pause. C'est peut-être quelque chose. Mais Sherlock est l'homme le plus intelligent que nous ayons jamais rencontré et personne n’a assez de pièges contre notre capitaine. Faites-lui confiance.

\- C'est vrai, Lestrade fut d'accord. La Royal Navy a jeté tout ce qu’ils avaient sous leurs ordres contre lui, et il a tout esquivé. C'est une foutue perte de temps, avec la guerre en cours. Ils devraient être ailleurs à combattre les Français.

John pencha la tête, les yeux plissés alors qu'il évaluait l'autre homme. Il ouvrit un coffre et fouilla dedans pour y mettre des pansements propres.

\- Si tu détestes tant être sur l'Hudson, tu peux courir jusqu'en Angleterre quand on te laissera partir et voir s'ils te ramèneront sans te pendre. Si tu cherches la bagarre, va demander un pistolet à Donovan et sautes dans la mêlée sanglante.

Il fit claquer le couvercle du coffre et tourna le dos à Lestrade.

La bouche de Gregory s’ouvrit et se ferma pendant un moment et ses yeux bruns se concentrèrent sur John avec une certaine confusion. Le chirurgien lui tourna le dos et l'ancien marin monta les escaliers à l'abri des regards.

Molly et Basil échangèrent un regard, incertains de ce qui avait déclenché ce moment de colère gênant. Sans crier gare, le garçon enroula ses bras autour de la poitrine de Molly et lui sourit.

\- Ça va aller, mademoiselle, je vous le promets.

Elle se mordit la lèvre.

\- Je vais me raccrocher à cette promesse, Basil.

Elle lui tapota la tête puis fit la grimace face la sensation graisseuse.

\- Et quand ce sera fini, je te donnerai plus de bonbons si tu prends un bain.

Ils ricanèrent tous les deux nerveusement, ignorant le chirurgien lunatique qui se trouvait parmi eux.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

\- Hissez le drapeau, Monsieur Melas, ordonna Sherlock.

Leur propre tissu noir se fit rapidement hisser sur les hauteurs, répondant au signal menaçant du bateau pirate qui approchait.

Les pirates façonnaient leur dessin avec divers éléments, destinés à s'imposer ou à se distinguer. Certains d'entre eux étaient un peu ornés de couleurs et de corps, et les messages étaient clairement énoncés. Mais Sherlock Holmes ne pouvait tout simplement pas s'embarrasser de ce genre d'agitation.

\- Dis bonjour, mon ami, marmonna Sherlock alors que son drapeau flottait au vent.

Le simple fond noir n'était orné que d'une tête de mort blanche. Le visage souriant et squelettique était tout ce qu'il lui fallait pour transmettre son message.

Nous sommes prêts pour vous.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Moriarty cria avec jubilation lorsque le Thanatos prit de la vitesse, traversant la mer sans pitié. Ils s'approchèrent audacieusement de l'Hudson, les canons à portée de main.

Il pouvait voir les hommes de l'autre navire qui se déplaçaient à toute allure. Ils empestaient la peur. Jamie tourna la tête, ferma les yeux et sentit l'odeur de leur terreur. Sans tourner la tête, il dit :

\- Bastian. Attends cinq minutes. Dis à tout le monde de patienter. Donne-leur le temps de se préparer un peu. Sinon, ce sera douloureusement ennuyant. Je veux qu'ils se battent. Je veux qu'ils osent espérer survivre avant de brûler.

Le grand homme blond fit un signe de tête, bien qu'il trouvât idiot de donner une chance à leur proie. Il valait mieux les tuer quand ils étaient faibles, quand leur cou était exposé et que leur ventre était mûr pour être tranché. Mais Jamie aimait savourer le moment et Bastian devait admettre qu'ils n'avaient jamais perdu une bataille. C'était savoureux quand ils avaient cette épice de la colère et du combat.

Il donna l'ordre aux hommes et ils restèrent immobiles pendant plusieurs minutes, impatients de se détacher. La bande de pirates en haillons était tendue et prête à faire pleuvoir le feu de l'enfer sur l'ennemi.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font ? Aboya Donovan tandis qu'elle préparait les gros canons.

La poudre à canon fonctionnerait bien, elle venait de la vérifier, mais ils avaient utilisé toutes leurs bombes à clous sur le bateau de Hope. Les astuces de Sherlock étaient épuisées et ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de refaire le plein.

Il n'y eut pas de réponse. Le maître artilleur leva les yeux vers son capitaine prête à tout envoyer au diable si ce fils de pute ne souriait pas.

\- Il joue à un jeu, Monsieur Donovan. Sommes-nous prêts ?

\- Non, mais nous n'avons pas eu le temps ni les provisions nécessaires pour être prêts, pas vrai.

Il ignora le commentaire.

\- Dites-leur de se ranger autour de l'autre navire. Ne les laissons pas se mettre trop à l'aise.

\- Et ensuite ?

\- Et ensuite nous nous battrons.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

\- Oh, ils jouent. C’est bien. C’est bien. C’est une belle journée, Bastian.

Jamie sourit gentiment à son premier compagnon, son seul compagnon, et tendit la main pour prendre sa joue.

\- Voyons s'il est tout comme ce que j'ai entendu.

Il se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour presser un baiser sur les lèvres de Bastian.

L’homme plus grand enveloppa son bras libre (l'autre étant occupé par un énorme fusil) autour de Jamie et embrassa son amant avec tout ce qu'il contenait. C'était censé être une célébration enthousiaste de la bataille mais cela avait le goût d'un au revoir. Un baiser juste au cas où.

Bastian et Jamie appuyèrent leur front l'un contre l'autre pendant un moment puis ils s’éloignèrent en même temps.

\- Très bien, messieurs, dit Jamie. On a fini de danser. Il est temps de brûler.

Le visage de Bastian fut traverser d’un large sourire et les pirates rugirent d'approbation.

\- Tirez quand vous êtes prêts.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Molly était assise par terre, se balançant inconsciemment d'avant en arrière. Elle attendait.

\- Pourquoi rien n'est encore arrivé ?

Le visage de John se rembrunit.

\- Je ne sais pas, Molly.

Il se jeta sur le lit de camp et mit sa tête dans ses mains.

\- Gregory n'est pas encore revenu.

\- Eh bien, non, dit Molly. Est-ce que ça a de l'importance ?

\- Non, bien sûr que non. Je suis sûr qu'il peut prendre soin de lui-même.

Le médecin du bateau descendit la dernière chope de bière, les yeux rivés sur la porte.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

La rangée de gros canons de l'ennemi était dirigée vers _l'Hudson_. Le capitaine se tenait sur la rambarde, devant ses hommes, mettant presque au défi l'autre navire d'attaquer. Tous les nerfs de Sherlock se tenaient sur le côté en attendant que l'ennemi fasse un mouvement. Il était peut-être à quelques instants de la mort, mais ses yeux brillaient et son corps était illuminé par la conscience.

\- Monsieur, il y en a un autre ! Merde ! Jura Melas puis descendit les cordes avec une agilité étonnante.

Le petit gréeur sauta sur le pont.

\- On ne voit pas le drapeau, mais il est noir, et le bateau est sacrément rapide.

Sherlock fronça les sourcils et regarda fixement le troisième navire.

\- Un retardataire à la fête des pirates ? Hmm. Mais le positionnement de l'autre navire...

Sherlock lut le nom du navire visible maintenant près de la proue.

\- Oh, le _Thanatos_ , comme c'est intelligent.

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

\- La position du _Thanatos_ n'indique pas qu'ils prévoyaient une formation à deux navires.

Alors même que Sherlock parlait, la moitié des canons du Thanatos fut détournée vers le nouveau navire.

Tous les hommes sur le pont des deux navires se retournèrent pour faire face à la nouvelle menace, incertains de la façon de procéder au-delà de la visée de leurs canons et de leurs armes plus petites et attendant les ordres de leur capitaine.

Le navire frôlait la surface de l'eau, comme un galet sautant par-dessus un étang, léger et rapide. Les voiles étaient rayées en noir et blanc, impossible à ignorer, et son drapeau arborait également un cœur. Mais au lieu de flammes, leur drapeau noir arborait deux poignards d'ivoire entrecroisés, déchirant un cœur rouge perché sur un crâne blanc plus petit.

Alors que le drapeau prenait forme dans ses yeux, Sherlock commença à sourire.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Donovan, se levant et en laissant tomber la caisse de pistolets qu'elle distribuait.

Le capitaine fait un signe de tête en direction de la nouvelle arrivée.

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une coïncidence.

Donovan courut vers la rampe et cria de bonheur.

\- Regardez ! Hurla-t-elle, pointant vers la proue du navire où le nom était fièrement affiché en lettres élégantes.

NOVA REGINA

\- _Regina_ ! Cria Donovan en applaudissant presque de joie.

Ses compagnons de bord autour d'elle regardèrent avec méfiance l'étrange réaction de leur maître artilleur. Alors même qu'elle prononçait le nom du navire, elle avait repris un ton de voix plus aigu, son déguisement s’étiolant peu à peu.

Elle jeta un regard à Sherlock qui lui fit un sourire de contentement.

\- Nous ne tirerons pas sur eux, naturellement.

Il avait compris qu'un navire pirate non allié, à aucun des deux autres ; éviterait une bataille imminente, à moins qu'il n'y ait quelque chose qui lui soit cher à bord, quelque chose qui vaille la peine de risquer sa vie.

Ou quelqu'un.

_C'est logique_ , réalisa-t-il. _Elle ne peut pas cacher son sexe pour toujours, elle a dû servir sur un navire qui accueillait des femmes._

\- Vous n'étiez pas avec Adler la dernière fois que je l'ai rencontrée, mentionna Sherlock.

Donovan le regarda avec inquiétude puis plissa les yeux. Elle se gratta l'arrière de la tête.

\- Peut-être que je l'étais. Peut-être que vous ne m’avez pas rencontré. Ou peut-être que vous ne m'avez même pas remarqué parce que vous êtes ce foutu Sherlock Holmes et que vous vous foutez de tout ce qui n'a rien à voir avec vous, vos recherches ou votre navire.

Sans être offensé, il hocha la tête.

Alors que le Nova Regina se rapprochait, le Thanatos commença à se replier. Ils pouvaient vaincre l'Hudson mais la puissance de feu combinée des deux navires était trop importante pour qu'ils prennent ce seul risque.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

\- Désolé, mon amour. Mauvais jour pour mourir. Je mène la danse. Et il n'y a pas de place pour trois, murmura Moriarty alors que les navires s'éloignaient.

\- C'est tout ? Demanda Bastian. Nous aurions pu les prendre.

\- Peut-être, peut-être pas. Nous les aurons près de la Jamaïque. Et puis nous mettrons en déroute Irene Adler, nous écorcherons son équipage vivant et nous recoudrons leur peau pour en faire des voiles.

Bastian se détendit et sourit.

\- C'est bon alors. Plus de temps pour planifier. Il se trouve que j'ai de nouvelles idées. Les femmes seraient bien pour ça. Elles sont douces.

\- Je pensais bien que tu aimerais ça, dit Jamie, en enroulant son bras autour de la taille de Bastian.

Il regarda les drapeaux noirs au loin jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent complètement.

Ce n'était pas la journée qu'il avait prévu, non, mais c'était tellement mieux. C'était intéressant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (*) Asile de nuit est un bâtiment qui offre des endroits pour dormir à de très bas prix (généralement les chambres étaient petites, les salles de bain communes, et les places pour dormir étaient souvent de simples matelas posés sur le sol).


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Traduction PetraTodd]

Les équipages de _l'Hudson_ et du _Nova Regina_ se rencontrèrent sur le rivage du Mayaguana. Le bateau pirate ennemi avait disparu à l'horizon et la goélette élancée du mystérieux capitaine Adler suivit les signaux de Sherlock pour se retrouver près d’une source d’eau naturelle sur l'île souvent utilisée par les pirates.

Basil et un équipage réduit restèrent à l’arrière mais Lestrade s’avança sur l'insistance de John.

\- Il n'y a rien de tel que de l'eau de source fraîche pour une blessure. Son bras a besoin d'un nouveau nettoyage et d'un peu de travail. Tosser a fait trois points de suture à la hâte.

John jeta un coup d'œil à l'autre homme et sourit légèrement pour adoucir la remarque.

\- Cela t’aurait bien servi si tu t’étais fait tirer dessus en courant avec un seul bras valide.

\- Je fais ça depuis plus longtemps que toi, Watson, répondit Lestrade. Je n'ai pas besoin d'être materné ; garde ça pour le garçon.

John fit un signe de tête et les deux hommes continuèrent à traverser la plage dans un silence complice.

\- Ils arrivent, pas vrai ? C'est eux, n'est-ce pas ?

Donovan était très nerveuse, ce qui était inhabituel pour le maître artilleur. Elle s'était lavée le visage à fond, vérifiant même ses dents et avait enfilé des vêtements propres. Il y avait quelque chose de différent chez elle, quelque chose que Molly n'était pas arrivée à mettre en évidence au début, au-delà de la simple brillance qui était la conséquence d'un bon frottage.

Après une minute d'inspection de Donovan à distance, alors qu'ils marchaient sur le sable, Molly réalisa ce qui avait changé.

\- Oui, murmura Sherlock en marchant à ses côtés.

\- Pardon ? Ai-je dit quelque chose ? Je n'en avais pas l'intention.

Elle glissa sa main dans celle de Sherlock qui était libre, l'autre étant occupée par sa mallette de prélèvements.

\- Tes yeux ont dit quelque chose. Tu vois le changement de notre maître artilleur. Tu en as mis du temps. Les attaches. Je l'ai remarqué dès qu'elle est sortie des quartiers de l'équipage, bien sûr.

Lorsqu'elle avait retiré ses vêtements sales, Donovan avait laissé derrière elle les bandes de tissu qu'elle utilisait pour masquer sa silhouette qui, bien que mince, était de forme féminine. Molly voyait maintenant que sa taille était étroite et que, même si elle n'était pas très grande, une paire de seins bien définis perturbait la rectitude non froissée de la chemise de Donovan.

\- Elle a oublié de se couvrir ! Chuchota Molly. Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit ?

\- Parce qu'il est temps, Molly, dit Sherlock, tandis que ses yeux scrutaient la ligne des arbres, à la recherche de surprises. Elle a trouvé son capitaine. Je vais devoir trouver un nouveau maître artilleur à Kingston. Cela ne devrait pas poser de problème, bien que je préfère que nous n'ayons pas perdu un artilleur inepte quand ce _Thanatos_ était dans le coin.

\- Je n'avais pas pensé... comme c'est étrange, j'aurais presque souhaité qu'elle ne parte pas. Oh, les voilà ! Cria Molly en voyant une douzaine de corps s’approcher d’un pas nonchalant sur le sable.

Donovan hurla et salua en agitant les mains. Anderson regarda son ami du côté gauche, la confusion se voyant dans son strabisme.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'ils furent à deux douzaines de pas que le docteur réalisa que la nouvelle bande de pirates était entièrement composée de femmes.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

L'équipage de l’ _Hudson_ s'était toujours habillé en civil, propre et soigné, mais surtout en brun, jaune et blanc cassé. L'équipage du navire ennemi _Thanatos_ était habillé de manière similaire, sauf que leurs vêtements étaient déchirés et souillés.

Les vêtements des pirates du _Nova_ _Regina_ avaient été coupé dans un tissu différent, littéralement.

La femme qui menait la meute était aussi grande que Sherlock, et plus large, avec des muscles ondulant dans ses bras et ses cuisses. L’amazonienne était vêtue d'une tunique violette royale sur un pantalon noir moulant et des bottes hautes jusqu’aux genoux. Une corde tressée d'or avec des glands aux bouts lui servait de ceinture. Trois pistolets et un coutelas étaient insérés dans sa ceinture. Ses cheveux pendaient en vagues brunes et sauvages autour de son visage bronzé et ses yeux étaient d'un noir étincelant.

L'équipage autour d'elle n'était pas moins fascinant, avec toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel présentes dans leurs vêtements. Molly voyait de la soie et du satin, de l'or et de l'argent. Le soleil qui scintillait sur elles était aveuglant.

\- Oh mon Dieu, inspira Molly. Capitaine Adler, je présume. Elle est incroyable !

Elle n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un comme cette femme puissante s'approcher d'eux.

\- En fait... non.

Sherlock lâcha la main de Molly et posa sa malette. Les marins de l'Hudson changèrent nerveusement, ne sachant pas quoi faire des femmes pirates.

\- Ce n'est pas bien. Des salopes pas naturelles, murmura Anderson à Donovan à côté de lui.

Donovan, au lieu de ricaner d'accord comme d'habitude, répondit en frappant le capitaine à tête de rat à l'arrière de sa tête.

\- Oi ! C'était déplacé. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, c'est ta mère ? Cracha Anderson.

Donovan lui lança un regard noir et tourna son attention vers l'autre équipage.

\- Je ne vous connais pas, cria-t-elle à la femme en face. Vous êtes nouvelle dans la bande d'Adler.

\- C'est Marisol, lui répondit une voix chaude du fond de la petite foule.

Le groupe se sépara avec déférence, et enfin, le capitaine Adler s'avança.

\- Attention à tes manières, ma chère Sally. J'ai trouvé Marisol dans une taverne de la Nouvelle-Orléans, émasculant les trois hommes qui venaient de tenter de la violer. De toute évidence, je l'ai engagée sur-le-champ. Vous allez vous entendre à merveille, ma chérie.

Adler fit un clin d'œil et ses lèvres rouge sang se recourbèrent dans un sourire joyeux.

La petite capitaine portait un élégant gilet de soie à rayures vert menthe et blanc sur une blouse d’un blanc immaculé. Son pantalon était ivoire et serrait péniblement son corps mince. Étonnamment, elle ne portait pas d'arme à feu ; sa seule arme à la main était un fouet en cuir à neuf queues. Son chapeau rakish était incliné, et une seule plume émeraude était glissée dans la bande. Molly remarqua discrètement les boucles brunes qui sortaient de son chapeau. Ses yeux bleus analysaient tout d'une manière déconcertante qui lui était familière.

_Elle est comme Sherlock_ , se rendit compte Molly. _Une de ces personnes uniques, les plus belles. Elle n'est pas ordinaire comme moi. Elle est comme lui_.

Molly se sentait plutôt petite. En pensant à la remarque de Sherlock « _En fait...non_ », une autre pensée douloureuse prit le dessus sur son esprit.

_Il la connaît. Il connaît cette belle pirate. Comment ?_

Sherlock fronça les sourcils alors que Molly reculait inconsciemment et se repliait sur elle-même. Elle se transformait intérieurement de la même façon dont il se souvenait d’elle à la fête où il l'avait trouvée. Mais pourquoi ?

Il se débarrassa de la distraction et se tourna vers l'autre capitaine.

\- Pourquoi toutes vos histoires finissent avec quelqu'un qui est émasculé, Adler ? Reprenez-la et finissez-en.

Elle sourit.

\- Je savais que tu trouverais une solution quand j’ai suivi sa piste et que j'ai appris qu'elle était sur l'Hudson. Sois honnête, combien de temps cela t'a pris ? Elle est très douée pour se faire passer pour un homme.

Adler évita de regarder Donovan alors qu'elle s'approchait de Sherlock, son visage à quelques centimètres de sa poitrine en regardant le visage impassible de Sherlock. Des vagues d'énergie nerveuse émanaient du maître artilleur, qui croisa et décroisa les bras à plusieurs reprises

Sherlock ignora la question d'Irene.

\- Comment vous êtes-vous évadé de prison ? Prétendre être enceinte était très inspiré, mais cela n'ouvre pas la porte de la prison. Avez-vous convaincu le gardien que vous étiez à nouveau amoureuse de lui ?

\- Pourquoi ? Jaloux ?

Adler se mordit la lèvre, et chassa une peluche imaginaire de la chemise de Sherlock.

Il haussa un sourcil.

\- Pourquoi serais-je jaloux ?

_Ce n'était pas un vrai déni_ , remarqua Molly qui avait l'impression qu'elle allait vomir.

John observa les réactions avec intérêt, se demandant à quel jeu jouait Adler. Il y avait toujours un angle d'attaque avec elle.

\- Aucune raison.

Les yeux du capitaine Adler brillèrent de malice.

\- Leurs gardes étaient des nigauds. Il n'était pas difficile de savoir ce qu'ils aimaient. Tu me connais trop bien, Sherlock Holmes.

\- De toute évidence, ricana-t-il mais Molly vit une fierté hautaine dans son regard concentré sur la dame pirate.

\- Bien que peut-être pas aussi bien que tu ne le penses. Nous ne nous sommes rencontrés qu'une seule fois.

Elle posa sa paume de main à plat sur sa poitrine et se pencha jusqu'à ce que ses seins frôlent son corps.

Les yeux de Molly se plissèrent et elle serra le poing, résistant à l'envie de frapper Adler. L'attaquer lui semblait être une mauvaise idée, son équipe étant prête. Mais un autre contact et elle ne répondrait plus de rien, sauf que cette maudite femme touchait son homme.

Les yeux bleus glacés d'Irène se réchauffèrent lorsqu'elle contemplait le visage de Sherlock.

\- J'ai toujours eu un faible pour les grands, les sombres et les beaux. Avec de grandes lèvres.

Elle leva les doigts comme pour caresser ses lèvres et le souffle de Molly se coupa dans un halètement étranglé.

Les yeux d'Irène glissèrent sur Molly et un sourire chatouilla les coins de sa bouche.

\- Oui, en effet, un grand point faible. Merci de me l'avoir rendue.

Et sur ces mots, Irène se retourna et tendit la main à Donovan.

Les marins _de l’Hudson_ regardèrent avec confusion leur maître artilleur qui, dans un immense sourire, se jeta dans les bras du capitaine Adler.

\- Tellement belle, murmura Irène avant de presser ses lèvres rouges contre celles de Donovan dans un baiser chaud et revendicatif.

Le maître artilleur soupira de bonheur et fit tomber le chapeau d'Adler en l’embrassant avec enthousiaste en retour.

\- A-t-elle dit « merci de l'avoir ramenée » ? Chuchota Anderson à l'homme à côté de lui.

Le marin acquiesça d'un signe de tête, bouche bée alors que les deux femmes se tenaient l'une contre l'autre, le capitaine et sa seconde riant de soulagement d'être enfin réunies.

\- Je suis tellement confus maintenant, commenta Lestrade au chirurgien du navire. Est-ce qu'elles...

\- On dirait bien. Un problème ? John évita les yeux de l'autre homme.

\- Non ! Pas du tout. Alors... c'est une femme. C'est un peu incroyable. Ça alors ! Je n'ai jamais vu deux femmes, mais c'est bien.

Il sourit.

John sentit quelque chose dans sa poitrine se desserrer et il se détendit. Il se força à rencontrer les yeux bruns de Lestrade et il sourit.

\- Tout va bien.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Les deux groupes de marins se mêlèrent, certains en profitant pour flirter tandis que d'autres se contentaient de comparer leurs armes et d'échanger des récits de raids ayant mal tourné en se rendant à la source d’eau entre les arbres. Quelques bouteilles de rhum circulaient déjà.

Sherlock était étrangement calme alors que lui et Molly se dirigeaient vers une clairière herbeuse non loin dans les arbres.

Résolue à être courageuse, elle lui toucha le bras et lui parla.

\- Est-ce que tu... est-ce que tu la veux ?

Il la regarda avec une véritable surprise.

\- Pourquoi m'intéresserais-je à cette femme ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Vous étiez amicaux, et... vous semblez vous être déjà rencontrés. Elle t’a touché.

La voix de Molly s'assombrit à sa dernière déclaration.

\- Je n'ai pas aimé ça.

\- Je l'ai rencontrée il y a neuf mois aux Bahamas. Sur son ancienne _Regina_ , celle qui a été détruite quand elle a été capturée plus tard. Elle a tiré sur un bateau britannique qui avait repéré _l'Hudson_ et a essayé de nous prendre pour la prime. Nous l'avons rencontrée sur la côte, une brève discussion où elle nous a régalés de ses nombreux méfaits. Adler est une personne hors du commun, au-delà de son sexe. Elle fait ses propres règles et son propre chemin dans le monde. Elle nous a sauvés non pas pour le profit, mais pour le plaisir et parce que nous lui serions alors redevables. Elle est à le pouvoir.

Sherlock regarda la capitaine marcher main dans la main avec Donovan sur la plage.

\- Je préfère qu'elle soit vivante que morte. Mais jusqu'à ce que je t’enlève, je n'avais pas ressenti de désir pour une femme en particulier depuis une décennie.

Les joues de Molly brûlèrent.

\- Oh. Eh bien, c'est bien alors. C'est bien. Mais tu as l'air un peu mal en point ?

Sherlock passa une main dans ses boucles sombres, qui avaient été soufflées par les brises de l'île. Il avait passé beaucoup trop de temps à construire des plans pour garder Molly à bord et pourtant elle s'inquiétait qu'il s'intéresse à une femme qui ne méritait même pas sa propre malle, sans parler de sa propre chambre dans son palais mental. Fichues femmes.

\- J'en avais déduit que Donovan était un membre de son équipage et qu'elle était là pour aller la chercher. Mais je n'avais pas réalisé qu'elle avait une prédilection pour son propre sexe et qu'elles avaient une relation amoureuse.

\- Est-ce que ça a de l'importance ? J'ai lu à ce sujet, gloussa Molly. Je l'avoue, je ne pensais pas que je rencontrerais une disciple de Sappho dans ma vie.

\- Ça n'a pas d'importance. Le fait est que j'aurais dû le savoir. Je déteste les détails qui manquent. Mais il y a toujours quelque chose. Je dois m'améliorer.

\- Oh, je vois. Donc ce n'est pas à propos d'elle, mais à propos de toi.

\- Clairement ! De quoi d'autre s'agirait-il ?

Molly lui frappa le bras.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

John cria sur les silhouettes de Sherlock et Molly qui battaient en retraite.

\- Deux heures, nous sommes d'accord ! Ne m'obligez pas à venir vous chercher.

\- Où vont-ils ?

Lestrade protégea ses yeux du soleil brûlant de l'après-midi. Il défit sa chemise et la baissa légèrement. Nu au-dessus de la taille, il passa le bout d'un doigt sous le bandage qui entourait le haut de son bras. Les muscles de sa poitrine jouaient sous sa peau brune chauffée par le soleil et John se surprit à le fixer. Lestrade répéta la question, faisant sortir le chirurgien de sa rêverie.

John jeta un coup d'œil au loin et commença à divaguer.

\- Sherlock fait une série d'études sur la flore du Mayaguana depuis un an, revenant à chaque fois pour voir la différence. Il prend d'autres échantillons, comme d'habitude. C'est sacrément ennuyeux, pour être honnête. Je suis content qu'il ait réussi à convaincre Molly d’écouter un cours sur le sujet. On devrait t'emmener à la source pour nettoyer les points de suture déchirés et te les bander à nouveau. Heh. Je ne voudrais pas que tu attrapes froid.

\- Froid ? C'est l'été bon sang et nous sommes presque aux Caraïbes.

Lestrade ramassa sa chemise jetée par terre.

\- Bien, où est cette eau douce légendaire ?

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

\- Nous allons rencontrer Irène Adler et ses collaborateurs avant de partir. J'ai l'impression qu'elle en sait beaucoup plus sur le mystérieux Moriarty. Elle navigue dans ces régions depuis bien plus longtemps que moi et elle connaît les secrets de chacun, même si j'ose dire qu'elle les acquiert avec une méthode différente de la mienne.

\- Et maintenant ? Demanda Molly, en soulevant sa jupe jusqu'à mi-mollet et en marchant prudemment dans l'herbe jusqu'aux genoux derrière Sherlock. Oh, c'est une belle fleur.

Elle arracha le spécimen aux pétales roses et la porta à ses narines.

\- Celle-ci pue. Mais elle est jolie.

Elle la mit dans ses cheveux et rattrapa le capitaine.

\- Pas exactement une description scientifique mais pas inexacte. Voilà. Il pointa au loin, où un mince ruisseau se faufilait entre des grappes de palmiers. Il y a une chose à laquelle je pense depuis des semaines.

\- Un bain ? Mais je n'ai rien apporté pour me sécher.

Sherlock tint la sacoche, et Molly l'ouvrit. A l'intérieur, il y avait une couverture propre et un savon.

\- Oh, délicieux ! J'adorerais une bonne trempette. Est-ce que c'est privé ? Demanda-t-elle en descendant la petite colline et en s'approchant du ruisseau.

\- C'est assez privé. J'ai parlé avec John ce matin, il va éloigner les garçons. Je ne peux pas garantir que l'équipage d'Adler le respectera, mais je m'en fiche.

Ils laissèrent tomber l'affaire et la sacoche sous un arbre et regardèrent autour. Les collines verdoyantes qui les entouraient étaient vides de toute présence humaine, le seul bruit étant celui des cris des mouettes et du doux écoulement de l'eau qui bouillonnait.

\- Tu ne vas pas faire la timide avec moi, n'est-ce pas, dit Sherlock en lui caressant les bras.

Il souleva l'ourlet de la chemise qu'elle avait jeté sur sa robe et le fit passer par-dessus sa tête. Ses bras se prirent momentanément dans la chemise et elle rit.

\- Tu vas m'attacher avec ta chemise, c'est ça le plan ?

\- Je n'avais pas envisagé cette option, mais maintenant que tu le suggères...

Il renforça la prise sur ses bras derrière elle avec ses mains fortes, et ses rires se transformèrent en soupirs et en gémissements lorsque ses lèvres attaquèrent son cou. Il la repoussa contre un palmier et chatouilla sa peau avec sa langue et ses dents, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se frotte contre lui.

\- Je ne me nettoierai jamais comme ça, mon amour, réussit-elle à haleter avant que ses lèvres ne couvrent les siennes et ne dévorent ses paroles.

Le triomphe le traversa. Il lui ferma la bouche avec son rapide baiser pour l'empêcher de reprendre sa tendresse.

_C'est un début_ , pensa-t-il avant qu'elle n'écrase son sexe contre sa cuisse musclée, exigeant plus d'attention. Après cela, il perdit la notion du temps. Un instant, il goûtait à ses lèvres roses et à son cou tendre, et l'instant d'après, elle était nue et à genoux devant lui, tirant son pantalon vers le bas.

\- Attention, siffla-t-il alors qu'elle arrachait le tissu sur son érection grandissante.

_Quand est-ce arrivé ?_ se demanda-t-il sans réfléchir. Peut-être sa conscience était-elle affectée négativement par sa présence, mais il lui était impossible de s'en soucier lorsqu'elle aspira la tête de son sexe dans sa bouche et le travailla à fond.

Sherlock plongea ses mains dans les vagues de cheveux de Molly et la guida alors qu'elle le faisait glisser sur sa langue curieuse. Elle le regarda, ses grands yeux bruns brillaient alors qu'elle le prenait dans ses mains et sa gorge et le faisait gémir. De plus en plus courageuse, elle enfonça ses ongles dans les courbes de ses fesses et faillit le faire basculer.

Brusquement, il s’arracha de sa bouche et se coucha dans l'herbe. Il attrapa les mains de Molly et la tira vers le bas sur lui, avec un genou de chaque côté de ses hanches.

\- Les pirates m'ont empêché de faire ça sur Corvo, ils ne gagneront pas cette fois, murmura-t-il d'un ton confus.

\- Pardon ? demanda Molly, se penchant vers l'avant pour l'embrasser.

\- Mmm rien, dit-il contre ses lèvres.

Sans préambule, il se glissa entre leurs corps et se perdit dans la moiteur de Molly.

\- Ohhhh, inspira-t-elle, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans ses épaules alors qu'elle se reculait, le laissant s'enfoncer en elle.

Le sol rugueux sous l'herbe était dur pour ses genoux, mais elle s'en fichait, oubliant la douleur lorsqu'elle commença à se balancer.

Sherlock se leva et étendit ses cheveux autour de ses épaules, la couleur chaude se détachant fortement sur le bleu pâle du ciel d'été. Le bout de ses cheveux bruns frôla ses mamelons, tandis qu'il prenait ses seins.

\- Parfait.

\- Je ne suis pas parfaite.

Molly ferma les yeux et bascula avec force, resserrant son ventre et se penchant en arrière.

\- Nous le sommes, corrigea Sherlock, s'attendant à ce que Molly proteste.

Mais elle ne le fit pas. Elle était trop loin sur le moment, ne se souciant pas de qui l'avait entendue ou vue. Sentant les ondulations aiguës commencer dans son ventre, elle lança un regard à son amant et il rencontra son regard de la même manière.

\- J'ai besoin, oh mon Dieu, j'en ai besoin, s'exclama-t-elle.

Tension dans le ventre et les cuisses, pupilles dilatées à 100%, tremblements dans les extrémités inférieures, mamelons dressés même sans contact, fréquence respiratoire augmentée.

\- Viens pour moi, docteur, exigea-t-il en poussant sur ses hanches et en la bousculant en retour alors qu'elle le chevauchait.

Elle se pencha en avant pour ne pas tomber et vint avec un cri qui aurait été son nom si elle avait pu former des mots.

Ses yeux se gonflèrent avec la force de son orgasme et elle trembla en s'effondrant sur sa poitrine.

Il lui caressa le dos, gardant son sexe en elle alors que son cœur reprenait sa vitesse normale.

\- Prête ? Lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

Elle lui fit un signe de tête et l'embrassa rapidement sur les lèvres.

Sherlock s'assit, l'emmena avec lui et fit rouler Molly sur ses genoux. Il la poussa vers l'avant dans un coin d'herbe plus épais, plus doux pour leur corps.

Molly se pencha sur ses coudes et se retourna vers Sherlock qui la poussait à nouveau. Des boucles désordonnées pendaient sur son front, tandis qu'il écartait ses cuisses avec détermination et s'enfonçait dans sa chaleur. Sa main glissa sur le bas de son dos et le long de sa colonne vertébrale, les frissons la poussant à baisser encore plus la tête tout en pressant ses fesses contre lui.

La pose et le rythme primal forcèrent le corps de Molly à prendre une pose soumise, levant les hanches pour qu'il la prenne encore et encore. Il s’enfonça sans relâche, toutes les traces de son capitaine logique et exaspérant ayant disparu. Lorsqu'elle tordit le cou et lui jeta un nouveau regard, Molly vit que ses lèvres étaient serrées et sa mâchoire tendue par l'effort. Tout ce qu'il avait était concentré sur elle, pour elle, et à ce moment, Molly comprit que c'était elle qui contrôlait la situation, qu'elle avait le pouvoir.

\- Viens pour moi, mon amour. Viens en moi, demanda Molly avec un sourire malicieux.

Sherlock leva les yeux, un soupçon d'intelligence dans les yeux et ne put rien faire d'autre que lui obéir. Une demi-douzaine d'autres coups lui suffirent pour tout pomper en elle et tomber ensuite dans l'herbe à côté de sa femme.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

\- JESUS CHRIST, John !

\- Oh la ferme, tu n'as pas autant pleurniché quand tu t'es fait tirer dessus.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Je croyais que tu utilisais juste de l'eau ?

\- Il y avait un grain de terre, j'ai dû le ramasser avant de la refermer.

John prépara l'aiguille pour recoudre la partie réouverte de la blessure de Lestrade.

\- L'infection est le vrai tueur, tu le sais.

\- Oui je le sais, dit Lestrade avec une grimace.

Il prit une autre gorgée de la bouteille de whisky et jeta un coup d'œil à John pendant qu'il travaillait.

\- Ce n'est pas le cas, n'est-ce pas ? Infecté, je veux dire.

John tint son bras plus serré alors qu'il commençait à coudre.

\- Non, tout va. Cela guérit bien mais tu ne dois pas redevenir un idiot et essayer de te battre avant d'être prêt.

\- Je déteste me sentir inutile, répondit Lestrade. Je suis habitué à être occupé tous les jours, il y avait toujours tant à faire sur _l'Édimbourg_. Ça ne me dérange pas de taper des planches ensemble ici, mais j'ai besoin de faire plus.

John résista à l'envie de lui offrir plus de travail pour qu'il soit heureux.

\- Nous sommes presque en Jamaïque. Tu n’auras pas à t’inquiéter de t’ennuyer plus longtemps.

Il ajouta un autre point pour resserrer l'arrangement et coupa le fil.

\- C’est fini. Fais attention. Tu peux remettre ta chemise maintenant.

Lestrade haussa les épaules.

\- Je n'ai pas envie. C'est bien, d'être libre de paresser. Je ne savais pas à quel point j'avais besoin d'une pause jusqu'à ce que tu me forces à en prendre une. Bien que je m'ennuie la plupart du temps.

Il prit une autre gorgée et essuya l'humidité de ses lèvres. Il s'assit dans l'herbe, puis se reposa sur ses coudes, louchant vers le ciel alors que le soleil le frappait.

\- Bien. John déglutit. Donne-moi la bouteille. J'ai besoin d'un verre.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Une heure plus tard, John et Lestrade remontèrent lentement la colline en appelant le nom de Sherlock.

\- On ne peut pas aller plus vite ? Demanda le plus âgés des deux homme.

\- Je ne veux pas, eh, interrompre quoi que ce soit, dit John avec un sourire ironique. Sherlock a été assez clair sur le fait de vouloir être seul pendant un long moment avec son médecin.

\- Est-ce qu'il va l'épouser ? Elle n'est pas du genre à s'amuser.

\- Je ne sais pas. C'est une bonne fille. Peut-être trop bien pour lui. Il n'y a pas de place pour une femme sur un bateau, tu le sais mieux que moi, Greg. John fit une pause. Sans vouloir être indiscret, les mariages avec l'un d'eux en mer ne marchent pas très bien.

\- Ce n'est pas pour ça que j'ai un mauvais mariage, John. Je n'aurais jamais dû l'épouser. Nous étions jeunes, elle m'a emmené derrière la grange, m'a montré quelques trucs. J'étais curieux, alors je l'ai laissée faire. Elle m'a dit qu'elle était enceinte. Seulement, elle a perdu le bébé quelques semaines après que nous sommes allés voir le prêtre, et elle n'avait plus beaucoup d'utilité pour moi. Et je n'avais pas... beaucoup d'utilité pour elle. C'était un gâchis dès le départ, dit Lestrade avec regret.

\- Sherlock ! Appela John quand une tête sombre et bouclée devint visible juste au-dessus de la crête de la colline.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Molly apparut. Ils étaient tous les deux bien habillés, l'air de s’être fraîchement lavés dans le ruisseau.

\- Ils ont l'air très heureux ensemble, dit Lestrade, pensif.

\- Ils ont l'air d’avoir totalement baisés, c'est ce que tu veux dire, répondit John.

\- Assez proche.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

\- Vous connaissez le _Thanatos_ , clairement. Et vous connaissez Moriarty, je crois. Dites-nous ce que vous savez, tout, et votre dette envers moi sera remboursée.

Sherlock s'assit sur la souche d'arbre à quelques mètres de la plage. Molly s'agenouilla dans le sable, laissant les grains filer entre ses doigts en observant la réunion des capitaines.

\- Ma dette ?

Le sourcil sculpté du capitaine Adler se haussa. Elle s'allongea contre un tronc de palmier, comme si elle était posée sur une chaise plutôt que sur du bois dur. Donovan s'accroupit à côté d'elle. L'ancien maître artilleur avait l'air plus détendue et plus heureuse qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais vue.

\- Les équipages sont connus pour se mutiner pour avoir une femme à bord. J'ai pris un grand risque en amenant votre... Sally, c'est ça ? - à vous.

Adler pinça ses lèvres rouges et caressa oisivement le poignet de Sally, comme si elle réfléchissait.

\- D'accord, il n'y a pas de mal à ça. Je ne sais pas grand-chose. J'ai rencontré l'homme, mais il ne donne pas d'informations qui pourraient être utilisées contre lui. Il est complètement fou, ça je peux te le dire.

\- Vous pouvez nous en dire plus que ça, rétorqua-t-il. Pour commencer, vous pouvez nous dire à quoi ressemble ce salaud.

Le capitaine Irene Adler hocha lentement la tête et se mit à parler.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Traduction PetraTodd]

\- Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un avec des yeux comme les siens. Ce n'est pas la forme ou la couleur... c'est la façon dont il vous regarde. Comme si vous étiez déjà mort. C'est comme si personne n'était réel à part lui. Peut-être son second, Moran. Ils ne sont jamais séparés. Moran le vénère. Ils sont vivants et le reste d'entre nous ne sont que des cadavres attendant d'être analysés.

Le sourire séduisant d'Irène s'était effacé pendant qu'elle parlait et sa pose décontractée s'était tendue. La reine des pirates qui avait déjoué les geôliers endurcis de Newgate et la Royal Navy avait été déconcertée par Moriarty.

_Intéressant_ , pensa Sherlock. À haute voix, il dit :

\- Très poétique, Capitaine Adler. Une chance d'avoir une vraie description ?

\- J'y arrive, mon chéri. Ne jamais presser une femme. Ça gâche le plaisir d'une progression lente... pour le bien de l'histoire, je veux dire.

Irene fit un clin d'oeil à Molly, tandis que le docteur levait les yeux, surprise par le ton séducteur d'Irene.

Molly pencha la tête en arrière et dessina des cercles dans le sable avec ses doigts et ses orteils. Elle ne savait toujours pas quoi faire de la pirate glamour. Elle fit tomber des cailloux de ses chaussures et attendit.

\- Ses cheveux sont noirs et ses yeux sont bruns mais ils semblent noirs. Ses yeux ont l'air presque endormis, avec de lourdes paupières je suppose. Son visage est commun, vous ne le reconnaîtriez pas dans les rues de Londres comme quelqu'un de spécial. Il a la vingtaine, je dirais. Mince. À peu près la même taille que votre chirurgien.

Irene fit un signe de tête à John alors que ses doigts dansaient sur le poignet de Sally.

\- La première fois que je l'ai vu à La Havane, il se faisait passer pour un agent de police local dans une brasserie. Un groupe de jeunes du coin était là, buvant pour célébrer le mariage d'un homme le lendemain. Moriarty semblait être un jeune fou, charmant, qui dansait avec les jeunes filles et payait des tournées pour tout le monde. Il a fait le tour de l'endroit et je n'ai pas vu de danger jusqu'à ce qu'il heurte le marié et lui tranche la gorge d'une oreille à l'autre. Il a chanté et dansé jusqu'à la porte tandis que tout le monde criait.

Sherlock ne fut pas surpris par cette histoire mais il prit note de la réaction de Molly à la description. Alors qu'Irène continuait, l'horreur grandissait sur le visage de son amante.

_C'est lui. Son satané Jamie_ , pensa-t-il sombrement. _Il l'avait regardée travailler et il lui avait acheté des rubans, ce monstre_. Le second dont Irène avait parlé - Moran - devait être le Spitalfiend, le boucher.

\- Est-t-il blond et grand ? Le second ?

Irène fit un signe de tête.

\- Tu _es_ doué. Tu as déduit ça de ce que j'ai dit ?

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Ne soyez pas idiote. Je l'ai déduit de la scène de crime aux Açores. J'ai besoin de _quelque chose_ pour commencer. C'est de la science, pas de la magie.

\- J'ai entendu dire que tu es un vrai pirate maintenant, tuant des villages entiers sur les côtes atlantiques. Mais ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai, n'est-ce pas ?

Un de ses sourcils se haussa.

\- Vous avez tellement confiance en moi, Capitaine Adler ?

Ses lèvres rouge sang se recourbèrent.

\- Non. J'ai foi en ma Sally. Elle aurait quitté votre équipage il y a longtemps si c'était vrai. Elle hésita. C'est lui alors. Moriarty ? Je l'ai vu six mois après la première fois, vous savez. Il errait dans mon repaire préféré à la Nouvelle-Orléans. Je pensais qu'il ne se souviendrait pas de moi mais il connaissait mon nom ce que j'avais fait à La Havane et les détails de mon bateau. Il m'a dit : « Quel gâchis, capitaine Adler ». Je déteste me salir les mains. « Mais de temps en temps, c'est amusant de se rappeler pourquoi. Un marchand de sucre n'a pas été gentil avec moi et la triste fin de son fils était juste la motivation dont il avait besoin pour être un bon père ». J'ai cru qu'il allait me tuer sur-le-champ. Mais Moriarty... a gloussé. Comme un vilain enfant. Et il a dit que si jamais j'avais besoin de ses conseils, en tant que compagnon pirate, il serait heureux de m'aider contre une partie de la prise de mon bateau.

La main d'Irène se serra inconsciemment autour du poignet de Sally.

\- Je lui ai souri, je lui ai dit que j'étais très reconnaissante et je l'ai laissé embrasser ma main. J'ai flirté, je lui ai offert une tournée de bière à lui et à ses hommes, puis je me suis glissée par derrière. J'ai couru vers mon bateau pour sauver ma vie.

Donovan fit la grimace et son capitaine lui rendit son bras.

\- J'aime un bon combat autant que j'aime une bonne femme, mais je ne veux jamais danser avec celui-ci. C'est de la saleté jusqu'à la moelle. Et c'est tout ce que j'ai à dire sur James Moriarty. Joyeuses marées, Capitaine Holmes.

Irene se mit debout, dépoussiéra son pantalon et Sally suivit.

L'esprit de Sherlock s'emballa avec les informations données. Il les décomposa en morceaux, supprimant les mots et les détails superflus. Au bout d'un moment, il se rendit compte que Molly avait la main sur son épaule.

\- Ils s'en vont, mon amour. Et nous devrions faire de même.

Son parfum chaleureux et familier le tira de son palais mental glacial. Irène et son équipage avaient commencé à retourner à leur bateau, et son équipage s'était rassemblé sur la plage, regardant le soleil se coucher.

\- Sherlock ?

\- Il t'a touché.

Sherlock regardait le ciel rose profond, avec le soleil couchant qui brillait au-dessus des vagues.

\- Il avait ton amitié et il vivait dans ta maison, et il aurait pu t'étriper avant que je ne te connaisse.

Molly lui prit les joues, ses doigts traçant le contour de ses pommettes et de sa mâchoire.

\- Mais il ne l'a pas fait. Et nous l'arrêterons, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Tu es brillant. _Nous_ sommes brillants ensemble. Nous trouverons un moyen. Et puis nous rentrerons à la maison ensemble. Où que ce soit.

Les yeux bleu-vert de Sherlock capturèrent les siens et il caressa son visage d'une main.

\- Je t'ai amené ici. Je m'excuse de t'avoir mise en danger, Molly Hooper. Tu aurais mieux fait de t'en sortir avec ton père ivre, tes nuits solitaires et tes livres. Mais je ne peux pas être désolé de te connaître. Je suis un homme égoïste. Il sourit stupidement. Je devrais t'envoyer loin de moi mais je ne peux que te serrer plus fort contre moi.

Molly rayonnait et ses yeux bruns brillaient.

\- Je ne le regrette pas non plus. Je ne serais pas renvoyée là-bas comme une enfant. C'est aussi mon combat maintenant. Ce sont mes amis, certains d'entre eux en tout cas. Et tu es mon homme. Je t'aime, Sherlock. Je n'irai nulle part où tu n'iras pas.

Molly enroula ses mains autour de son cou et attira Sherlock vers ses lèvres. Il prit ce qu'elle lui offrait avec avidité pendant plusieurs minutes avant de s'éloigner pour fixer directement ses yeux interrogateurs pendant un moment. Molly vit la peur et la culpabilité s'exprimer à travers ses yeux, avant que l'acceptation ne s'installe dans son regard. Il approcha le nez de son oreille et lui murmura :

\- Je t'aime aussi.

\- Oh ! S'exclama Molly. Je ne l'ai pas dit pour que tu le fasses. C'est à dire, c'est bon, tu n'as pas à...

\- Je sais ce que je veux. Ce que je ressens. Alors fermez-la, Docteur Hooper, murmura Sherlock avant de couvrir à nouveau sa bouche par la sienne, sa langue se tordant avec la sienne de telle sorte que ses orteils se recroquevillèrent dans le sable.

\- Hum, d'accord.

La voix de John brisa dans l'ambiance romantique.

\- Désolé d'interrompre un bon baiser mais la marée descend et nous devrions en faire autant. Il y a des pirates meurtriers dans les parages, vous comprenez.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

\- Nous sommes proches de la Jamaïque. Je ne suis pas sûr que nous y arriverons encore en un seul morceau, mais si nous y arrivons, tu es un homme libre, Gregory.

John enleva sa chemise poussiéreuse et se lava les mains et le visage dans la bassine d'eau propre.

\- As-tu déjà décidé de ce que tu vas faire ? Tu... n'es pas obligé de partir, tu sais. Je sais que Sherlock te fait chier parfois mais il fait ça à tout le monde.

\- Je ne sais pas, John. Est-ce que j'ai une raison de rester ? Je pense que la plupart des marins n'oublieront jamais que j'étais un prisonnier, un homme de la Navy. L'ennemi. Je n'ai pas envie de me battre chaque semaine pour ça.

Lestrade s'assit sur le lit grinçant du chirurgien et retira ses bottes. Il regarda John et le changement d'expression fit le chirurgien se figer.

\- Quoi ?

\- Oh rien, juste...ta cicatrice. Tu n'avais encore jamais changé de chemise devant moi. J'ai pensé que ce serait pire en fait par la façon dont tu la cachais.

Lestrade sourit et ses dents brillèrent d'un blanc pur contre sa peau bronzée même au crépuscule.

\- Ça te dérange si je regarde de plus près ? Pour avoir une idée de ce à quoi mon bras ressemblera dans un an ou deux.

\- Ta blessure par balle était beaucoup plus nette, en fait. Elle devrait avoir l'air mieux. Je suis un meilleur chirurgien que ceux qui ont travaillé sur moi, se vanta John.

Il haussa les épaules et prit un air nonchalant.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas regarder.

John alluma la lampe sur la petite table près du lit de camp, se déplaçant prudemment autour de l'autre homme pour éviter de lui cogner le bras blessé. Sa chambre derrière l'infirmerie était minuscule mais il s'était habitué à partager l'espace avec Gregory au cours des deux derniers mois.

Lestrade détacha le col de sa chemise et la passa délicatement par-dessus sa tête. Il la jeta par terre sur ses bottes et plia sa tête pour s'occuper des plis de son cou. Le mince matelas s'enfonça lorsqu'il bougea.

\- J'espère que ce salaud n'attaquera pas avant au moins douze heures. J'ai besoin d'un bon sommeil.

\- Mmm oui, ce serait bien, répondit John. Pousse-toi.

Lestrade se déplaça plus loin sur le lit et John prit place près de la lampe. Ses lèvres se resserrent à mesure que ses nerfs se développent.

\- Vas-y, regarde. C'est moche, avertit-il.

Il fut surpris lorsque Lestrade toucha son épaule cicatrisée, faisant basculer le corps de John vers le sien.

\- Je ne la vois pas comme ça, expliqua Lestrade avec un léger sourire.

Ses yeux marron foncé regardèrent la peau noueuse sous ses doigts. Le bout de ses doigts se déplacèrent autour du tissu irrégulier, trouvant des sillons et des bosses où les coutures laissaient des marques distinctes.

John déglutit et un pied rebondit contre le plancher. Ce n'était pas ce à quoi il s'attendait. Il aurait souhaité avoir laissé sa chemise et avoir simplement poussé le tissu sur son épaule. Il se sentait beaucoup trop exposé et il rougit en sentant ses tétons se resserrer en réponse au toucher curieux de l'autre homme.

_S'il vous plaît, Seigneur, ne le laissez pas le remarquer, ne le laissez pas voir, je n'ai pas beaucoup d'amis. Faites disparaître ce sentiment_.

Seulement l'excitation ne s'éteignit pas, malgré la tentative de John de penser davantage à l'autopsie de Brunton et moins à la façon dont la tête de Gregory était penchée sur son épaule, son souffle frôlant maintenant sa peau.

\- Je pense que c'est assez, non ? Ta cicatrice ne ressemblera pas à la mienne. A moins que tu te fasses tirer dessus à nouveau, ce qui - eh - peut-être que Moriarty s'en occupera.

La mauvaise blague de John inspira un sourire sur le visage de l'autre homme.

\- John, dit doucement Lestrade.

Sa paume resta posée sur l'épaule du chirurgien.

\- Oui ?

Il pencha la tête, espérant que la lumière vacillante de la lampe ne serait pas assez puissante pour montrer le rose de ses joues et la sueur qui se formait sur son front.

\- Tu n'es pas laid.

\- Va te faire foutre. Mes cicatrices le sont. Je le sais. Ça ne me dérange pas.

\- Elles ne sont pas laides. Tu as été courageux. Les autres hommes m'ont dit ce que tu as fait. Tu as sauvé un officier et tu as essayé de sauver le garçon. Denham, c'était son nom, je crois ?

Une bosse se forma dans la gorge de John et la culpabilité s'effrita à cause de la lente brûlure qui se développait en lui.

\- Oui, Tommy. Tommy Denham. C'était... un homme bien. Très bien.

John détourna le regard.

\- Les médecins ont dit que tu avais déserté ton poste à l'infirmerie pour le récupérer. Il était important pour toi.

\- Nous étions amis. Pas très bien, je suppose, mais... il voulait être mon ami. Il n'a jamais accepté un non comme réponse. Tommy était comme ça. Tête de mule.

\- Comme toi, fit remarquer Lestrade.

Il serra légèrement l'épaule de John.

\- Je sais, John.

\- Tu sais quoi ?

Il tourna la tête vers lui, en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je comprends. A propos de Tommy. Il était spécial pour toi. C'est bon.

La compréhension commença à se former dans l'esprit de John.

\- Tu... comprends.

Greg fit un signe de tête.

\- Oui.

Ce seul mot plana dans l'air, résonnant avec force.

\- Oh.

Un demi-sourire se forma sur le visage de Lestrade.

\- J'ai vécu sur des bateaux bien plus longtemps que toi, John. Tu crois que tu es le seul gars à être tombé amoureux ?

Un bruit, quelque part entre un rire et un sanglot, glissa de la gorge de John.

\- Je n'y ai jamais vraiment pensé. Merde. Les gars le font parfois mais je ne pensais pas... tout ça était un secret et on avait des projets, on allait voyager. Et puis les putains de Français ont tout foutu en l'air.

Une main chaude caressa l'épaule balafrée de John puis glissa le long de son dos.

\- Toi ?

Le visage désormais sérieux, Greg hocha à nouveau la tête.

\- De temps en temps. Rien qui n'ait duré. J'ai eu envie de quelqu'un une fois pendant longtemps, mais j'étais trop lâche pour faire quoi que ce soit. Et puis, il était trop tard. J'ai réfléchi.

Intrigué, l'embarras de John sur son soudain déversement d'émotion s'estompa.

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

Lestrade rit. Sa main tomba de l'épaule de John pour se reposer sur le lit.

\- Tu es un connard. Es-tu vraiment si stupide ?

Le front de John se plissa de confusion.

\- Sherlock le dit tout le temps. Mais je ne lui accorde pas beaucoup d'attention. Pourquoi me traites-tu d'idiot maintenant ?

\- Honnêtement, un homme de mon âge allongé, à moitié nu. C'est un peu idiot. Mais l'île était belle et je me suis dit, c'est vraiment stupide, mais il y a quelque chose dans cet endroit qui transforme les marins en romantiques. Mais tu ne m'as pas du tout remarqué.

La rougeur sur le visage de John revint avec véhémence maintenant qu'il se souvenait de Gregory étendu sur le sable, sa chemise rejetée, sa poitrine brune, tendue et brillante au soleil.

\- Mais bien sûr que si ! S'écria-t-il.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge et son rougissement s'accentua jusqu'à ce que ses oreilles soient roses. John frotta sa tête de couleur sable doré, essayant de former des mots.

Il abandonna au bout d'une minute et se tourna brusquement vers l'autre homme. Lestrade fut surpris, ses épaules tendues, mais il se tint immobile, attendant que John s'engage dans une ligne de conduite.

Après avoir ouvert la bouche et l'avoir refermée sans pouvoir intervenir, il eut pitié de John. Les mains de Lestrade lui caressèrent les épaules, dérivant sur les côtes cicatrisées et intactes.

Ses yeux bruns reflétaient la lumière de la lampe et les bruits lointains de la vie nocturne sur les navires disparurent de la conscience de John.

\- Je n'exigerai rien, John, dit-il doucement. Tu me veux ?

Le visage de John se détendit pour retrouver le sourire qui avait attiré l'attention de Gregory sur l' _Edinburgh_ , il y a tant d'années.

\- Oui.

Il secoua la tête, étonné de son propre aveu.

\- Mais... tu vas partir ? Je ne peux pas... Je ne veux pas juste tirer un coup. Et si c'est tout ce que tu veux, je ne serai pas en colère mais je ne peux pas faire ça...

Lestrade pressa son pouce contre les lèvres écartées de John, son index traçant le contour de la mâchoire.

\- Je ne pensais pas que tu m'aimais comme ça. Je pensais que j'allais à nouveau passer pour un idiot auprès de toi. Mais si tu me veux, tu peux m'avoir.

John expira une grande respiration qu'il n'avait pas conscience de retenir.

\- J'aimerais bien. Oui, beaucoup. Bien sûr. Oui, rit-il nerveusement.

Lestrade se glissa plus près de John. Le chirurgien déglutit et essaya d'étouffer les papillons dans son ventre.

\- Allonge-toi, Johnny. Détends-toi. Respire.

Greg sourit et guida John sur le dos. Ses doigts insistant griffèrent légèrement la poitrine de John et descendirent jusqu'à son abdomen. Le médecin siffla intérieurement alors que les mains calleuses de l'homme plus âgé se promenaient sur sa peau sensible.

\- Mon Dieu, ça fait si longtemps. Je pense, je pense que j'aimerais que tu m'embrasses. Tout de suite.

\- Exigeant, n'est-ce pas, Mr. Watson, taquina Lestrade en se penchant.

Il humidifia ses lèvres avec sa langue et plana juste au-dessus de la bouche de John.

\- Aye aye, capitaine, répondit le chirurgien, ses yeux bleus se plissant avec humour.

L'ancien capitaine Lestrade du HMS _Edinburgh_ se pencha sur son pirate pour éteindre la lampe. La lumière s'éteignit, le passé s'atténua, et ce ne fut plus que leurs lèvres et leurs corps qui se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre dans la nuit.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Jamie Moriarty se tenait debout vers l'avant, en admirant le lever du soleil. Le soleil rouge s'était levé à l'horizon, le centre ardent d'un ciel sanglant.

\- Il arrive, Bastian. J'avais tort plus tôt. Ce n'était qu'un test... une expérience. Apprendre l'un de l'autre, mon ennemi et moi. Mon Sherlock. Il attend que je revienne. Mais ce n'est pas encore le moment. Pas vrai ?

\- Non, répondit Bastian d'un ton sombre.

Son Sherlock serait un sac d'os cassés quand le prochain homme croisera son chemin. Il n'en finirait pas rapidement avec son rival, non. Ce serait lent, une mort de mille entailles et un lent saignement qui le laisserait implorer la mort. Jamie serait si fier de lui.

\- Il est presque temps. Ciel rouge au matin, avertissement du marin, mon cher. La tempête arrive, dit Moriarty aux vagues. C'est seulement le calme avant la tempête. Avant la chute.

\- Quelle sorte de chute ?

Bastian n'aimait pas que son capitaine reste vague.

Jamie fouetta l'air autour de lui et applaudit joyeusement, son humeur calme avait été remplacée par une explosion de mouvements énergiques.

\- Oh ! Ça va être tellement amusant, Bastian ! Dis-leur de mettre le cap sur Santa Clarita, cette chère petite île au sud de Cuba. Il nous reste un dernier arrêt à faire avant de partir pour la Jamaïque. Je pense qu'il faut qu'on repère un autre "Sherlock Holmes", tu ne crois pas ?

Moriarty étouffa un rire avec son poing et attira son amant dans une embrassade soudaine.

Bastian sentit son corps se détendre. Jamie voulait qu'il joue pour lui. Il se sentait comme un musicien quand il y avait un corps devant lui, prêt pour ses mains, ses instruments, qui tiraient de tels sons de leurs gorges torturées.

Il jouerait toujours pour Jamie. C'était la seule constante sûre de la vie de Sebastian Moran.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Traduction PetraTodd]

John se réveilla avec la sensation de doigts traînant sur sa cicatrice, apaisant les muscles qui se crispaient douloureusement chaque nuit. Il fredonna d'approbation et la main s'enfonça plus profondément dans sa chair, faisant travailler les nœuds.

\- C'est bon, marmonna-t-il, sa voix étant encore lourde de sommeil.

Il gémit et serra les yeux plus fort pour éviter l'aube.

\- Lève-tôt ?

\- Je ne peux pas perdre l'habitude, trop d'années avec trop de choses à faire sur mon bateau.

Une paire de lèvres chaudes se glissèrent par-dessus l'épaule de John.

\- Downey a déjà frappé à la porte, il s'est écorché le pied. Je lui ai dit de revenir plus tard.

\- Merci, Greg.

Incapable de tenir plus longtemps dans la brume du matin, John s'assit dans son lit, la couverture lui faisant le tour de la taille. Lestrade s'était déjà levé et avait mis son pantalon. _C'est dommage_ , se dit-il.

Il sourit tandis que Greg continuait à embrasser la cicatrice de John.

\- Tu aimes ça, n'est-ce pas ?

\- J'aime tout en toi, répondit-il, en entourant John de ses bras pour un bref baiser. Ses yeux bruns inquiets scrutant le visage de son amant. Des regrets ?

John répondit par un long baiser de son propre chef, que Lestrade lui répondit en le faisant frissonner.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que je suis tombé dans le panneau « Montre-moi ta cicatrice », dit John en riant alors que Lestrade s'agenouillait entre ses cuisses, vêtu seulement d'un pantalon.

_Il est si différent de Tommy_ , pensa John avec une pointe de culpabilité. Son premier amour avait été pâle et tacheté de rousseur, longiligne, jeune et exubérant.

Greg était plus large, plus épais, avec des muscles plus lourds dans ses jambes et ses bras. L'argenté se mêlait partout à ses cheveux bruns et John s'aperçut que cela ne le dérangeait pas. Il avait lui-même développé quelques taches grises, depuis qu'il s'était fait tirer dessus. Il était plus âgé maintenant, marqué par les années, tout comme Lestrade.

Greg était robuste et gentil mais quand il plia la tête pour mordiller le cou de John et capturer sa bouche, il n'eut aucun doute sur l'authenticité de la passion de cet homme. Il était aussi vivant que Tommy l'avait été, avec le même optimisme et la même poursuite impétueuse de John.

John sentit la hantise s'éloigner un peu plus. Tommy aurait toujours une part de lui, ce premier souvenir d'amour, mais il découvrit que son cœur n'était pas divisé. Au lieu de cela, son amour s'élargissait, avec de nouvelles parties qui appartenaient lentement à Greg.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Basil ouvrit la porte à l'improviste, en tirant un plateau et en le laissant tomber sur la table. Il siffla un air de bicoque de mer tout en versant une tasse d'eau.

Molly gémit et tira la couverture sur sa tête.

\- Frappe, Basil ! Les femmes ont besoin d'intimité.

Ses cuisses lui faisaient mal à cause de la longue nuit précédente qu'elle avait passée à surplomber Sherlock. Elle lui avait arraché d'innombrables mots d'amour avec ses flexions et son humidité avant qu'elle ne se contente de le laisser entrer en elle. Elle ricana au souvenir de ses taquineries joyeuses.

Basil haussa les épaules devant la modestie de Molly et se déplaça dans la pièce, ramassant les vêtements sales sur le sol et remettant un livre dans le coffre.

Molly se frotta les yeux, réalisant à quel point le lit était spacieux. Elle descendit les couvertures jusqu'à son cou.

\- Sherlock est-il dans son laboratoire ou sur le pont ?

\- Beaucoup de choses à faire, mademoiselle. Les mauvais moments arrivent, disent-ils.

Basil fronça les sourcils et claqua le coffre. Il se brossa les mains sur son pantalon et sortit de la pièce en courant avant que Molly ne puisse l'interroger un peu plus.

\- As-tu dormi ?

\- Trois heures. Plus qu'assez. Trop, il y a trop à faire. Je n'aurais pas dû perdre ce temps-là.

Le visage de Sherlock était sombre alors qu'il mélangeait de la poudre à canon avec une solution sans nom.

\- J'aurais dû te renvoyer. Les Bermudes, oui les Bermudes auraient marché. Stupide, stupide de ma part.

Il cogna ensemble des fioles de liquide, jurant lorsque l'une d'entre elles se brisa. Il la renifla puis ses épaules se détendirent car le liquide semblait sans danger.

Il se mit à ordonner :

\- Allez. Retourne à tes quartiers. Ou au-dessus. Les quartiers sont mieux. Je ne peux pas réfléchir avec toi ici. J'ai besoin de travailler. Vas-y.

Les yeux de Sherlock ne rencontrèrent jamais les siens. Son monde était son laboratoire maintenant. Molly recula, essayant de ne pas se sentir blessée par son mépris. Elle apprenait. Il serait comme ça pendant un jour ou deux, puis il reviendrait vers elle. A moins qu'il ne veuille vraiment la renvoyer...

\- Sherlock ? Est-ce que tu...

\- J'ai dit, va-t-en. Pourquoi les gens ne m'écoutent-ils pas ? Bon sang de bonsoir. Laisse-moi tranquille.

Molly fixa son dos pendant quelques secondes avant de se retourner et de monter les escaliers.

Cinquante-cinq minutes plus tard, Sherlock releva la tête de ses mélanges et considéra qu'il avait peut-être été plus brusque qu'il ne l'avait prévu avec Molly. Peut-être. C'était si difficile à dire. Il ne pouvait pas se donner la peine de déduire les nuances des sentiments des gens quand Moriarty pouvait débarquer d'une heure à l'autre. Il balaya la pensée de Molly et sa main vola entre les récipients en verre et les instruments de mesure. Si je pouvais infuser plus de soufre avec la poudre alors il faudrait moins de feu pour l'enflammer, plus rapide, plus dangereux mais plus utile en cas d'attaque... L'esprit de Sherlock se mit à imaginer des scénarios qui pourraient aider à compenser la réduction des réserves de _l'Hudson_ et sa plus faible puissance de feu. Il y avait tout simplement trop à faire, aucun maître artilleur compétent pour aider à déployer ses inventions et aucun moyen de savoir quand le temps serait écoulé. L'équipage n'avait aucune idée de l'imminence de la perdition.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

La tension se répercuta sur l'équipage, qui prit peu à peu conscience de sa vulnérabilité. Ils n'avaient eu à s'inquiéter que des lents navires de la Navy jusqu'à la rencontre avec le capitaine Hope. Maintenant, ils devaient se préoccuper des pirates, qui prenaient de riches butins et ne perdaient pas de temps et d'argent en recherche alors qu'ils pouvaient piller.

John remarqua le malaise et les visages inquiets alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la cuisine pour prendre une bouchée entre deux patients. Chase s'accommodait toujours de ses heures de repos à cause de sa position mais il était désagréable à ce sujet. Se préparant à la négociation habituelle avec le cuisinier, il fut distrait par la vue d'un Anderson morose assis à la longue table du repas, en train de boire de la bière. Le capitaine de voiles avait apparemment essayé de se raser la barbe et en avait fait un beau gâchis, avec de petites coupures sur ses joues fraîchement tondues.

L'apparence de rongeur de l'homme n'améliora pas la révélation de son menton faible et les taches de peau écaillée et rêche sur son visage.

\- Bonjour, Anderson. Un moment intéressant pour un nouveau look. Il... te va bien.

Le mensonge se coinça dans la gorge de John.

\- Tu crois ? Sa voix était si désespérée que John dut combattre l'envie de rire. Je me suis lassé de ma barbe. Elle n'a jamais poussé à fond, de toute façon. Bien que Dono- cette femme a dit autre chose.

\- Ah.

Il s'était donc rasé la barbe au mépris de son ami qui les avait abandonnés. Il avait vu un comportement plus étrange chez les hommes.

\- Tu sais, elle a trompé tout le monde. Elle est rusée.

\- Elle a même trompé le capitaine alors ?

Anderson leva les yeux avec espoir.

\- Eh bien... non.

Sherlock avait confirmé sa connaissance de longue date du sexe de Donovan après leur retour sur _l'Hudson_. John ressentit un éclair de pitié pour le capitaine des voiles opprimé.

\- Mais il observe plus que nous. Elle était sacrément douée pour s'habiller et marcher comme un homme. Et d'après ce que j'ai vu, elle était ton amie. On dirait qu'elle a fait ce qu'elle avait à faire. Aucun mal n'a été fait. Sauf que nous sommes sans maître artilleur maintenant que Moriarty veut tous nous tuer...

\- Ouais, c'est pas de chance. Elle n'est pas naturelle, pas vrai. Se faire passer pour un homme, vivre parmi les hommes, embrasser d'autres femmes de façon intime. C'est une abomination. Dieu merci, j'ai une vraie femme à Londres.

Il plissa son nez et ses yeux sombres et perçants brillèrent de dégoût.

_« Tu en as deux, merdeux »_ , pensa John. Sa bonne volonté temporaire envers l'homme s'évapora.

\- Ne bois plus. Nous avons beaucoup de travail aujourd'hui, et tu dois être sobre. Sherlock pense peut-être qu'il n'a pas besoin de toi, mais le reste de l'équipage oui.

\- Oh, tu es premier lieutenant, maintenant ? Moi qui pensais que la prostituée dans ses quartier avait pris ta place de confident.

\- La ferme, Anderson, rugit Chase en entrant dans la cuisine. J'te jure, la pièce se remplit de gaz et de bile dès que tu ouvres la bouche.

Pour une fois, John apprécia le comportement du cuisinier.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Deux hommes tenaient les planches collées sous la direction de Lestrade tandis qu'il martelait les chevilles en place. Les marins se méfiaient parfois de travailler avec ce marin, mais il fallait plus de catapultes, plus grosses. Tout ce qui aidait au combat à venir valait la peine de tolérer sa compagnie.

Basil s'assit sur le pont, les jambes croisées, et roula une cigarette à la manière des Français. Un des hommes des Caraïbes lui avait enseigné la méthode, lui expliquant que la méthode du capitaine était moins bonne, seulement adaptée aux faibles Anglais.

Le garçon de cabine fumait et regardait le bâtiment, donnant son avis sur les progrès réalisés, ce qui équivalait à des insultes.

\- Je pourrais lisser une planche mieux que ça avec mon cul, dit-il dans un souffle de fumée à Lestrade.

\- Fais attention à ce que tu dis, mon garçon ou tu vas te faire tancer le cul, répondit-il sévèrement. Et éteind ce cigare. Ça va te faire tousser.

\- Non, ça ne le fera pas. Tu vois ? Je ne tousse pas.

Le garçon inspira et expira de façon spectaculaire et se prosterna devant l'ancien capitaine de la Navy.

\- Les types qui utilisent le tabac sont des merdes pour courir, mon garçon. Tes parents ne t'ont pas appris que c'est une mauvaise habitude, de toute façon.

\- Mes parents sont morts depuis longtemps. Basil le défia du menton. Je m'en fous aussi. Je prends soin de moi.

\- Et tu foires tout. Tu n'es pas un bon garçon de cabine. Pourquoi Holmes ne l'a pas encore pris en main ? Demanda-t-il aux marins.

Une voix glaciale derrière Lestrade lui répondit.

\- Basil a longtemps survécu en comptant sur sa propre intelligence. Préféreriez-vous que je lui arrache son intelligence naturelle avec des règles ?

Lestrade se mit à siffler :

\- Vous êtes comme un chat concernant la ruse. Et oui, il pourrait avoir besoin de discipline. Ça ne lui rend pas service de grandir comme un sauvage.

La lèvre de Sherlock se recourba.

\- La Navy - vous pensez que les règlements résolvent tout.

Il martela les planches ensemble et vérifia l'ajustement.

\- Elles aident. Il doit apprendre. Il ne sera jamais rien d'autre qu'un voleur ou un pirate s'il ne sait pas se comporter. Faites-le au moins se laver une fois par semaine. Je le jure, il attire les mouches.

Le visage de Sherlock resta impassible.

\- Nous vous avons donné un peu de liberté. Il semble que c'était une erreur.

Lestrade lâcha le marteau et se mit debout, croisant les bras.

\- Bien sûr, jetez-moi en prison pour une petite critique. Alors vous aurez un homme moins expérimenté pour combattre Moriarty, sans parler de l'aide pour construire vos engins.

La voix douce de John apaisa la tension.

\- Sherlock, il y a un problème ici ?

Le petit homme blond se dépêcha de traverser le pont.

Le capitaine accueillit son meilleur ami, l'évaluant de la tête aux pieds avec une précision que John n'avait pas vue depuis un an. C'était comme si Sherlock le voyait pour la première fois, une fois de plus.

Ses yeux électriques passèrent à Lestrade et effectuèrent le même examen rapide.

\- Huh.

\- Quoi?

John s'interposa entre les deux hommes et fixa son capitaine.

\- Intéressant. Hors sujet et terriblement inopportun mais intéressant.

Un des sourcils de Sherlock se haussa mais John resta immobile, ses yeux bleus étaient de marbre et sa mâchoire ferme alors qu'il soutenait le regard de son ami.

Au bout d'un moment, le capitaine rompit le contact visuel et sa voix s'éleva, s'adressant aux marins.

\- Eh bien, alors. J'ai de nouveaux jouets avec lesquels je peux jouer. Si Monsieur Lestrade a fini avec ce fagot de bois, nous verrons si le lot que j'ai préparé est fonctionnel.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Un grand coup effrayant fit brutalement sortir Molly de sa rêverie alors qu'elle était assise sur une caisse en train d'essayer de lire. Elle fit tomber le livre et courut vers la source du son. Ne repérant aucun navire ennemi dans les environs, elle demanda à Melas ce qui se passait.

\- Ce ne sont que des tests, madame. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Vous savez comment est le capitaine.

\- Oh je vois. Merci.

Elle sourit et le Grec sourit en retour avant de se dépêcher de vérifier les gréements.

Elle tomba sur le groupe d'hommes, bavardant sur la dernière invention du capitaine.

\- Ça va nous faire exploser en mille morceaux, entendit-elle quelqu'un chuchoter doucement à l'autre.

Sherlock était accroupi sur le pont. Molly prit un moment pour admirer la façon dont le pantalon bleu foncé collait à ses jambes et la manière dont sa chemise blanche faisait sa gorge se serrer, comme toujours. Son cou était si sensible, son capitaine pouvait être réduit à un désordre de halètements quand elle y prêtait suffisamment attention. Elle se perdit un instant, contemplant les cordelettes à son cou.

L'ourlet de sa robe toute blanche apparut dans la périphérie extrême gauche de sa vision avec sa faible odeur de savon portée par la brise. Sherlock se tourna vers elle et vit son visage lumineux qui rayonnait dans sa direction ses doux yeux bruns presque noirs par la dilatation de ses pupilles.

_Comment peut-elle encore avoir envie de moi après la nuit dernière ?_ Se demanda-t-il. Mais ce n'était pas seulement le manque dans ses yeux qu'il voyait mais l'affection, la curiosité et l'excitation. Tout ce qu'elle était pour lui. Il se leva et tendit la main à Molly ce qu'elle accepta. Il la tira vers ses paquets de poudre à canon modifiés et commença à lui expliquer le processus. Sa formation en chimie n'était pas aussi solide que sa connaissance en anatomie mais elle comprit les capacités des armes après quelques questions précises. Elle contempla l'assortiment sur le pont devant elle tandis que le regard de Sherlock s'élevait vers l'eau.

\- Tout a l'air fantastique, dit-elle avec enthousiasme. Avec ça et les catapultes supplémentaires, ces gros canons chargés, nous sommes en super forme. N'est-ce pas ? Rien à craindre ?

\- Je pense que nous sommes presque prêts, oui. A ce rythme, Sherlock a juste besoin de quelques heures de plus pour finir ce travail et nous pourrons affronter Moriarty.

John fit un signe de tête à Molly puis tourna son attention vers le capitaine dont les yeux étaient fixés sur l'océan.

\- Nous ne l'avons pas. Nous n'avons pas quelques heures tout au plus.

Sherlock leva le doigt et le pointa.

A l'horizon se dessinait le contour clair de trois voiles et avec elles, un drapeau noir flottait.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

\- Nous étions si proches. Si près d'être prêts.

John jura et se frotta le front. Sherlock continua à fixer le _Thanatos_ alors qu'il approchait. L'ennemi avait doublé ses canons depuis leur dernière rencontre. _L'Hudson_ allait sûrement couler, criblé d'énormes trous, avant que leurs canons et leurs bombes à poudre ne causent des dommages notables à l'autre navire.

\- Et maintenant, capitaine ? Quelle est la prochaine étape ? Tu as pensé à quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ?

John espéra que la panique ne se remarquait pas dans sa voix.

\- Molly, retourne à la cabine. Il n'y a qu'une chose à faire. John... prends le drapeau blanc.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Molly protesta et se disputa avec Sherlock tandis que les hommes allaient chercher le drapeau et l'accrochait aux cordages.

\- Je ne te laisse pas ici. Je ne suis pas une enfant. C'est moi qui décide. Je ne pars pas.

Elle ponctua sa déclaration finale en tapant du pied à chaque syllabe.

\- Moriarty me veut. Il l'a clairement dit, je suis sa cible. Nous allons négocier. Reste hors de vue, n'intervient pas et peut-être que nous pourrons tous partir en courant. Ou plutôt tous mettre les voiles.

Sherlock l'embrassa avec force puis la tira par le bras vers la cage d'escalier.

Elle refusa de bouger, ses pieds freinant sur le pont alors qu'il la tirait.

\- Non.

\- Tu es une idiote. Une idiote. Arrête ça.

Sherlock passa une main dans ses boucles sombres, ébouriffant ses cheveux de frustration.

\- Tu ne peux pas me cacher ou me renvoyer dans la chambre à chaque fois qu'il y a un problème.

Molly libéra son bras et plaça ses mains sur ses hanches.

\- Alors va te faire foutre, ajouta-t-elle pour faire bonne mesure, avec un air fier sur le visage.

Basil ricana.

\- Descends! Lui cria Sherlock.

Le garçon salua, fourra une miche de pain dans sa chemise et courut sur le bateau comme on le lui avait ordonné.

\- C'est ta décision alors.

La voix de Sherlock était devenue froide, tout comme ses yeux.

\- Oui, ça l'est.

Il s'arrêta.

\- S'il te plaît reste au moins derrière les hommes. Et que quelqu'un lui donne une arme.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

\- J'allais attendre, tu sais, mais j'étais tout simplement trop excité. Je suis tellement lunatique. Tu peux difficilement me blâmer. C'est un jour spécial.

Moriarty était exactement comme Irène l'avait décrit, de son visage faussement somnolent et fade au premier regard, à la noirceur aiguisée de ses yeux. Son corps n'était pas impressionnant mais la masse de son grand compagnon compensait. Sebastian Moran montait la garde aux côtés de son capitaine, évaluant leurs défenses et prenant en compte la faible puissance de feu de _l'Hudson_. Leurs voix portaient facilement entre les deux navires.

_Le Spitalfiend_ , nota Sherlock. _Un ancien militaire, un expert avec toutes ses armes. De fréquents raids meurtriers. Majoritairement droitier, mais presque aussi habile avec sa gauche. Il a passé beaucoup de temps en Afrique et en Asie. Un chasseur. Un peu d'éducation, achevée plus tôt à cause de ses tendances à la violence._

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il regarde ?

Bastian était mal à l'aise sous le regard studieux de Holmes. L'homme n'avait pas l'air effrayant, il était sûr de pouvoir l'avoir en combat, mais l'homme était déconcertant.

\- Il t'apprend, Sébastien. Il te voit, il voit à travers toi.

Moriarty était amusé. Les deux navires se rapprochèrent.

\- Je dois dire que je suis un peu déçu, bien que ce soit la manœuvre la plus intelligente. Rendez-vous, et espérez que j'épargne quelques vies au lieu de tous vous massacrer et de vous mettre en pièces et en sang, je m'ennuie moi-même. Un combat aurait été imprudent mais excitant. Et tout cela est tellement prévisible, n'est-ce pas, Sherlock. Chaque jour, des gens ennuyeux et sans inspiration obstruent ce monde. Les tolérer est plus que je ne peux le supporter, parfois.

\- Comment savais-tu pour moi ?

Sherlock s'approcha de la balustrade, s'éloigna de Molly.

\- Oh, je te connais depuis très, très longtemps. Avant même que tu ne prennes la mer.

Les yeux de Sherlock se plissèrent.

\- Oh oui, tu as attiré mon attention il y a presque dix ans. Je cherchais quelque chose à Londres. Quelqu'un de spécial. Moriarty sourit. J'ai entendu parler d'un jeune homme qui comprenait si bien le crime qu'il devait lui-même être un maître du crime. Je l'ai observé pendant des jours de loin, je l'ai regardé se vautrer dans les bas-fonds de la ville. Déduire les gens, aider les gens. Un tel brio gaspillé sur des crapauds. J'ai pensé que c'était peut-être lui qui comprendrait, qui voudrait venir jouer avec moi. Mais le laudanum. Noyer son intelligence dans la teinture d'opium. Ennuyeux. Stupide. Comme tous les autres imbéciles. Quelqu'un qui aide les gens gratuitement et qui émousse son esprit exprès ? J'ai pensé que j'avais tort et je suis passé à autre chose. J'ai trouvé mon chasseur.

Bastian sourit et cela était laid.

Moriarty haussa les épaules et sourit d'un air penaud.

\- On n'oublie jamais un nom comme Sherlock Holmes. Quand tu as pris la mer, un pirate, un homme libre, j'ai réalisé que je n'avais pas tort. Ton génie est légendaire partout où tu es allé, et tu n'es plus lié par des lois mesquines. Tu es prêt maintenant.

Le blond à ses côtés déplaça son poids, l'air confus par le sens du discours de son capitaine.

\- Et donc je suis venu t'offrir... tout. Rejoins-moi. Les pirates ne sont plus les rois de la mer, libres d'agir indépendamment les uns des autres. L'emprise de la Royal Navy et des sociétés de commerce s'accroît. Tortuga, Port Royal, les grands forts de flibustiers sont envahis ou tombés en mer. Les pirates me rendent des comptes maintenant, Sherlock. Nous sommes plus forts ensemble, une armada si tu veux. Nous devons rester unis ou nous allons tous chuter.

\- Dis-moi, Moriarty, sur combien de navires ce discours de recrutement a-t-il fonctionné ? J'ai entendu des arguments plus convaincants de la part des organes de presse.

Le mépris résonna dans la voix de Sherlock.

\- Une armada ? Tout sous tes ordres, bien sûr.

\- Tu aimerais être sous mes ordres, je te l'assure. Moriarty sourit paresseusement. Et tu ne t'ennuieras plus jamais. Imagine un océan où tu pourras étudier à volonté, être accueilli sur n'importe quelle île, libre de prendre ce que tu as toujours voulu, quand tu es à mes côtés.

Sherlock pencha la tête sur le côté et fit semblant de considérer l'offre.

\- Je ne veux pas forcer mes hommes à te rejoindre. Et si ce n'était que moi ? Accepterais-tu ces conditions?

Moriarty fut suspicieux mais intéressé, Sherlock le vit. John chuchota à côté de lui :

\- A quoi diable joues-tu ?

\- Toi, tu viens sur mon navire maintenant et nous les laisserons partir ? Et tu vas jurer de le faire?

Sherlock fit un signe de tête.

\- Très bien. J'accepte. Nous n'avons pas vraiment besoin de ton équipage en haillons et de ton petit bateau.

Moriarty fit une grimace et se mit à rire.

\- Bastian, prends la planche.

Son second jeta un regard noir à Sherlock et s'empressa de suivre l'ordre.

\- NON ! Tu ne peux pas l'avoir !

La voix aiguë retentit par-dessus les grognements de l'équipage.

Molly se fraya un chemin à travers la foule, un pistolet à la main. Elle tremblait de colère. Moriarty loucha sur la petite femme aux cheveux bruns lorsqu'elle apparut.

\- Arrête ça tout de suite, Jamie. Tu ne peux pas l'avoir.

Il éclata de rire, se tenant le ventre et se mit à glousser de joie.

\- Oh mon...oh mon Dieu.

Il se redressa et soupira.

\- Molly Hooper ? Est-ce que ça peut vraiment être toi ? J'ai toujours pensé que tu serais sûrement enchaînée à une dalle à la morgue jusqu'à la fin de ta vie. Que fait une gentille fille morbide comme toi sur un navire de pirates ? Je suis vraiment ravi.

\- J'ai dit, il est à moi.

Molly glissa un bras devant celui du capitaine, le tenant fermement.

\- Tais-toi, siffla Sherlock entre deux dents. Il ne vous veut pas tous, juste moi. Alors tais-toi et laisse-moi partir.

\- Oh...oh je vois. Eh bien, c'est mignon, dit pensivement Jamie. Tu es amoureux, Sherlock. Est-ce que c'est possible ? Je n'avais pas prévu ça.

Il pencha la tête en réfléchissant.

\- Bastian, prépare la planche.

L'imposant blond obéit, reliant les deux navires par une large planche. Moriarty lui fit signe de tête.

\- Continue.

Bastian grimpa sur la planche jusqu'à _l'Hudson_ , son pistolet et son coutelas à la main, prêt pour une attaque. L'équipage se tint en retrait, méfiant et incertain. La longue rangée de canons du _Thanatos_ était prête et pointée sur eux.

Molly fixa le pirate tandis qu'il approchait et il tendit la main vers le capitaine.

\- Non, pas lui, cria Moriarty depuis l'autre navire. Prends-la, elle.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Traduction PetraTodd]

\- Prends-la, elle.

Les équipages des deux navires se turent sous le choc. Le seul bruit qu'ils purent entendre fut le vent fort qui soufflait et les vagues agitées qui frappaient les coques.

Une colère surprise s'inscrivit en gros sur le visage de Sherlock.

\- Non. Ce n'était pas l'arrangement.

Avant qu'il ne puisse bouger, le fusil de Moran se balança. Le chasseur utilisa son arme comme une massue, atterrissant sur le crâne de Sherlock avec un bruit sourd écœurant. Le capitaine s'effondra sur le pont, du sang s'écoulant d'une méchante entaille au front et d'une coupure à la pommette gauche.

Le pistolet trembla dans la main de Molly. Son attention étant détournée par son amant évanoui, Moran fit tomber le pistolet de sa main et leva son coutelas pour attendre le creux de son cou. En moins de cinq secondes, il avait désarmé ses adversaires méfiants et pris le contrôle. Moriarty sourit fièrement à son second.

Moran lança son fusil à travers l'espace entre les navires à un marin grincheux. Il saisit le bras de Molly et la traîna sur la planche, la pointe du coutelas s'enfonçant dans son cou, prête à la percer.

Molly se déplaça avec lui, craignant de se débattre, avec la peur qu'elle se coupe la gorge par accident. Le cœur battant dans sa poitrine, elle essaya d'apercevoir Sherlock alors que Moran la poussait sur les ponts sombres du _Thanatos_.

Elle vit John pousser la foule et s'agenouiller puis elle l'entendit rugir :

\- Prends mon sac de secours, MAINTENANT !

\- Sherlock ! Cria-t-elle.

Elle maudit sa stupidité de s'être laissé voir. Elle avait cru un instant que Jamie hésiterait lorsqu'il la reconnaîtrait, elle qui était une vieille amie. Et elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas ne rien faire et laisser Sherlock se livrer à l'ennemi. Elle avait besoin qu'il soit avec elle et qu'il aille bien, désormais il saignait sur le pont. Molly se tenait debout, tremblante, entourée des pirates de Moriarty et priait pour que la crosse du fusil n'ait pas fendu le crâne de son amoureux. Ce genre de dégâts ne pouvait pas être réparé.

\- Je suis inutile pour toi, Jamie. Laisse-moi aller l'aider. N'est-ce pas lui que tu veux ? Veux-tu qu'il meure ?

Alors que son équipage était en haillons et crasseux, Jamie était soigné et élégant dans ses vêtements noirs de la tête aux pieds. Il inclina la tête sur le côté en se moquant de lui et serra ses lèvres.

\- Hmmm. Pas encore. Pas comme ça. Il ne faisait que jouer le jeu pour éloigner les siens de moi. Cela n'aurait pas été drôle du tout. J'avais de si grands espoirs quand il est devenu pirate. Tomber amoureux... si sentimental, si traditionnel.

Il plissa son nez.

\- Il est aussi faible que les autres, soupira -t-il avec regret.

La poignée de fer de Moran autour de ses bras se resserra et Molly fit la grimace. Elle tourna la tête pour le regarder et le mouvement sur _l'Hudson_ attira son attention.

Sherlock se mit debout en titubant avec l'aide de John, pressant un bandage sur sa tête alors que ses hommes se regroupaient autour de lui. Les canons du _Thanatos_ furent amorcés pour tirer sur eux. Molly vit des gestes frénétiques et des hommes se disperser sur _l'Hudson_. Il s'approcha lentement de la rambarde et John le suivit de près avec un regard inquiet sur son visage.

Lorsqu'il s'approcha, Molly put voir du sang couler sur son visage, obscurcissant presque entièrement sa peau pâle. Elle étouffa un hoquet et essaya de rester calme, sachant que les blessures à la tête saignaient facilement et semblaient souvent pires qu'elles ne l'étaient.

\- Je ne m'inquiéterais pas pour ça, Molly Hooper. Bastian est un artiste. Il sait comment rendre quelqu'un inconscient sans causer de dommages permanents. À moins qu'il ne choisisse de le faire, bien sûr. Veux-tu qu'il te montre la différence de techniques sur un des écouvillons ? Jamie sourit vivement. Non ? Peut-être plus tard, après avoir pris le thé.

Il se retourna et cria à l'autre navire avec un fort accent irlandais.

\- Sherlock, mon cher ! J'aimerais t'inviter cordialement chez moi en Jamaïque, à Arroyo Rico. Juste à l'est de Negril. Je suis sûr que tu connais la baie. Tu y étais l'année dernière, j'ai eu des nouvelles de mon homme dans votre équipage.

Un sourire malicieux s'incurva sur ses lèvres et il fit un clin d'œil.

\- Amusez-vous bien à déterminer de quel homme il s'agit. Si cela vous prend plus d'une heure, je serai profondément déçu. Je vous donne trois jours pour aller à Negril. Mes hommes vous attendront pour vous guider jusqu'au lieu de rendez-vous. Si vous n'y êtes pas au coucher du soleil, dans trois jours, si vous êtes en retard...

Il s'amusa à cogner sa hanche contre celle de Molly et celle-ci s'éloigna.

\- Alors nous utiliserons ses membres pour vous laisser une piste à suivre.

Alors qu'il se retournait pour se promener sur le pont de son navire, Moriarty cria par-dessus son épaule.

\- Je parie que tu vas jouer de tout ton cœur _maintenant_.

**_~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~_ **

Sherlock frappa la boîte en bois sur laquelle il était assis, à côté de sa cuisse, et la planche pourrie céda, formant un trou béant.

\- Lève-toi ou tu seras sur le pont dans une minute en plus mauvais état que jamais.

John continua à laver le visage de son ami puis se mit debout rapidement.

\- Reste calme, Sherlock. Regarde-moi. Non, dans les yeux. J'ai besoin de voir tes pupilles. Combien de doigts ai-je ?

La moitié de son masque de sang avait été lavé, Sherlock lança au chirurgien un regard plein de mépris.

\- Douze.

Il arracha le tissu humide de John et le frotta vivement sur ses yeux. Il jeta le chiffon rougi sur le sol et leva deux doigts vers son ami dans un geste sans équivoque.

\- Combien de doigts est-ce que j'ai ?

John sourit.

\- D'accord, tu sembles assez cohérent, tu te comportes normalement, pour quelqu'un comme toi. Dois-je demander aux hommes de lever les voiles et de mettre le cap sur Negril ?

Le capitaine fit un signe de tête.

\- On ne peut pas perdre de temps. Dieu sait ce qu'ils sont en train de lui faire, même maintenant. Pourquoi l'ai-je laissé rester sur le pont ? J'aurais dû la traîner jusqu'à mes quartiers et l'enfermer.

Il prit un chiffon propre dans la trousse d'urgence de John, et commença à laver le reste du sang sur son menton et son cou. Il savait sans le demander qu'il lui faudrait plusieurs points de suture pour refermer la blessure.

\- Assieds-toi sur le banc et essaie de ne pas y faire de trous, ordonna John en fouillant pour trouver le matériel de suture. Tu ne peux pas l'enfermer tout le temps. C'est une adulte et une femme intelligente. Malgré toute sa gentillesse et sa douceur, elle a la tête dure. N'est-ce pas pour cela que tu l'aimes ?

Sherlock se calma.

\- Est-ce si évident ?

Il regarda ses mains, tordant le tissu rouge entre ses doigts.

\- Ce n'est pas pratique. Je ne savais pas... que ça pouvait arriver.

John inclina le visage vers le haut et saisit légèrement l'arrière de sa tête pour regarder attentivement l'entaille frontale.

\- Ça va probablement laisser une petite cicatrice, c'est sale, mais ce n'est pas une blessure profonde. La joue va bien, elle n'a même pas besoin de points de suture je pense.

Il tamponna autour de la coupure frontale avec un autre tissu humide et Sherlock siffla intérieurement à cause de la douleur lancinante. John prépara l'aiguille et le fil puis se mit au travail. Le capitaine fumait en silence.

\- S'il avait voulu la tuer, il l'aurait fait à ce moment-là, quand tu aurais été obligé de regarder. Elle survivra.

Le chirurgien n'avait pas l'air convaincu par ses propres propos rassurants.

\- Nous allons récupérer Molly et tuer Moriarty puis nous retournerons à Kingston comme prévu.

\- Bien sûr, dit soudain Sherlock. Il y a un magistrat à Kingston ! Pourquoi n'ai-je pas pensé à lui avant ? Il doit y en avoir un. Ils peuvent être soudoyés facilement.

\- Tu vas _arrêter_ Moriarty ? Honnêtement Sherlock, je pense que nous ferions mieux de tuer ce salaud. Fais une faveur à la mer et à tout le monde.

Les autres membres de l'équipage réunis autour du capitaine acquiescèrent.

\- Non, espèce d'idiot ! Dit Sherlock avec irritation tandis que John coupait le fil. Moriarty est un cadavre ambulant. Il ne quittera pas son Arroyo Rico vivant. J'amènerai Molly chez le magistrat après l'avoir sauvée. Si nous sommes mariés, elle ne peut pas me quitter. N'est-ce pas important pour les femmes d'être mariées ? Si un idiot comme Anderson peut gérer deux femmes, je peux certainement vivre avec une.

\- Pour l'amour de Dieu, Holmes, je suis là.

Anderson croisa les bras et s'éloigna. Sherlock fixa sa silhouette qui battit en retraite.

John enroula un long bandage autour de la tête de Sherlock.

\- Garde ça au moins une journée, laisse ton front à l'abri du soleil. Pour l'amour de tout ce qui est saint, tu dois manger et dormir. Si nous devons affronter cet ennemi, nous devons être prêts.

\- Oui, je suis d'accord. Commençons par le commencement : réglons cette affaire avec la taupe de Moriarty.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Le _Thanatos_ sentait la putréfaction et l'agitation. Peu importe que Molly ne puisse voir aucun cadavre alors qu'elle était conduite à travers le navire. Elle pouvait sentir la mort dans chaque coin sombre. Des hommes non lavés la frôlaient alors que Moran la traînait dans le couloir, devant des alcôves sombres remplies de butin. Dans l'une de ces alcôves, un tas d'assiettes en délicate porcelaine s'était répandu, brisé par tous les hommes insensibles qui passaient.

\- Nettoyez cette merde ! Cria Moran à un petit homme qui partit chercher un balai.

Le _Thanatos_ était une goélette plus grande que _l'Hudson_ et avec un équipage beaucoup plus nombreux. Molly appréciait désormais à quel point l'autre navire était propre et agréable, même si celui-ci lui avait semblé simple et rudimentaire lors de son premier embarquement il y a quelques mois. Elle le considérait comme son chez-elle maintenant, elle s'en rendait compte avec une certaine nostalgie.

Les couloirs étaient plus grands que ceux de _l'Hudson_ , mais elle se sentait piégée par l'obscurité oppressante et l'air humide. Ils arrivèrent au bout et le grand blond frappa à la porte.

La porte s'ouvrit pour révéler Jamie Moriarty, lui souriant avec une expression de joie écœurante. Regardant dans ses yeux noirs, elle ne vit aucune trace du garçon qu'elle pensait avoir connu il y a dix ans à Londres. Sa bouche souriante s'étira et son visage devint tel un crâne rieur.

Moran poussa Molly vers l'avant dans la pièce et elle se demanda si elle n'était pas tombée en Enfer.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

\- Encore du thé, mon amour ? C'est une délicieuse infusion que j'ai découverte à Ceylan. Les locaux ont cette technique de mélange, c'est tout simplement incroyable. Je leur ai dit : « Je dois avoir cette recette ! Ils ont accepté mes compliments et ont refusé avec regret. Je leur ai dit que je devais vraiment insister. Et ils ont été très serviables une fois que Bastian les a convaincus. »

Les yeux noirs de Jamie brillèrent lorsqu'il but dans la tasse de thé en porcelaine blanche. Assis sur l'immense fauteuil en bois en face du canapé, Jamie semblait n'être rien d'autre qu'un monarque bienveillant saluant un invité d'honneur.

Molly avala son thé, ce qui lui brûla la gorge. Elle ressentit à peine la douleur et posa sa tasse sur la soucoupe. Elle croisa et décroisa ses chevilles plusieurs fois, s'empêchant ainsi de s'enfuir de la cabine.

\- Tu sais, je me rends compte que les circonstances sont terriblement gênantes mais je dois te remercier, Molly Hooper.

Les yeux surpris de Molly rencontrèrent les siens.

\- Oui, je te remercie. Tu m'as été d'une grande aide à Londres. Tu m'as aidé à trouver Bastian.

Le blond bouffi se leva de son poste près de la porte quand son nom fut mentionné.

\- Quand j'ai entendu parler de son travail, j'ai su qu'il était un grand chasseur, libéré des règles ennuyeuses qui gênent les autres. Mais je n'arrivais pas à le trouver. Je voulais quelqu'un avec qui jouer. J'avais besoin de plus d'informations pour déterminer les détails personnels, ses habitudes et ses méthodes, et c'est là que vous êtes intervenu. Toi et ton père. Comment va ce cher vieux papa, d'ailleurs ? Toujours saoul et en train de se taper des veuves dodues ? Se moqua Jamie.

\- Je suis sûre qu'il va bien, répondit Molly avec fermeté. Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis des mois. Comme tu l'as sûrement deviné.

\- Je ne devine pas, Molly chérie. Je vois et je sais. Se libérer de ses entraves. C'est bien. Tu avais du potentiel mais tu étais faible, pleurnicharde et sans caractère à l'époque. Sherlock Holmes a fait de toi une femme meilleure. Comment vous êtes-vous rencontrés ?

\- Il ne m'a rien fait, répondit Molly avec véhémence, malgré elle. Il avait besoin de moi pour faire un examen post-mortem à bord alors il m'a kidnappée. Il a su immédiatement que c'était de moi dont il avait besoin et pas de papa. Il en a vu plus que toi. Il est plus intelligent que toi. Mais il m'a aidé à me libérer. Tu as raison.

La colère traversa le visage de Moriarty pendant une seconde et fut couverte d'un doux sourire. D'une certaine façon, sa voix douce était plus effrayante que son ton plus aigu.

\- Sais-tu quel est le défaut des études de médecine moderne, Molly ? J'ai étudié l'anatomie pendant un certain temps ce n'était pas un mensonge total. Après tout, les mathématiques et le crime m'ennuient parfois et j'ai besoin de variété. Mais il y avait une faille dans la formation du médecin que je ne voyais pas. Bastian le comprend aussi. La faiblesse de vos études de médecine, c'est que vous n'examinez que _l'intérieur des morts_.

La peur submergea Molly. _Il n'insinuait sûrement pas..._

Jamie regarda la compréhension prendre forme sur son visage.

\- Amène-le, Bastian. Nous avons largement le temps de tuer avant d'arriver en Jamaïque et je suis nostalgique du bon vieux temps.

Moran sortit et revint un instant plus tard, un homme ligoté jeté par-dessus son épaule.

Molly fixa l'homme en difficulté dont les yeux fous se posaient sur elle. Il était bâillonné et plus sale que le reste de ses camarades et couvert de bleus.

Jamie sauta de son siège et rejoignit Molly sur le canapé, assis si près que leurs cuisses frottaient l'une contre l'autre. Elle s'éloigna instinctivement mais il enroula un bras autour de ses épaules et se blottit contre elle.

\- Ce sera comme au bon vieux temps, Molly. Toi, moi, un corps, à apprendre. Seulement cette fois, ce sera vrai, une étude complète. La physiologie, c'est la fonction, c'est le mouvement et le changement. C'est la vie.

Il sortit un sac de sous le canapé et l'ouvrit en montrant le contenu aiguisé comme un rasoir. Il en sortit un long scalpel, posa le sac et montra l'instrument mortel à Molly.

\- La première fois que je t'ai vu pratiquer une autopsie humaine - en secret, ton père s'est évanoui sur une chaise - je t'ai regardé prendre ce cadavre, l'évaluer, le déshabiller et déterminer la meilleure approche. Une logique froide et intelligente, sans peur ni dégoût. Pendant une minute, je me suis demandé si tu étais lié aux meurtres de Spitalfields. Tu es belle avec un couteau dans la main, Molly Hooper.

Il plaça le manche du scalpel dans sa paume.

\- J'aime vraiment te regarder découper.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

\- Ça ne peut pas être lui, Sherlock. C'est un homme bon, pas un espion.

La voix de John était remplie de doutes alors qu'ils se tenaient sur le gaillard avant, regardant les marins au travail.

\- Bon pour un pirate, tu veux dire. Différentes morales en vigueur. J'ai soupçonné que certains des hommes n'étaient pas entièrement à moi pendant des mois. Autant régler ça avant d'en finir avec Moriarty.

Sherlock descendit les escaliers et saisit le bras du gréeur qui rassemblait des cordes. Le petit homme commença à secouer sa main avant de réaliser qu'elle appartenait à son capitaine.

\- Monsieur ?

\- Monsieur Melas, voulez-vous vous joindre à nous pour le dîner dans mes quartiers ? J'ai quelques détails à vous communiquer sur notre visite à Negril.

Le marin grec se gratta la tête et haussa les épaules.

\- B'sûr, capitaine. Tout ce que vous voudrez.

\- Charmant. _Maintenant_ serait superbe, Melas. Allez, vos autres tâches peuvent attendre.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Basil posa des assiettes sur la table et Melas mit les doigts dans le gigot d'agneau. C'était beaucoup plus raffiné que le tarif général de l'équipage et il se mit à claquer des lèvres en signe d'appréciation. Il rota et sourit joyeusement.

\- Sherlock, es-tu certain... ? John baissa la voix.

Melas l'aimait bien ainsi que Molly et Basil. Il semblait même aimer le capitaine, ce qui n'était pas facile. Tout cela n'était qu'une façade ? John grignota anxieusement son agneau, souhaitant que Greg soit au dîner avec eux.

\- Bien. Melas, j'ai bien peur que nous devions parler de vos intentions sur mon navire. Plus précisément de vos fonctions assignées par votre employeur qui n'ont rien à voir avec la navigation.

Melas fixa Sherlock par-dessus un morceau de pain croustillant.

\- Que dites-vous, capitaine ? Le mot « employeur », je le comprends peut-être mal mais ça veut dire vous, c'est ça ?

Son accent semblait s'épaissir sans une bouchée de nourriture.

\- L'homme qui vous a engagé pour faire un rapport sur mes activités, Melas. Il est insupportable et intolérable et c'est le fléau de mon existence même. J'espère que ma némésis vous paie bien pour vos services. Vous avez le choix entre avouer votre tromperie et vivre, ou continuer la ruse et passer un avenir prévisible menotté à un mur. Le choix vous appartient.

Melas mâchouilla pensivement sa nourriture et l'arrosa d'une grande gorgée de bière.

\- Dit comme ça, ce n'est pas vraiment un choix. Vous vous rendez compte, ses intentions ne sont pas de faire du mal. Seulement d'observer. De savoir.

\- Vous _ÊTES_ un espion ? Bon sang, Melas. Comment pouvez-vous travailler pour cette merde de Moriarty ? C'est un monstre. Pas faire du mal, _mon cul_ !

Le visage de John était submergé par la colère.

Sherlock choqua John en se joignant aux rires du gréeur.

\- Non, non, non, Monsieur Watson. Ce Moriarty, je ne travaille pas pour lui. C'est un homme terrible. Il faut l'arrêter. De temps en temps, j'aide ma nièce et je m'occupe de personnes ou de choses, pour un peu d'argent. J'étais marin dans ma jeunesse, vous savez. Il y a longtemps. Ce fut un voyage agréable et Melas prendra bientôt sa retraite en homme riche.

Il sourit, montrant l'espace où ses deux dents de devant avaient disparu depuis longtemps.

\- Votre nièce... Je suis vraiment confus. Sherlock ?

\- Melas était avec l'équipage initial engagé pour _l'Hudson_ , John. Il ne reste que peu de ces hommes, une fois qu'ils ont réalisé à quel point ce navire n'est pas rentable. J'ai réalisé presque tout de suite que Mycroft installerait ses propres hommes sur mon navire. Il s'insinue toujours dans ma vie. Un jour, j'ai vu Melas lire par-dessus l'épaule de Donovan alors qu'elle travaillait sur l'inventaire. Un marin qui sait lire ? Cela l'a mis en tête de ma liste. Cela et le fait que ses mains n'avaient pas de callosités quand je l'ai rencontré pour la première fois. Quel homme qui a été constamment sur un navire pendant les trente dernières années, comme il le prétendait, aurait les mains douces ?

\- Comme les fesses d'un bébé pendant les premières semaines, convint Melas. Elles sont vite redevenues durs. Je crois que je vais demander une prime à Anthea pour les dommages causés à mes mains. La fille de ma défunte sœur, expliqua -t-il. Son père, Andreas Mikos, était en affaires avec l'aîné, M. Holmes. Après sa mort, Mycroft Holmes a accueilli ma nièce. J'étais trop pauvre à l'époque et trop loin de l'Angleterre pour la récupérer. Elle a eu une belle vie.

Il fit un signe de tête et versa une autre coupe de bière.

\- Le comte de Warwick est dans _les_ _affaires_ ?

Le commerce était considéré comme grossier et vulgaire par la noblesse, on avait toujours enseigné cela à John.

\- Oui, bien qu'il le cache bien. La moitié de l'aristocratie en Angleterre doit de grosses sommes d'argent à mon frère. Il tire toutes les ficelles et elles dansent pour lui. Le pouvoir n'appartient pas à la Couronne, mais à l'or, John.

Le chirurgien secoua la tête, pleine à rebord de nouvelles informations.

\- Donc Melas n'est pas vraiment une menace ? Pourquoi nous sommes-nous donné la peine de l'amener ici ?

\- Parce qu'il y a un espion à bord et j'ai pensé que Melas pourrait le connaître. Je vais inspecter les hommes mais il les connaît tous et, je parie, plus personnellement que moi. De plus, il peut me dire qui est la deuxième taupe de Mycroft. Mycroft a toujours un plan de secours.

Melas fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête.

\- Je vous aiderai du mieux que je peux, capitaine, mais on ne m'a pas dit l'identité de l'autre. Par mesure de protection.

\- Il vous avait dans les rangs supérieurs, l'autre est sans doute un des marins inférieurs. Il ne m'inquiète guère mais je vais le jeter dehors à Kingston pour avoir léché les bottes de mon frère.

Sherlock sirota son thé et ignora l'assiette de nourriture chaude devant lui.

\- Quant à la taupe de Moriarty, cela devrait être assez simple. John, aligne les hommes à la cloche de six heures, sur le pont.

**_~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~_ **

\- C'est une simple question de mécanique. Serre les doigts, lève la main, plie le coude. Une action en entraîne une autre. Le résultat de l'action est presque sans conséquence. Soulève, abaisse, _coupe_.

Le scalpel trembla dans les doigts tremblants de Molly. Elle s'agenouilla sur le sol, planant au-dessus du marin crasseux lié aux chevilles et aux poignets. Ses yeux étaient déboussolés et versaient des larmes alors que Moriarty la poussait à s'exécuter.

\- Damper est un voleur. Bien sûr, nous le sommes tous, mais où est l'honneur d'essayer de voler son propre capitaine ? Accumuler des prix sur les prises, voler le butin des autres. C'est le pire des pires. Penser qu'il pourrait s'en tirer, sur mon navire, comme si je pouvais être dupé. C'est un homme mauvais, Molly. Il a tué d'innombrables innocents. Quand nous étions aux îles Canaries, je l'ai regardé éventrer un vieil homme, pisser sur son cadavre et _rire_. Utiliser sa vie sans valeur pour quelque chose de valable. L'apprentissage, la science, l'exploration. Faire de sa forme pitoyable un art.

Le membre d'équipage Damper secoua la tête en signe de déni face aux commentaires de Moriarty mais Molly pouvait voir la vérité dans ses yeux. Il était tout ce que Jamie disait qu'il était, un meurtrier qui ne survivrait pas à la nuit malgré ses actes. En le découpant, elle pourrait survivre à la nuit. Refuser et ils périraient tous les deux rapidement. _Non_. Tout en Molly se rebellait à cette logique impitoyable et elle se surprit à lâcher la lame.

Moran ricana et Molly se retrouva à regarder le plus grand des deux homme. Il était le bogey qui la hantait depuis les meurtres de Spitalfields mais maintenant elle pouvait l'ignorer. Il n'était même pas l'homme le plus dangereux de la pièce.

Jamie couvrit sa main avec la sienne et lui caressa les doigts.

\- Je comprends, c'est difficile au début. Je ne me suis pas sali les mains depuis longtemps, Molly. Pourquoi ne pas faire ça ensemble ?

Il sourit, remit le scalpel dans sa paume et serra sa prise autour de ses doigts.

Les yeux de Moran se plissèrent et il s'avança pour saisir l'épaule de son capitaine.

\- Pourquoi _elle_ ?

Jamie fronça les sourcils en direction de son second.

\- Ce n'est pas à toi de poser les questions, Bastian. Je n'aime pas _être_ interrompu.

\- _Je suis_ ton chasseur. _Je_ tue pour toi. Mais maintenant tu tues avec elle ? Tu es _à moi_ , Jamie. Eviscère-le, tue la salope et finissons ce putain de jeu avec Holmes.

Moriarty se mit debout et se précipita sur Moran, poussant le grand homme jusqu'à ce que son dos touche le mur. Il ne résista pas. Ses yeux flambèrent mais il ne leva pas la main sur son amant. Il pouvait lui écraser la gorge d'une main mais Bastian se contenta de se lever et de laisser l'homme svelte aux cheveux noirs fulminer de rage.

\- C'est le jeu auquel nous jouons et tu _vas jouer_ ton rôle. Je t'ai trouvé une fois, je peux en trouver un autre comme toi. Cela peut prendre des années mais tu n'es pas aussi unique que tu le penses, chasseur.

Il expira un grand coup et lâcha la chemise de Moran, les poings serrés. Il se recula, lissa ses vêtements et un sourire déconcerté se glissa sur son visage.

\- Bastian. Pardonne-moi. Tu sais que j'ai du caractère, mon amour.

Il prit la joue de Bastian, la frottant avec la paume de son pouce.

Le chasseur était secoué et ses yeux bleus étaient brûlants d'une émotion indescriptible. Il respira avec force pendant une minute, les yeux fermés avec ceux de Jamie, avant de tourner les talons et de claquer la porte derrière lui.

\- Eh bien, il sait vraiment comment gâcher un bon thé. Un peu grossier, mon chasseur.

Jamie haussa les épaules et tendit la main à Molly, encore au sol. Elle accepta avec prudence.

Damper grogna et gémit sous son bâillon, étendu, terrifié sur le sol. Ses gémissements attirèrent l'attention de Jamie.

\- Oh oui, ça.

Il sortit la tête par la porte et fit entrer deux pirates musclés.

\- Les garçons, j'ai un déchet à me débarrasser. Jetez-le par-dessus bord. Merci beaucoup.

Il sourit aux hommes qui attrapèrent Damper. Les cris étouffés de l'homme ligoté résonnèrent dans les couloirs pour atteindre le pont, jusqu'à ce que Molly entende un grand éclaboussement au loin.

Jamie la regarda et ricana lorsqu'il entendit le marin heurter l'eau.

\- Les prochains jours vont être très divertissants, ma petite Molly.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Traduction PetraTodd]

A la cloche de six heures, avec des vents forts portant le navire en direction de la Jamaïque, l'équipage de _l'Hudson_ fut aligné comme ordonné. Les hommes se trémoussaient nerveusement sur le pont en mouvement, les hommes de rang inférieur avaient l'habitude d'être laissé seuls par leur étrange capitaine. Melas était parmi eux, nettoyant ses ongles avec un petit couteau et faisant, à sa manière habituelle, des plaisanteries sur les couleurs de ses collègues gréeurs. Au courant du but du tapissage, il ne fit rien pour aider à se détendre ses compagnons mais encouragea la paranoïa avec ses plaisanteries. Des hommes nerveux étaient des hommes _bavards_.

Le capitaine avança sur le pont, son médecin et le prisonnier de la Navy à quelques pas derrière lui. Un silence tomba sur le groupe d'hommes agités. Aucun d'eux n'osa parler et mettre en colère leur capitaine lunatique.

Ses yeux avaient l'air de puit de glace alors qu'il scannait chaque membre de l'équipage, son regard perspicace les analysant entièrement. Il chassait quelque chose, cela était plus que clair. Les chuchotements commencèrent à l'arrière du groupe, les spéculations augmentant comme quoi il y aurait une sorte de voleur ou peut-être même des rumeurs de mutineries aux alentours.

Sherlock eut un sourire de mépris alors les jambes du dernier marin de la ligne tremblèrent sous son regard. John et Lestrade échangèrent des regards anxieux ; le capitaine ne s'était concentré sur aucun homme plus qu'un autre et n'avait donné aucune indication qu'il ait trouvé la taupe de Moriarty dans le lot. Et s'il n'y avait pas vraiment d'espion et s'il avait simplement dit cela pour jouer avec Sherlock ?

\- Eh bien ! Dit Sherlock gaiement brisant le silence.

Il plaqua un large sourire sur son visage et claqua ses mains ensemble derrière son dos tandis qu'il commençait à faire les cent pas.

\- Cela a été utile. Vous êtes congédiés, reprenez vos travaux.

Il s'arrêta devant les gréeurs.

Au milieu d'un brouhaha confus, la foule commença à se disperser.

\- A l'exception de vous, Melas, appela Sherlock. J'ai une autre requête spéciale. Vous aurez besoin de deux mains supplémentaires. Emmenez Downey avec vous dans mes quartiers.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

\- Il sait que quelque chose ne va pas, capitaine. Downey m'a dit qu'il ne peut pas m'assister mais ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'il m'ait un jour dit.

Melas fronça les sourcils alors qu'il passait la tête dans les quartiers du capitaine.

Sherlock leva les yeux de l'endroit sur le sol près de son coffre, où il chargeait à la hâte un petit pistolet.

\- Insubordination. Peu judicieux. Pas un des pirates les plus intelligents de Moriarty, il semblerait. Laissons Downey penser que nous ne sommes pas suspicieux. Nous prendrons soin de cela très bientôt.

Melas fila en douce et détala par l'escalier le plus proche.

\- Eh bien vous ne l'avez pas suspecté de rien pendant des mois, donc il doit être bon.

Sherlock lança un regard noir à Lestrade qui commentait depuis son fauteuil à la table. John et lui mangeaient la nourriture que le capitaine avait ignoré dans son impatience, trop pris par la recherche de la taupe pour y faire attention. Ils n'en avaient pas parlé à voix haute mais il était clair qu'il dirigeait sa rage sur l'enlèvement de sa femme et de son impuissance dans cette chasse à l'espion. Même s'ils la reprennent à Moriarty dans quelques jours, c'était assez de temps pour qu'elle souffre de nombreuses indécences et difficultés.

\- J'aurais dû le voir. Ses bottes d'origine Caribéenne alors qu'il clamait les avoir fait venir tout droit d'Irlande quand il s'était engagé chez nous. J'avais supposé qu'il avait dû les acheter ou les échanger à un autre marin. Ne jamais supposé, ne jamais deviné. Downey était toujours partout, toujours à se _porter volontaire_ pour faire des choses. Être gentil. Comme c'est dégoûtant. Sherlock jura intérieurement. J'ai laissé mon cerveau devenir un pot au feu d'idiotie, ce doit être ça, pour ne pas avoir rassemblé tout cela plus tôt. C'est ce que l'amour fait. Stupide, stupide, _stupide_.

\- Mais je croyais que tu avais dit que tu allais l'épouser. En supposant qu'elle veut que... maintenant que j'y pense, est-ce que tu lui as au moins demander ? Si elle t'épouse, crois-tu que tu seras moins intelligent ? Parce que c'est fou, même de ta part.

John fixa le vague, perdu dans ses pensées.

\- Downey venait souvent à l'infirmerie. A traîner partout pour nous entendre parler, tu crois ? Et il est passé pour une autre coupure au pied, juste après que Greg et moi... nous nous sommes réveillés.

John s'éclaircit la gorge et poussa un autre morceau de bœuf dans sa bouche.

Sherlock se leva et rangea son pistolet dans sa ceinture à sa hanche. Il laissa son manteau car cela serait immédiatement suspicieux à cause de la chaleur.

\- J'ai pu être ralenti par la distraction, mais elle me rend aussi...plus heureux. Il fronça le nez. Je règlerais ça après avoir retrouvé Molly. Avez-vous fini de piller mon dîner?

John et Lestrade essuyèrent leurs bouches et vérifièrent leurs propres armes.

\- Allons -y.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Ils coincèrent Downey au gaillard avant, où il discutait avec Forrester alors qu'il déroulait une longueur de corde et vérifiait qu'elle ne s'effilochait pas et ne pourrissait pas. Son dos, faisant face aux escaliers, visiblement tendu lorsque les bruits de pas frappèrent les escaliers et il entendit son nom appelé par la voix inimitablement froide et autoritaire du capitaine. Lorsque Downey se retourna, il lâcha la corde et sortir le pistolet de sa ceinture. Forrester fit un pas en arrière de surprise alors que Downey levait l'arme et visait le capitaine.

Sa menace eut pour réponse trois armes, quand Sherlock, John et Lestrade levèrent leurs propres pistolets en réponse. Les yeux disgraciés du gréeur étaient déchainés, jetant des regards autour du gaillard avant et ne trouvant aucune aide. Son bras trembla mais il le garda levé alors que Sherlock parlait :

\- J'avais espéré que nous serions là pour un interrogatoire difficile mais je vois que vous préférez le raccourci. Très bien. Vous sembliez être un type assez raisonnable, Downey. Qu'est-ce que Moriarty espérait même accomplir en m'espionnant ? Et pourquoi quelqu'un travaillerait pour un tel homme ?

Son ton était curieusement sans jugement, comme s'il menait une expérience et non une arrestation.

\- Vous ne savez pas de quoi il a l'air, répondit Downey.

Sa voix baissa, et le visage du jeune marin tomba.

\- J'ai eu besoin d'aide pour sortir d'une situation avec la loi et il était là. Il a réglé ça proprement. J'ai une dette envers lui. Je ne savais pas, je ne savais pas...

Sa voix se suspendit et ses yeux dérivèrent vers les vagues froides et sombres.

\- Posez votre arme et vous pourrez m'apprendre des choses sur lui, Monsieur Downey. En finir avec ça ne requière pas votre mort, bien que vous puissiez être détenu pendant un certain temps.

Sherlock fit un pas avec précaution en direction du marin agité.

La main de Downey avec l'arme fit un geste mais ne retomba pas.

\- Il n'y a rien que vous puissiez me faire qui soit pire que ce qu'il me ferait à moi et à mes proches une fois qu'il aura découvert que j'ai parlé. Et il le saura. Il sait tout. Et les choses qu'il fait, lui et son chasseur... Non, il n'y a rien que vous puissiez faire, Holmes. Que Dieu me soit témoin, _il est le Diable_.

Un air résolu se forma sur son visage. Sans une autre parole, il fit simplement valser l'arme, fourra le canon dans sa bouche et appuya sur la gâchette.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Quand Molly Hooper se réveilla dans les quartiers du capitaine sur le _Thanatos,_ elle fut confuse quant à sa localisation, bien qu'elle ait été sur l'enfer flottant de Jamie Moriarty depuis trois jours. Elle restait enfermée dans la cabine tout le temps et fut épargnée de la présence de l'équipage débraillé de pirates.

Mais il y avait Jamie et Bastian à qui elle devait faire face tous les jours. Chaque fois que le second la regardait, elle voyait le meurtre et le désir de la mettre en pièce. Seule l'intervention de son capitaine évitait le boucher de s'occuper d'elle, avec ses couteaux et ses cordes.

La cabine de Moriarty était confortable, luxueuse même, mais était saturée de rouge et de noir, et dormir-là était comme être prisonnière d'un enfer maudit. _Comme l'intérieur d'une plaie infectée_ , pensa-t-elle. Écarlate avec des bords sombres, gonflement jusqu'à la plénitude. Des oreillers rembourrés et recouverts de soie recouvraient le lit et les sièges, et Molly se demandait combien de blessures elle pourrait refermer si la soie gaspillée dans cet élégant cauchemar était reconvertie en fil.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, un coup sec et musicalement léger qu'elle savait appartenir à Jamie. Sans attendre la permission, il entra dans la chambre et se posta près de Molly sur le lit. Il semblait frais et propre, vêtu d'un simple ensemble d'un pantalon noir moulant, de bottes polies montante jusqu'aux genoux et d'une chemise blanche unie avec une cravate nouée de manière artistique.

\- Bonjour, ma douceur ! Grand jour aujourd'hui. Nous arrivons au port à Negril. Peux-tu le deviner d'après les mouvements du navire ? Non ? Eh bien, nous ferons de toi un marin.

Il jeta un clin d'œil avec insolence et tapota sa hanche sous la couverture.

\- Comment as-tu dormi ? J'espère que tu es reposée. Nous allons marcher quelques miles de Negril jusqu'à Arroyo Rico. Tu dois être au meilleur de ta forme.

Il lui fit la morale en agitant son doigt.

Sautant hors du lit, il traversa la pièce et se jeta sur son trône, posant ses jambes sur l'accoudoir.

\- Bastian a été horrible, je sais. Il n'apprécie pas d'avoir à laisser son lit à une jolie femme. Et je ne crois pas qu'il en ait quelque chose à faire que tu ne joues pas avec nous. C'est plutôt _impoli_ , ma petite Molly.

Son ton s'obscurcit lorsqu'il mentionna le jeu.

Moriarty avait répété le jeu deux fois avec Molly, lui présentant un prisonnier à découper, et elle avait refusé à chaque fois. La conséquence de ce refus avait augmenté à chaque fois mais il ne l'avait pas obligée à couper. Il semblait important pour lui qu'elle fasse le choix de faire quelque chose d'affreux.

Molly tint sa joue qui lui faisait mal à cause du revers brutal que le second avait donné la veille quand elle s'était à nouveau détournée d'un corps présent - et _vivant_. Elle aurait un méchant hématome, elle le savait, mais elle pouvait vivre avec. Les cauchemars ne cesseraient jamais si elle abandonnait face à ses menaces et disséquait un homme vivant comme Moriarty l'encourageait à le faire.

_C'est comme s'il voulait tout gâcher,_ réalisa-t-elle. Si elle participait à son jeu de malade, elle serait incapable de retourner à son travail médical, ne serait jamais plus capable de tenir avec plaisir un scalpel à nouveau. _Cela me ruinerait._

Dans les fosses sans fond des yeux noirs de Jamie, elle ne voyait rien mis à part la faim pour la corruption et l'inexplicable désir d'avoir les autres se joindre à son cercle infernal.

Les jambes de Moriarty se balancèrent alors qu'il buvait dans un gobelet et divaguait au sujet de ses plans pour eux, pour la journée. A la fin, Molly voulut l'ignorer, ne rien laisser de sa folie se glisser en elle verbalement, mais elle fit attention, espérant un indice, une piste qui l'aiderait à se préparer pour la bataille finale.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

\- Nous jetons l'ancre, Capitaine Holmes.

\- J'ai entendu, je vous remercie pour cette information non nécessaire. Vous êtes congédié.

\- Sherlock, dit John à titre d'avertissement alors que le marin déguerpit de la cabine.

\- Quoi ?

Il lança un regard à son ami. Il atteignit le tiroir et sortit une chemise propre.

\- Tu veux avoir l'air magnifique quand nous sauverons ta gente dame ? Le taquina John, bien que l'inquiétude soit encore inscrite dans les poches sous ses yeux.

Il n'avait pas bien dormi, malgré le fait d'avoir Greg pelotonné contre lui.

Sherlock ignora la question et sortit une autre chemise, ajusta les manches et remit son col. Son visage avait l'air détaché et contrôlé mais ses doigts gigotant laissaient aller sa nervosité.

\- Nous allons la sauver, Sherlock. Et elle va survivre. Quoi qu'il se soit passé – elle est forte. Aie foi en elle.

Il serra l'épaule de son capitaine.

Sherlock regarda John dans les yeux et le médecin sentit des frissons.

\- Je l'ai. Je ne crois pas que Moriarty fasse ce qui est logique. Et s'il lui fait mal. Je prouverais que Downey avait tort sur qui est ce maudit diable. Je le pendrai bien haut dans le port comme un message à tout le monde, ils réfléchiront à deux fois avant de s'approcher de moi, de mon navire et de ma femme.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

\- Bienvenu à Negril, Holmes. Mon capitaine vous attend.

L'immonde pirate sourit à Sherlock alors qu'ils se rencontraient sur le sable doux et chaud. Le port était plein de petits navire mais pas de vaisseaux d'importance à part le _Hudson_.

\- Votre équipage doit rester là. Seulement vous êtes invité à Arroyo Rico pour récupérer la femme.

Il fit un geste en direction des arbres et du chemin étroit qui débouchait sur la plage.

\- Cela ne semble guère sportif. J'arrive et une douzaine d'hommes me troueront la peau avant que j'ouvre la bouche.

\- C'est possible, accorda le pirate. Mais ce sont les conditions. Peut-être que je retournerai ce message au capitaine Moriarty, puis que je reviendrai vous saluer avec sa tête à elle.

Sherlock déglutit, et ses mains se contractèrent. Il obligea son visage à faire un sourire insensible et leva la main en direction de John à ses côtés.

\- Le sac. La flasque. J'aurai besoin de porter ma propre _eau_ si tu restes ici.

John donna en silence la sacoche à son capitaine, son regard fixé sur le messager de Moriarty.

\- Sois prudent. Nous attendrons ici.

Il acquiesça et fit un pas en arrière.

Sherlock ajusta la lanière de la sacoche sur son épaule et suivit le pirate vers le chemin pierreux. Il avait anticipé que Moriarty ne l'autoriserait pas à amener ses hommes, il avait espéré que ses tours de passe-passe seraient assez pour sauver Molly et quitter l'île avant que les quelques locaux que Moriarty ne possèdent pas décident de prévenir la justice et la Navy que le tristement célèbre Sherlock Holmes, était arrivé sur leurs côtes.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Sherlock avait programmé plusieurs lieux possibles quand il avait construit ses stratégies. Ne sachant rien d'Arroyo Rico, il avait développé de multiples éventualités pour les lieux.

Lorsqu'il grimpa la terrain vallonnée, dans le sillage du pirate malodorant, Sherlock entendit un rugissement sourd augmenté de plus en plus jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise qu'il devrait sûrement improviser.

Il n'avait pas prévenu que la confrontation se produirait près d'une cascade.

\- Arroyo Rico, commenta Sherlock, il était difficile d'entendre plus que le bruit de l'eau qui s'écoulait de la petite montagne. Flot riche ou ruisseau.

_J'aurais dû me douter de quelque chose en me basant sur le nom_ , se réprimanda-t-il.

\- Oui, un bel endroit qu'il a trouvé ici. Certains locaux avaient l'habitude de vivre ici. Plus maintenant, gloussa le pirate en frappant du pied dans des branches mortes. Personne n'embête Moriarty. Il les possède ou il les tue, c'est sa règle.

Il plissa les yeux et pointa du doigt au loin.

\- Bien. On nous a dit de vous laisser faire et de ne pas revenir. Trop d'uniformes de la Navy dans les parages dernièrement à mon goût. Vous rencontrerez votre exécuteur bientôt, estima-t-il.

Le pirate anonyme se tourna et redescendit le chemin en sens inverse alors que Sherlock atteignait le sommet du sentier escarpé. Devant ses yeux, une maison de campagne d'une blancheur choquante et dans un style manoir impeccable avait germé au milieu de la végétation luxuriante.

Sherlock prit deux secondes pour s'émerveiller face à la technique impliquer à la création d'une tellement demeure au sommet d'un endroit élevé sans moyen de transport facile. Puis ses yeux parcoururent rapidement le paysage jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve ce pourquoi il était venu.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Molly et Jamie étaient assis dans l'herbe près de la cascade, son visage embrumé par les fines gouttelettes et ses poignets liés ensemble. Son couteau était rengainé sur son côté et il tenait un pistolet chargé pointé sur la tempe de Molly. Il n'avait pas pris la peine de la bâillonner car personne ne pouvait rien entendre ici à cause du bruit tonnant de l'eau lorsqu'elle tombait sur les rochers et atterrissait cinquante pieds plus bas dans la petite rivière qui coulait depuis la montagne. C'était magnifique, l'eau claire, le courant entourer des deux côtés par la pierre couverte de mousse et d'une flore d'un vert vibrant. Si elle n'avait pas été assise aux côtés du diable, Molly croyait être tombée au Paradis.

Ses joues lui faisaient mal à cause des hématomes mais ses cheveux étaient lisses et jolis. Il lui avait fourni une nouvelle robe rose, des manches couvrant seulement l'épaule avec la taille haute sous sa poitrine à la mode la plus actuelle. Il lui avait même donné des chaussons assortis à porter avec. Jamie s'était assuré qu'elle ressemblait désormais à une jeune femme issue d'une famille distinguée. Moriarty la voulait mignonne quand il la tuerait.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

\- Et nous voilà. Comme c'est excitant, gloussa Jamie lorsque Sherlock s'approcha d'eux, pistolet à la main.

Molly vit la manière dont son amant remarquait tout, calculant et bougeant les informations même s'il semblait marcher tranquillement vers eux. Il était tellement magnifique dans son pantalon et sa veste d'un bleu profond, pensa Molly, les détails de son visage soulignant seulement la beauté aiguisé de sa structure osseuse. _Si je meurs, je veux qu'il soit la dernière chose que je vois. Rien au paradis pourrait être aussi magnifique que ses yeux. Mais je ne veux pas mourir. Où sont les autres ?_ Elle essaya de respirer calmement et étouffa la panique dans son ventre.

\- Je suis là. Seul, comme ordonné. Quel est l'étape suivante dans ce jeu ?

Molly sentit ses yeux prendre en compte les légers dommages sur son visage et elle vit un muscle de sa mâchoire frémir.

Moriarty le vit aussi.

\- Oooh oui, désolé pour ça.

Il grimaça puis sourit.

\- Bastian s'est un peu énervé contre elle. Il ne l'apprécie pas vraiment. _Je_ l'apprécie, mais cela ne m'a jamais arrêté pour tuer quelqu'un. Jamie haussa les épaules. Que vaut-elle pour toi, Sherlock ? Est-ce qu'elle vaut plus que le monde ? Je t'offrais le monde et tu as décliné. Comme c'est impoli !

\- J'ai le monde, Moriarty. J'ai un navire et j'ai Molly et j'ai peut-être même un ami ou deux. Il n'y a rien que tu puisses me donner que je ne puisse faire ou construire par moi-même.

\- C'est ainsi ? Reste où tu es et pose ton arme sur le sol. La sacoche aussi. _S'il te plaît,_ capitaine. Oui, tu as eu beaucoup de plaisir et d'aventures et tu as tes petits échantillons, mais tu es limité. Tu es alourdi entre la loi et le chaos. Tu ne fais pas vraiment partie d'aucun des deux mondes, gaspillant ton énergie à garder ta liberté, fuyant la Royal Navy du roi. Fuyant les autres pirates. Quelle est l'étendue des recherches que tu effectues ? Je peux corriger cela, Sherlock. Je peux faire disparaître ton problème.

La tête de Sherlock se pencha quand il réfléchit et il s'accroupit pour poser ses affaires.

\- Comment est-ce possible, hmm ? Mon frère n'a pas été capable de m'assurer une absolution royal et son pouvoir est le second du royaume après le Prince et le Roi lui-même. Et le Roi est fou de toute manière.

Moriarty sourit de toutes ses dents.

\- Oui il l'est, pas vrai. La démence le rend influençable. J'ai trouvé cela pratique.

Les yeux de Sherlock se plissèrent.

\- Tu ne suggères sûrement pas que tu as un certain contrôle sur le Roi George. Que tu as pris avantage sur sa maladie mentale –

La bouche de Sherlock se figea. Moriarty explosa de rire et acquiesça. Les yeux de Molly dansèrent entre les deux hommes.

La prise de conscience illumina les yeux de Sherlock.

\- _Tu_ l'as rendu malade. Pour le contrôler. En l'empoisonnant bien sûr. Comment ? Curiosité scientifique.

\- N'est-ce pas évident ? Demanda Moriarty. Des épisodes récurrents de maladie, confusion, aliénation mentale, mal de tête, troubles intestinaux, fatigue. Si tu l'avais vu plus souvent tu aurais réalisé à quel point il perd ses cheveux. Je ne crois pas que ton frère a mentionné que le roi pisse le sang.

Les yeux de Sherlock se levèrent au ciel et il grogna :

\- Arsenic. Bien sûr.

Jamie sourit avec douceur.

\- Les raisonnements les plus simples sont les plus efficaces. C'est dans son fard blanc qu'ils l'appliquent avec amour tous les jours. Mes volontés trouvèrent leur chemin jusqu'aux oreilles de Georgie et l'Angleterre est à moi. Mais j'aime la liberté de l'océan, être à une distance de sécurité de tout cela. Je suis surpris que tu n'ais jamais découvert, je dois dire. J'ai entendu dire que tu faisais des expériences sur les niveaux d'arsenic il y a quelques temps. J'ai failli faire empoisonner quelqu'un à bord de ton navire pour te donner un corps avec lequel jouer. Mais il s'est avéré que tu avais déjà une épidémie d'ergotisme qui commençait. Celle-là n'était pas de moi, je dois dire. C'est ce qu'on obtient de faire des affaires avec les Français cette année, leur céréale en est pleine. Et ce n'était pas très loyal de ta part, faire du commerce avec le pays avec lequel l'Angleterre est en guerre. Tsk, tsk, Sherlock.

Le visage de Jamie était fit une fausse grimasse de désapprobation.

\- J'avais toujours un coup d'avance sur toi. Te trouver a été un grand début. Tourner le Roi contre toi. J'avais tellement de plan mais _elle_ est arrivée. Si elle avait été aussi ennuyante que toute les autres femmes, je l'aurais probablement tuer tout de suite. Savoir que tu es tombée amoureuse d'une petite chose morbide comme Molly Hooper a été intéressant. Vous êtes tous les deux amoureux de la mort. Le plus grand mystère de tout.

\- Ça ne l'est pas, protesta Molly. Tu es malade. Laisse-moi partir Jamie. Je ne suis pas amoureuse de la mort. Je veux juste savoir comment la _vie_ fonctionne.

Molly prit conscience que c'était la vérité. Il n'y avait rien de mauvais en elle. Elle n'était pas un monstre ou une femme anormale.

Moriarty donna à nouveau un coup dans la tempe de Molly avec le pistolet.

\- C'est gentil, chérie, mais ton _existence_ n'a plus d'importance pour moi. Tu devrais aussi prendre place là, Sherlock. Bastian t'as en ligne de mire depuis que tu étais à mi-chemin dans la montagne. Il aurait pu te tuer avant que tu ais posé les yeux sur moi.

Sherlock se retourna, cette fois levant les yeux sur les arbres. Il fronça les sourcils.

\- Oui, dans les arbres quelque part mais tu ne le verras pas, pas même une lueur de soleil sur son fusil, jusqu'à ce que tu sois mort. J'ai aussi des renforts au cas où mon plan principal ne fonctionnerait pas aussi bien que je le souhaiterais. Ils ont leurs ordres. Ce sont des gens _bien_.

Moriarty jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre de poche et sourit à nouveau. Il se leva gracieusement du sol et souleva Molly par les poignets liés. Ses jambes étaient libres de bouger mais elle songea qu'il était imprudent de lui donner un coup de pied alors qu'ils étaient à un pied des rochers glissants au bord de la cascade et qu'il pouvait facilement l'attirer dans sa chute. La menace supplémentaire de l'invisible Bastian et de son fusil était également un vilain problème. Le canon qui touchait son front avait glissé pendant que Jamie divaguait, et pour cette petite miséricorde, elle lui était reconnaissante.

\- Bien. Fais ton jeu, appela Sherlock en entendant le rugissement de l'eau. Un échange pour quoi ? Encore moi ?

\- Oh ! Déclara Moriarty. Non, pas intéressé. Nous jouons à un nouveau jeu. Tu es si froid, Sherlock. Si insensible, tu fais semblant. Plus de faux-semblants. Si je la tue, j'éclabousse l'herbe avec son cerveau, me chasseras-tu jusqu'au bout du monde, maudiras-tu mon nom à chaque instant du jour et me verras-tu dans tes rêves chaque nuit ?

Les yeux de Sherlock devinrent deux fentes, ses narines se dilatèrent et ses articulations se resserrèrent autour de son pistolet.

\- Tu sais que je le ferais.

Jamie sourit sereinement.

\- C'est exactement ce que je voulais entendre.

Remarquant que le pistolet s'était déplacé vers le bas, il releva rapidement son bras droit, enroula son doigt autour de la détente et appuya.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Le son du coup de pistolet résonna même par-dessus le vacarme de la chute d'eau. Le tir partit, Molly paniqua et releva ses bras liés vers le haut pour détourner le canon. Elle ne pensa à rien à ce moment-là, seulement son instinct qui lui disait _de fuir_. Jetant son poids vers lui, elle se retrouva au sol tel un tas maladroit, son équilibre perdu. Alors que Jamie tombait, déséquilibré lui aussi, il mit une jambe fermement sur le sol boueux et reprit la cible alors que Sherlock se lança à grandes enjambées sur les dix pieds qui le séparaient de Molly.

Alors que le corps de Sherlock s'écrasait sur celui de Jamie, un autre coup de feu beaucoup plus fort retentit, suivi de plusieurs autres coups de feu.

Bastian était entré dans le jeu.

Sherlock et Moriarty roulèrent sur le sol, se battant pour la petite arme. Les tirs de fusil s'arrêtèrent, le sniper ayant clairement peur de toucher son capitaine.

Le pistolet tomba au sol et Jamie le repoussa. Ses yeux étaient ceux d'un dément et il saisit le devant du manteau de Sherlock. Sherlock répondit en lui donnant un coup de tête et la prise de Jamie se relâcha alors que le sang coulait de son nez. Les hommes continuèrent à se battre dans l'herbe boueuse au bord de la cascade, le petit Irlandais étant étonnamment insensible aux coups de crochet du droit de Sherlock et répondant par des coups de poing.

\- Molly - tu dois -urgggh, cria Sherlock alors que Jamie lui tordait l'oreille et lui donnait un coup de poing sur la pommette. Le tireur... Va dans les arbres, à couvert !

Un coup de feu brisa le tronc de l'arbre à environ 15 cm du côté droit de Molly. Les yeux écarquillés, et en plein dilemme, elle se dirigea vers Sherlock, regardant l'arme dans l'herbe.

Un autre tir déchira la terre et l'herbe près de ses orteils et Molly plongea pour se mettre à l'abri des arbres à un mètre derrière elle. Elle rampa à travers les buissons, maudissant sa robe rose vif, se languissant du pantalon sombre dans lequel elle avait passé la moitié de son temps sur le bateau. Elle s'écria

\- Sherlock ! En se cachant derrière un très vieux et épais tronc d'arbre.

Sa tentative de tourner la tête et de regarder autour fut récompensée par un morceau d'arbre abattu au-dessus d'elle.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Sherlock mit un coup de genou à Moriarty dans l'aine et fit rouler l'homme qui hurla d'agonie. Entre les crachats de sang et les tentatives de chercher les yeux de Sherlock, Moriarty semblait presque rire.

\- Cela ne devait jamais arriver, rien de tout cela ! Aboya Sherlock en saisissant Jamie par le cou et en le poussant sur les rochers humides et moussus.

La chute d'eau tonna autour d'eux, l'humidité les éclaboussant alors que la tête de Jamie dépassait le rocher, planant au-dessus d'un plongeon abrupt.

\- Oui, c'est vrai, réussit-il à sortir de sa gorge serrée en essayant de repousser Sherlock. C'était si... ennuyeux. Avant toi. Et si je te battais, le monde serait encore plus ennuyeux. Gagner, soupira-t-il. Ce n'est pas aussi amusant que tu le penses. N'es-tu jamais fatigué d'être le meilleur?

Sherlock resserra son emprise sur la gorge de Moriarty.

\- Non.

Il pensa à prendre le pistolet jeté dans l'herbe mais s'il s'éloignait de Jamie, le sniper le viserait. Coincé, il tint son prisonnier fermement et pria pour que Molly ne soit pas abattue, qu'elle survive et retourne chez son père, que Mycroft s'occupe d'elle et que sa mère à lui sache qu'une femme l'avait aimé et qu'il l'avait aimée en retour.

Les yeux de Moriarty reflétaient le désespoir noir qui l'habitait lorsque la lutte se terminait.

\- C'est vrai, Sherlock. J'en ai tellement marre. De tout ça.

Jamie arrêta de pousser Sherlock hors de lui. Il respira avec force contre son visage.

\- Finissons-en.

Sur ces mots, il enroula ses bras autour de Sherlock, utilisa sa jambe comme levier et les fit basculer, pour se faire réduire en miette par la cascade.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Traduction PetraTodd]

\- NOOOOOON ! Fit un mugissement infernal venant de quelque part dans les arbres de l'autre côté d'Arroyo Rico.

Alors que Molly se recroquevillait derrière l'arbre et écoutait, elle entendit le bruit des branches et des feuilles que l'on écrase lorsque quelqu'un se jette à terre. Par-dessus le bruit de la cascade rugissante, elle entendit au loin les pas qui battaient la terre alors que la personne invisible commençait à se frayer un chemin vers le versant rocheux de la chute. Elle entendit une voix masculine crier quelque chose d'insaisissable et agonisa alors que la voix s'estompait.

Molly osa sortir la tête, regardant à travers le couvert d'un buisson, et ne vit personne du tout au bord de l'Arroyo Rico, où Sherlock et Jamie Moriarty s'étaient battus un moment avant que les cris horribles ne commencent. Une peur écœurante se développa en elle. Elle rampa lentement hors du taillis d'arbres et des broussailles environnantes, tendue et s'attendant à ce que d'autres coups de fusil se fassent entendre autour d'elle.

Mais tout était maintenant silencieux. Terriblement silencieux.

Elle s'éloigna encore, s'approchant de l'endroit boueux dans l'herbe où Sherlock s'était allongé tout en lui criant d'échapper aux tirs du sniper. Alors que Molly s'agenouillait sur le sol marécageux, elle se mit à l'abri et fit appel à toutes les forces qu'elle avait en elle, à tous les soutiens en pierre qu'elle avait acquis au cours des années où elle avait fait face à la mort et à la perte, chez elle et dans les morgues dévastatrices et humides de Londres.

_Quoi qu'il arrive, je peux survivre. Il faut que je survive. Pour nous deux._

En ravalant une vague de nausées, Molly inspira une bouffée d'air et s'allongea sur le bord de l'Arroyo Rico. Les chutes s'abattaient sans pitié sur une distance de quinze mètres, pour se terminer dans une petite rivière rocheuse. Aucun homme ne pouvait survivre à l'atterrissage dans bassin aussi peu profond bordé de rochers, pas même Sherlock Holmes.

Et pas non plus, se rendit compte Molly en scrutant frénétiquement le sol en contrebas, Jamie Moriarty.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Bastian courut en bas de la colline, renonçant au chemin pour sauter de pierre en pierre le long du talus humide, sans se soucier de la boue et de la mousse qui glissait. Il avait abandonné son fusil près de l'arbre. Peu importe - si Holmes ou sa femme avaient survécu, il les étranglerait à mains nues et les éviscérerait avec une pierre tranchante, il ne se souciait pas du temps que cela prendrait.

Jusqu'à Arroyo Rico, Bastian se disait avec certitude que le pire jour de sa vie était le jour où sa mère l'avait attrapé en train de rentrer à la maison, les poings en sang et épuisé après une nuit de chasse et de jeu, alors qu'il avait quinze ans. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa mère se souciait tant de lui - c'était juste une salope de quartier, une fille que sa propre mère avait souvent qualifiée de « salope paresseuse » et de « honte pour le Seigneur ». Elle était censée _l'aimer_ pour cela. Mais sa mère avait été triste puis elle avait été en colère et puis elle l'avait _frappé_ , encore et encore en pleurant.

Bastian ne se souciait pas d'être frappé. C'était donc la fin de tout cela.

Désormais, alors qu'il descendait la colline en direction des contours indistincts du bassin, il savait que la mort malheureuse de sa mère était bien moins grave que la terreur de voir son Jamie tomber dans l'oubli.

Il sauta dans l'eau, se trempant jusqu'aux cuisses alors qu'il se pressait contre le courant pour atteindre Jamie, qui flottait la tête en bas dans la rivière, le pied accroché à un rocher dans le lit de la rivière.

\- Tu vas bien, il y a un médecin à Negril, il va te soigner correctement, bafouilla Bastian en retournant Jamie et en plaçant sa tête contre sa poitrine.

L'eau bouillonna de rose et de rouge et trempa la chemise de Bastian quand ce dernier prit la joue de son amant et essaya de refermer avec sa main la méchante entaille à la tempe de Jamie.

Il sortit Jamie ( _le corps_ , chuchota son esprit) de l'eau, l'étendit sur la mousse et lui frotta la poitrine comme il avait vu les marins le faire avec les noyés.

\- Brillant Jamie, dit-il en riant comme un fou. Rien ne peut te tuer. Rien.

Le rire se transforma en un sanglot étouffé quand il posa sa tête sur la poitrine de Jamie, écouta les battements de son cœur et n'entendit que le silence.

_Le silence. Seul_. La chose laide qui vivait au fond de l'esprit de Bastian germa et prit le devant de la scène, le narguant. _Tu es perdu_. Rien pour ralentir le flot de pensées sanglantes et de rages sombres, rien pour diriger sa créativité et lui donner un but et de la lumière, personne pour aimer tes dons. _À quoi sert un message si personne ne le comprend ?_

Le visage de Jamie Moriarty était détendu dans la mort comme il ne l'avait jamais été dans la vie. Les mécanismes qui ronronnaient de son esprit toujours actif l'avaient imprégné d'une énergie frénétique, ses muscles se déplaçant, se resserrant et s'étirant sous des formes imprévisibles. Dans la mort, ses joues et sa mâchoire étaient lisses sous la caresse de Bastian et les horribles blessures sur sa tête dégoulinaient au lieu de jaillir, son cœur sans vie et incapable de produire le jet de sang que Bastian aimait tant observer chez les autres. Une mort si décevante, dépourvue de toute forme d'art ou de grâce. _J'aurais pu faire tellement mieux pour toi, mon amour._

_Bastian se lamenta._

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Alors que le grand homme blond pleurait et criait sur le corps de son amant qui avait chuté, Molly se pencha sur les chutes, fouillant le périmètre à la recherche d'un signe de Sherlock. Le bassin, loin en dessous, était vide, et elle mordit ses lèvres, désespérant qu'il ait été poussé en aval, son corps flasque et loin de son aide. Alors qu'elle se retournait pour ramper à nouveau dans les arbres et descendre la pente, loin de Bastian Moran, un rapide mouvement attira son attention et elle se jeta à nouveau au bord de l'Arroyo Rico.

Tout au bas de la pente, à mi-chemin et sur le côté des chutes, Sherlock Holmes était accroché par un bras à un minuscule affleurement de pierre.

Ses jambes donnaient des coups de pied alors qu'il se battait pour s'équilibrer, n'ayant rien d'autre comme appui que le flanc de la colline elle-même, glissant à cause de la mousse et de l'humidité. Son bras gauche pendait en un angle étrange dans son manteau bleu, remarqua Molly, ce qui expliquait pourquoi il s'accrochait seulement avec son bras droit. Molly porta une main à sa bouche pour étouffer son cri de choc et d'espoir, de peur d'alerter le monstre en bas que son rival avait survécu.

Il avait survécu à la chute initiale, d'une certaine façon. Alors que Sherlock se débattait contre le flanc de la paroi rocheuse presque verticale, Molly savait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne chute le reste du chemin dans un atterrissage impitoyable. Elle regarda autour d'elle, espérant trouver un bout de corde perdu. Au loin se tenait l'élégante maison peinte en blanc, la fuite de Moriarty.

_Il doit avoir de la corde quelque part - pour les chevaux, ou les puits, ou n'importe quoi d'autre. Tout le monde s'en sert, non ?_

Les yeux de Molly s'écarquillèrent entre Sherlock, Bastian et la maison, coincés entre le besoin d'action et la peur qu'il tombe à tout moment.

Dans les dix secondes les plus longues de sa vie, Molly prit une décision et se leva, résolue. Sa peur du boucher de Spitalfields n'était rien comparée à la peur de perdre l'homme qu'elle aimait, de retourner chez elle en Angleterre en sachant ce que c'était que d'être au moins un peu heureuse chaque jour mais de ne plus jamais avoir cela avec lui.

Alors qu'elle allait se retourner, la tête de Bastian Moran se leva et elle sut à ce moment-là qu'elle était dans son viseur. _Une proie_ , dit son regard. _Pas d'échappatoire pour toi._ Ses yeux morts se fixèrent sur elle et il déposa soigneusement le corps de Jamie sans la quitter des yeux. Molly frémit et se mit à courir vers la maison.

_Une corde, un couteau, n'importe quelle arme, un endroit pour se cacher, quelque chose. Oh mon Dieu, s'il vous plaît, ça ne peut pas se terminer comme ça. Sherlock a besoin de moi_ , pria-t-il, attendant le bruit des pas du meurtrier.

Molly avait parcouru la moitié de la distance entre les chutes et la maison quand elle entendit le bruit caractéristique des coups de pistolet, plus d'un, on aurait dit. Elle se mit à courir en se tordant le cou, espérant ne pas voir Bastian marteler le sol derrière elle.

La bouche de Molly s'ouvrit et elle ralentit jusqu'à s'immobiliser, confuse. Ce n'était ni Bastian, ni Sherlock, ni aucun membre de leur équipage, mais il y avait désormais un groupe d'hommes au sommet de la chute d'eau.

Bon sang, d'où venaient-ils _ceux-là_?

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Bastian regarda la femme se retourner et s'enfuir, et il rugit de chagrin et de plaisir. Enfin, quelque chose qu'il pouvait déchirer, quelqu'un pouvait payer pour avoir brisé son Jamie. Ses membres tremblèrent accompagnés des picotements qui accompagnaient chaque nouvelle chasse, l'anticipation du sang et des supplications et la tendre peau qui se coupait _ainsi_.

Il sauta à travers le remblai, grimpant sur le chemin pour se rendre à la maison en courant. Son corps bondit avec la puissance et la certitude qu'elle serait sienne. Quelle salope idiote, il connaissait cette terre mieux que lui-même. Il se rua sur le chemin, ses longues jambes sautant facilement par-dessus les obstacles. Il la dépasserait en deux minutes, il en était certain.

_Croyait-elle pouvoir se cacher de lui, Bastian Moran, lui qui a massacré des tigres en Inde, abattu des éléphants en Afrique et capturé des ours bruns en Amérique ? Sa tête rejoindrait la leur sur mon mur de..._

Un coup de pistolet au milieu de son dos interrompit la pensée.

Bastian tomba à genoux en état de choc. Ses mains tentèrent d'agripper en vain le trou dans son dos, hors de portée. Il se sentait si étrange et si faible. _La faiblesse est l'ennemi, la mort de tout ce qui excite. Jamie était fort. La faiblesse est une proie, je ne suis pas une proie..._

Deux autres coups de feu furent tirer, presque l'un après l'autre. Bastian, avec étonnement, attrapa l'arrière de sa tête et regarda fixement ses mains en les portant à ses yeux, curieux de savoir comment elles en étaient venues à être couvertes de sang et de matière grise. C'était vraiment tout... si... étrange... comment... que...

Bastian Moran tomba sur le chemin boueux, ses yeux s'ouvrirent alors même qu'il saignait et ses fonctions cérébrales cessèrent. Le boucher des Spitalfields et premier lieutenant du _Thanatos_ n'était plus.

\- Est-il vraiment mort ? Avec ce vilain bâtard, je ne veux pas de supposition.

La voix méfiante de Lestrade fut presque noyée par le tonnerre créé par la chute d'eau. Son arme était levée, comme si il attendait que Moran lui saute dessus même dans la mort.

John Watson baissa finalement son pistolet.

\- Oui. Mon premier tir aurait fait l'affaire mais c'est bien qu'on s'en soit assuré. Je pense que c'était le corps de Moriarty, là derrière, avec la tête défoncée mais nous devons aller vérifier et nous assurer qu'il est bien mort. Où diable sont Sherlock et Molly ? Il va nous faire une crise, nous avons ignoré les ordres et l'avons suivi.

\- C'était un maudit piège pour le tuer et nous le savions. Il le savait. Tu es le meilleur ami que ce pirate ait jamais eu et s'il t'emmerde pour ça, je lui botterai le cul.

Lestrade s'approcha et l'embrassa rapidement. John sourit mais la peur pour le destin de son capitaine et ami était inscrite en grand dans ses yeux bleus.

\- Allons les retrouver et fichons le camp d'ici. Je ne veux pas penser aux autres petits pièges que Moriarty a pu inventer.

John courut vers le corps de Moran, vérifia son pouls et hocha la tête.

\- Définitivement mort. Bon débarras.

Lestrade le rejoignit et tira sur sa manche.

\- Sherlock et Molly se sont probablement dirigés vers les hauteurs. Allons...

La main de John, qui serrait son bras, interrompu les mots de Greg. Il tira son amant dans les buissons.

\- Merde, chuchota-t-il, en pointant quelque chose au loin. Quand sont- _ils_ arrivés ici ?

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Sherlock Holmes réfléchit à la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il s'était trouvé dans d'innombrables situations dangereuses, proche de la mort, et trouvait toujours une issue. Mais jusqu'à aujourd'hui, il n'était jamais tombé d'une falaise dans une chute d'eau. La nouveauté de l'expérience commençait à s'estomper.

Il se balança contre la paroi rocheuse, qui n'était pas aussi abrupte que les observateurs le pensaient. Il y avait des lézardes dans lesquelles il pouvait coincer le pied afin de déplacer une partie de son poids de l'affleurement qu'il tenait. Il aurait mieux valu qu'il puisse utiliser ses deux bras dans cette entreprise mais il semblait s'être fracturé le radius et s'être également disloqué l'humérus de l'articulation de l'épaule. Dans ces circonstances très malheureuses, il réfléchit en regardant le corps de Moriarty sur la rive du fleuve.

Sherlock était aveuglé par Arroyo Rico lui-même, l'eau de la cascade l'empêchant de voir facilement la rive. Il ne voyait pas grand-chose du sol à vingt-cinq pieds au-dessus de lui et lorsqu'il leva les yeux, cela perturba son équilibre et le fit presque tomber. Il ne pouvait qu'espérer que Molly était restée cachée ou qu'elle s'était enfuie pour retourner à la plage. Il valait mieux être perdu dans les bois que dans les griffes de Moran.

Son bras se fatiguait rapidement et la douleur croissante dans son bras cassé rendait difficile de se concentrer et à tenir. Il n'était que faiblement conscient quand Moran commença à crier sur le corps de son capitaine puis quand il courut soudainement vers le chemin et disparut.

Quand il entendit trois coups de pistolet, les oreilles de Sherlock se dressèrent. Ce n'était pas des coups de fusil mais de petites armes de main, des petites balles rudimentaires, du genre de celles utilisées par les équipages des pirates. Mais les siennes ou celles de Moriarty ? Il savait que John ne resterait pas à l'écart. L'équipage de Moriarty resterait probablement à l'écart comme ils en avaient reçu l'ordre. Son équipier, qui avait mené Sherlock à Arroyo Rico, aurait pu mentir mais il ne le pensait pas.

_S'il te plaît, John. Je ne peux pas tenir plus longtemps et je ne peux pas grimper avec un seul bras._

Sherlock se concentra, respira et fit appel à des années de maîtrise de soi pour éviter que ses muscles ne s'effondrent. Il pourrait survivre à un saut de vingt-cinq mètres s'il évitait de s'écraser sur les rochers comme Moriarty l'avait fait, mais avec un bras inutile, il ne pourrait probablement pas se propulser à bonne distance de la paroi rocheuse assez loin pour éviter ce sort.

Il calculait les pourcentages de survie à une telle chute lorsqu'une corde, solide mais effilochée, lui tomba sur le visage.

Ce fut seulement à ce moment-là que Sherlock se permit d'espérer. S'accrocher à la corde avec une seule main et y rester assez longtemps pour atteindre le sommet était encore dangereux.

Mais quel autre choix avait-il ?

Avant d'avoir pu réfléchir à la question, Sherlock lâcha l'affleurement et s'empara de la corde, l'enroula autour de son bras, le poids de son corps chutant et faisant glisser la corde de sa prise. La corde coupa et brûla sa paume, mais Sherlock tint bon, jurant tout le temps d'une manière qui aurait fait rougir son équipe.

Il pleura presque de soulagement lorsque la corde remonta rapidement, approchant le sommet de l'Arroyo Rico en une minute. Il se demanda si John avait fait venir d'autres hommes de la plage pour l'aider.

Alors que la corde montait et que Sherlock se levait, son bras trembla et des coups de poignards de douleur le traversèrent mais il était _vivant_. Il était entier et quoi qu'il arrive, il pouvait le supporter, tant qu'il avait son ami, sa femme et son navire.

Sherlock serra les dents pour résister à la douleur alors que la corde était tirée rapidement et que son corps était projeté sur l'herbe à cause de l'élan. Il pourrait presque vomir d'agonie lorsqu'il atterrit sur son bras cassé. Une fois le vertige passé, Sherlock se surprit à sourire et il leva la tête pour remercier son équipe.

Et se retrouva face aux canons d'une douzaine de mousquets.

\- Oh je vois. Comme je suis bête de supposer.

_Un plan d'urgence est indispensable. Mes autres amis devraient être là dans les dix minutes. Ils ont leurs ordres. Ce sont des gens bien._

Les mots de Moriarty résonnèrent. Sherlock hocha la tête aussi gracieusement qu'il put le faire en étant étendu dans la boue.

\- J'aurais dû prévoir que Moriarty utiliserait la Royal Navy contre moi. Après tout, personne ne veut me voir pendu plus que la justice.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que vous voulez dire, Capitaine Holmes.

Le lieutenant, clairement en charge à en juger par ses insignes, ses paumes plus douces et son ventre arrondi.

\- Mr. Richard Brook, un membre respecté de la communauté ici, a dit que quelqu'un allait lui faire quelque chose et il semble qu'il avait raison. Vous l'avez jeté par-dessus la cascade, n'est-ce pas ? Une raison de plus pour que vous soyez pendu. C'était un homme bien, il a payé pour que le docteur vienne soigner ma Minnie quand elle était malade.

\- Oui, il est doué pour accorder des faveurs. Je suppose qu'un pot-de-vin ne serait pas utile ?

Sherlock sourit gaiement.

\- Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'argent, pour être honnête, mais j'ai une solution acide qui vous brûlera les verrues des pieds en toute sécurité.

\- Comment avez-vous su que je...

Le visage du lieutenant devint mauve et il ferma la bouche.

\- Je construirais bien moi-même votre potence mais nous avons nos ordres. Garçons, les fers.

Deux soldats se précipitèrent en avant et relevèrent Sherlock brutalement. Il ne put s'empêcher de gémir de douleur quand ils serrèrent son bras pour le tirer vers le haut.

\- Sherlock !

La voix de femme interrompit l'action des soldats qui enchaînaient Sherlock aux poignets et aux chevilles.

\- Qui est-ce ? Demanda le lieutenant alors que Molly survolait le sol, sa robe rose transformée en un désordre boueux et taché d'herbe. Une jeune fille pirate ?

\- Laissez-le tranquille ! Vous ne voyez pas qu'il est blessé ? Lâchez-lui les bras, espèce de connards stupides et dégoûtants !

La poitrine de Molly se souleva alors qu'elle lançait des invectives plus colorées au lieutenant. Ses yeux bruns étaient brillants de larmes non versées et de colère. Il était vivant. Ils l'avaient sauvé... seulement pour l'exécuter ? Un soldat lui attrapa les bras et la retint loin de Sherlock.

\- Alors elle fait partie de votre équipage, demanda le lieutenant, le ton acerbe.

\- Ne faites pas attention à elle. Elle est folle. Touchée à la tête. Nous l'avons kidnappée. Ça n'aurait pas été grave si on avait su quelle épreuve elle allait être.

Sherlock haussa les épaules et faillit s'évanouir à cause de la douleur qui lui couvrait le bras.

\- Vous admettez avoir kidnappé cette femme ? Vous voulez vous assurer une condamnation à mort alors ?

\- C'est exact. Ce n'est pas un pirate, c'est une médecin. C'est étrange pour une femme, mais voilà. Peut-être que vous pourriez la laisser remettre mon bras dans sa cavité... Non ? Ah, bien.

L'intensité des yeux de Sherlock ne correspondait pas au ton désinvolte de sa voix.

\- Je pense qu'il est temps que vous partiez, Dr Hooper. J'ai assez gâché votre vie, je pense.

Les larmes dans les yeux de Molly débordèrent. Il la suppliait. Sherlock suppliait avec ses yeux et elle ne pouvait pas le supporter.

Elle fit un signe de tête et se retira. Avec un dernier regard sur son amour, Molly se retourna et s'enfuit vers le chemin à travers les arbres.

Le soulagement traversa Sherlock alors qu'elle partait. Il ne pouvait pas se sauver tous les deux. Il trouverait un moyen de s'en sortir : la Royal Navy était composée d'idiots, après tout. La seule question était de savoir s'il trouverait un plan d'évasion avant qu'ils ne décident de le pendre.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Traduction PetraTodd]

**_Cinq mois plus tard_ **

\- Votre Majesté, si cela vous plaît, commença le comte élégamment vêtu.

Le luxueux salon du palais semblait minuscule et chaud, bien que ce fût une nuit d'hiver à Londres.

\- Ce n'est _pas_ le cas, Derby. Les loyers et les revenus que vous avez déclarés à notre personnage royal, et ce que nos hommes ont appris lors de leur visite à Lancaster, expliquent les écarts, cracha le roi. Hmmm ?

Il haleta, toussant dans un poing noueux, et s'essouffla soudain.

\- Votre Majesté, mes hommes d'affaires s'occupent de ces questions, vous comprenez sûrement que je n'ai pas le temps de visiter personnellement tous les domaines. Mes obligations en ville...

\- Excuses. Vol. _Mensonges_ , grogna George, en louchant sur le comte depuis son siège rembourré.

Sa peau était jaunâtre et il grattait avec irritation la perruque drapée sur son crâne sur les quelques cheveux qui lui restaient.

\- Vous me donnez mal au ventre à force de vous tortiller, espèce de couillon.

Lord Stanley, comte de Derby, le fixa en état de choc, incapable de répondre à ces affirmations illogiques. Il jeta un regard sur l'homme qui se tenait à côté du roi fou, espérant qu'il lui vienne en aide. L'homme évita les yeux de Lord Stanley, se dirigeant lentement vers la fenêtre et regardant dehors comme s'il n'avait pas entendu la conversation.

\- Je vais enquêter sur cette affaire immédiatement, Majesté. S'il y a eu une erreur, je pénaliserai bien sûr les responsables...

La sueur se forma sur le front du courtisan et sa voix porta une note de désespoir. Il se frotta la poitrine à travers son manteau.

\- Oh mais il y _a_ _eu_ une erreur. Il est trop tard pour les enquêtes, cracha-t-il. Voler votre roi est une trahison. Une amende sera exigée ; la paierez-vous avec votre tête ou avec votre portefeuille ?

Une lueur malicieuse s'alluma dans les yeux faibles du roi. Le but réel de la réunion privée devint évident ; les petits jeux du roi étaient notoires à sa cour, et chaque aristocrate savait qu'une audience avec le roi pouvait se terminer par des gloires non gagnées qui vous accablaient ou par des accusations infondées qui vous envoyaient à la ruine.

Le comte âgé était futé. Il soupira de résignation et s'inclina pour s'excuser.

\- Votre Majesté, je vous prie de me permettre de vous restituer de la manière que vous choisirez. Votre grâce et votre générosité sont bien connues de vos fidèles et je m'agenouille devant votre sagesse supérieure.

Pour plus d'effet, Derby s'agenouilla et renifla comme s'il retenait des larmes de regret.

\- Dix mille livres couvriraient le tout. N'êtes-vous pas d'accord ? dit George d'un ton jovial, se tournant vers l'homme à la fenêtre.

\- Votre jugement est juste comme toujours, Votre Majesté, répondit-il, les yeux rivés sur la vue étendue de Londres.

Le comte commença à se détendre et la tension dans sa poitrine diminua. Une fois que le roi avait fait participer son animal de compagnie, les jeux étaient généralement terminés.

\- Levez-vous, Derby, levez-vous ! dit gaiement George. Toutefois, encore une chose avant de partir. Il se retourna vers son compagnon. Faites votre... tour... sur Lord Stanley ici présent. Prépare-t-il une autre trahison ? Que cache-t-il ? Ils cachent tous quelque chose, ces charançons déloyaux qui rongent la fortune du trône avec leurs ambitions.

Le calme que le comte avait retrouvé lui échappa à nouveau lorsque des yeux bleus glacés lui tombèrent dessus et le coupèrent à vif par leur manque de pitié.

\- L'argent n'est rien pour lui. Il pourrait se permettre de doubler la somme sans cligner des yeux, à en juger par la quantité de dentelle espagnole dans ses manches. La prochaine fois, demandez plus d'or. Mais là encore, il sera probablement mort d'ici là. Il utilise le tabac à priser à l'excès, ce qui peut contribuer à une maladie cardiaque évidente. Mauvaise circulation, poids corporel excessif, pâleur terrible sans aucune poudre, respire 22 fois par minute, et son bras gauche tremble alors qu'il tente de s'agenouiller. Le cœur va lâcher d'ici un an.

Il s'arrêta et sourit amèrement. Le clair de lune sur son visage le vidait de ses couleurs.

\- Et ce n'est pas un _tour_.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Le comte de Derby, pris de panique, se précipita hors du salon, passa les gardes, descendit le grand escalier et entra dans la salle de bal où plusieurs centaines d'aristocrates étaient réunis. Être invité à un gala au palais était considéré par la plupart comme un coup d'État impressionnant, mais Lord Stanley savait qu'il risquait de se retrouver sans le sou chaque fois que George l'admettrait en sa présence. Le comte se précipita dans la salle de bal, salua sa femme et exigea la plus grande quantité de vin possible d'un serviteur qui passait par là.

Le roi et son compagnon sortirent du salon et descendirent les escaliers, suivis par les trois gardes. Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers eux et ce n'était pas seulement la présence de la royauté qui attirait les regards mais le fait qu'un ancien pirate notoire marche parmi les seigneurs et les dames étonnait l'aristocratie : les hommes mortifiés d'être jugés par ses brillantes observations qui amusaient le roi, et les femmes ravies qu'un homme aussi dangereux traque dans leur salon.

Sherlock Holmes descendit les escaliers comme s'il n'avait pas été renvoyé, enchaîné, en Angleterre. Dépouillé de tous ses titres, il restait noble jusqu'au bout. Son style était à la hauteur de la mode Brummell, du col haut encadrant une discrète cravate **gordienne** nouée, au manteau bleu nuit taillé qui affichait son corps maigre, en passant par le pantalon ivoire serré qui se terminait par des bottes noires montantes jusqu'aux genoux. Si ses pattes et ses boucles noires étaient un peu trop négligées pour la tendance actuelle, personne ne s'en souciait : qui voudrait d’un pirate complètement apprivoisé, après tout ?

Il marchait à un demi pas derrière le roi, qui descendait les escaliers de façon inégale. Les muscles de ses jambes étaient souvent pris de douleur, et Sherlock savait que si le roi tombait et se brisait le cou, il serait de nouveau enchaîné et prêt pour la potence dans la journée. Sa sécurité et celle de sa mère dépendaient de la bonne santé du roi George jusqu'à ce que Mycroft et le prince héritier puissent enfin convaincre le Parlement qu'une régence était nécessaire. La folie du roi George III n’était plus seulement chuchotée dans le palais, mais était devenu un fait communément accepté dans toute l'Angleterre. Combien de temps avant que l'Amérique et le reste de l'Europe ne réalisent que la Grande-Bretagne était mûre pour la conquête avec un fou qui faisait des ravages parmi son propre peuple ?

Bien que l'administration de l’arsenic dont il avait été drogué pendant des années, grâce à Moriarty, ait été arrêtée, le mal était fait. Le temps que Sherlock soit autorisé à s'approcher suffisamment pour observer les quartiers personnels du roi, il était déjà mourant. Ses organes internes étaient saturés de l'élément mortel. Les cosmétiques, la nourriture, et même ses médicaments en étaient imprégnés. Sherlock trouva des moyens de transformer la paranoïa de George contre les serviteurs coupables jusqu'à ce que le palais soit rempli de toutes nouvelles personnes. L'aggravation de son état avait ralenti mais Sherlock doutait que le roi ait encore plus de six mois à vivre.

Lorsqu'il fut enfermé dans la cale d'un navire et enchaîné à un mur au lieu d'être immédiatement pendu, Sherlock avait perdu la raison. Il n'avait pas réussi à échapper aux griffes de la Royal Navy, sous-estimant à quel point Moriarty les avait bien avertis de ses capacités. Il avait été déshabillé, on lui a fait enfiler un simple vêtement en toile de jute, et on ne lui avait donné aucun outil, aucun ustensile, rien d'utile. Deux hommes avaient gardé sa porte en permanence pendant la traversée de l'Atlantique, le ramenant à Londres. Un médecin de la Royal Navy lui avait remis l'humérus dans l'orbite de l'épaule et avait soigné son bras cassé mais l'homme n'avait pas les compétences de John Watson. La fracture avait guéri mais elle lui faisait mal comme le diable chaque fois qu'il pleuvait et Sherlock se doutait que ce serait pour le reste de sa vie.

Il avait cru devenir fou d'ennui dans la cellule et aussi parce qu'il ne connaissait pas le sort de Molly et de son équipage. Il s’était mis à chanter à haute voix les mélodies qu'il jouait sur son violon, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit enroué et que les gardes lui jettent des déchets pour le faire arrêter. Il déduisait de mémoire des scènes de sa vie et il rêvait de Molly caressant ses cheveux et embrassant sa joue et l’enveloppant de sa chaleur au moment où il s'endormait sur le sol froid et dur, humide d'embruns. Ces longs mois lui avaient donné beaucoup de temps pour réfléchir. Il se souvenait de l'arrogance avec laquelle il avait décidé qu'il l'épouserait, afin qu'ils puissent continuer comme ils l'avaient fait, ce qui lui convenait parfaitement, en évitant l'idée qu'elle ne voudrait peut-être pas renoncer à la vie avec son père et leur cabinet de médecine.

_C'était stupide_ , avait-il pensé _. Égoïste et trop lâche pour admettre ce que je ressentais parce que c'était gênant. Je voulais l'épouser parce que je l'aime et que je veux qu'elle soit ma femme. Je veux que tout le monde sache qu'elle est ma femme. Pourquoi n'ai-je pas pu l'admettre avant Arroyo Rico..._

Alors que le navire de la marine marchande le ramenait en Angleterre, il s'était nourri des images de ces derniers mois, tirant sa force de leur lumière et de leur intensité.

...feindre l'ivresse à la fête pendant laquelle il avait enlevé Molly, où la fille timide l'avait surpris avec son hautain « _Vous n’êtes pas le bienvenu auprès de moi, monsieur_ » quand sa main avait frôlé la sienne.

...réprimander Anderson tandis que John regardait avec exaspération, mais retenant aussi son rire.

...informer son équipage que Molly resterait à bord, les menaçant pour sa sécurité, la réclamant même d'une manière qu'il n'avait pas comprise lui-même.

... découvrir la variété alléchante du choix dans les livres, de _Juliette_ de Sade à sa copie bien usée de Fabrica qui incarnait des années d'études dédiées à la science.

... Basil fuyant Chase, tout en se bourrant la bouche de sucre et en gloussant quand le cuisinier trébuchait.

... jouer de son violon sur le gaillard seul la nuit, contemplant ses sentiments croître pour la femme et réalisant à quel point il s'ennuyait rarement en sa présence.

...la première fois qu'il l'avait embrassée, dans les îles Scilly, son corps s'était parfaitement adapté au sien alors qu'il rompait son long jeûne de contact physique.

.... Lui tenir avec force la main, en déduisant les entailles et les coupures dues à sa profession le matin suivant leur premier rapport sexuel.

... découvrir les corps sur Corvo, l'œuvre du boucher de Spitalfields, et réaliser que leurs destins, à Molly et à lui, étaient liés depuis des années avant qu'ils ne se rencontrent.

... voir le lien entre John et Lestrade grandir, en déduire les intentions de l'autre capitaine bien avant que John ne le fasse.

... Apprendre le nom de son ultime ennemi du pirate Hope et soupçonner que Moriarty était un autre lien qu'il partageait avec Molly.

... la perte douloureuse qu'il avait ressentie lorsqu'Anderson avait révélé à Molly sa tromperie au sujet de la lettre pour son père, malade de peur qu'elle l'abandonne, ne le regarde plus jamais avec ses yeux bruns aimant, si pleins de joie et de confiance.

...Donovan retrouver son capitaine Irene Adler, sur le rivage de Mayaguana, les défenses fragiles du maître artilleur tombant dans les bras de son amante.

... Observer Lestrade tenter de guider Basil, et réaliser, lorsque John était intervenu, que son médecin avait cédé à son désir et que son meilleur ami, meurtri et fatigué, était enfin heureux.

...regarder Moriarty s'éloigner avec la seule femme qu'il ait jamais voulu aimer et la retrouver au sommet d'une cascade dans un paradis vert et luxuriant rempli de mort. Ce souvenir lui fit mal mais Sherlock s'y accrocha et utilisa la rage qu'il lui inspirait pour persévérer et pour survivre.

Il plongerait dans les chutes d'eau et escaladerait une centaine de murs de pierre s'il le fallait pour échapper à la maudite Navy et retrouver Molly. Pour revenir à sa vie et aux gens auxquels il s'était habitué, à son navire et à sa mer. Il ne se prosternera plus jamais devant un autre maudit roi, ni ne jouera aux jeux des aristos gâtés comme il y était contraint maintenant.

Jamie Moriarty avait compris que pour Sherlock, tout, même l'exécution, était préférable à vivre piégé et à ne pas être maître de son destin et de ses dons. Jamie l'avait vaincu depuis sa tombe, toujours avec une longueur d'avance. Le roi, bien qu'enragé par l'insolence de Sherlock, avait été intrigué par les brillantes déductions du détective. C'était la solution parfaite - une façon de traiter avec ses nobles dont il était convaincu qu'ils allaient le faire destituer. La façon dont Sherlock avait traité l'affaire des Papiers espagnols il y a des années avait confirmé son génie et la dernière suggestion de Moriarty, à savoir que le roi fasse du noble rebelle un animal de compagnie, fut faite après qu'il se soit rapproché de Sherlock dans les Caraïbes.

Sherlock n'avait pas l'intention de coopérer, bien sûr. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils organisent un somptueux dîner privé, et que Sherlock arrive pour trouver sa mère, l'érudite, assise à table, avec ses lunettes et qui s’ennuyait, bavardant inconfortablement avec le roi George. Le roi insista pour qu'elle reste comme son _invitée_ et ses gardes personnels s'occupèrent de son bien-être dans la suite du palais qui lui avait été attribuée.

La première fois que Sherlock mit à l'épreuve la détermination de George en la matière, il lui fit clairement comprendre que les gardes pouvaient aussi bien nuire que protéger. Le lendemain matin, après avoir essayé de libérer sa mère de sa suite pour qu'ils puissent tous deux s'échapper, le roi s’était réjoui de lui montrer les hématomes frais que quelqu'un avait fait sur le visage de sa mère.

Sherlock n'eut d'autre choix que d'acquiescer et de rester aux côtés du roi, le divertissant en lui montrant ses talents tout en se déchaînant silencieusement à l'intérieur. Ils lui permirent de rendre visite à sa mère une fois par semaine pendant dix minutes.

Lors d’une visite, Mycroft jura qu'il pourrait reprendre la situation en main à temps, mais supplia Sherlock d'être patient, car George avait de nouveau menacé de dépouiller la famille Holmes de ses fortunes, de ses domaines et de ses titres. Tous seraient ruinés si Sherlock n'obéissait pas.

Il ne se souciait pas de l'argent et des grandes maisons, belles, froides et vides, éparpillées dans toute l'Angleterre. Maudit soit le destin des Holmes, maudit soit Mycroft, qui sera condamné à la perdition pour n'avoir pas protégé leur mère. Il ne fera plus jamais confiance à Mycroft pour s'occuper d'elle.

C'est pourquoi Sherlock vécut dans sa cage dorée, complota et attendit.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Le roi se dirigea vers son banc rembourré et fit signe aux musiciens de jouer un autre air. Il fut immédiatement entouré de serviles lèche-bottes.

Sherlock sentit le nœud coulant de l'ennui se glisser autour de son cou alors que la musique s'amplifiait à nouveau dans la salle de bal.

_Le violoniste est épouvantable. Il devrait être passé sous la quille pour avoir torturé ce morceau._ Il se mit en colère, contemplant le nombre d'heures qu'il allait passer à jouer de la musique médiocre pendant que l'aristocratie se mêlait, ricanait et faisait des assignations dans le dos des épouses. Sherlock se divertissait en déduisant les secrets de tous ceux qui attiraient son attention.

Il venait de terminer de déduire l'état matrimonial de la comtesse de Bloomsbury, sa maladie vénérienne, et ce qu'elle avait soupé lorsqu'un éclair de soie vert olive passa devant la veuve attirant son attention.

Les yeux de Sherlock se plissèrent. Il fit un pas en avant.

Les quelques centimètres inférieurs d'une robe blanche et les pantoufles de la femme étaient visibles sous l'ourlet de la pelisse vert olive. La porteuse avait le dos tourné, la moitié supérieure était masquée par la comtesse et une paire de colonnes de style néo-gothique. La pelisse, très chic, arrivait jusqu'aux genoux et la femme la portait sans doute puisqu'elle venait d'arriver au gala. Rien d'intéressant là-dedans.

Ce qui attira l'attention de Sherlock, furent les chaussures usées. Sous la robe, les pantoufles qui sortaient de sous la robe étaient bien trop plates pour un bal royal et elles étaient merveilleusement, glorieusement familières.

_Un mirage_ , pensa-t-il. _Un souhait, une illusion, un rêve. Tu es enfin devenu aussi fou qu'on le dit._

Il jeta un regard en arrière vers le roi, joyeusement entouré de seigneurs agenouillés et buvant du vin rouge. Il attira l'attention du vieil homme et fit un geste vers la foule des danseurs, de plus en plus chaotique à mesure que les esprits s’échauffaient. Sherlock fit un clin d'œil à George et pencha la tête vers un groupe de jeunes femmes. Comprenant, le roi ricana et lui fit signe de continuer.

Sherlock déglutit avec force. Et s'il s'était trompé ?

Il sauta du l’espace surélevé réservé au roi et se promena sur la piste. Il ignora les regards sensuels et persistants des femmes et des hommes qui passaient et se faufila à travers la foule, en quête de quelque chose. Il avait fait le tour de la grande salle à deux reprises et commençait à croire qu'il s'était trompé lui-même lorsqu'il vit une petite silhouette sortir par une porte latérale, couverte d'une pelisse vert olive à capuchon.

Son cœur se mit à battre sérieusement alors qu'il se précipitait à travers les corps transpirants de l'aristocratie, évitant de s'approcher trop près des gardes de George.

Il s'esquiva par la porte latérale qui menait à une salle parallèle à la salle de bal. Il fit le tour de la salle, ne découvrant qu'un couple d'ivrognes rieurs qui se tripotaient en titubant contre un portique. Une demi-douzaine de petites chambres et d'alcôves débouchaient sur le passage. C'était un endroit idéal pour un rendez-vous secret, si c'était ce que la femme avait voulu. Peut-être était-elle simplement partie rencontrer un amant et les chaussures déplacées étaient une coïncidence.

Il tira de frustration sur sa cravate ornée, jurant et ouvrant des portes. Toutes les pièces étaient vides et silencieuses alors qu'il faisait des aller -retour dans le couloir.

Il glissa la tête dans la dernière pièce, un bureau rarement utilisé, et ne trouva aucun signe de vie. Sherlock recula hors de la pièce…

… Contre un corps chaud, relié à des bras doux qui glissèrent autour de sa taille.

Il se retourna, le cœur au bord des lèvres, et tomba dans des yeux bruns souriants qui regardaient sous le capuchon de la pelisse, ses cheveux bruns soigneusement repliés en dessous. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler, elle n’avait pas prononcé une seule syllabe avant d'être dans ses bras.

En sanglotant, il la prit dans ses bras et couvrit sa bouche avec la sienne.

\- Molly, _Molly_.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Elle ria contre sa bouche.

\- Sherlock, dans la pièce _maintenant_ , avant que quelqu'un ne nous voit !

Sans un mot, il la traîna dans le bureau obscur, l'embrassant à nouveau jusqu’à en perdre le souffle, ses mains tirant sur les agrafes de la pelisse.

Molly chassa ses mains avec impatience, puis attrapa elle-même le fermoir.

\- Je sais, je sais, murmura-t-elle, et des larmes brillèrent dans ses yeux. Mais nous devons partir. Nous aurons le temps pour cela plus tard - et pour quelques explications. Nous devons nous dépêcher, John et Melas attendent en haut...

Sherlock arracha entièrement sa cravate et la jeta par terre. Il passa ses mains dans ses boucles sauvages de frustration.

_Mon Dieu, comme ce geste m'a manqué_ , songea Molly. _Et avait-il toujours été aussi pâle ?_ Il avait toujours eu la peau claire mais son séjour en prison avait fait disparaître les nuances de sa peau, le laissant blanc et les joues creuses.

\- Je ne peux pas y aller, ils ont ma mère. Mais tu es vivante.

Il prit son visage dans ses grandes mains et pendant quelques secondes silencieuses ses yeux dérivèrent sur son visage. Elle avait l'impression qu'il mémorisait chaque détail comme s'ils allaient se séparer à nouveau pendant des mois.

Sherlock repoussa son capuchon et enroula sa main autour de sa tête, la tenant près de lui pour un autre baiser.

Alors qu'il plaquait sa bouche contre la sienne, Molly le surprit en le repoussant de sa poitrine. Elle voulait s'enfoncer en lui, passer ses mains sur chaque centimètre de lui, pour être sûre qu'il était vraiment là, mais elle ne pouvait pas. Le plan dépendait d'un timing précis.

\- Sherlock, je t’ai dit qu'il n'y avait pas le temps ! Nous avons une calèche prête et nous pouvons arriver à _l'Hudson_ rapidement. La diversion est en place et notre fuite hors de Londres sera minimale. _Et nous pouvons prendre ta mère_.

Il se redressa et elle vit une étincelle d'espoir dans ses yeux.

\- Les gardes ont pour consignes de la tuer si quelqu'un tente de la faire sortir à nouveau. Comment as-tu contourné cela ? Il ne peut y avoir de place pour l'erreur.

Molly fit un pas en arrière et se retourna. Elle retira une petite sacoche de son manteau, poussa la pelisse de ses épaules et la laissa tomber par terre. Elle prit l'ourlet de sa robe blanche et la tira par-dessus sa tête. Sous la robe, elle portait un pantalon qui serrait ses fesses et une chemise d'homme très ample. Elle sortit une paire de chaussures en cuir de la sacoche et fourra ses vieilles pantoufles dans le sac.

\- Que penses-tu que nous avons fait pendant les deux derniers mois où nous étions à Londres ? Melas nous a conduits à Mycroft et il nous a raconté ce qui t’étais arrivé. Trouver des moyens de te faire sortir a été facile, on dirait qu'ils te surveillent à peine, mais ta mère, eh bien cela a demandé du travail, radota-t-elle en ajustant les jambes de son pantalon. Un des gardes a été facilement soudoyé - John et moi avons découvert qu'il avait un problème de jeu. Il s'absentera au bon moment, mais pas avant d'avoir drogué le type avec qui il se tient à la porte extérieure avec une concoction que nous avons préparée. Ne t'inquiète pas, ça ne le tuera pas, rassura Molly, en priant intérieurement pour que ses calculs de la formule soient corrects.

Les tests avaient été réussis, mais la réalité n'avait pas rempli les conditions de laboratoire.

\- Oh, je n'étais pas inquiet qu'un garde soit tué, répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

Molly ramassa la pelisse, l'enroula autour d'elle et ferma le fermoir. Elle mit la robe dans son sac.

\- Nous avons soudoyé une femme de chambre pour la disposition des chambres dans cette aile. John nous attend à l'étage avec notre ami grec. Entrer et sortir était facile avec le grand gala, nous avons donc attendu que l'événement se produise.

Elle ramassa la sacoche.

\- Quant au troisième garde... quand j'ai exploré ton placard dans ton laboratoire sur _l'Hudson_ , à la recherche de quelque chose qui pourrait nous être utile, j'ai trouvé un composé organique incolore et inodore appelé « huile de vitriol douce ». J'ai lu tes notes et je l'ai expérimenté et j'ai trouvé qu'à très petites doses, il crée une perte de conscience chez un humain avec peu ou pas d'effets secondaires.

Les yeux de Sherlock s'élargirent mais elle y vit aussi un intérêt certain.

\- C'est une substance dangereuse. Tu n’aurais pas dû être dans mon laboratoire. Je testais l'huile de vitriol pour voir si elle pouvait servir de nouveau type d'anesthésiant pour les opérations.

\- J'ai étudié _un peu_ la chimie, Sherlock, lui rappela-t-elle. Et j'ai fait attention. J'ai eu deux mois pour trouver des moyens de te sauver, sans compter que nous n'avions presque aucune défense quand nous avons fui la Jamaïque. Le vitriol fonctionne comme une sorte de vapeur de gaz. Nous avons contenu trois fioles de valeur - jette-les par terre près du garde, attends qu'il respire les vapeurs, et il s'évanouira rapidement. Ça marche. Nous allons sauver ta mère et ne jamais revenir dans ce maudit endroit !

Molly coinça deux pistolets de la sacoche dans sa ceinture puis se retourna pour faire face à Sherlock.

Il baissa les yeux sur ses élégants vêtements d'aristocrate. En souriant, il leva la main et arracha haut col, le jetant par terre sur la cravate déjà au sol. Il serra la main de Molly et elle saisit la sienne à son tour.

_Cela commence maintenant_ , pensa-t-elle, l'angoisse envahissant son ventre.

Ils sortirent du bureau, grimaçant lorsque la lumière vive du couloir les frappa en pleins yeux.

Sherlock jeta un coup d'œil à gauche et à droite, confirmant que la zone était déserte. Il glissa son bras autour du cou et lui dit doucement à l'oreille :

\- J'ai confiance en toi, Molly, mais si quelque chose arrive, laisse-moi être capturé, tu sortiras ma mère de...

En se penchant sur elle, il rencontra une fermeté entre leurs corps. Il fronça les sourcils et baissa les yeux.

\- Eh bien. Je me demandais quand tu le remarquerais.

Les joues de Molly devinrent roses et, sous sa pelisse, elle posa ses mains sur le léger gonflement de son ventre que la chemise ample et son pardessus avaient caché à la vue.

\- Il faisait sombre là-dedans, dit Sherlock, le regard vide.

Elle pouvait pratiquement sentir les circuits tourbillonnant de son esprit s'arrêter lorsqu’il se pencha en avant et encercla de ses mains son ventre.

Son ventre était étonnamment dur et sa taille s'était sensiblement épaissie depuis qu'il l'avait tenue pour la dernière fois. Elle s'adaptait aux changements de son corps, aux fascinantes modifications de sa forme, à la façon dont son équilibre était affecté et à la complexité des tâches les plus simples. Elle et Sherlock n'avaient jamais discuté d'enfants et elle attendait avec impatience sa réaction.

_Peut-être ne veut-il pas qu'un bébé entrave sa liberté..._

Molly se mordit la lèvre.

\- Je ne suis pas encore très grosse. Je pense que le mois prochain, c'est quand je serai...

Elle mima un grand monticule sur son abdomen.

\- Je ne pense pas que nous ayons le temps de parler de ça maintenant. Mais je ne pouvais pas te laisser ici pendant que j'avais notre bébé, nous avons besoin de toi.

Sherlock se secoua pour se sortir de son choc. Il caressa la rondeur de son abdomen en l'embrassant doucement.

\- C'est... une surprise. Bien que cela semble être un processus intéressant qui mérite d'être observé.

\- C'est vraiment le cas. Je te raconterai tout plus tard.

\- Bien. N'est-il pas temps pour vous de me sauver, Dr Hooper ?

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Ils traversèrent les couloirs du palais, esquivant les gardes qui étaient terriblement prévisibles dans leurs patrouilles et leurs postes. Sherlock les avait tous mémorisés avant sa première tentative d'évasion.

Alors qu'ils s'approchaient de la suite de sa mère, Molly le tira vers une chambre en pointant une porte bleue.

\- C'est celle-là, chuchota-t-elle, tapant sur la porte deux fois puis trois autres fois en succession rapide.

Un œil bleu jeta un regard prudent dans la fissure entre la porte et le montant, puis la porte s'ouvrit.

\- Bon sang, c'est bon de te voir.

John fit un grand sourire et tapa son ami dans le dos. Il se retourna et dit :

\- C'est eux.

Melas sortit de la pièce et fourra deux pistolets dans les mains de Sherlock.

\- Votre mère vous attend, non ? Les retrouvailles auront lieu plus tard. Montrez le chemin, docteur.

Ils tournèrent au coin de la rue et s’approchèrent de la suite de sa mère. Le garde à l'extérieur fit un pas nerveux et sursauta lorsqu'il les vit s'approcher.

\- Il s’est évanoui, chuchota-t-il en penchant la tête vers la porte. Il est tombé sur le sol comme vous l'avez dit. Il respire. Une fois que vous avez traversé cette pièce, la chambre intérieure est la prochaine porte tout droit.

Les yeux du garde se mirent à vérifier frénétiquement le couloir. Il rajusta sa veste et se dépêcha de partir, hors de vue.

\- Il lancera un appel à l'aide quand il aura fini de - euh, se soulager. C'est notre fenêtre de temps, expliqua Molly.

Elle ouvrit la porte extérieure et tous les quatre remarquèrent l'homme en uniforme en train de baver qui s'était évanoui sur le tapis.

Il ne restait plus qu'un garde à l'intérieur, celui qui avait pour consigne de tuer sa mère si Sherlock s'échappait. Tout reposait sur la parfaite exécution du plan de Molly.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

\- J'ai tout prévu, dit-elle à voix basse en tirant les trois flacons de vitriol de sa sacoche. D'abord, nous allons créer une petite distraction pour l'éloigner de ta mère. Nous ne pouvons pas la laisser se faire assommer par les vapeurs, la porter nous ralentirait beaucoup. Ensuite, avec précaution, nous allons...

Sherlock lui arracha les flacons de la main et se dirigea vers la porte. Il frappa et attendit la réponse du garde qui se trouvait à l'intérieur.

\- Quoi ?

\- Il faut que tu surveilles l'entrée, je vais tirer un coup, aboya Sherlock avec un accent complètement différent du sien, une étrange imitation du premier garde qu'ils avaient rencontré.

Le bruit des pas s'approcha de la porte.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, nous avons nos ordres, commença l'homme alors que la porte s'ouvrait.

Il ne finit jamais sa phrase car Sherlock lui fracassa les flacons de vitriol directement sur le visage. Le garde tomba par terre, en toussant et en lâchant son arme. Les puissantes vapeurs commencèrent à monter, assommant complètement l'homme quelques secondes seulement après qu'il ait touché le sol. Molly et Melas s’éloignèrent de la zone.

\- Ce n'était pas le plan ! cria Molly.

Sherlock sauta par-dessus le garde et entra dans la pièce.

\- Ton plan était trop long à expliquer. Celui-ci fonctionne superbement.

Il sourit à quelque chose dans la pièce, hors de la vue de Molly, puis tendit la main.

\- Va chercher tes lunettes, maman. Il est temps de rentrer à la maison.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

La calèche rebondit follement dans les rues de Londres, pleine à craquer avec Molly, Melas et John sur les sièges, et Sherlock et sa mère accroupis sur le minuscule espace au sol. Il faisait sombre à l’extérieur, mais ils ne voulaient pas prendre le risque d'être repérés.

Molly fut frappée, comme elle l'avait été lorsqu'elle avait vu pour la première fois la lithographie de _Maman_ , de voir à quel point elle était différente de son fils. Les yeux bleu-vert en forme d'amande étaient là et elle vit un soupçon de la lèvre supérieure définie de Sherlock dans le visage de sa mère également. Mais la femme était petite, avec une structure osseuse douce et des cheveux clairs avec des nuances de gris autour des tempes. Son visage était rond et doux, et ses yeux observaient derrière des lunettes. Elle n'avait pas dit un mot depuis qu'elle avait été poussée dans la calèche par le groupe qui fuyait le palais. Molly lui sourit et la femme plus âgée lui répondit timidement.

John sourit alors que l'attelage fit une violente ambardée dans un virage, se dirigeant à toute vitesse vers les docks.

\- Il n'y a presque pas de problèmes, hein ?

\- Pas jusqu'à présent. Avez-vous gardé mon navire en un seul morceau pendant que j'étais occupé ailleurs ?

\- Plus ou moins. Un passage dans une mauvaise tempête quand nous avons à nouveau traversé l'Atlantique mais nous nous en sommes bien sortis. Ça n'a pas empêché Molly d'être malade la plupart du temps.

\- Essaye d'être enceinte en étant sur un navire pendant des mois ! Le tangage, oh mon Dieu, mon ventre était une vraie épreuve les premiers mois. Les nausées se sont arrêtées peu de temps après notre arrivée au port de Londres. Je suis sûre que vous ne voulez pas en entendre parler, dit Molly, espérant que la mère de Sherlock n'avait pas été offensée par la franche discussion sur sa grossesse.

Lady Holmes tapota la main de son fils et lui sourit.

\- Mycroft était délicieux à porter mais celui-ci m'a rendu malade pendant les neuf mois. Il a toujours été difficile.

Elle lui serra la main et Sherlock soupira. Il feignait d'être contrarié mais Molly vit ses lèvres se recourber vers le haut quand sa mère parla.

\- Sherlock ?

\- Oui, maman ?

Sherlock fit la grimace alors qu'un autre virage soudain le jetait sur le bord du siège.

\- C'est la jeune femme dont tu m’as parlé lors de tes visites dans mes appartements ?

\- Oui, c'est la mienne.

Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Molly puis descendirent vers son ventre.

\- Tu vas l'épouser, n'est-ce pas ? Nous sommes très modernes, nous les Holmes, mais l'enfant devrait porter ton nom.

\- Oui, je vais l'épouser, maman. Il fit une pause. Je voulais le faire correctement et _demander_.

Il se retourna sur sa place, accroupi sur le sol.

\- Molly, veux-tu être ma femme ? Je sais que tu as une vie avec ton père et un rôle dans son cabinet médical mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu ne peux pas m'épouser. Je sais que j'ai déjà dit des choses sur lui mais si c'est important pour toi nous pourrions...

\- Oh, arrête ça, espèce d'idiot, dit Molly en riant.

Elle se pencha et posa sa bouche sur la sienne.

\- Tu crois que je comploterais cette évasion et que je t’enlèverais du joug d'un roi si je ne prévoyais pas de te garder ? Elle mit sa main autour de son cou. Mon père est avec ton frère, étrangement. Il n'a pas bu de vin ou de bière depuis des mois.

Ses yeux brillèrent de larmes.

\- Avec mon _frère_ ? Pourquoi diable ne l'a-t-il pas mentionné ?

\- Parce que tu avais déjà décidé qu'il était le méchant dans cette pièce, mon amour. Il nous a donné l'argent pour les pots-de-vin. Il avait prévu d'attendre pour vous aider, toi et ta mère, à vous échapper, oui, mais une fois qu'il a vu que nous étions résolus, il a accepté de nous aider à le financer. La dernière fois que nous l'avons vu, il prenait des mesures pour protéger les finances et la position de votre famille. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il a aidé papa, mais il... Molly se mordit la lèvre. Il est presque comme l'homme dont je me souviens quand j'étais enfant, avant la mort de maman. Depuis quatre mois, il soigne des familles pauvres dans le village situé près de la résidence d'été de Mycroft. Et il ne reviendra pas à Londres. Il n'y a plus cabinet ici, même si cela va me manquer. C'est terrible. Mais nous vivons notre propre vie maintenant. Je veux que tu le rencontres un jour prochain.

La bouche de Sherlock s'ouvrit et une profonde ride apparut entre ses yeux.

Sa maman rit doucement.

\- On ne peut jamais être certain des motivations de Mycroft. Il est comme son défunt père. Un homme brillant, rusé avec les gens et les finances. Sherlock est plus comme moi, un explorateur et quelqu’un qui apprend.

Lady Holmes prit la main de Molly et la plaça dans celle de Sherlock.

\- Je ne suis pas tout à fait sûre de ce qui s'est passé ces six derniers mois, mais vous devez me le raconter un jour prochain. J'ai le sentiment que cela a été une grande aventure.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

John lança une poignée de pièces de monnaie à leur chauffeur et ils coururent à travers les docks, à la recherche des voiles unies de _l'Hudson_. Le nom du navire avait été peint et le ciel enfumé au-dessus de la Tamise était sans étoiles et noir.

\- Oi ! appela une voix alors qu'ils approchaient du bout du quai.

Sherlock s'arrêta net quand il aperçut la source du son.

\- Anderson ?

Le maître de voiles à la tête de rat déploya la passerelle, et John et Melas escortèrent les femmes à bord. Sherlock jura et indiqua d’une manière accusatrice :

Des styles de nœuds complètement différents sur les cordes, ce qui signifie que vous avez engagé un nouvel équipage depuis la Jamaïque, et pourtant vous avez gardé _Anderson_ ?

John leva les yeux au ciel tandis qu'ils tiraient sur les cordages pour remonter la planche.

\- On pourrait penser qu'il est le plus grand trou du cul à avoir navigué sur l'Atlantique, mais on avait besoin de lui. Tu ne veux peut-être pas le croire mais c'est en fait un bon navigateur. Tu te plaindras plus tard, Sherlock, c'est maintenant qu'on s'échappe.

\- Où sont la Navy, les hommes du roi et de la justice locale ? C'est beaucoup moins excitant que nos escapades habituelles, John.

Sherlock fronça les sourcils face aux rues calmes de la ville autour des docks. Sa mère s'avança avec précaution sur le pont dégagé, observant les détails du navire pirate avec une expression déconcertante.

\- Je t’ai dit que nous avions une diversion. La pirate Adler a été aperçu il y a quelques heures dans les eaux anglaises. Tous les navires en état de naviguer ont été envoyés à sa poursuite, gloussa Molly et elle glissa un bras autour de sa taille.

Il enroula le sien autour de son épaule, la serrant contre lui.

\- Elle a vraiment un faible pour toi, je pense. Elle était plus qu'heureuse d'aider. Ils ne l'attraperont jamais. Donovan envoie ses salutations à l'équipage.

Anderson, dégoûté, retourna dans les quartiers de l'équipage.

\- Vous avez pensé à tout, n'est-ce pas.

Alors que _l'Hudson_ s’éloignait, les entraînant en toute sécurité loin de Londres, Sherlock se tourna vers Molly et la tira dans ses bras.

\- Si je ne fais pas attention, tu seras bientôt capitaine de ce navire à ma place.

\- Eh en fait...

John sourit.

\- Tu es de retour ! cria Basil, en courant sur le pont.

Le garçon se jeta sur Sherlock et Molly, les entourant tous les deux de ses bras.

\- Oui, nous sommes là, dit Sherlock en ébouriffant les cheveux du garçon. Et tu es... étonnamment propre. Es-tu tombé dans la mer ? Mon Dieu, je crois que tu sens vraiment le savon.

Basil sourit.

\- J'ai lu aussi. Un peu. Mes calculs sont excellents, c’est le capitaine qui l’a dit.

\- Le capitaine ? Le sourcil gauche de Sherlock se haussa et il pinça les lèvres. Je vois.

Et il le vit en effet. La progression logique des événements après sa capture se mit en place et il arriva à la seule conclusion possible.

\- Ravi de vous revoir, Holmes.

Greg descendit du gaillard avant et offrit sa main à Sherlock.

\- Oui, ravi de vous voir aussi, _capitaine_ Lestrade. Vous êtes responsable de... ceci ?

Il ébouriffa les cheveux propres de Basil. Les yeux malicieux du garçon passèrent de l’un à l’autre homme.

La mâchoire tenace de Greg ressortit.

\- Oui, c’est moi. Je vous l'ai dit, les garçons ont besoin de discipline. Et John est d'accord avec moi.

Le regard de Sherlock glissa vers son ami. John acquiesça à contrecœur et prit place à côté de Greg. Lady Holmes pencha la tête sur le côté, contemplant l'échange tendu avec un léger air d'amusement.

\- Eh bien, il n'y a qu'une chose à dire alors, pas vrai.

Sherlock serra les dents, s'avança et plissa les yeux vers l'ancien homme de la Navy.

\- Merci.

Lestrade se figea.

\- Quoi ?

Sherlock tendit alors la main à Greg qui la secoua automatiquement, sous le choc.

\- _L'Hudson_ est sain et sauf. Vous m'avez ramené Molly depuis l'autre bout de l'océan, vous avez pris soin de Basil, et...

Il rencontra le regard de John.

\- Si vous n'aviez fait pour John qu'un dixième de ce que Molly a fait pour moi, je vous en serais même reconnaissant.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge, l'air légèrement gêné.

John fit un large sourire et glissa sa main dans la forte prise de Greg.

Sherlock recula et rapprocha Molly d'un bras, de peur qu'elle ne s'éloigne encore trop de lui. Il avait beaucoup de temps perdu à rattraper et ils devaient se préparer à un avenir ensemble.

\- Es-tu sûr de vouloir m'épouser Molly Hooper ? Je promets de faire de mon mieux, mais je ne serai jamais facile.

Molly sourit.

\- J'espère que tu me divertiras comme il se doit alors. Es-tu sûr de vouloir m'épouser, Sherlock Holmes ?

\- Ne sois pas absurde. Où pourrais-je trouver une autre femme qui soit à la fois médecin et pirate dans un joli paquet ?

Il toucha ses lèvres avec les siennes, et ils se penchèrent l'un vers l'autre, leurs fronts pressés et leur respiration synchronisée. Après un moment de silence béat, Sherlock inclina la tête sur le côté et jeta un regard en arrière sur le médecin de son navire et sur le nouveau capitaine.

\- Je veux être clair, Capitaine Lestrade... si vous avez trafiqué mes expériences pendant mon absence, oubliez tout ce que j'ai dit... _Je vous ferais passer sous la quille._

* * *

**Epilogue**

Un voyage tranquille de deux mois ramena _l'Hudson_ dans les Caraïbes. Après une rapide négociation avec le précédent propriétaire, Sherlock acheta une petite île dans le Golfe du Mexique avec les restes des fonds que Mycroft avait mis de côté pour le relogement de leur mère. C'était dans les eaux américaines, non loin du territoire de la Louisiane, et les Américains ne se souciaient pas d'un pirate que seuls les Anglais voulaient.

Sherlock était furieux que son frère ait laissé leur Maman dans les mains du roi pendant des mois mais il comprenait que l'argent était en partie une forme d'excuse. Il avait juré pendant des mois rien qu'à la mention du nom de Mycroft mais cette habitude s'était estompée après qu'un Matthias Hooper très sobre et optimiste les ait rejoints sur leur île un an plus tard. Mycroft serait toujours un con mais il avait rendu Molly heureuse en aidant son père à se sauver.

Une semaine seulement après leur arrivée dans leur nouvelle maison, Molly se retrouva à nouveau sur le navire. Ils accostèrent à Kingston juste assez longtemps pour que Sherlock paye un magistrat anglais pour les marier et pour ne mentionner le mariage à personne. Dans un rare élan de conscience, Sherlock s'excusa du manque de festivités pour leurs noces.

\- Oh Sherlock, je suis grosse comme une maison maintenant, dit Molly en caressant son ventre. Et d'ailleurs, j'ai toujours détesté les fêtes. Je me sentais si seule dans ces événements. La seule décente à laquelle j'ai jamais assisté, un pirate sanguinaire m'y a enlevé.

Elle lui fit un sourire effronté et demanda à son mari de la ramener sur leur île. Elle aimera toujours la voile et la mer que Sherlock lui avait fait découvrir mais leur bébé avait besoin d'un endroit permanent pour naître et se sentir chez lui.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Après avoir installés leurs amis sur leur île dans une petite maison solidement construite, John et Lestrade choisirent de rester à bord de _l'Hudson_ , réaménageant le navire pour en faire une entreprise commerciale légale et partageant les bénéfices avec les Holmes. Basil décida de rester avec eux et de poursuivre son éducation avec l'aide du capitaine, du médecin et de certains des livres intéressants que Molly laissa à bord. Le jour où Basil récupéra _Fanny_ _Hill_ et comprit réellement son contenu, John et Lestrade décidèrent que le garçon avait suffisamment progressé pour envisager d'aller à l'université dans quelques années.

Basil refusa. Le navire était sa maison, le seul endroit où il avait été heureux après son éducation difficile dans les rues de Londres. Il insista pour rester avec John et Lestrade, déclarant qu'ils étaient les seuls parents dont il se souvenait vraiment et qu'il serait maudit s'il les abandonnait.

John et Lestrade étaient ce que Sherlock appelait « dégoûtants, ennuyeux et satisfaits » de leur vie sur _l'Hudson_. La seule dispute sérieuse survint quand, à quinze ans, Basil décida qu'il était temps de prendre un nom de famille et qu'ils ne pouvaient pas décider lequel il devait utiliser.

Ils résolurent le désaccord lorsque Basil dit qu'il prendrait simplement les deux noms. Puis, naturellement, il y eut une dispute sur le nom qui venait en premier mais ils réglèrent cela bien plus à l'amiable - à pile ou face.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Un mois plus tard, Molly donna naissance à une petite fille en bonne santé, Nora Marianne Holmes, mise au monde par le meilleur ami de son père, sa mère, et par une sage-femme que Sherlock engagea à la Nouvelle-Orléans. Le deuxième enfant, né un an et demi plus tard, fut beaucoup plus facile à mettre au monde car son grand-père Matthias était là pour attraper le garçon pendant que sa mère faisait le travail et le poussait dans le monde.

\- Quel est le nom de ce petit ? Chantonna Matthias en lavant le sang du bébé et en l'enveloppant dans une couverture douce.

Il fit doucement rebondir le paquet. Lady Holmes avait choisi de rester avec Nora sur la plage de leur île pendant que Molly criait en plein travail.

\- Je ne sais pas, bégaya Sherlock, impressionné par le fait que son indomptable femme avait une fois de plus produit un parfait petit être humain avec un minimum d'aide de sa part.

Il s'assit dans le rocking chair près de son lit et de celui de Molly et Matthias posa le bébé sur sa poitrine. Ses longs bras bercèrent anxieusement le garçon.

\- Tu choisis le nom, chéri. J'ai nommé Nora, c'est ton tour.

La voix de Molly était somnolente. La bonne apporta un bol de soupe de la cuisine et commença à la nourrir.

\- Je ne suis pas créatif, Molly. Je ne sais jamais comment appeler les choses.

Il haussa les épaules et ses yeux s'élargirent tandis que son fils gémissait. Sherlock toucha avec précaution la touffe de cheveux noirs sur la tête du nouveau-né.

\- Ne sois pas créatif. Sois honnête.

Sherlock fit un signe de tête, incapable de détourner son regard du petit garçon dont les yeux avaient une forme nettement féline.

\- Bien. Hudson. Hudson Matthias Holmes.

Molly sourit et avala consciencieusement une autre cuillerée de soupe.

\- Oh.

Son père se leva, soudainement abasourdi.

\- Je...oh. Il s'assit. Vous n'avez pas à le faire. Je sais que je n'étais pas... je n'étais pas un vrai père la plupart du temps.

\- Molly vous a pardonné. Elle vous aime et vous avez mis notre fils au monde sain et sauf. Maintenant, s'il vous plaît, arrêtez de pleurer, Dr Hooper.

Le médecin hocha la tête et essuya maladroitement son visage.

\- Hudson, après votre navire. Un nom fort.

\- C'est là que nous sommes tombés amoureux. Et le nom de quelqu'un qui était important pour moi quand j'étais enfant.

Il posa son pouce sur la joue de son fils, remarquant que la bouche de l'enfant se plissait et commençait à se remplir de lait.

\- Est-ce que... ce choix convient, Molly ?

\- Oui, mon amour. C'est parfait. Mais tu comprends que nous allons devoir acheter un autre navire maintenant et l'appeler « Nora » pour que sa grande sœur ne soit pas jalouse quand elle sera assez grande pour naviguer.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

À la fin de 1810, le roi George III d'Angleterre tomba gravement malade. Son corps fut meurtri de douleur, sa vision disparut et sa santé mentale fut en lambeaux, la nécessité d'une régence fut acceptée. En 1811, George III se retira et son fils régna à sa place. Le roi allait vivre encore neuf ans mais son règne de folie était terminé.

La fortune de la famille Holmes fut entièrement restaurée et le prince héritier, qui un jour régnerait sous le nom de George IV, exprima sa gratitude pour la longue amitié et la patience du comte de Warwick.

Sherlock Holmes fut gracié de tous ses crimes et put retourner dans les îles britanniques s'il le souhaite. En ce qui concerne la Couronne, il n'avait jamais enfreint la loi lorsqu'il avait navigué et le sordide désordre de son exil avait été effacé des archives.

\- Donc ils disent que tu n'as jamais été un pirate ? Demanda Molly.

Elle ferma doucement la porte de la chambre de ses enfants et rejoignit son mari dans le salon.

\- Foutaises, répondit-il en attirant sa femme sur ses genoux.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Ils se rendirent cependant en Angleterre et ramenèrent Lady Jane Holmes au domaine de Warwick. Elle avait aimé passer du temps dans le golfe pour étudier la flore indigène, mais l'Angleterre était sa patrie. Molly et Sherlock discutèrent de la possibilité de retourner en Angleterre de façon permanente mais tant qu'ils ne permettront pas aux femmes d'étudier ou de pratiquer la médecine, il n'y aura pas d'intérêt à y rester. Il valait mieux qu'elle travaille et étudie avec son père lorsqu'il soignait les gens sur les petites îles environnantes. Les navires mouillaient souvent près de leur île, ayant entendu dire que les meilleurs médecins étaient là et prêts à soigner toute personne qui avait vraiment besoin d'aide.

La tension entre Sherlock et Mycroft demeurait, malgré son pardon et celui de sa mère qui avait facilement pardonné à son fils aîné de ne pas l'avoir sauvée de la prison du palais du roi.

Des adieux pleins de larmes furent faits lorsqu'ils quittèrent la propriété de Warwick et sa maman glissa un morceau de papier dans la main de Sherlock alors qu'elle l'embrassait sur la joue.

\- Vous ne vous êtes jamais compris, pas vraiment, ce qui est étrange car vous vous ressemblez tellement. Mais il fait ce qui est le mieux pour tous, pas pour ses propres désirs - même si cela lui fait mal. Il t'aime.

Elle lui serra à nouveau la main et lui fit ses adieux lorsque la porte de la voiture se referma, et Sherlock s'en alla avec sa petite famille.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Molly, essayant en vain d'amuser ses bambins grincheux dans la calèche cahotante.

Sherlock ouvrit le journal et fronça les sourcils devant l'écriture familière de Mycroft.

\- Une adresse.

\- De qui ?

Un sourire fantôme caressa ses lèvres.

\- Nous avons un arrêt à faire à Londres avant d'embarquer sur le _Nora_.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

La calèche s'arrêta dans une rue très fréquentée du nord de Londres. Molly en sortit et son mari lui passa leurs enfants.

\- Mmm, ça sent bon ici.

Molly observa la rangée de bâtiments devant elle.

\- C'est la boulangerie, répondit Sherlock, en la pointant du doigt.

Le magasin était fermé pour le moment mais une vitrine affichait des rangées de gâteaux fraîchement cuits avec d'épaisses miches de pain empilées sur un plateau. Il montra du doigt la porte étroite à côté de la boulangerie et Molly guida les enfants vers celle-ci.

Sherlock prit une profonde inspiration et frappa sur la porte en bois massif.

Au bout d'une minute, elle s'ouvrit légèrement et une femme aux cheveux bruns à mèches grises en sortit.

\- Oui ? Qui est...

La femme ouvrit la porte en grand et porta brutalement une main contre sa bouche.

\- Je n'oublierai jamais ces yeux, pas tant que je vivrai.

\- Vous avez à nouveau changé votre nom ?

\- Oh, le boulanger était atroce et il s'est enfui. De toute façon, j'ai toujours préféré mon premier nom de femme mariée. Je me suis débarrassé du nom du boulanger et j'ai gardé la boulangerie.

Elle fit un clin d'œil et prit Sherlock dans ses bras.

\- Comment diable m'as-tu trouvé, Sherlock ?

Il sourit brièvement et Molly regarda les deux personnes, confuses.

\- Sherlock ?

\- Pardonnez-moi, mesdames. Puis-je vous présenter ma femme, Molly Hooper Holmes, et nos enfants.

Il se tourna vers Molly et elle vit un profond puits d'émotion inexprimée dans ses chauds yeux bleu-vert.

\- Molly... j'ai le plus grand plaisir de te présenter une vieille amie à moi, Martha _Hudson._

**Fin**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes de la traductrice
> 
> Je souhaite remercier avant tout les lectrices/ lecteurs de cette fiction. Merci beaucoup pour votre énergie et votre soutien. Avec la reprise des cours cela a été très compliqué de maintenir un rythme de publication normal mais nous arrivons malheureusement à la fin de ce merveilleux voyage.
> 
> Je remercie aussi tout particulièrement l’auteure de cette merveille : PetraTodd. C’est avec un véritable bonheur que j’ai lu et traduit sa fiction me replongeant dans l’univers des pirates et de l’Angleterre sous George III, une époque que j’ai toujours apprécié.
> 
> Avant de laisser les derniers mots à l’auteure je voudrais faire un petit point sur la suite des traductions. Pour le moment je dois terminer une fiction que j’ai commencé il y a quelques temps maintenant et je n’ai pas encore relancé les auteurs pour traduire une nouvelle fiction (bien que j’ai quelques projets en tête ou en attente de réponse) donc pour l’instant il n’y en aura pas… ceci dit je ne pas que j’arrête car j’aime beaucoup traduire ces histoires et j’espère pouvoir revenir bientôt.
> 
> Je sais que la situation actuelle n’est pas la meilleure pour garder le moral mais je sais que nous sommes tous incroyables et que nous arriverons à retrouver notre vie d’avant. En attendant, pourquoi ne pas faire parfois des pauses et lire un bon bouquin pour oublier le reste ?
> 
> Je vous fais de gros bisous, passez une bonne fin d’année 2020 et larguez les amarres pour la suivante qui nous réserve je l’espère de nombreuses aventures.
> 
> Note de l’auteur (les italiques sont de petites indications de la traductrice : moi)
> 
> Je voulais écrire un roman historique de base, en embrassant tous les tropes de ce genre, mais avec l'étrangeté de Molly et Sherlock et de leurs amis qui donnent le ton. J'ai essayé de garder les choses dans la bonne période mais il m'a fallu parfois errer un peu pour le bien de l'histoire. Pardonnez toute transgression, car je voulais juste écrire quelque chose d'amusant. L'amusement d'abord, la science ensuite. La plupart des choses ici existent mais je les ai simplifiées pour les besoins de la rationalisation ou j'ai ajouté une date à leur invention.
> 
> Il y avait quelques références à l’univers de ACD (Arthur Conan Doyle) dans cette histoire - des références mineures que j'ai faites pour m'amuser. « Melas » est le personnage titre de L'interprète grec. Latimer est un autre personnage de la même nouvelle. Brunton, la victime de l'ergotisme dans cette histoire, est le nom du majordome disparu dans Le Rituel de Musgrave. Kirwan, son maître d’équipage de remplacement, est le nom de la victime du meurtre dans Les Propriétaires de Reigate, et le gréeur Forrester est un autre nom que j'ai tiré de cette histoire. Le nom de Downey, je n'ai pas à expliquer d'où je tiens celui-là, n'est-ce pas ? :) (Pour les imbéciles heureux comme moi qui n’ont pas tout de suite compris : Downey fait référence à Robert Downey Jr. qui a bien sûr incarné Sherlock Holmes au cinéma).
> 
> Basil est juste un Franc-tireur de Baker Street sans le titre cool (groupe de gamins des rues qui vivent dans les alentours de Baker Street, secondant parfois Holmes dans ses enquêtes en se rendant un peu partout dans Londres, en posant des questions, en espionnant les suspects). Son nom fait référence à Basil Rathbone, des premiers films de Holmes et de The Great Mouse Detective. (La série date de 1939)
> 
> George III est mort fou en 1820, neuf ans après avoir transmis le trône à son fils. On spécule sur l'origine de sa maladie depuis deux cents ans, sans obtenir de réponse certaine. Les chercheurs ont trouvé des niveaux élevés d'arsenic dans des échantillons de ses cheveux mais la source pourrait être accidentelle et non la cause de sa mort. De nombreuses maladies ont été citées comme cause possible de sa folie et de sa mort, comme la porphyrie, mais personne ne connaît vraiment la vérité. J'ai donc rejeté la faute sur Moriarty, parce que pourquoi pas ?
> 
> Le terme « détective » n'existait pas en 1807, c'est pourquoi j'ai demandé à Sherlock de prétendre qu'il avait inventé le métier. Il n'a pas existé avant les années 1840.
> 
> Les livres de Molly sont tous vrais.


End file.
